Ne ferme pas les yeux
by Maugreyfiliae
Summary: La sixième année à Poudlard commence. Hermione aime le professeur Rogue. Celui-ci se bat contre lui-même... avant de réaliser, au travers de nombreuses heures de cours avec elle, pourquoi elle est aussi dans sa tête... TRADUCTION d'un texte de Muggel-MIRI
1. Chapitre 1

Ne ferme pas les yeux

PREMIERE PARTIE : La Nuit de la découverte

Le baiser de Nagini

Severus pouvait sentir la mort. L'entendre. Les écailles de Nagini qui glissaient autour de perches métalliques. Puis sur le plancher du sol.

« Tue-le !»Il vit le pâle visage semblable à celui d'un serpent siffler, sur lequel un sourire d'euphorie passa rapidement. Pourtant ce ne fut rien de plus qu'un frémissement, avant que le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se glace à nouveau en un masque de mépris figé.

_Mépris._

Je suis ton serviteur le plus fidèle.

Ces mots, il les aurait hurlé désespérément plus de vingt ans auparavant. Plus de vingt ans. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait-il remarqué qu'il n'était plus le même homme qu'à l'époque ? Ou ne se préoccupait-il que de la baguette magique, la Baguette du Destin, dont la possession le mettrait enfin en mesure de tuer Harry Potter ?

Si Severus ne s'était réveillé il y avait déjà vingt ans de cela, il l'aurait fait à cet instant. Sa vie ne valait guère plus qu'un signe de la main pour l'homme qu'il avait suivi depuis l'époque où il allait à l'école.

La peur mordante que ressent celui qui regarde la mort dans les yeux l'étreignit. Il sentit comment ses membres commencèrent à trembler, et son cœur à battre fort et douloureusement . La peur, qui auparavant n'était guère plus qu'un sourd coup annonciateur, pulsait à présent de façon sensible dans ses veines.

« Je vous en prie, Maître… »

Le grattement des écailles de Nagini.

« MAITRE! »

Il y eut soudainement un grondement. Un cri. La face du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'assombrit.

« Nagini ! »siffla-t-il avec une colère non contenue. Severus se retourna rapidement. Le serpent se tordait sur le sol. La voix, elle soufflait et criait.

Le cœur de Severus se mit à battre si fort qu'il lui sembla qu'il voulait sortir de sa poitrine.

_Non !_ Ceci ne pouvait pas être. Cette voix. Sa voix ! !il sortit précipitamment sa baguette magique.

« Harry Potter ! » cria le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Un éclair. A cri à fendre le cœur. Le regard de Severus était fixement posé sur le corps qui était emmêlé avec celui du serpent. Les deux combattants tremblaient. !Une main tenant une baguette magique remuait entre les anneaux serrés de Nagini. Son regard glissa rapidement sur le garçon aux cheveux en bataille qui se trouva soudainement à côté de lui. Un moment chargé de haine, avant que son regard ne tombe épouvanté sur la fille que le serpent avait mordue. « Hermione ! » cria Harry d'une voix si forte et tant marquée d'un inconcevable désespoir que Severus en fut transpercé jusqu'à la moelle.

Un cri. Un cri déchirant. « Severus ! » Un gargouillement dans la gorge de la fille torturée. Un murmure.

Soudain les deux combattants entrelacés furent éclairés d'un halo de lumière éblouissant. Severus et Harry firent effrayés un pas en arrière.

« Nagini ! » cria le Seigneur des Ténèbres furieux. Ses yeux rouges étaient fixés sur ce qui restait après que la forte lumière se soit lentement évanouie.

« Nagini . » souffla sa voix basse.

Silence. Seules les respirations saccadées de Severus, Harry et de la fille gravement blessée étaient audibles.

« …mort… » haleta faiblement Hermione, accompagnée par un bruit qui quittait sa gorge en un horrible résonnement, « …mort… ». Une main tremblante se montra sous le corps flasque du serpent et laissa tomber la baguette.

Severus entendit Harry crier « AVADA KEDAVRA!»

Il leva précipitamment sa propre baguette. « AVADA KEDAVRA ! » cria-t-il haineusement. C'était toute la haine qu'il n'avait jamais pu exprimer._ Haine_. Le jeu était terminé. Sa vie n'avait pas valu un clin d'œil pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, car rien n'avait été aussi important pour lui que sa propre immortalité.

Pendant que les deux éclairs verts atteignaient la pâle forme vêtue de noir du Seigneur des ténèbres, Severus abaissait déjà sa baguette. Il ne prêta même pas attention à la façon dont le corps du Seigneur sombre glissa à terre. Il ne vit plus non plus l'expression emplie de surprise de sa face.

« Pot-potter ! » l'entendit siffler Severus d'une voix mourante, tandis qu'il se baissait auprès d'Hermione et tentait de séparer d'elle le corps du serpent et de le pousser sur le côté. Du sang. Partout il y avait du sang.

Il lui fallu toutes ses forces pour tirer et pousser la chair écailleuse encore chaude du serpent sur le côté. Il oublia son dégoût de cette créature.

« Qu'as-tu fait ! » murmura-t-il d'un voix rauque et défaite. Enfin. Enfin après un temps qui lui paru infini vit-il enfin son corps. Ses yeux brun noisette cherchèrent les siens. Il y avait presque un sourire dans son visage déformé par la douleur.

Ses mains étaient posées sur son cou et tentaient de recouvrir une blessure, de laquelle le sang s'écoulait inexorablement. De son nez et de sa bouche s'écoulaient également des ruisseaux rouges.

« QU'AS-TU FAIT ! » cria-t-il ide façon incontrôlée.

« Sev-…Severus… »

Il l'attira sur ses genoux et laissa sa tête y reposer. Elle pressait encore de toutes ses forces sur l'horrible blessure de sa gorge.

« Ne dis rien ! »

Severus sortit sa baguette et retira sa main. Une vague rouge déferla sur son pullover déjà détrempé de rouge. Il y appuya sa baguette et commença à murmurer.

Tandis qu'il prononçait le sortilège de Guérissement les bruit derrière lui moururent lentement. Voldemort ne vivait plus.

Un grincement du plancher. Potter était debout près de lui.

« Hermione » Severus entendit Harry laisser libre court à ses larmes. Il se laissa glisser auprès du maigre homme vête de sombre et observa la procédure avec un cœur battant follement et une respiration sensiblement forte. Il aurait aimé dire quelque chose. Mais il ne savait pas quoi.

Que la main d'Hermione s'agrippât à la robe de l'homme qu'il avait toujours détesté, cela il l'observait sans le comprendre. Tout ce qu'il aurait pu ressentir…Colère, déception, incompréhension…tout cela était refoulé par la crainte qu'il éprouvait pour la vie de son amie.

Soudain son ancien professeur laissa retomber sa baguette.

« Que faites-vous ! » cria Harry.

« Cela ne fonctionne pas ! » cria Severus en retour. Il sembla presque à Harry que sa voix se brisa. Il vit observa comment l'homme vêtu de sombre rassembla un pan de sa robe et le pressa sur la blessure d'Hermione. Il laissa son visage tomber sur le sien, de façon à ce que son rideau de cheveux tombe sur le visage d'Hermione.

« Regarde-moi ! Ne ferme pas les yeux ! Surtout ne t'en avise pas ! » s'écria Severus.

Pendant un moment Harry n'entendit que leur deux respirations saccadés. Celle d'Hermione était la respiration résonnante d'une mourante.

« Hermione » appela Harry éperdu de douleur.

Pourtant aucun des deux ne fit attention à lui.

« Ne ferme pas les yeux ! » entendit-il Severus crier.

« Sev…Severus. »

« Regarde-moi ! »

« Sev… »

Severus leva son visage. Maintenant Harry aussi pouvait voir la peine inconsolable dans les yeux sombres. Son ancien professeur désespéré pressa plus fort encore l'étoffe de sa robe à la gorge d'Hemione.

« Regarde-moi…Hermione. »

Son nom. Il le prononçait, tendrement et précautionneusement. De façon presque inaudible.

Le regard d'Harry glissa sur le visage d'Hermione. Sur ses lèvres maquillées de sang passa doucement un sourire. Par la force de ses yeux elle avait fixé les yeux noirs sur elle, tandis que sa main s'enfonçait dans ses vêtements, doucement, de façon à peine croyable, ses lèvres semblaient murmurer quelque chose.

Soudain un bruit horrible et résonnant, gargouillant, brisa le silence. Sa main, qui s'était agrippée à l'étoffe noir de sa robe, relâcha sa prise et tomba au sol, alors que le regard de ses yeux brun noisette se mua en un éclat mat. Hermione Granger ne bougeait plus.


	2. Chapitre 2

**2. L'Instant d'après**

Le silence qu'Hermione laissait derrière elle était oppressant. Durant un moment Harry ne parvint pas à bouger. C'était comme si tout en lui était engourdi. Son visage aussi bien que son corps.

Silence. Ce silence. Les doigts fins, pâles de l'homme qu'il détestait par-dessus tout sur le visage éclaboussé de sang de sa meilleure amie. Le regard de ses yeux noirs, froids, complètement démasqués reposait sur elle. Cet homme respirait-il de façon aussi saccadée que lui ?

Ce fut seulement après un instant qui semblable à une éternité que Harry se força à faire sortir quelque chose de lui. Il sentait comment la douleur éclose en son for intérieur déformait son visage. De grosses larmes chaudes dévalèrent ses joues.

« Hermione. Oh, non. Non ! non. »Sa voix n'était guère davantage qu'un souffle. Ses mains vinrent avec un grincement sourd se poser sur le plancher de la Cabane pour y chercher appui. « NON !NON !Oh mon Dieu, NON ! » s'entendit-il soudainement crier.

Son regard empli de larmes glissa à nouveau sur l'homme vêtu de sombre, maigre, qui tenait son amie dans ses bras. Son visage. A peine plus qu'un masque fixe, blanc. On aurait pu croire qu'il était mort lui aussi, n'étaient ces yeux. Ces yeux complètement démasqués.

Harry et Severus se regardèrent durant un instant court, chargé de souvenirs, avant que son ancien professeur ne cache précipitamment son visage derrière son rideaux de cheveux noirs et gras.

Aucun des deux ne prêtaient attention au corps mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui gisait informe à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Seul le sanglot bruyant de Harry traversa la pièce.

Les souvenirs affluèrent à sa mémoire. Hermione dans le train. La façon dont elle pénétrait dans le compartiment et même quand elle les saluait d'un sourire légèrement sceptique. Hermione dont la main était toujours la première levée en cours. L'expression de colère renfermée contre les reproches de Rogue. Une fille qui aimait tellement se promener avec des livres, même si elle était au bord de l'effondrement sous le fardeau, dans la bibliothèque – le royaume, qui à Poudlard n'avait eu à partager son cœur qu'avec peu d'autres . Son sourire chaleureux, quand elle était amusée. Son regard sérieux, qui laissait deviner qu'elle était arrivée bien plus tôt que ses camarades dans le monde des adultes lorsqu'elle parcourait avec attention la Gazette des Sorciers. Ses cheveux qui après une longue et stressante journée de cours avaient l'air d'avoir été branchés sur une prise de courant, et que parfois elle ne parvenait à maîtriser que grâce à la magie.

Harry serra les lèvres, alors qu'un incroyable sanglot quittait sa gorge, accompagné d'un sourire pour le passé.

« Oh, Ron, comment – comment dois-je seulement - »

Le regard de ses yeux brun noisette. Ses sourcils froncés de concentration, pendant que sa plume grattait le parchemin avec application. Parfois elle avait même réussi à faire ses devoirs à lui ainsi que ceux de Ron encore le même soir.

Son sens de ce qui était bien. Probablement était-elle la seule élève de Poudlard qui avait su véritablement apprécier la formation scolaire, avant que le temps de l'école de s'achève, la seule qui ne pensait pas seulement au prochain match de Quidditch et qui pensait à surmonter la prochaine heure de cours.

Son sens de la justice. A chaque être elle avait promis la liberté et l'autodétermination. Combien elle avait lutté pour aider les elfes de maison. Et le peu de reconnaissance qu'elle en avait retiré. N'en avait-il pas lui-même ri ? Elle avait été si courageuse ! Elle n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à venir avec lui et à chercher les Horcruxes. A aucun moment elle ne s'était écarté de lui, même lorsque la dispute l'avait pratiquement coupée en deux.

« Hermione, non ! »

Son front vient se poser sur le plancher.

Encore quelques minutes plus tôt elle avait observé, cachée avec lui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui faisait l'oraison funèbre de Rogue. Elle avait vu comment le corps de Rogue commençait à trembler par peur de la mort. Alors que lui-même avait vu directement le visage de Rogue par devant ses yeux intérieurs – rien de plus qu'un masque de mort immobile, pâle, la dernière tentative de ne pas se faire remarquer, quand elle entendit le grattement des écailles de Nagini sur le métal et le plancher. La seconde d'après elle l'avait déjà poussé sur le côté et s'était découverte.

Pourquoi avait-elle fait cela ? « POURQUOI ? » cria soudainement Harry et leva en un mouvement nerveux son visage pour fixer Severus Rogue.

« POURQUOI A-T-ELLE DIT TON NOM ? » lui cria-t-il furieusement. Il se leva précipitamment et tendit sa baguette magique en direction de l'homme aux cheveux sombres et au nez aquilin.

Les yeux noirs l'observèrent calmement en retour. Cela n'était jamais arrivé auparavant qu'il y ait moins que de la raillerie ironique causée par la haine qui y brille. Même lorsque ils s'étaient retrouvés nez à nez lors de sa fuite de Poudlard ses yeux n'avaient pas été si vides, simorts.

Et maintenant pourtant. Un moment empli de douleur incommensurable. Un court frémissement laissa apparaître une grimace de désespoir.

« Ne te rends pas ridicule, Potter ! » répondit l'homme maigre aux cheveux sombres d'un ton plat, qui ne trahissait que peu de son agitation intérieure.

La main d'Harry qui tenait la baguette magique trembla. « Je vais te tuer, espèce de bâtard ! »

« ALORS FAIS-LE RAPIDEMENT , ET AVEC PEU DE MOTS ! »cracha son ancien professeur d'un coup. La grimace de désespoir, elle était encore là, mais cette fois-ci couverte d'un rideau de colère. Rogue souleva le corps mou d'Hermione dans ses bras, sans quitter Harry de son regard brillant de colère. « PARLER,POTTER ! Parler, c'est tout ce que tu sais faire ! »

« Ferme ton écœurante bouche ! »grogna Harry. Dès l'instant suivant Rogue sentit douloureusement la baguette magique sur son front. Harry s'arrêta net. Regarda dans ces yeux. Qui l'avaient tant de fois dévisagé froidement qu'il ne pouvait plus les compter. Regarda dans les yeux qui avait regardé Dumbledore avec tant de haine, avant d'observer sa mort.

« FAIS-LE , POTTER ! » cracha Severus Rogue. Il était à nouveau là, cet éclair noir et froid.

Une pression douloureuse de la baguette fit frémir son visage. « Je ferais presque tt-tout , dit Harry une voix tremblante de colère et de chagrin, pour que tu retires tes mains repoussantes d'elle ! »

«Il y a une chose que je sais, Potter. Le courage de me tuer, tu ne l'as pas. Même si je l'accepterais volontiers. »

Les doigts gourds de Severus caressèrent la chevelure brun noisette parsemée de sang d'Hermione. Il écarta son visage de la baguette d'Harry, qui fit immédiatement un pas en arrière, sans toutefois baisser son bras.

« Non, je ne suis pas comme toi ! Je ne suis pas un meurtrier. Le Ministère va déjà s'occuper de toi ! »

Quand il vit que Rogue n'avait prêté que peu d'attention à ses mots, mais s'était entièrement concentré pour fermer les yeux d'Hermine, cria-t-il : « Retire tes sales mains d'elle ! » Il sentit à nouveau de grosses larmes chaudes rouler sur ses joues. Penser qu'elle était morte était insupportable. Penser qu'elle était couchée morte dans les bras de cet incroyable bâtard lui faisait quasiment perdre la raison. Il lui sembla presque qu'il voulait à nouveau prononcer un Avada Kedavra, de façon à ce que Severus Rogue se retrouve immédiatement couché à côté de l'autre, son maître mort. « Tu ne sais rien, Potter. » entendit-il dire par une voix rauque, résignée derrière le rideau de cheveux, derrière lequel seul le nez aquilin perçait. « Tu ne sais vraiment rien ! » cracha soudain Severus Rogue avec une voix empreinte d'un chagrin inconsolable.

« Tu n'as jamais vu au-delà de ton horizon limité ! Hermione - »

« Ne prononce pas son nom ! » cria Harry.

Harry se souvenait encore du nombre incalculable de fois où Hermione avait dû subir dans le cours de Rogue des moqueries sur son intelligence absolument inconcevable.

Que s'était-il donc passé, pour qu'elle se sacrifie pour cet incroyable bâtard ?

Hermione. Leur Hermione. Son Hermione et celle de Ron. Le trio Potter.

N'avait-il véritablement pas connu cette Hermione qui était morte pour Severus Rogue en cherchant son regard ?

Cette Hermione, était-elle la même qui avait marché avec lui à travers les couloirs de Poudlard en riant et en le rappelant à l'ordre ? Il ne pouvait même pas exprimer cette pensée. Tout aussi décontenancé qu'au début il baissa les yeux sur son corps mince, dont le visage était posé sur l'étoffe noire de la robe de Severus Rogue, dont le visage ne pouvait plus sentir le frémissement de la poitrine de l'homme dont la main lui repoussa tendrement une mèche de cheveux du visage.

Soudain Severus Rogue attira son corps encore plus près de lui, de façon à ce que sa tête repose à présent sur son épaule.

Harry regarda interdit comment le maigre homme sombre enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux et enveloppa sa main dans son pullover. Etait-ce un tremblement dans les épaules de son ancien professeur ?

Harry n'entendait rien d'autre que le bruit d'une respiration précipitée qui n'était pas la sienne.

La vision qui s'offrait à lui le fit reculer. Il ne pouvait plus arrêter de pleurer. Tandis qu'il glissait au sol, il mordit ses lèvres pour se rendre maître de sa colère, de son chagrin et de la découverte qui s'était imposée à lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de poser la question à l'homme devant lui. Il était l'homme qu'il détestait. L'assassin de Dumbledore. Un Mangemort, depuis sa jeunesse. Un homme sombre qui s'était caché dans les cachots et qui n'en était sorti que pour aller rendre compte au Seigneur des Ténèbres ou pour transformer les cours en enfer pour les élèves de Poudlard.

Il était l'homme qui avait réussi à se faire aimer d'Hermione Granger.

« . Non. MERDE ! »

Quand Harry leva son visage il vit que Severus Rogue se tenait debout devant lui. Il portait dans ses bras le maigre corps d'Hermione. Son masque était tombé.

« Nous devons la rapporter au château , Potter. Et nous devons leur dire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort. Faites attention à ne pas croiser de Mangemorts ! »


	3. Chapitre 3

**3. La Fuite de Rogue**

Harry ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de suivre l'ombre sombre qui marchait devant lui. Les larmes coulaient encore à flots sur son visage. Il les essuya rapidement. Il savait que maintenant qu'ils quittaient la Cabane hurlante, il devait se ressaisir. Ils pouvaient encore croiser n'importe où des Mangemorts, même si la plupart d'entre eux devaient entre-temps avoir tenté de renverser Poudlard. Ils avaient à peine atteint la sortie sous le Saule Cogneur qu'ils durent continuer la tête baissée.

Au lointain résonnaient les cris des combattants et les bruits sifflants de sorts jaillissant de baguettes magiques. La bataille de Poudlard. Elle battait son plein.

Harry vit que Rogue avait du mal avec Hermione sur les bras. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas jeté un sort de Lévitation. Pourquoi prenait-il le risque que sa respiration saccadée ne soit entendue dans la nuit et ne les trahisse. Malgré son désespoir il réagit immédiatement à ce comportement négligent qu'il n'aurait pas attendu de la part de Rogue.

« Professeur ! » murmura-t-il. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit cela. Une vieille habitude, probablement. C'était sorti avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en empêcher. Il lui sembla que ce mot lui-même restait collé dans sa gorge tremblante.

Rogue s'arrêta net. « Quoi, Potter ? »haleta l'homme qui respirait difficilement en raison de l'agitation et de l'effort.

« Hermione…p-pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Elle –elle –» Par Merlin, il ne pouvait le dire. A nouveau les larmes lui coulèrent sur les joues. Il tenta de contenir son sanglot en serrant les dents. A la place il tendit sa baguette et toucha le corps d'Hermione. Après un murmure le corps était aussi léger qu'une plume dans les bras de Rogue.

Le maigre homme vêtu de sombre fit un pas incontrôlé en arrière. Son regard brilla de colère face à lui.

« Il y a des choses, Potter, que vous ne comprenez pas ! »

Sans un mot de plus Rogue se retourna et continua son chemin.

Harry le suivit encore plus furieux qu'auparavant à travers le bois qui les mènerait directement devant les murs de Poudlard. Au loin ils entendaient dans la forêt un piétinement de sabots et les cris de voix écumantes de rage. Mangemorts. Le sifflements des sortilèges. Des souffles. Le craquement de branches qui tombaient sur le sol de la forêt.

« Là-bas sont v-vos vieux amis » Harry cracha furieux son venin sur son ancien professeur. « Vous avez tellement envie de les rencontrer, vous respirez si fort ! »

« Potter, vous parlez trop fort. C'est cela qui va nous trahir ! » lui fut grogné en retour.

L'ombre noir devant lui décrit rapidement une courbe autour d'un vieux chêne vénérable. Harry le suivit. Il ne voulait à aucun prix permettre à ce bâtard de s'en sortir. Seul le fait qu'il portait Hermione dans ses bras le retint de l'attaquer.

Harry essuya tristement les larmes qui coulaient encore sur son visage. Rogue resterait à Azkaban jusqu'à ce qu'il soit raide mort. C'était la seule consolation qu'il avait. C'était ridicule, car Hermione était morte et il n'entendrait plus jamais son merveilleux rire. Et ne la verrait plus jamais faire la leçon de long en large à Ron. Ce n'était rien de plus que l'ombre d'une consolation, mais l'idée de savoir cet homme derrière d'épais murs ensorcelés le retint de s'effondrer sur-le-champ.

Le chemin à travers la forêt semblait infini à Harry. Avait-ce pris autant de temps de la traverser pour aller à la Cabane hurlante.

Les bruits du combat. Ils passaient pas seulement par-dessus les murs, il s les atteignaient depuis tous les coins de Poudlard. Plus ils approchaient de l'extrémité de la forêt, plus la certitude de se trouver en plein milieu du champ de bataille se faisait forte. « Qui avons-nous là ! » siffla soudain quelqu'un. Harry leva sa baguette.

Une ombre sombre apparut derrière un arbre. Un homme, tout aussi maigre et vêtu de sombre comme Rogue, avec un toupet de cheveux blonds foncés. Son visage était parsemé de gouttes de sang. On pouvait encore y voir l'expression écumante d'un homme qui a tué avec plaisir.

« Rogue ! »Il prononça le nom de son vis-à-vis. « Que fais-tu là ? Ne devrais-tu pas être auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

« Fiche le camp, Thomson ! »

« Et qui t'accompagne ? »

L'homme aux cheveux blonds foncés fit un pas en direction de Harry. Mais l'instant d'après son regard semblable à celui d'un fauve tomba sur la fille sans vie dans le bras de Rogue.

Thomson leva sa baguette. « Rogue !Que devons-nous faire de cela ! »

« Expelliarmus ! » cria Harry. Le mince Mangemort détourna le sort avec une adresse inattendue. Le regard de Rogue allait nerveusement de Harry à Thomson. Dès l'instant d'après il avait disparu d'un bond dans l'ombre.

« Rogue ! » cria Thomson avec un visage déformé par la colère. Harry n'eut même pas le temps de lancer un regard furieux à son ancien professeur. Il avait besoin de toute sa concentration pour maîtriser le Mangemort face à lui qui se tenait dans une odeur de sang. « Stupor ! » cria-t-il. Le Mangemort évita le clair trait de son sortilège Choquant en faisant un saut en arrière et se baissant. Harry entendait dans les environs des pas, qui faisaient craquer les brindilles sur le sol de la forêt. Encore davantage de cette engeance ! Il devait se dépêcher. Hermione !

« STUPOR ! IMPEDIMENTA ! » cria-t-il furieux. L'homme parvint à éviter le premier éclair mais le deuxième le jeta tout de même à terre.

Le Mangemort le regarda hébété tandis qu'il se relevait en chancelant. « Crois-tu qu'avec ces jeux tu peux me BATTRE ? » cria-t-il.

« SECTUM SEMPRA ! » cria Harry en réponse, emporté. L'instant d'après le Mangemort surpris tomba couvert de sang sur les genoux.

Harry prit ses jambes à son coup. Il ne vit plus comment Thomson entouré d'autres Mangemorts regardait la blessure béante dans sa poitrine, avant de s'effondrer au sol mourant.

Le cœur battant la chamade il courut dans la direction que Rogue avait prise en s'enfuyant. Il courut jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende plus aucun bruit de Mangemorts. Seulement quand le silence de la forêt assourdit les bruits du combat lointain s'arrêta-t-il un instant pour s'orienter. Il n'était plus possible de voir Rogue. Harry regarda rapidement dans toutes les directions. Il serra les dents quand de nouvelles larmes dévalèrent son visage. « Hermione ! » sortit de sa gorge en un sanglot désespéré.

Ce fut alors seulement qu'il s'aperçut qu'il avait suivi Rogue dans la mauvaise direction. S'il voulait retourner au château, il devait partir dans l'autre sens.

Derrière lui des brindilles recommencèrent à craquer dans le lointain. Apparemment les Mangemorts ne se préoccupaient pas dans leur suffisance de s'approcher sans bruit . Ils voulaient le chasser devant eux et l'encercler.

Merde. Harry sentit qu'il ne pouvait presque plus respirer. Il mit précipitamment sa cape et se baissa entre deux racines saillantes. Tandis qu'il attendait que les Mangemorts le dépassent sans se cogner contre lui, son cœur battait la chamade.

Rogue était-il véritablement parti dans la direction opposée ? Et si oui… Dans cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, qu'il s'était caché.

Mais n'avait-il pas dit qu'il voulait l'emmener au château ? Que voulait cet homme par la barbe de Merlin ? Que diable avait-il eu à faire avec Hermione ?

Des souvenirs effroyables emplirent sa tête. Encore et encore il dut à nouveau observer comment le regard d'Hermione s'était accroché à celui de l'homme sombre, comment ses mains s'étaient enfoncées dans sa robe et comment le nez de Severus Rogue – ce nez repoussant- l'avait presque touchée. Il le vit encore prier Hermione de ne pas fermer les yeux. Il pouvait encore entendre cette indéniable vérité dans leurs deux voix. Harry serra les dents pour ne pas laisser libre cours à son chagrin empreint de colère. Il vit deux corps à travers le tissu chatoyant de sa cape. Deux Mangemorts. L'un grossier et trapu, l'autre d'une stature noble qui aurait pu appartenir à un Lucius Malfoy. Et il se déplaçait aussi avec la même arrogance impressionnante tandis qu'il laissait son regard glisser avec le menton en l'air.

« Aucune trace de Rogue ? »

« Non, nulle part. S'il avait couru dans la direction du château, nous l'aurions remarqué »

Harry déçu serra les dents. Ce bâtard. Cet incroyable bâtard ! Quand il le trouverait, il regretterait les murs d'Azkaban. Même le baiser des Détraqueurs serait préférable à ce que Harry ferait à ce Mangemort graisseux. Il achèverait ce que le Seigneurs des Ténèbres avait eu en tête. De ses propres mains. Rogue allait douloureusement sentir sa baguette magique, avant qu'il ne meure !

La cape noir du mangemort trapu tourbillonna dangereusement près de lui et fit crépiter les brindilles sous lui. Harry dut chercher de l'air.

C'était terminé, il devait de nouveau s'en convaincre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mort. Bientôt même les derniers partisans fanatiques de ce monstre devraient le remarquer. Il devait tenir le coup. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse apprendre l'horrible nouvelle à Ron.

Ron. Je t'en prie, sois en vie !

Le Mangemort continua à avancer.

« Tu continues à chercher dans cette direction ! Ce garçon ne doit pas être bien loin ! »

« Nous ne devrions pas chercher seuls, vois donc Thomson ! »

Le plus assuré des deux Mangemorts secoua la tête. « Thomson était un sacré imbécile. Il n'était pas même capable de tenir sa baguette magique droite. »

« Et pour Rogue ? Tu sais qu'il est sacrément bon-«

« C'est le garçon qui importe à présent. Le temps de Rogue est plus ou moins compté. Nous le retrouverons. Tôt ou tard. »

Harry observa les deux Mangemorts qui ne se doutaient pas qu'ils avaient déjà perdu la guerre. La nouvelle de la chute de Voldemort ne viendrait que trop tôt à leurs oreilles. Harry se leva. Sans retirer la cape de sa tête il avança en direction du château.

Il se sentit d'un coup comme abruti. Trop de choses s'étaient produites dans la dernière demi-heure.

Tout, il aurait tout pu supporter, même la vision de sa propre mort. Mais Hermione. Pas Hermione ! Elle avait été si bonne. Oh, Ron. Comment pouvait-il se présenter face à Ron ? Son visage se transforma à nouveau en une grimace de désespoir. Il n'avait plus de larmes. C'était comme si le garçon sous la cape ne faisait plus attention à l'endroit où il marchait. Il trébucha plusieurs fois, une fois sur une racine d'arbre, une autre fois sur un trou dans le sol, et se redressa. Il avançait pas après pas. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende soudain un bruit de craquement.

Malgré sa léthargie il sursauta et se retourna. Tandis qu'il trébuchait vers l'arrière pour éviter l'ombre qui obscurcissait le sol de la forêt devant lui, sa cape glissa à terre. Juste une seconde plus tard vint se poser une grosse branche à côté de lui.

« Graup, laisse ça !Vilain garçon ! » entendit-il une voix que trop bien connue. L'ombre recula. Quelqu'un d'autre se planta à sa place devant lui et baissa ses yeux bruns soucieux sur lui. Au-dessus de lui le visage inspiré et corrodé de son demi-frère.

« Harry ! » Hagrid cria son nom.

Le garçon aux cheveux en bataille sembla émerger de son immobilité et rassembler ses esprits. Durant un moment Harry ne put rien faire d'autre que contempler le visage amical et couvert d'une barbe broussailleuse de son ami et ancien professeur.

« Harry, que se passe-t-il ? où est Hermione ? »

Harry vacilla. L'instant d'après il était à nouveau ramassé sur lui-même.

« Harry, par Merlin. Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Harry ne pouvait rien dire. C'était comme si il ne parvenait pas à séparer à ses lèvres. Roulé en boule il demeura couché sur le sol de la forêt et chercha de l'air.

Un peu plus tard il sentit qu'on le soulevait.

« Harry »Il entendit à nouveau la voix soucieuse du demi géant. « Oh, qu'est ce qui s'est seulement passé ? Je t'apporte au château. La plupart des Mangemorts sont déjà vaincus. Tu verras, c'est bientôt fini. »


	4. Chapitre 4

**4. Après la bataille**

Il sembla à Harry qu'il ne percevait plus rien à part le balancement du pas d'Hagrid. Il était mollement allongé dans les bras du demi-géant qui traversait la forêt avec lui. Derrière eux les brindilles se brisaient sous les pas lourds de Graup, tandis que le souffle du jeune géant se mêlait aux lointains bruits de combat.

Hagrid s'arrêta un bref instant, quand le martèlement de sabots de centaures fit vibrer le sol de la forêt.

« Ils se sont engagés dans la guerre à nos côtés, Harry. » raconta-t-il au garçon aux cheveux en bataille, qui se tenait là sans bouger avec les yeux fermés et le visage inondé de larmes. Seule la chaleur qui émanait de son corps rappelait au grand homme massif que l'être qu'il portait était encore vivant. « Les centaures ! Tu peux t'imaginer ça ? »

Aucune réaction. « Oh Harry, tu n'as pas l'air bien. Non. Pas bien du tout. Mais tu vas voir, on va déjà te remettre sur pied. »

Mais bien que la voix du demi-géant tentait de sembler sûre d'elle, Harry entendait le chagrin résonner à travers.

« Et Graup ! Harry, tu ne peux vraiment pas t'imaginer à quel point il était rusé ! Il a été touché par deux douzaines de mauvais sorts, mais tu penses qu'il se serait enfui ! Non ! Pas mon GRAUP ! Pas vrai frérot ? »

Un grognement d'approbation.

Hagrid sortait de la forêt. Harry pouvait entendre la façon dont il frôlait les buissons. Et là il y eut soudain toute la vaste étendue qui s'étalait devant les murs de Poudlard.

Hagrid continuait à parler et lui racontait comment ses amis avaient bravement tenu leur position. Même Luna Lovegood avait mis deux Mangemorts en déroute. Et Neville, il avait réussi à tenir une barricade avec Seamus durant plus d'une demi-heure.

Lentement mais sûrement s'approchaient les remparts du château. Ici le tumulte de la bataille portait fortement et de façon insistante à leurs oreilles.

« Ron ! » Hagrid entendit soudain la voix tousseuse d'Harry. Elle sonnait comme s'il venait juste de revenir à la vie. « Q-qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Ron? »

« Ne te fais pas de soucis. Il est en vie. Il s'est battu comme un lion ! Je l'ai vu ! OUI, le courage des Gryffondors ! J'ai toujours su qu'il était en lui ! »

Soudain le sol trembla. Le martèlement de plus d'une douzaine de groupes de sabots força à nouveau Hagrid à s'arrêter. Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il vit venir une masse de centaures venir sur eux dans l'ombre. Ils venaient du château. Quand ils prirent conscience de la présence du demi-géant, ils s'arrêtèrent net. Un des centaures, une créature bâtie plus que forte, s'avança vers eux et les observa d'un œil perçant. C'était le regard typique d'un être qui pense appartenir à une race plus noble et plus haut placée. Le sol trembla cependant lorsqu'il fléchit les jambes avant.

« Votre bataille est terminée ! » Sa voix résonnait comme le tonnerre face à eux. « Voldemort est mort ! »

« Que dis-tu là ? Voldemort est mort ? »

« Oui, les Mangemorts se dispersent. Ils fuient. Ceux aux os les plus solides ont répandu la nouvelle du sort du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nombre d'entre eux furent martelés à mort par nos sabots ! » On sentait une arrogance pleine de reproches dans la voix du centaure à ces derniers mots.

« Mais d'où savez-vous-«

« Nous avons entendu l'un d'entre eux le crier. Il revenait directement d'une visite à cette engeance de serpent. Ses nerfs n'ont pas supporté le choc ! »

« Harry, par Merlin, Harry, pourquoi-pourquoi-»La question d'Hagrid mourut dans sa gorge. Quand il baissa les yeux sur le garçon aux cheveux en bataille, il vit que son visage se transformait en masque de désespoir.

« Hermione… »sanglota Harry. Il ne parvenait pas à en dire davantage.

« Soyez remerciés pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous ! »Hagrid s'adressait à nouveau aux équidés devant lui. Un martèlement de sabots méprisant. Le meneur le gratifia d'un dernier regard perçant. « Ceci, demi géant, était notre dernier tribut à Dumbledore ! »

Dès l'instant d'après la troupe de centaures se remit en marche pour rejoindre la forêt proche. Quelques-uns de leurs compagnons se trouvaient encore là-bas et combattaient les derniers exemplaires durs à cuire des partisans de Voldemort.

Le pas d'Hagrid s'accéléra tandis qu'au loin résonnait le tonnerre des sabots. Il devait atteindre aussi vite que possible le château. Il ne jeta même pas un regard à sa cabane. Alors qu'il avançait toujours plus vite, chose qui n'était d'ailleurs pas facile quand on avait la stature d'un géant et qu'on trainait derrière soi un épais demi-frère, il entendait le cœur lourd les sanglots désespérés de Harry.

« viens donc, Graup ! Nous devons nous dépêcher ! » exhortait-il son demi-frère qui faisait encore davantage trembler le sol derrière eux.

Peu avant qu'ils n'atteignent les murs de Poudlard, Hagrid indiqua un grand peuplier. « S'il te plait, Graup, attends là ! Je reviens tout de suite promis ! »

Apparemment Hagrid avait bien éduqué son frère, car celui-ci ne fit pas mine de protester.

« Ginny ! » il entendit la voix d'Harry alors qu'il se rapprochait du portail en chêne.

« Pas de soucis, Harry. Quand j'ai quitté le château elle allait encore mieux. C'est une Gryffondor. Ne l'oublie pas ! »

Le demi géant dut passer par-dessus un corps de Mangemort vêtu de noir qui était ramassé en boule. Même lui, qui était de loin l'âme la plus bienveillante de tout le Royaume-Uni, ne pouvait pas ressentir une once de compassion pour le mort.

Surtout quand il pensait à tous les hommes qui étaient morts.

Comment pouvait-il seulement expliquer à Harry que Fred était mort ? Remus. Et deux de ses camarades de la maison Gryffondor.

Quand il atteignit la porte massive en chêne il vit que le combat avait encore atteint un summum d'horreur avant de s'apaiser. A côté de plusieurs Mangemorts Hagrid voyait un garçon allongé avec une cravate aux couleurs de Poufsouffle. Il dut déglutir. Il y avait du sang partout. Derrière la porte d'entrée enfoncée il pouvait voir encore davantage de corps allongés sans vie. Tant de choses s'étaient passées. Et pourtant il n'était pas parti bien longtemps.

« Hagrid ! » il entendait Tonks crier. « Hagrid ! » Elle venait à sa rencontre en trébuchant sur les débris de la porte de chêne enfoncée. Son visage était encore couvert de larmes.

« Par Merlin, il est là ! Harry ! »

La chevelure de Tonks vira au rouge sous l'effet de l'agitation. Elle resta debout face au demi-géant et observa le garçon aux cheveux en bataille avec mélancolie. « Au moins il ne t'est – il ne t'est rien arrivé » Elle serra les lèvre pour éviter de fondre à nouveau en larmes.

Harry leva maintenant son visage. C'était comme si la vie revenait dans ses membres. Il sentait comment Hagrid le portait à travers la porte de chêne et enjambait les corps morts. Tonks passa précipitamment devant eux. D'un seul coup d'œil il balaya les couleurs de Gryffondors et de Serdaigles aussi bien que le noir des Mangemorts.

« Il est – MORT, Tonks » dit précipitamment Harry et dut lutter dans son agitation pour trouver de l'air. « Il est mort. Voldemort est enfin mort. »

« Oui, nous le savons, Harry. Crois-tu que sans cela nous serions debouts ici ? » Ils coururent dans les escaliers. Un moment qui leur parut une éternité plus tard ils atteignirent l'infirmerie.

Chaque lit était occupé. Seuls ceux qui n'étaient pas gravement blessés étaient assis sur des chaises ou sur le bord des lits.

A peine Hagrid eut-il remis Harry sur ses jambes tremblantes qu'il était déjà entouré de Gryffondors. Ginny lui sauta au cou. Durant un moment il ne put rien faire d'autre que serrer son corps chaud conte lui et de laisser les dernières larmes qui lui restaient couler. Oh mon Dieu, elle au moins était en vie. Elle était en vie. Il la serra encore une fois fort contre lui et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres avant de se détacher.

Ron se tenait devant lui. Les cheveux roux décoiffés par la bataille encadraient son visage blême parsemé de tâches de rousseur. Son regard. Qui semblait poser une question.

« Voldemort est vraiment mort ? »

Des douzaines de regards étaient à présent fixés sur lui. Harry sentit ses épaules trembler. Madame Pomfresh se précipita vers lui et lui tint une fiole devant ses lèvres. Il but reconnaissant la potion sédative.

Un instant plus tard il sentit l'effet apaisant. « Oui » répondit-il d'une voix faible. « Il est mort. Et Nagini aussi ! »

« Mais comment- ? »

« Je t'en prie, Ron. C-ce… n'était pas-pas moi ! »

Ron sembla devenir encore plus blanc. « HERMIONE ! Que lui est-il arrivé ? » cria-t-il comme s'il se doutait de ce que Harry allait dire. Ne pouvait-on pas le voir clairement dans son visage ?

« Elle est morte, Ron ».

Personne n'osait parler. La bouche de madame Pomfresh resta grande ouverte. Durant cette nuit il y avait eu un certain nombre de pertes à déplorer. Mais qu'à la fin Hermione Granger aussi soit emportée lui portait un coup dur au cœur.

« Non, Hermione. » éructa Ron. Il recula pour se laisser tomber sur un bord de lit. Il enfouit sanglotant son visage dans ses mains. Harry s'agenouilla devant lui et posa une main sur l'épaule tremblante du roux. Il savait que son meilleur ami avait été amoureux d'Hermione. Durant les derniers mois qu'ils avaient passé à la recherche des Horcruxes, Ron avait de plus en plus recherché la proximité d'Hermione. Avec cette nuit Harry comprenait enfin pourquoi elle n'avait jamais encouragé ce rapprochement, même si durant leur dernière année scolaire il avait semblé qu'elle était faite pour lui. En pensant à Rogue et à la façon dont il avait tenu Hermione dans ses bras, il dut à nouveau serrer les dents.

Le sanglotement rauque de Tonks était aussi audible à présent. Harry vit comment elle se faufila entre les personnes présentes jusqu'à la sortie et quitta précipitamment l'infirmerie. Il vit même encore comment sa chevelure prit un aspect gris et pailleux.

Et de nouveau le silence.

Un silence à couper au couteau.

Seuls les forts sanglots de Ron perçaient ce silence.

« Oh, Ron. Elle a été si courageuse. Elle a tué Nagini ! C'était elle qui a rendu possible de tuer Voldemort. » Harry aurait si il n'avait pas déjà versé toutes ses larmes pleuré en ce moment avec Ron. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus que de dire à son meilleur ami ces mots consolants qui – si il était honnête avec lui-même – portaient peu de consolation.

« Que dites vous là ? Miss Granger ? Morte ? »

C'était Minerva McGonnagal qui s'était soudain avancée vers eux. Son visage était en train de se faire conquérir par le même effroi qui avait déjà pris possession des autres. Elle n'avait pas encore assimilé tout ce qui s'était produit durant les dernières heures. Ses cheveux étaient tout aussi ébouriffés par le combat que ceux des autres. Elle avait vu la façon dont Severus Rogue s'était enfui. Et elle était sûre qu'il s'était tout de suite mis en route pour aller chez Voldemort. Il était à espérer que cet oiseau de malheur soit à présent en train de bouillir en enfer ! Il était à espérer qu'il avait un peu souffert avant de mourir. Est-ce vraiment toi, Minerva, se demandait déjà la vieille femme l'instant d'après.

Harry fit un hochement de tête épuisé. La main de Ron pressait la sienne si fort que cela faisait presque mal.

« Cela-cela est horrible. Encore une Gryffondor qui a donné sa vie pour la victoire contre Voldemort » La voix de la vieille enseignante tremblait pendant qu'elle parlait. Elle serra les mains l'une contre l'autre dans une soudaine agitation.

Luna et Neville s'étaient abîmés dans leur deuil. Ils préféraient ne rien dire. Car qu'auraient-ils dû dire?

« Je su-suis vraiment désolée. Je-je ne sais pas ce que je dois dire. Si je vous ai vraiment compris, Mr. Potter, alors nous devons à Hermione la victoire contre Voldemort. »

Ron sanglota bruyamment et s'arracha de l'étreinte de Harry. Exactement comme Tonks il se hâta vers la sortie. Harry voulait le suivre mais la directrice de maison des Gryffondors le retint.

« S'il vous plaît, Mr. Potter. Aussi horrible que soit la situation, je suis ici pour vous mener à Dumbledore ! »

Neville se sépara de Luna. « Je m'occupe de Ron ! » dit-il. Dès l'instant suivant il avait aussi tracé son chemin entre les personnes présentes jusqu'à la sortie.

Harry expira bruyamment et regarda sa professeur d'un air réprobateur. Ses yeux témoignaient toujours de la tempête qui faisait rage en lui. Ce n'était que grâce à la potion sédative qu'il tenait le choc.

Le regard bleu de Minerva McGonnagal était pressant. « Je suis désolée, Mr. Potter. Je dois vous prier malgré votre détresse de me suivre ! »

Harry hocha la tête et accepta sa demande. Il ne se demanda même pas ce que Dumbledore attendait de lui. Cela lui était égal. En lui tout était déchaîné. Pourtant cette tempête avait un effet engourdissant.

Hermione était morte. Elle ne respirait plus. Elle ne continuerait pas à vivre dans une peinture. Mais dans sa mémoire. Il serra les poings tandis qu'il suivait McGonnagal.

Au cours de leur trajet vers le bureau ils traversèrent des couloirs dévastés. Ça et là il y avait encore les cadavres de Mangemorts vaincus, directement à côté de ce que des douzaines de leurs mauvais sorts avaient fait des vénérables murs des couloirs. Cela avait quelque chose d'étranger et d'inquiétant de traverser les passages de ce château qui était devenu si cher à son cœur dans cet état de froideur, de ruines et de sang. Une fois qu'il fut dans le bureau de Dumbledore ce fut comme si la guerre avait disparu. Dans la cheminée brûlait même un feu et répandait une chaleur accueillante. Et rien ne rappelait que Severus Rogue avait hanté ces lieux durant presque un an. Il n'avait laissé aucune trace.

« Je vous laisse à présent seul avec Albus ! » dit McGonnagal. Elle lui offrit un dernier regard chaleureux, amical, avant de quitter à nouveau le bureau.

« Harry ! » il entendit la voix de l'homme dont il avait porté le deuil durant presque un an.

Sa langue semblait être du tissu et sa gorge s'assécha. Que devait-il dire ?Que devait-il dire à la peinture d'un homme qui l'avait forcé à le regarder mourir ? Il leva le visage et regarda celui d'Albus Dumbledore qui lui souriait gentiment.

« Aurais-tu l'amabilité d'ouvrir la fenêtre, Harry ? »

Harry fixa le directeur d'un air interrogateur. « S'il te plaît, Harry, ouvre la fenêtre ! Laisse entrer l'air de la nuit ! »

Etait-ce tout ce que Albus Dumbledore avait à lui dire après tout ce temps ? Le garçon aux cheveux en bataille n'arrivait toujours pas à bouger.

« S'il te plait, Harry, ouvre la fenêtre ! L'air frais nous fera du bien ! »

Les jambes d'Harry se mirent automatiquement en mouvement lorsque le regard bleu ciel d'Albus Dumbledore lui sourit. D'un bond il fut près de la fenêtre aux verres multicolores et l'ouvrit.

« Harry » il entendit la voix de l'ancien directeur derrière lui. « Ecoute-moi ! »

« Qu'est-ce que-«

Mais avant que Harry n'ait pu finir sa phrase il vit un éclair venir au-dessus de lui. Une créature de lumière argentée. C'était comme si elle avait décrit tour après tour autour du sommet de la tour pour finalement voler vers le bas. Vers lui. Comme si elle l'avait attendu. Alors que la créature de lumière volait vers lui sa forme changeait. La corneille argentée qui se laissait glisser vers le bas avec les ailes souplement déployées devint un être doté de quatre jambes. Harry pâlit. C'était la biche argentée qui lui avait montré le chemin vers l'épée de Gryffondor. D'un bond elle avait sauté par-dessus la gouttière de la tour.

« Qu'est-ce que, par la longue barbe de Merlin… »

Harry ne pouvait pas détourner le regard du Patronus qui avait presque atteint la fenêtre ouverte. Ce n'était plus la biche qui volait vers lui. Encore durant que la créature lumineusement éclairée flottait à travers la fenêtre et frôlait ainsi ses cheveux, sa forme changea. C'était une loutre argentée qui arriva d'un bond au portrait de Dumbledore pour finalement flotter devant le visage d'Harry.

Hermione ! Il voulait l'appeler, mais il entendait déjà une voix. C'était une voix rauque que trop bien connue. C'était la voix de Rogue.

« Ecoutez-moi, Potter ! Ecoutez-moi bien et dépêchez-vous si vous voulez la sauvez ! » dit le Patronus.


	5. Chapitre 5

**SECONDE PARTIE – L'Histoire d'un pénitent**

**Retour de l'ombre**

Le bruit d'un corps tombant. Même pas un dernier souffle avant que la faible lumière verte ne s'éteigne. La voix joyeuse de Bellatrix traversa le silence qui s'était installé. Severus lui lança un regard impénétrable alors qu'elle tournait autour de son œuvre achevée. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se taisait. Il observait le corps ramassé sur lui-même sans vie avec l'ombre d'un sourire tandis qu'il caressait doucement la tête de Nagini.

« Un exaspérant Moldu de moins en ce monde » caqueta la femme aux cheveux noirs et lança un regard à Severus qui sans la moindre expression se tenait debout à côté de Dolohov. Celui-ci observait la scène tout aussi calmement que lui. Peut-être légèrement agacé. Cette Lestrange devait toujours faire ses pénibles petites démonstrations de ses capacités destructives. Dolohov lui-même n'appréciait pas tellement la torture des Moldus ou leur mort à sa suite. Il voyait plus haut. Et il était sûr d'avoir trouvé en Severus Rogue –un homme d'une intelligence remarquable- un frère spirituel sous ce rapport. Après la chute de Dumbledore et l'occupation actuelle du ministère Rogue recevrait –Dolohov en était sûr – un poste avec une certaine influence.

Comme Severus ne réagissait pas, elle s'avança vers lui. « Tu n'as pas l'air de te réjouir, Sev. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« Tu ne l'as même pas torturé cette fois, Bellatrix. Manque d'entraînement ? » répliqua-t-il sèchement.

« Oh, Severus, si j'avais su que cela te plaisait -» Elle battit des cils avec impertinence. Il y avait plus que ce que l'homme maigre aux cheveux sombres pouvait supporter dans cette parodie de coquetterie.

« Je suis là pour faire mon rapport au Seigneur des Ténèbres, Bellatrix, pas pour m'émerveiller de tes petits jeux ! »

Bellatrix sourit faiblement, un peu méprisante. Elle fit la moue et on pouvait voir qu'elle voulait lui répliquer quelques mots aigre-doux mais elle entendit alors une voix sifflante derrière elle. Severus vit comment elle prit la pose. Quelle créature pathétique songea-t-il. Presque aussi pathétique que toi, Severus.

« Bellatrix, laisse-moi parler avec Severus ! Tu as eu ton PLAISIR ! et maintenant disparais. »

La femme aux cheveux noirs se recula précipitamment pour laisser le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'avancer vers l'homme vêtu de sombre, aux cheveux noirs. Son préféré. Son espion le plus important. Quelqu'un à qui Dumbledore faisait confiance. Parfois Bellatrix avait envie de cracher à ses pieds ! Ne faisait-elle pas tout pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! A combien d'actions avait-elle déjà pris part ! N'avait-elle pas supprimé quelques Moldus ou du moins fait en sorte que de tragiques accidents arrivent à ces Sang-de-bourbe ?

Et que faisait Severus ? Il jouait les professeurs à Poudlard. Au moins elle avait la compensation que ces pauvres petits enfants n'avaient pas trop de plaisir. Oui, elle le connaissait trop bien depuis qu'ils avaient été à l'école ensembles. Même pour un Serpentard il s'était révélé un type tordu. Et après que cette Sang-de-bourge rousse l'ait éconduit il avait été de si mauvaise humeur qu'il avait presque envoyé un mauvais sort dans sa charmante figure. Et par ailleurs elle ne les avaient lui et son amour pour la magie noir que trop bien compris.

Quel imbécile était-il ! Que de profits en plus qu'il aurait pu en retirer.

Elle lança un regard un regard boudeur à l'homme maigre au visage pâle alors qu'elle se retirait dans un coin, non sans balancer au passage ses hanches de façon à ce que l'ourlet de sa robe noire frémisse.

Ni Voldemort ni Severus ne lui accordèrent une once d'attention.

« Qu'y a-t-il à rapporter de Poudlard, Severus ? »

« Ils ont grandement élevé les dispositifs de sécurités. Dumbledore lui-même a mis des sortilèges de protection sur la porte et sur les murs » commença à relater Severus d'une voix dénuée d'émotion. « Par ailleurs des masses d'Aurores du ministère contrôlent chaque entrée et les environs jusqu'à la limite de transplanage. »

« Ainsi Dumbledore a en personne lancé les sorts de protection sur les murs. Il doit donc alors avoir vraiment peur pour ses PETITS protégés. » Un sourire glissa sur la face semblable à celle d'un serpent. Si on pouvait décrire ça comme un sourire. Severus n'y voyait rien de plus que l'imitation de ce que l'ancien Tom Jedusor, l'homme qui n'avait pas encore tout à fait succombé à la folie, avait transformé en grimace amusée. Mais ce visage. Il était devenu blême et sans vie.

Tout comme le tien, Severus.

« Mais nous ne nous laisserons pas arrêter par cela, pas vrai, mes amis ? » La créature, qui s'était un jour appelée Tom Jedusor, s'adressait à son attroupement de Mangemorts qui se tenaient autour du tapis. Ils n'accordaient pas une once de respect à l'homme mort qui gisait à leur pied. Seule Bellatrix lançait de temps à autre un regard triomphant au mort.

Un murmure d'approbation parcourut la pièce. Bellatrix leva sa main pour renforcer son propos. « Tout à fait vrai, mon Seigneur. Le sourire quittera seulement trop tôt Dumbledore ! »

Voldemort s'adressa à nouveau à Severus, cajolant son serpent qui s'enroulait autour de ses épaules.

« Encore quelque chose, Severus ? »

« J'enseigne cette année la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Ce qui signifie que Dumbledore m'accorde une confiance aveugle. »

Voldemort fit un pas en arrière. Nagini sifflait d'un air agité. « Le vieux sot ! » se moqua la pâle créature. « C'est presque grotesque, pas vrai, Severus ? Défense contre les Forces du Mal ! J'espère que tu ne feras pas trop bien ton travail ! Je sais que tu es un perfectionniste. »

Un rire envahit la pièce. Tout les regards étaient à présent sur le visage blême au nez aquilin. « Même si je faisais de mon mieux, mon Seigneur, je ne pourrais faire de ce ramassis d'incapables un danger à prendre au sérieux pour notre armée ! » vient sèchement en réponse. « Si ils ont survécu au ministère, ils le doivent à leur chance insolente et non à leur capacités. Certains d'entre eux peuvent à peine tenir leur baguette magique correctement. »

Le rire s'amplifia.

« Oui, on me l'a rapporté. Je crois qu'Ombrage a très bien fait son travail » murmura Voldemort avec grand contentement. Il lança un regard de ses yeux fins et rouges à Severus. Aucune réaction dans le visage blanc et immobile de son serviteur le plus fidèle. Son homme le plus important. « Tu me rendras bientôt visite. Je veux connaître chaque détail à propos des manigances des Aurores et de l'Ordre. Je veux aussi que tu me dises si Malfoy montre un comportement risquant d'attirer l'attention. Le PAUVRE me semble encore un peu bouleversé maintenant que son père croupit à Azkaban. » Le cynisme du Seigneurs des Ténèbres était de temps à autre très grossier et faisait preuve d'un mépris non dissimulé pour tout ceux dont chaque souffle ne se montrait pas digne de lui.

« Oui, mon Seigneur. »

Quand Severus quitta la pièce mal éclairée, l'homme mort avait déjà été déplacé. On le trouverait dans un pré quelconque. Ou sur la rive d'un fleuve. Qui il avait été, il ne le savait pas. Et il ne voulait pas le savoir. Des choses comme celles-ci arrivaient trop souvent dans la demeure des Malfoys depuis que le Seigneurs des Ténèbres avait installé ses quartiers là-bas. De temps à autre Severus ne parvenait même pas à s'effrayer de la facilité avec laquelle il parvenait à refouler le sentiment de culpabilité qu'entraînaient ce genre d'événements.

Il y avait encore deux heures il avait dû supporter l'auto-encensement du Seigneur des Ténèbres et la soumission à sa volonté. Le plus désagréable avait été Bellatrix. Son regard de fauve avait tout le temps été fixé sur son visage comme si elle n'attendait que de pouvoir se jeter sur un tic. Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Severus savait que c'était parce que Voldemort la considérait comme folle après toutes ces années d'enfermement à Azkaban qu'il ne prêtait pas attention à ses allusions.

Grotesque, Severus. Tu compares la folie avec la folie. La seule différence est que Bellatrix souhaite recevoir de la reconnaissance et qu'il ne s'agit pas de la mégalomanie du pire des monstres.

Mais il n'avait pas le temps de beaucoup penser à cette pénible créature. Il devait se dépêcher.

Il ne prêta même pas attention au sentiment froid et visqueux qu'il sentait sur sa peau après chaque visite à Voldemort.

Dès qu'il fut sorti du domaine des Malfoys il transplana avec un lourd « crack ».

Arrivé à la limite de Transplanage du territoire du château il prit ses jambes à son cou. Il ne prit même pas le temps d'observer la silhouette de Poudlard, quelque chose qu'il avait toujours aimé faire.

Pourquoi est-ce que cette fichue réunion de Mangemorts impromptue avait dû avoir lieu ce soir ?

Severus entendit sa respiration tousseuse et difficile alors qu'il courait vers la porte du château. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Par Merlin, qu'il ne soit pas trop tard !

Le chemin vers les cachots lui paraissait en ce moment plus long que jamais. Son cœur s'emballa à la pensée que son aide pourrait vraiment arriver trop tard.

Etait-ce le chant d'un phénix en deuil ? Non, non Severus, dépêche toi, sans te perdre en sentimentalité. Il ouvrit à la volée la porte des cachots, courut à l'étagère et tira sa baguette.

« Lumos ! »

Cela prit quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que ses doigts engourdis aient rassemblé toutes les fioles dont il aurait besoin. Une partie des potions qu'il avait considéré comme nécessaires se trouvait déjà dans une caisse en bois posée sur son bureau. Il n'avait eu que peu de temps pour analyser la nature du mauvais sort.

A peine avait-il commencé qu'il avait ressenti un tiraillement dans sa marque. Il n'avait pas voulu partir mais Dumbledore avait insisté, comme il en avait l'habitude et avait transformé le visage déformé par la douleur en sourire.

« C'est de la première importance que tu n'hésites pas une seconde lorsque Voldemort t'appelle. Je ne veux pas qu'il devienne soupçonneux. Cela ne sert à rien de nous mettre tous deux en danger. »

Severus avait voulu protesté mais le regard clair, bleu ciel du vieil homme lui avait déjà dit qu'il sortirait perdant de cette discussion. Les doigts de Severus se serrèrent autour de la caisse avec les potions guérisseuses tandis qu'il se hâtait le long du corridor des cachots.

Bientôt des Serpentards le rencontreraient à nouveau dans ces couloirs. La nouvelle année scolaire allait commencer d'ici quelques jours. Et bien que cette année il ait enfin le droit d'enseigner la matière tant désirée, il se réjouissait moins que jamais de l'enseignement.

La fin de son existence en tant que professeur dans cette école, elle était devenue plus proche que jamais à travers ce poste. Elle était inévitable.

Le directeur était encore assis ramassé sur lui-même sur sa chaise richement décorée à la fenêtre quand Severus pénétra dans le bureau sombré éclairé à la lumière de bougies.

« Severus. »il entendit la voix faible du vieil homme.

Il se précipita auprès de lui, posa si brutalement la caisse sur le sol près de la chaise d'Albus que les fioles à l'intérieur s'entrechoquèrent et il retroussa vers le haut la manche de la robe décorée d'étoiles sur le bras horriblement mutilé.

« La réunion était vraiment longue aujourd'hui, pas vrai, Severus. »

« Oui, Albus »Severus continua la conversation tandis qu'il sortait sa baguette magique pour la laisser glisser sur le bras mort. De petites étincelles apparurent sur les endroits de la peau que la baguette en bois de cerisier avait touchés. Un bas gémissement réprimé dans la bouche du directeur.

« Lui as-tu tout dit ? »

« Ni plus ni moins. Il a réagi de façon aussi arrogante qu'à l'habitude. »

« Oui, cela ressemble à Tom. »

« Le sortilège qui protégeait le Horcruxe était inhabituellement puissant, Albus. P-pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas demandé conseil, espèce d'idiot ! » éructa Severus hors de lui. D'un geste précipité il mit la main dans sa caisse et en sortit une fiole dans laquelle brillait un liquide bleu clair semblable aux filaments de pensée. D'un geste large, plein de reproches il déboucha la petite bouteille et laissa plusieurs gouttes de la potion tomber dans la bouche ouverte d'Albus.

Quand il referma la bouteille il vit que le regard chaleureux et reconnaissant du vieux sorcier était posé sur lui.

« Je ne me suis pas moins distingué par l'arrogance que Tom. Je ne peux pas le nier, Severus. Et je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais toutefois il y a à présent un Horcruxe de moins au monde. »

Le regard furieux des yeux sombres de Severus Rogue rencontra le directeur tandis que son confident apposait une nouvelle fois sa baguette. Cette fois-ci il n'y eut aucune étincelle figurant une réaction de répulsion. La voix de Severus sonnait rauque dans le bureau faiblement éclairé alors qu'il récitait le sortilège de Guérison.

Derrière eux Fumseck fit entendre un cri de détresse. Le frôlement de son animal de compagnie exprimait l'agitation qui avait pris possession de cet être.

Cette douce plainte du phénix. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un avant-goût de ce qui s'élèverait dans les airs lorsque l'année serait achevée.

Il était arrivé trop tard.


	6. Chapitre 6

_En guise de cadeau de Noël... j'espère que ça vous plaira!!_

**2. Le rêve d'un persécuté**

Une créature à quatre jambes. Le bruit sortant de la gorge d'un être furieux. Le grondement de fauve s'amplifia, comme s'il était directement à côté de son oreille. L'ombre se baissa. Elle recula. Le sifflement qui n'avait avant été rien de plus qu'un sentiment devint d'un coup si fort qu'il lui semblait que le son tournoyait dans sa tête. L'ombre en forme de fauve continuait à reculer. Une autre ombre, longue, recouvrit le fauve. Le serpent. Le fauve. Rien de plus que des ombres et des sons. Un glapissement gargouillant résonna quand les deux silhouettes se heurtèrent, se fondirent l'une dans l'autre et se dissolvèrent dans une noirceur libératrice.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux en haletant. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour réaliser qu'elle ne se trouvait plus dans la noirceur de son rêve mais dans le dortoir des Gryffondors.

Le jour d'avant encore elle s'était assise le soir dans le grand hall. L'euphorie qui régnait à chaque fois après le retour à Poudlard l'avait envahie. Les autres l'avaient accablée de questions, qu'avait-elle fait durant les vacances, bien que personne ne s'attende réellement à ce qu'elle ait fait quelque chose d'autre qu'apprendre.

Harry était entré ce soir dans le hall avec un nez en sang. Quand Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à travers la porte elle sut que ça avait été Rogue qui l'avait mené à ça. Elle avait vu son visage qui était encore resté une seconde à l'entrée du grand hall. Dans ses yeux : une joie sournoise non dissimulée.

A peine quelques instants plus tard Rogue s'était à nouveau assis à la table des professeurs, incapable de quitter son œuvre des yeux. Mais même Malfoy n'avait pas réussi à faire part de ses commentaires à voix basse. Potter, alors, Potter, le petit nez cassé ?

Hermione avait serré les dents pour ne pas crier tout haut un sort à la maison des Serpentards par-dessus la table. Severus Rogue et Draco Malfoy étaient une nouvelle fois la preuve qu'on ne devient rien attendre d'autre de la part d'un Serpentard, que haine et arrogance !

Mais une Hermione Granger n'aurait jamais fait une telle chose. Décence. C'était une des vertus gryffondorienne à côté du courage.

Et pourtant.

Hermione s'assit plus droite. Pourquoi, pourquoi avait-elle toujours ce rêve ces derniers temps ? Est-ce que Harry n'avait pas aussi eu de telles visions ? N'avait-il pas prédit que serait allongé gravement blessé dans le ministère ? Mais pourquoi sa vision n'était-elle rien de plus qu'une lumière vacillante ? ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-on rien reconnaître de plus que ces fichues ombres !

Cela faisait à présent deux semaines que ce rêve la hantait. Il l'avait à chaque fois arrachée au sommeil qu'elle n'avait trouvé que difficilement durant tout l'été. La raison de son manque de sommeil était tout autre. Une raison de chair et d'os. Un être humain.

Au fond il était un homme. De temps à autre il en avait l'air. Parfois il se comportait comme un homme de façon à peine perceptible.

Les poings d'Hermione se serrèrent furieusement alors qu'elle se redressait d'un coup.

Hermione Jane Granger, qu'est-ce que tu t'es mis en tête !

Elle alla à la fenêtre à côté de son lit et se laissa tomber sur le rebord.

Cette nostalgie. Elle était toute aussi mal que le doux rêve qui l'avait visitée durant la nuit pendant tout l'été. Elle avait été si vraie et pourtant rien de plus qu'une once de fantaisie. Elle enfouit la tête dans ses mains et expira doucement.

Elle sentait encore sa main sur son épaule. Elle voyant encore son sourire.

Son sourire. Rien que ça devrait suffire à te ramener au règne de la raison. Il ne sourit pas. Pas de cette façon. Un rêve. Rien de plus qu'un stupide rêve/

Et ses mains sur ton corps. Qu'est-ce que tu t'es mis en tête ! Est-ce que tout ce que tu apprends t'as à ce point embrumé le cerveau, pour que tu ne t'effraies même pas devant de telles pensées ?

La lumière pâle de l'aube enta par la fenêtre et déposa un tendre rideau rouge sur ses cheveux ébouriffés et sur les visages endormis des autres filles de Gryffondor.

A qui pensaient-elle ? Et de qui rêvaient-elles ?

Qu'es-tu devenue ? Tu as un jour eu ton futur en tête. Tu voulais devenir quelque chose. Etre quelqu'un. Une des rares Moldus qui soit reconnue comme part de la communauté magique. Tu voulais prouver au monde magique que tu maîtrises la magie aussi bien que n'importe quel Sang pur. Que vas-tu seulement devenir ? Que vas-tu devenir si tu te laisses à tel point distraire par ce visage que tu n'arrives même plus à lire une seule phrase correctement ?

Et cette vision ! Tu n'aurais pas dû abandonner la Divination. Cette Trelawney. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as écouté cette alcoolique ! Harry avait raison. Elle est l'enseignante la moins talentueuse qui n'ait jamais été vue sur cette Terre. Pourquoi devrait-elle reconnaître ce qui se cache en toi ? Elle ne peut presque rien voir dans une boule de cristal, à part son propre visage de chouette !

Hermione sentit qu'elle commençait à être glacée. Dans le dortoir il faisait toujours un peu plus froid que dans la salle commune dans laquelle un feu accueillant brûlait la plupart du temps. Comme elle savait que dans une demi-heure elle devrait de toute façon se lever, elle ne retourna pas au lit. Elle se glissa silencieusement dans la salle de bain et pris une douche chaude.

Bien qu'une douche froide aurait été plus utile pour refroidir à nouveau ses esprits échauffés par l'agitation. Quand elle sortit de nouveau de la douche et regarda dans le miroir, elle dut soupirer. Ses cheveux n'étaient même pas maîtrisables lorsqu'ils étaient mouillés.

Elle s'observa un moment dans le miroir, maintenant sa serviette autour de son corps gelé.

Ça c'est toi. Seize ans. Tu devrais avoir d'autres pensées ! tu ne devrais pas avoir de tels rêves ! Tu devrais pouvoir regarder un garçon comme Ron et pouvoir ressentir quelque chose, comme tu le fais pour cet être inhumain !

Elle vit qu'un sourire se glissa sur son visage qui s'était amincit durant l'été. Ceci était simplement en rapport avec le fait qu'elle eût opéré une métamorphose physique. Elle avait purement et simplement oublié que de telles choses comme manger existaient encore.

Particulièrement les jours après que le fauve et le serpent lui soient apparus en rêve, elle n'avait plus pu penser à manger à force de feuilleter des livres. Sa mère avait dû l'arracher de l'énorme grimoire _Divination pour avancés, _qu'elle ne possédait que pour compléter sa bibliothèque personnelle, pour pouvoir lui faire prendre un repas en considération au moins deux fois par jour.

« Comment peut-on seulement s'oublier ainsi ! » avait-elle toujours et encore ronchonné. Mais étant donné qu'elle n'était pas à la maison durant la plus grande partie de la journée, pour arracher les dents d'êtres dignes de compassion, elle n'avait pas toujours pu forcer sa fille à penser à elle-même.

Cela avait arrangé Hermione. Elle n'aimait pas que sa mère fronce le nez parce qu'elle ne pouvait libérer ses mains des livres durant les vacances.

Elle devrait sortir avec un garçon plutôt que de prendre la poussière derrière ses livres. Car de toute évidence elle avait déjà seize ans. Est-ce qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas aux garçons, comme chaque fille de son âge ?

Hermione y avait elle-même songé plusieurs fois mais n'était parvenue à aucune réponse satisfaisante. Cela avait pris longtemps, presque la moitié de l'année scolaire précédente, avant qu'elle ne s'avoue que la raison de son manque d'intérêt pour les garçons de son âge était tout aussi réelle que le manque lui-même. Que cette raison marchait tous les jours dans les couloirs de Poudlard, ne se doutant pas qu'il hantait ses rêves tel une apparition céleste et qu'il prêtait corps à sa nostalgie.

« Ne sois pas stupide ! » s'entendit-elle dire tout pas à son reflet dans le miroir. Oui, cela avait été sa voix. Se rappelant elle-même à l'ordre. Il ne serait jamais rien de plus qu'une pensée fantastique. Sa chaleur ne s'introduirait jamais dans son corps. Et son poids ne reposerait jamais agréablement sur son corps.

Un sourire triste se glissa sur son visage. Le monde se mettrait plutôt à tourner à l'envers. Tu as seize ans. Et lui-.

On frappa à la porte. « Hermione, tu es là-dedans ! dépêche toi. Je dois me doucher et me brosser les dents. Et les autres aussi ! »

Combien de temps s'était-elle tenue devant ce stupide miroir dégénéré ? Un coup d'œil à la fenêtre lui apprit que le ciel était éclatant de bleu et que sa tendre lumière matinale se répandait sur les tours et les murs de Poudlard.

Trop long. Elle attrapa précipitamment sa baguette magique et sécha ses cheveux contrariants d'un _Terego_. Elle s'habilla tout aussi précipitamment. Moitié à l'aide de sa baguette magique, moitié de ses propres mains et lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain elle récolta plus d'un sourcil haussé.

« Hermione, est-ce que ta brosse magique est cassée ? tu ressembles à un caniche ! » se moqua Lucy O'Donell.

La blonde l'observait d'un air endormi, avec une expression taquine.

« La brosse se trouve sur ma table de nuit. »

« Il semblerait qu'elle ait encore un peu de travail devant elle. »

« Oui » répondit platement Hermione et alla vers son lit. Sur les visages des autres filles se glissa également un sourire amusé. Elles avaient rarement vu la première de la classe aussi ébouriffée et négligée. Même sa cravate était nouée de façon hasardeuse.

Lucy se jeta dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Hermione commença à brosser ses cheveux avec les voix sifflantes protestant fortement de ses compagnes de dortoir dans l'oreille. Cela faisait mal comme toujours. Même cette brosse qu'elle avait enchantée elle-même ne parvenait pas à adoucir la douleur. Elle n'était jamais arrivée à rien avec elle. On s'y habituait quand on trainait avec soi une telle plaie depuis presque quinze ans.

C'était une autre douleur qui la faisait souffrir. La douleur de la prise de conscience. Mais probablement s'en irait-elle, ou du moins son effet s'amoindrirait. Tout comme cette corvée de cheveux elle ne partirait peut-être pas, mais deviendrait plus supportable. Avec un soupir de misère à fendre le cœur elle observa la dernière mèche de cheveux et constata avec plaisir que sa crinière avait pris une consistance lisse et douce. Elle reposa la brosse sur la table de nuit et commença à remplir son sac de livres. Sous son lit se trouvaient tous ses livres de classes soigneusement et proprement empilés.

Elle chercha quelques minutes avant de se retrouver heureuse avec une montagne de livres utiles devant les genoux. _Histoire de la Magie – Du douzième siècle à aujourd'hui. Dictionnaire d'aritmancie. Condensé des sortilèges de protection contre la Magie noire. Conjuration des Runes – rendu facile. La baguette magique – correctement brandi ! _et quelques autres.

« Veux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi est-ce que tu veux traîner tous ces livres avec toi ? »Elle entendit une voix gryffondorienne derrière elle. « Il y en a au moins dix ! »

Hermione se tourna vers celle qui avait posé la question, laquelle la regardait sans la comprendre.

« J'ai un sac ensorcelé. Ce n'est pas un problème. »

« Alors, tu peux maintenant traîner avec toi la moitié de la bibliothèque de Poudlard ! » répondit sa camarade de dortoir amusée tandis qu'elle se faisait une tresse.

Hermione, qui entassait ses livres dans son sac, ne lui prêtait plus attention. Elle avait mieux à faire que de se laisser traiter, comme toujours au début de l'année, d'intello. Et par ailleurs elle n'avait pas travaillé la magie durant toutes les vacances sans résultat. Elle pouvait, si elle le voulait, enfuir toute la bibliothèque de Poudlard dans une tente, y compris les livres interdits. Mais elle ne devait pas narguer cette Farelli avec cela.

A peine eut-elle empli son sac de connaissances qu'elle quitta à grands pas le dortoir et descendit les escaliers jusqu'à la salle commune.

Un sourire se glissa sur son visage quand elle vit que Harry et Ron l'attendaient comme toujours.

Harry comme toujours avec un sourire et Ron avec l'expression torturée d'un être humain qui détestait les lundis. Surtout les lundis où un cours avec Rogue l'attendait.

« Harry, comment va ton nez ? » le salua-t-elle et s'approcha pour l'observer. « Oui, ça n'a pas l'air méchant. Tu as eu de la chance ! »

« Oui, ça va de nouveau. Tonks a pu le guérir à temps. »

« On y va ? J'ai faim ! » lança Ron et il se traîna jusqu'à l'embrasure du portrait.

Hermione ne pouvait laisser sans réponse l'appel d'un être torturé. Avec la résolution inébranlable de vouloir résister à ce jour elle suivit ses meilleurs amis dans le grand hall.


	7. Chapitre 7

_Je tiens à présenter mes plus plates excuses pour l'erreur que j'ai commise en postant deux fois le même chapitre! Voici donc le vrai chapitre...j'espère que j'aurais au moins autant de commentaires pour le chapitre en lui-même que pour me faire remarquer que je m'étais plantée^^. Bon au moins ça me prouve qu'il y a des lecteurs assidus!_

_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont fait remarqué mon erreur et bonne lecture à tout le monde!_

**3. La colère gryffondorienne**

Sous le regard sévère des yeux de pierre du magicien de Gryffondor Percy le Magnifique Hermione ouvrit à toute volée la porte de la salle de classe.

« Miss GRANGER. Est-ce que le fait d'arriver en retard est nouvellement entré parmi les valeurs gryffondoriennes ? » l'accueillit une vieille voix connue. Rogue se tenait les bras croisés sur l'estrade du professeur. Son corps n'avait rien perdu depuis l'année scolaire précédente de sa négligence. Même durant toute la durée des vacances d'été il ne semblait guère être devenu partisan de l'usage forcené du savon. La même tenue rappelant une chauve-souris pendait sur son corps comme des semaines auparavant, mouchetée à l'ourlet avec de la poussière et des toiles d'araignées des cachots.

Ses cheveux négligés. Toutefois le dernier _terego _ne semblait pas remonter à bien longtemps. Et son nez. Non, lui non plus n'était pas ridé. Comme toujours quand elle le revoyait après plusieurs semaines, son regard fut captivé par son nez qui transparaissait à travers le rideau de cheveux.

Et son regard meurtrier. Ses yeux noirs brillaient méprisamment en face d'elle. L'impénitente, suprêmement agaçante Miss-je sais-tout est de retour. C'était ce qu'ils disaient – ces yeux.

Elle était de retour. La douleur de la prise de conscience.

« Je suis désolée, Monsieur. M-mon sac s'est déchiré. Et tous les livres sont- »

« Asseyez-vous Granger. Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor ! » coupa sèchement sa voix à travers le silence provoqué par l'intimidation. D'un geste presque appréciateur il saisit sa plume et la trempa dans la bouteille d'encre. Il ne gratifia Hermione d'aucun regard supplémentaire alors que sa main blanche aux doigts fins faisait danser de façon démonstrative la plume sur le parchemin du cahier d'appel.

La fille qui respirait encore difficilement de sa course saisit le regard compatissant d'Harry. Lui-même avait dû supporter bien trop souvent ces reproches à son égard. Elle se laissa tomber sur la seule place libre à côté de Ron. Elle n'avait même pas envie d'observer la décoration neuve qui ornait nouvellement la salle de classe de défense contre les forces du Mal.

De façon inattendue après l'heure d'histoire de Binns son sac s'était soudain déchiré dans les toilettes des filles. Hermione ne pouvait s'expliquer cela que par le fait que l'enchantement s'était détaché du tissu. tes compétences en la matière ne sont probablement pas aussi mûres que ce que tu avais espéré avait-elle pensé abattue, tandis qu'elle essayait à l'aide de sa baguette magique et de ses mains de se rendre maitre du flot de livres. Quelque chose qui n'était facile quand on avait escompté disposer de l'espace de stockage d'une grosse valise.

Elle vit que le regard peu impressionné de Ron collait aux illustrations qui montraient d'horribles scènes de mutilations causées par différentes créatures maléfiques. On ne pouvait mettre mieux sous les yeux de quelqu'un dont les mauvaises notes n'étaient pas la seule chose qui entraînerait un manque de performance dans les cours de Rogue.

« Pourquoi ai-je donc le sentiment que les années précédentes n'étaient qu'un complet jardin d'enfant » lui murmura-t-il maussade pendant qu'elle empilait correctement ses livres.

« Mr. Weasley, vous semblez être captivé par les illustrations que je me suis permis d'accrocher. » Il perçut soudain la voix de Rogue. «Etes-vous fasciné par le baiser du Détraqueur ? ou plutôt par la rencontre avec un Inferius ? »

« Non, monsieur. Je suis p-prêt à renoncer aux deux. »

Rogue, qui avait fini d'écrire, laissa retomber sa plume. Son regard brillant glissa sur son lot d'élève. « Vous n'allez apprendre que trop tôt qu'il ne s'agit pas de ce qu'on souhaite ou ne souhaite pas. »

Il s'avança vers l'avant de l'estrade en frôlant Ron du regard. « On ne peut faire disparaître ni un Détraqueur ni un Inferius en fermant les yeux de peur. Et sur la base du fait que on ne peut bannir par la force d'un souhait de telles créatures, et non plus un ennemi d'une quelconque autre sorte, je vous conseille de ne pas traiter cette matière par-dessus la jambe. J'exige – et pas uniquement car qu'il s'agit d'un cours d'Aspic avec un niveau bien plus élevé – de l'application et de la participation dans MON cours. Un peu de passion, la seule présence physique qui dans ce monde MAGNIFIQUE soit encore à recevoir ne peut dans tous les cas – rien gâcher ! » Il commença à marcher entre les rangées de bancs. « Comme Mr. Weasley le disait : ici ce ne sera pas un jardin d'enfant, comme c'était le cas avec Maugrey ou Lupin, ne parlons même pas d'Ombrage ou de Quirrel – mon cours doit vous préparer à vous adapter à la capacité de métamorphose des forces du Mal. A toutes ses facettes et ses apparences. Vous devez apprendre à penser plus vite que celui qui vous fait face. Car vous ne rencontrerez pas toujours des créatures sans âme ou stupides, mais aussi des propriétaires de baguette magique qui ont fait vos devoirs. »

Ron regarda figé son banc après qu'il ait pris conscience de la bonne humeur presque semblable à celle d'un fauve de Rogue. Il frôla Hermione, qui empilait toujours ses livres, d'un regard. A chaque fois cette cérémonie ! Il en aurait ri, si la présence de Rogue sur l'estrade devant lui ne l'avait pas retenu. Elle avait toujours conduit cette cérémonie, tout à fait indépendamment du fait qu'elle ait besoin de tous ces livres. Certains d'entre eux étaient des pavés auxquels il ne se serait jamais attaqué.

Mais cette fois, il y avait presque quelque chose de désespéré dans la façon dont elle fixait ses livres et les posait droit.

Hermione continua à empiler ses livres sans le remarquer, tandis que Rogue parlait. Elle sembla même ignorer l'ombre qui assombrit d'un coup leur table.

Aucune des personnes présentes ne se doutait que Hermione Granger essayait plus que tout de ne pas avoir à regarder le maigre homme vêtu de sombre dans les yeux. Mais c'était trop tard.

« Vous aussi devez accorder toute votre attention à mon cours, Miss Granger » sortit méprisamment de la bouche de Rogue, tandis qu'il baissait les yeux vers elle d'une manière typiquement professorale. « Même si votre capacité à faire la morale à des créatures est remarquable, à un Inferius ou à un mage noir cela n'arrachera rien de plus qu'un sourire superficiel. Mais sûrement croyez-vous que l'assommer avec votre _Condensé de conjuration des Runes_ de deux cent pages suffirait également. » Son regard glissa sur le plus gros livre qui se trouvait au bord de la table. Le regard d'Hermione volait dans tous les sens pour ne pas rencontrer le sien. Elle avait à s'étonner d'elle-même. D'ordinaire elle avait toujours été fière de pouvoir supporter son regard et ses paroles.

« Monsieur, je – j'ai besoin de tous ces livres – comme vous venez de le dire, la magie noire a de nombreuses facettes et tout autant de facettes peut avoir la défense contre elle –»

« Si vous deviez encore oser déballer votre bibliothèque alors que je parle, alors les points que je vous retirerai dans les minutes suivantes ne seront qu'un avant-goût de ce qui attend encore le maison Gryffondor ! »

Hermione serra les dents et laissa ses _Sortilèges de protection contre les sorts noirs_ tomber de sa main. Ils heurtèrent la table avec un bruit dur plein de reproches. Son regard s'assombrit.

« oui, MONSIEUR ! »

Ce type était visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Et maintenant elle était également de mauvaise humeur. D'ailleurs elle avait été bien disposée à son égard lorsqu'elle avait pénétré dans la salle de classe sinistre. En elle il y avait l'euphorie qui la saisissait à chaque début d'année scolaire. Ce sentiment, qu'à nouveau des mois d'enrichissement et de plénitude l'attendaient. L'attente de l'odeur agréable du parchemin, le grattement de la plume, le craquement du feu de la salle commune alors qu'ils rédigeaient des compositions, discutaient et riaient. S'asseoir au bord du lac, son odeur et le frais vent de printemps qui lui sifflait dans les oreilles quand elle observait les garçons qui jouaient au Quidditch.

Son apparition.

Un regard au vol sur son corps sombre qui allait rapidement de l'avant.

Juste un regard, de façon à ce qu'il ne le remarque pas. C'était déraisonnable et stupide. Oui, ce n'était pas digne d'une Hermione Granger.

Elle ne savait plus quand ce manque avait commencé.

Les sourcils de Rogue se haussèrent à cause de sa réaction irrespectueuse, qu'il aurait davantage attendu de la part d'un Potter que d'une Granger. Malgré son regard sinistre, les commissures de ses lèvres frémissaient comme s'il voulait sourire.

Il s'en retourna satisfait. Ses mains se joignirent tandis qu'il retournait au bureau.

« Hermione, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » lui murmura Ron. « Tu as mangé quelque chose de bizarre ? »

En guise de réponse il ne reçut que le regard meutrier typiquement hermionien. Avec les sourcils levs bien haut Ron résolut de laisser la fille en colère tranquille. Ce qu'elle avait, il ne pouvait se l'expliquer.

Rogue les saluait chaque année de cette façon. Et cette fois-ci ça ne s'était pas aussi mal passé que l'année précédente, où il l'avait désigné comme la plus importune des sorcières nées de Moldus qui soit jamais passée sous son nez.

Ron vit que Hermione se mordait la lèvre inférieure et gardait son regard fixé sur la table, un signe que quelque chose bouillonnait en elle, qu'il ne valait mieux pas mettre en avant.

« Nous allons commencer par réviser les sorts que vous avez déjà appris » commença à nasiller Rogue à travers la pièce mal éclairée. « Mais cette fois-ci vous allez tenter de pousser le sortilège par la seule force de votre pensée jusqu'à la boîte de votre baguette magique. La capacité de jeter des sorts non verbaux est indispensable pour être plus rapide que votre adversaire – quel qu'il soit. »

Hermione attrapa sa baguette d'un air malheureux et se leva comme les autres. Pauvre Ron, songea-t-elle quand elle lui fit signe d'être son partenaire d'exercice.

Leroux la suivit plein de bonne volonté. Il était habitué à atterrir au sol qu'elle travaillait avec lui des sorts de défense. Il pouvait prétendre avoir eu sa place à raison dans l'AD.

En se plaçant face à Hermione il leva sa baguette. «_ Stupor_ ! »

Elle évita le sort sans problème. Et cela malgré que ses mouvements aient quelque chose de précipité et d'agité. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle y arrive toujours ? De façon détendue et avec la main légère, même quand il semblait qu'elle allait exploser de colère.

« Ron, essaie encore ! Essaie sans paroles ! » l'encouragea-t-elle.

Le roux leva à nouveau sa baguette. Cela avait quelque chose d'étrange de viser sur Hermione. Il ne s'y habituerait jamais.

« Bien. Heu. Stu – merde ! STU -»

« Vous allez l'air d'être sûr le point d'exploser, Mr. Weasley » Hermione entendit la voix de Rogue derrière elle, après que Ron ait essayé plusieurs fois de lancer le sort sans le prononcer.

Ron regarda le regard noir méprisant d'un air apeuré. Il laissa retomber sa baguette.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensée qu'un descendant de Sang-Pur du monde magique puisse préparer à ce monde une telle honte ! Mettez vous de côté ! Je vais vous montrer comment cela fonctionne réellement ! »

Il poussa Ron sur le côté et se plaça face à Hermione comme si cela allait de soi.

A peine avait-il levé sa baguette magique qu'un jet clair sortit de son extrémité.

« PROEGO ! » cria Hermione et Rogue dut reculer pour éviter que le sort qui avait rebondit sur son bouclier ne le touche.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, Granger. J'ai dit que vous deviez essayer sans parler ! » L'homme maigre aux cheveux sombres cracha son venin. Chacun dans la pièce vit qu'il visait à toucher personnellement la fille qui se tenait devant lui en cherchant de l'air et avec un visage déformé par la colère.

Ron lui-même devait admettre que le mépris dans son regard face à la première de la classe détestée dépassait même celui de l'année précédente.

« Vous ne m'avez pas laissé le temps, Prof-«

« Votre adversaire ne vous laissera pas non plus l'avantage » répondit-il d'une voix tendue, sans baisser sa baguette. Hermione n'osait pas non plus baisser la sienne. Elle le regardait d'un air furieux.

Ses lèvres remuèrent. Même ce ne fut rien de plus qu'un murmure qui quitta ses lèvres. L'instant d'après un clair _stupor_ vola en direction du directeur des Serpentards. Il fit dévier le sort d'une oscillation de sa baguette. Il ne remua même pas un cil, mais sur son visage s'installa un sourire satisfait qui dévoilait ses dents jaunie, le même qu'elle avait déjà vu le soir précédent. Dans l'entrée du grand hall.

« Est-ce la colère gryffondorienne, Miss Granger ? » sortit méprisamment de sa bouche. « Cinq moins – DE MOINS ! »

Il laissa retomber sa baguette et recula. Un dernier regard froid l'effleura avait qu'il ne se retourne pour se consacrer à Malfoy qui ricanait et à quelques autres Serpentards.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et desserra sa prise sur sa baguette magique. Harry, qui avait tout observé, vint vers elle et lui dit quelques mots apaisants. « Tu as été super, comme toujours. Ne te laisse pas impressionner ! »

Il vit comment elle redressa le dos et passa la main dans ses cheveux, comme toujours quand elle reprenait contenance.

Elle sentait que le regard des autres était posé sur elle et voulait s'en débarasser.

« ça va aller, Harry. Je vais bien ! » dit-elle et réussit même à mettre un sourire sur ses lèvres. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On continue ? »


	8. Chapitre 8

**8. L'odeur du parchemin**

A peine Hermione avait-elle flanqué ses livres et le sac déchiré sous son lit qu'elle reprit ses jambes à son cou. Elle voulait être seule. Bien qu'elle aimât Ron et Harry de tout son cœur et les chérissait en tant qu'amis, ils ne pouvaient l'aider à chaque fois. Ron voulut sauter sur ses pieds quand il la vit aller vers l'ouverture du portrait, mais Harry le retint d'un regard impérieux et avec un hochement de tête.

« Elle n'a même pas rien mangé… »entendit-elle Ron protester d'un ton soucieux.

Oui, c'était juste. Elle n'avait rien mangé à midi. Cela avait été comme durant les deux dernières semaines. Elle n'avait pu pensé qu'à lui et n'avait rien réussi à faire descendre. Et le fait qu'elle avait eu il y avait presque une heure à sentir sa haine, n'aidait en rien à ce qu'elle se sente mieux.

Tandis qu'elle descendait le couloir vers la cage d'escalier, sa main caressait le papier dans la poche de sa robe.

Son chemin la conduisit malgré le beau temps dans la bibliothèque. A cette heure, peu après le repas de midi, particulièrement quand le soleil brillait dehors, il n'y avait quasiment personne à trouver ici. Hermione traînait entre les étagères et inspirait la douce odeur du parchemin et du papier. Rien n'était plus apaisant que ce silence obscur de la bibliothèque.

Ceci était quelque chose que personne ne pouvait accomplir d'après ses amis. Le fait qu'elle ne passe pas seulement la plus grande partie de la journée entre les pages des livres car l'orgueil la dévorait. Non, c'était un sentiment de vie qui avait commencé lorsqu'elle avait découvert petit enfant tourné pour la première fois la couverture d'un livre. Ses parents avaient rapidement remarqué qu'elle pouvait lire avant même d'aller à l'école. Elle devait toujours et encore entendre quand des membres de la famille étaient invités pour le thé durant les vacances l'une ou l'autre histoire : comment sa mère l'avait trouvée à cinq ans dans le salon. A genoux sur le tapis et feuilletant un Charles Dickens qu'elle avait tiré d'une étagère. Ses lèvres remuant et formant des sons. _David Copperfield_.

« Oh oui, elle a toujours été une rusée, notre Hermione ! » s'était toujours exclamé sa tante. « Tu es aussi la meilleure de ton année, ai-je entendu dire. » Son oncle.

« Oh, non. Elle est la meilleure de l'école ! » avait fièrement lancé sa mère, de façon à ce que cette information n'échappe à personne.

Hermione n'aimait pas beaucoup se souvenir de ça. Elle n'aimait pas se souvenir des regards des membres de sa famille, qui certes souriaient amicalement et faisaient des commentaires tout aussi amicaux, mais derrière le regard on pouvait voir une satiété non dissimulée des commentaires fiers de sa mère.

Rogue. Dans son comportement et son regard se trouvait amassé tout ce qui lui était apparu comme un pâle reflet dans les yeux des autres. Aversion.

Il lui semblait qu'une peau épaisse lui était poussée au cours de l'année contre les regards et les paroles, même contre les remarques piquantes de cet homme, qui lui rappelait chaque semaine en cours ce qu'il voyait en elle. Rien que pour cela elle aurait dû le haïr ! Mais pourtant.

Elle chercha dans un coin sombre l'appui d'une étagère de livres. Seulement quand elle eut regardé autour d'elle et qu'elle se sentit en sûreté elle sortit le morceau de journal.

Il n'avait aucune idée.

Elle déplia l'article.

Elle dut presque rire. Oui, elle était intelligente. Mais à quoi cela servait-il ! Ses doigts caressèrent presque automatiquement la photo.

A quoi servait l'intelligence, si elle ne protégeait pas de la stupidité ?

_Severus Rogue_. Ses doigts glissèrent sur la forme sombre qui se tenait debout au milieu de l'ensemble souriant des professeurs de Poudlard. Dans son visage blême : une mauvaise humeur non dissimulée du fait qu'il ait dû faire cette photo de lui. La crispation typique des commissures de ses lèvres, quand il était plus que contrarié.

Hermione devait maintenant vraiment sourire. Elle avait presque oublié son regard chargé de haine et ses paroles. C'était presque comme si elle voyait quelqu'un qui valait la peine que l'on ressente des sentiments tendres pour lui. Son regard glissa sur la courte interview que Rita Skeeter avait faite de lui. L'ensemble de l'équipe enseignante poudlarienne avait tenu pour nécessaire de faire faire cette photo d'elle-même. Cela s'était produit l'année auparavant. La Gazette du Sorcier avait fait un article sur les méthodes d'enseignement à Poudlard après le renvoi d'Ombrage, sur lequel chaque professeur avait dû témoigner.

_« Professeur Rogue, on a reproché à cette école des méthodes moyenâgeuses en ce qui concernait les punitions des élèves ! Est-ce vrai que vous avez dû produire un Veritaserum puissant afin qu'Ombrage puisse mener ses interrogatoires ? »_

_« Ces méthodes avaient – si je me souviens bien – l'aval du Ministère. Pourtant je dois répondre à votre dernière question avec un non catégorique. La BRAVE femme me l'a gentiment demandé. Et une représentante du ministère, lequel – j'en suis SUR – n'a que la meilleure formation et éducation des élèves de Poudlard en tête, je ne puis me tenir en travers de l'accomplissement de ses devoirs. Que j'avais et ai un échantillon de Veritaserum dans ma collection de potions, cela va de soi pour un maître des potions. »_

_« Naturellement, professeur Rogue, mais quelle est votre positon par rapport à l'affirmation selon laquelle les structures établies par Ombrage se sont insinuées dans la sphère privée des élèves. »_

_« Ombrage n'a à nouveau agi que dans le sens du ministère. Le même ministère que vous présentez toujours passionnément dans vos pages d'informations comme agissant de façon exemplaire et très soucieux des futures générations de sorciers ! Mais vous avez raison. Que le Ministère ait un intérêt brûlant pour les plus récentes tactiques de Quidditch, pour les baisers secrets dans de sombres couloirs poussiéreux et pour une masse indénombrable d'ignorantes pensées pubaires, je ne peux me l'expliquer ! Avez-vous encore une question ? »_

_« Non…merci beaucoup pour le temps que vous nous avez consacré. »_

Son sourire s'élargit tandis que son index caressait le visage de Severus Rogue qui réverbérait sa haine de l'appareil photo avec un regard arrogant. Elle avait découpé cette photo à la fin de l'année scolaire précédente et aucun jour n'était passé durant les vacances d'été sans qu'elle ne glisse ses doigts dessus. Secrètement enchantée, assise dans un coin de sa chambre. Se levant ensuite et se demandant pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas de temps à autre avoir une fois un comportement normal face au grand jour, que ce soit d'un point de vue scolaire ou émotionnel.

Elle soupira doucement. Oui, elle savait qu'elle se rendait ridicule. Elle le savait à chaque seconde où elle observait cette image et la caressait nostalgiquement.

Elle avait su que ce serait dur de nouveau se présenter face à lui.

Cela avait été dur. Plus dur qu'elle ne se l'était représenter dans ses rêves les plus réalistes. Et elle avait plus que rêvé. Son visage. Ses mains. Le fauve et le serpent.

Elle sentit comme elle glissa au sol, son regard prisonnier du visage qui lançait des éclairs de mauvaise humeur.

Oui, il y avait une raison à ce qu'elle se soit retirée dans la bibliothèque.

Son impuissance face à son corps l'avait poussé à s'aider elle-même. Elle avait toujours été douée en potions. Plus que douée. Même si cette chauve-souris grincheuse n'avait pas voulu le reconnaître ! Elle avait été la meilleure. Elle serra les dents pour éviter que les larmes ne lui montent aux yeux.

Mais c'était trop tard.

Elle sentit de fines gouttes ramper le long de ses joues.

Je vais te montrer, Severus Rogue. Si je n'ai pas déjà réussi de mes propres forces à me rendre maîtresse de ton mépris, alors avec l'aide de l'art noble des potions, dans lequel j'étais exemplaire malgré tes tentatives désespérées de me fouler aux pieds. Je vais faire cette potion et prononcer ton nom. _Severus Rogue. Severus Rogue_. Encore et encore.

Et quand la potion glissera dans ma gorge, alors tu me seras égal. Je te regarderai et aucune de tes paroles ne pourra jamais plus me blesser !

« Entends-tu, Severus Rogue. Aucune de tes paroles ! » s'entendit-elle murmurer à l'image.

En guise de réponse elle ne reçut qu'un éclair de mauvaise humeur jauni, noir et blanc. D'un geste brusque elle passa les mains sur ses joues. Dès l'instant d'après elle avait sorti sa baguette et la tenait face au papier. « _Incendio !_ »voulait-elle murmurer.

Mais dès l'instant suivant elle se souvint qu'elle se trouvait dans une pièce remplie de livres. Précipitamment elle remit l'article de journal dans la poche de sa robe. Il y aurait encore du temps plus tard pour ça. Dehors près du lac, dans un coin solitaire. Maintenant il s'agissait de faire des recherches. Une capacité qu'elle maîtrisait aussi très bien.

Hermione se leva du coin sombre et essuya une dernière fois les joues. Elle ressentit grâce à sa cérémonie et ses résolutions de nouvelles forces s'accumuler en elle.


	9. Chapitre 9

**9. Gradouble !**

Severus ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que fixer le vieil homme en silence. Ses mains commencèrent à trembler, de façon presque imperceptible en raison du fait qu'en beaucoup de situations elles n'avaient jamais eu le droit de trembler. Elles avaient probablement oublié comment trembler.

Il savait que tous les arguments que Dumbledore lui avait présentés étaient justes et imparables.

« Oui, Albus, je le ferai » se pressa hors de sa bouche, juste pour que ce soit derrière lui, heureux de pouvoir déjà dans l'instant suivant se taire à nouveau.

Severus s'écarta de la chaise du directeur et reposa la fiole avec la potion de guérison d'un bleu irisé dans la caisse. Il chercha une autre potion légèrement rougeâtre. Il la posa d'un long geste presque douloureux sur la table devant le directeur.

« Severus. » il entendit la voix soucieuse de Dumbledore.

« Cette potion te fera dormir tranquillement cette nuit. » dit Severus d'une voix rauque. « Mieux tu dormir, mieux tu iras tôt demain matin. Et cela signifie que tu vas sûrement un peu plus longtemps -»

« Severus. Je te remercie ! »

Les mouvements du directeur des Serpentards s'interrompirent net. Ses mains pâles aux doigts fins vinrent se poser sur sa caisse en bois pour y chercher appui.

Il se tut.

Se taire. La seule chose qui pouvait pousser Dumbledore à sortir de ses gonds.

« Tu sais que cela doit être ainsi. Je vais mourir de cette malédiction. Ou de la main de Malfoy. Mais tu sais que j'ai toujours aimé diriger moi-même ma vie. Et il doit en être de même de ma mort. »

« Oui, Directeur. »

« Albus. »

La main de Severus referma la caisse d'un geste brusque. Les fioles cliquetèrent d'un air protestataire.

« Tu avais su que ce ne serait pas facile, Severus. Tu l'as su quand tu es venu à moi il y a plus de quatorze ans ! »

« Oui, Albus. » Enfin l'homme vêtu de sombre regarda Dumbledore. Pourtant c'était un regard fixe plein de reproches.

« Et je me suis juré de ne plus jamais tuer ! » Les yeux sombres lancèrent des éclairs. C'était presque comme si le directeur des Serpentards était transpercé par de mauvais souvenirs. Dumbledore captura le regard de ses yeux tristes dans le sien.

« Je n'y puis rien changer, Severus. Je te l'ai demandé en tant qu'ami. Et ce sera un service d'amitié – pas un meurtre ! »

Severus se tut à nouveau. Oui, il était un homme habile avec les mots, mais ceci était une situation dans laquelle il ne savait même pas ce qu'il devait répondre. L'affaire était résolue. Aussi en son for intérieur. Même si cela le révoltait. Pourtant sa raison avait saisi depuis longtemps que cela devait se dérouler ainsi qu'Albus Dumbledore l'avait dit.

Et il offrit à Dumbledore un dernier regard de ses yeux sombres, avant qu'il ne se détourne.

« Nous avons encore quelques mois. Sûrement. Moi-même je ne peux estimer si Malfoy sera plus rapide que la malédiction. » Severus entendit le directeur parler dans son dos. L'homme maigre se retourna et observa Dumbledore, qui était assis dans son fauteuil extrêmement vivant et plein d'allant malgré son arrêt de mort.

Le fauteuil du directeur.

Dans moins d'un an il serait –Severus Rogue- probablement assis dans ce siège et déterminerait le sort de Poudlard. Si tout se déroulait comme prévu. Il ne pouvait nier éprouver une crainte certaine de cette nouvelle responsabilité, pourtant il aurait plutôt arraché sa langue que de trahir cela.

Cette nuit avait été pleine de découverte. Découvertes, qui avaient mûri longtemps à l'avance. Dumbledore avait voulu ne rien laisser au hasard.

Si seulement il avait été un être humain qui pouvait dire des choses agréables. Des paroles brûlaient sur la langue de Severus. Des paroles de remerciement. Des paroles de supplication.

Il ne pouvait les prononcer.

Il se voyait encore debout sur l'éminence devant lui. Dumbledore. Bouleversant comme une rive sauveuse. La dernière possibilité d'échapper au dégoûtant bourbier qu'était sa vie. La dernière possibilité de ne pas laisser son âme déchoir totalement.

Il voyait encore la méfiance dans le visage du directeur. Mais aussi la chaleureuse confiance qui s'était assemblée dans les traits de son visage quand il était tombé à genoux empli de remords sous les yeux noirs sans jugement du phénix de Dumbledore et avait versé des larmes sur la mort de Lily.

Les mains de Severus saisirent la caisse.

« Il est tard, Albus. Tu devrais aller dormir maintenant ! »

« Oui, Severus, va maintenant. Je te souhaite une nuit reposante ! »

Severus ne pouvait croire ce qu'il entendait là. _Je te souhaite une nuit reposante !_ Albus croyait-il vraiment qu'il pourrait fermer un œil ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes, maintenant qu'il avait la certitude de devoir tuer son ami le plus proche et son confident ?

Durant un moment il fixa les yeux bleus brillants du directeur, lesquels le regardaient calmement en retour par-dessus les lunettes en demi-lune.

« Gradouble !????????????????????????????????? » sortit rauque de la bouche de Severus, sans qu'il ne prenne d'expression particulière. Seuls ses yeux racontaient l'agitation qui faisait rage en lui.

Un sourire se glissa sur le visage d'Albus Dumbledore. « Oui, Severus. »

Dès l'instant suivant l'homme maigre, sombre s'était précipité vers la porte et se pressait dans l'escalier en colimaçon.

Il sentait qu'il devait se dépêcher.

Ses mains tremblaient. Elles tremblaient. Elles avaient rarement tremblé. Gradouble ?????

Ses jambes le portèrent si vite à travers les couloirs sombres comme vingt-cinq ans plus tôt, quand il courait élève à travers les corridors. Parfois pour courir après Lily. Souvent pour échapper aux Maraudeurs qui le cherchaient car ils voulaient se venger pour un de ses sortilèges pas très agréables.

_Avez-vous vu Severus ? Voulons-nous expulser la magie noir de lui ? Remus, crois-tu qu'il puisse encore supporter un levicorpus ? Ou, que penses-tu Sirius ? Encore un rictusempra par là ? ou voulons-nous lui nettoyer la bouche ? ce serait après ça sûrement le seul endroit propre de son corps ! Ce rat immonde va payer pour avoir fait à mon visage…_

Severus avait à peine atteint les couloirs des cachots qu'il vit une forme se précipiter dans le couloir qui menait à son bureau.

Il s'arrêta net et se dissimula dans un coin sombre.

« Qui avons-nous là ! » nasilla-t-il, saisissant la forme par sa coupe. Avec un _lumos_ il éclaira son visage.

« Malfoy, sais-tu quelle heure il est ! » éructa-t-il et relâcha le col du garçon blond paille. Que cet imbécile se glissât à une telle heure à travers les couloirs des cachots était exactement ce qu'il lui manquait. Et aussi le souvenir qu'il était accablé non seulement par la prière de Dumbledore, mais aussi par le serment que Narcissa lui avait arraché.

Il fixa le blême visage pointu de Malfoy d'un air furieux. Albus voulait qu'il sauve l'âme de ce garçon. Malfoy se recroquevilla quand il fut conscient du regard noir perçant de son Directeur de maison.

Severus étendit sa baguette illuminée.

« Qu'as-tu là, Draco ! »

Le garçon cacha rapidement l'objet étrange sous sa cape. « Rien qui ne nécessite votre attention, MONSIEUR ! » répliqua-t-il aux aguets.

« Je suis encore ton directeur de maison ! montre ! »

« Je ne crois pas, monsieur. » Draco fit un pas en arrière.

« Je te préviens » grinça Severus furieux.

« Alors mettez-moi en retenue. Ça m'est égal ! » Severus vit dans les yeux du jeune Malfoy que celui-ci ne mentait pas. Dans ces yeux se trouvait une ardeur qui surpassait tout le reste.

« AU LIT, Malfoy. Avant que je ne m'oublie ! »

« Oui, monsieur » répondit Draco d'un ton qui éclatait de désintérêt. Dès l'instant suivant le garçon blond paille avait déjà disparu dans l'ombre.

Severus entra dans son bureau en poussant un grognement et claqua la porte derrière lui. Il pouvait se souvenir de temps où le « petit Draco » avait tremblé de crainte et d'admiration. Mais ces temps étaient passés. Les choses changeaient.

Etait-ce vraiment déjà quatorze ans qui étaient passés ?

Précipitamment Severus posa la caisse avec les potions de guérison sur son bureau et ouvrit d'un coup la porte de sa petite chambre à coucher.

C'était vraiment quatorze ans qui étaient passés. Quatorze ans depuis ses dernières larmes. Il se laissa tomber sur le bord de son lit et leva sa baguette magique pour ensorceler la porte avec un _colluportus_ et un_ imperturbatio_. Quand ceci fut fait il posa la baguette sur le tas de livres à côté de son lit. Il avait besoin de ses mains. Pour étouffer le bruyant sanglot qui se pressait d'un coup dan sa gorge.


	10. Chapitre 10

**10. L'illusion de chair et d'os**

Que vois-tu ? demanda-t-il. Son regard était impénétrable. Son regard à demi dissimulé par une ombre insaisissable. L'interpellée ne pouvait bouger.

Toi. Je te vois toi. Là-bas dans le miroir.

Je suis une illusion.

Je sens ta main. Sur mon épaule.

L'illusion de chair et d'os. Sa bouche parlait d'une voix rauque et sans émotion. Elle secoua violemment la tête. Pourquoi ? pourquoi est-ce que je te sens alors ? Ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans le noir et sentirent une étoffe chaude. Le reflet dans le miroir recula.

Non ! Elle sentait comment elle se faisait aspirer dans le noir. Un poids chaud qui entourait son corps. Elle pouvait sentir son odeur. Etait-il une illusion ? Cette odeur ? un reflet de ce qui s'était imprimé en elle en s'approchant de son corps ?

Elle enfouit son visage dans la chaleur. Je t'aime. Je sais que cela sonne idiot. Mais c'est ainsi. Sa voix n'était rien de plus qu'un murmure. Je ne peux plus penser clairement. Elle aspira l'illusion de son odeur. Riait-il ? Etait-ce un rire moqueur ? Il ne riait pas.

Es-tu cela ? demanda-t-il et il désigna la fille qui était assise à une table, feuilletant un livre. A côté d'elle une autre pile de livres qui n'attendaient que d'être analysés.

Assidue comme toujours. Seulement cette fois due à un désespoir. Le plus grand de tous les désespoirs. Sur son visage une expression de détermination, qui n'était surpassé que par le rideau mélancolique dans ses yeux.

Oui, c'était elle. Peu avant la fermeture de la bibliothèque, survolant précipitamment page après page. Son doigt suivant les lignes pour qu'aucune information ne lui échappe.

Tu as échoué.

Je voulais t'oublier, répondit-elle et elle pressa sa bouche sur son front. Les souvenirs de sa peau. Pour un court instant l'origine de ce souvenir flotta devant elle et lui sourit avant que le visage blême à moitié dissimulé dans l'ombre ne revienne.

Tu veux m'oublier, avec l'aide de l'antithèse de l'Amortencia ? plus d'un ingrédient rare y est nécessaire. Impossible pour une élève de sixième année de parvenir à tous ces ingrédients. Et rien que la préparation dure deux mois. As-tu autant de patience ? Veux-tu le prononcer aussi souvent, mon nom ?

Je t'oublierai ! Sa bouche se promena sur la sienne.

Cela en a tout à fait l'air répondit-il sans être impressionné par le fait qu'elle l'embrasse.

Je t'oublierai ! Elle mit ses bras autour du corps dissimulé dans l'obscurité et enfouit son visage dans la chaleur. T'oublier, murmurait-elle.

Alors brûle moi.

_Incendio !_ voulut-elle dire. Le vent froid d'automne fouettait son visage avec ses cheveux et frôlait les bords de l'article de journal en les faisant crisser. Le murmure des vagues enflant contre la rive dans ses oreilles. Te brûler, Severus ?

Ses yeux noirs brillèrent de mauvaise humeur face à elle. Je sais que tu ne le feras pas !

Hermione pointait encore sa baguette magique sur le papier. Pourtant la volonté de dire le sort, elle n'était pas présente. Comment dois-je brûler cet homme que j'aime ?

Tu aimes mon reflet. Un éclair en noir et blanc.

Ma chair et mon sang sont une illusion.

Elle s'emmitoufla dans l'étoffe chaude dissimulée dans l'ombre. Tu viens à moi. Si souvent ! murmurait-elle. Tu dors avec moi.

Est-ce moi ? demanda-t-il et la força à diriger son regard sur la fille qui était étendue soupirante sous un corps nu. Un beau jeune homme qui débordait de force et qui aurait pu la faire tournoyer comme une plume au bal de Noël, s'il l'avait voulu.

Ma chair et mon sang ne sont qu'une illusion.

Ses mains s'agrippèrent plus fortement au tissu. Je te veux, murmura-t-elle. Je te veux. Elle commençait à s'irriter.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas le voir. Mais elle était là cette odeur qui trahissait le mensonge de toute illusion. Là était son visage.

Une fille qui se glissa à travers les couloirs des cachots. S'arrête net durant un moment. A la porte d'un bureau. Juste un moment avant qu'elle ne poursuive son chemin.

Qu'est-il advenu de toi, Hermione Jane Granger ? demanda-t-il.

Elle embrassa sa bouche. C'était probablement la sienne. Il tomba sur elle. Sa chaleur et son poids l'entourèrent comme un fluide flatteur. C'était presque comme si elle flottait.

Son odeur. Elle était partout.

Que veux-tu de moi, Granger ? Que vois-tu ?

Sa main se promenait sur sa poitrine.

Là il y avait un homme dans les ténèbres d'une pièce. Il s'avança, à moitié dissimulé dans l'ombre. Sa bouche remuait, pourtant aucun mot n'en sortait. La robe qui flottait autour de son corps, elle se fondait dans l'ombre. Son visage, rien de plus qu'un masque blême, fixe, qui était encadré par de longs cheveux gras. Il continua d'avancer, sans dévier de son chemin. Près de lui des ombres, seulement des esquisses, dont on pouvait uniquement deviner la forme.

Nous nous tenons face à face en cours. Crois-tu me connaître ? demanda-t-il. Cette fois sa voix était moqueuse. Sa bouche moqueuse embrassait son cou. Baiser après baiser il se promenait jusqu'à ses épaules.

Ma chair et mon sang en sont qu'une illusion.

Je t'oublierai.

Tu as échoué. Tu ne feras jamais cette potion.

Il y a d'autres possibilités.

L'homme continuait d'avancer. Le dos tourné vers elle. C'était comme si les tnèbres voulaient l'engloutir.

Ne pars pas, cria-t-elle.

Des bras forts la saisirent. Sa bouche sur ses clavicules, ses mains caressaient sa poitrine et son ventre.

Ne pars pas, cria-t-elle. Je te connais !

Etait-ce là sa voix qui soupirait à travers l'ombre ?

Etait-ce elle ? Avachie sur un livre en pleurant tout bas ? Dans l'ombre de la bibliothèque, inaperçue de tous ? _Divination pour avancés. Interprétation des rêves d'après Smith._

Elle leva la tête et fixa l'ombre entre les étagères. Soudain un grattement. Un pair d'yeux lumineux. Le fauve. Elle se leva d'un bond de la table qui était totalement recouverte de livres. Elle voulait se détourner. Sa poitrine commença à se lever et à s'abaisser dans sa peur panique. Pourtant l'ombre en forme de fauve avançait pas à pas vers elle.

Un grognement.

De quoi as-tu peur ?

L'ombre prit des contours définis. Un chien noir s'avança.

Sirius ! elle prononça son nom. Le chien se laisse tomber sur son arrière-train et la regarda calmement.

Il l'a tué !

Harry, non ! Le garçon aux cheveux en bataille qui apparut d'un coup près de Sirius s'avança d'un pas vers elle et resta planté là. Le regard de ses yeux verts était pénétrant. Il semblait la transpercer. Pourquoi Harry la regardait-il d'un air si plein de haine ?

Les yeux jaunes du chien la regardaient calmement.

Il l'a tué dit à nouveau Harry et ce fut comme si le rideau de haine allait transformer son visage en un masque grotesque.

Non ! cria-t-elle.

Le chien parlait. Mais pour ça j'ai encore le doux bruit de son crâne dans mon souvenir. Sa tête de bois qui tape contre le mur de la Cabane hurlante. Te souviens-tu de ce son magnifique ? _doing, doing, doing, doing, doing…._

Maintenant c'était comme si le chien souriait.

Tu sais ce qu'il est, cria Harry.

Encore très vexé, dit le chien. _Doing, doing, doing…._

Un Mangemort.

Non, cria-t-elle.

Ses mains se promenèrent vers le bas de son ventre. Potter a probablement raison, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Hermione se laissa sombrer dans l'agréable chaleur. C'était de nouveau là. Son odeur. Elle l'inspira profondément. Son odeur magnifique.

Non, soupira-t-elle. Non. Non. Ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans l'étoffe chaude.

Que vois-tu ?

Toi. Je te vois toi.

Elle dut à nouveau soupirer quand le doux sentiment emplit soudain ses membres. Ses mains à lui en étaient-elles coupables ?

L'homme dans les robes noires se retourna. Dans son visage anguleux, immobile : des yeux qui brillèrent une dernière fois d'un air morose vers elle, avant qu'il ne se retourne et ne s'avance dans les ténèbres.

« Hermione ! »

Elle entrevit décontenancée le jour.

« Hermione, dépêche-toi. Tu as loupé le réveil ! »


	11. Chapitre 11

**11. Confrontation**

A nouveau un lundi matin atroce. Après beaucoup d'autres tout aussi atroces, qui étaient passés.

Dans l'intervalle le froid vent d'automne avait commencé à souffler autour des murailles de Poudlard. Le même vent froid qui arrachait les feuilles des arbres et qui rendait l'entraînement de Quidditch impossible. Hermione ne pouvait attendre de sauter sous la douche chaude et de se délivrer du rêve qui l'avait fait particulièrement souffrir cette nuit.

Ce rêve. Son intensité faisait encore effet après qu'elle soit sortie de la douche et qu'elle était en train de s'habiller. Elle n'avait jamais éprouvé un tel sentiment, même quand elle avait dormi avec Viktor Krum au début de l'été. C'était merveilleux. Sa peau fourmillait encore de ce rêve. Il lui semblait encore qu'elle sentait sa peau chaude et ses mains sur ses genoux.

Tu dois manger quelque chose aujourd'hui, Hermione ! Tu as un air affreux, dit-elle silencieusement à son reflet dans le miroir et elle fit en sorte de sortir de la salle de bain avant que les protestations ne pleuvent à nouveau. Comme chaque matin.

C'était devenu un rituel pour les filles de se disputer le temps passé dans la salle de bain.

Hermione ne pouvait rien remporter dans ce rituel qui consistait en gloussements et en luttes verbales.

Ce qui ne la rendait pas particulièrement appréciée. Elle avait déjà souvent eu à entendre la question, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle faisait toujours une tête d'enterrement et devait toujours être aussi sérieuse.

«Il ne manque plus qu'elle enseigne les potions et qu'elle désire déménager dans les cachots » avait-elle entendu Lucy chuchoter un matin, tandis qu'elle se peignait les cheveux.

Elle ne remplit cette fois-ci son sac que avec le minimum vital. Car bien qu'elle ait réussi à le réparer à nouveau, elle ne croyait pas que le sort tiendrait longtemps. Et quand il s'évaporerait du tissu, alors la moitié de sa collection de livres ferait à nouveau exploser son sac.

Ensembles avec Harry et Ron elle se rendit dans le grand hall. Ron marchait en remuant à côté d'elle, car il avait comme toujours peur du cours de Rogue, non seulement car durant l'heure de la semaine dernière il avait encaissé plus d'une raillerie mais aussi parce qu'il avait gratté la veille désespéré quelques phrases sur le parchemin et qu'il devait à présent rendre ce produit de son impuissance en guise de composition sur les Sortilèges Choquants. Cette fois Hermione n'avait pas trouvé le temps d'inspecter une nouvelle fois ses devoirs. De toute façon elle n'était jamais là. La plupart du temps dans la librairie. Ron ne pouvait pas se souvenir de l'avoir un jour vu passer autant de temps la nez plongé dans les livres – et ce devait signifier quelque chose !

Alors qu'ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner, il vit qu'elle jouait avec sa nourriture comme tant d'autres matins.

« Hermione, je peux être un glouton, mais tu as l'air…enfin… »

Hermione leva les yeux. « oui, Ron ? »

« Je croyais toujours que tu lisais le parchemin, mais que tu t'en nourrisses… »

« Pas de soucis. Vois-tu ? » Elle enfourna de façon démonstrative une fourchetée de lard et envoya une bouchée de toast par-dessus.

Mâcher. Avaler. Mordre. Mâcher. Avaler. Tu as un jour su comment cela fonctionnait, Hermione ! Force-toi ! Sous le regard soucieux de Ron elle avala une rangée de toast et tout son lard avec. Personne ne pouvait prétendre qu'elle avait entamé une grève de la faim. Elle pouvait lire le soucis que se faisaient ses deux meilleurs amis pour elle dans leur visage. Et cette découverte provoqua un sentiment de réconfort en elle, car personne ne s'était jamais perdu avec de tels amis, même si elle se sentait perdue.

Mais elle devait éviter que les deux ne posent des questions. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait répondre à ces questions.

« On y va ? » demanda-t-elle, repoussant l'assiette devant elle et roulant proprement la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle la laissa traîner pour le cas où quelqu'un d'autre voudrait s'informer sur les nouvelles manigances du ministère. Elle était sûre d'elle. Beaucoup ne l'étaient pas.

« Arrivons en retard » proposa Ron, « Binns débiterait même son cours si la salle de classe était entièrement vide. »

« Ron ! L'histoire de la magie est tout aussi importante que n'importe quelle autre matière. »

« Oui, si un Inferius arrive, Ron peut l'ennuyer à mort….ou à un état un peu moins dangereux…avec la révolte magicienne de 1298…. » lança Harry d'un air amusé.

Hermione ne répondit rien à cela. Le calme de ce cours n'était que trop le bienvenu pour elle. Il était très agréable comparé à l'agitation qui régnait chez Rogue. Une heure de marmonnement bas d'un esprit égaré, seulement troublé par le grattement des plumes.

Le roux qui marchait à côté d'elle ne pouvait deviner qu'elle était encore plus effrayée par le cours de Rogue que lui. Elle n'avait résisté la semaine dernière qu'en faisant appel à tout son self-control. La certitude de se dépêtrer de ses problèmes avec la potion pour laquelle elle faisait presque chaque jour au moins une heure de recherches lui avait donné quelques forces. Mais de temps en temps le fauve ou le serpent lui étaient à nouveau apparus en rêve, parfois seuls et parfois ensembles, se battant et se mordant l'un l'autre.

Ces rêves l'avaient tendues et l'avaient poussées à faire du travail extra scolaire sur l'interprétation des rêves et la Divination. Parfois elle avait même songé à mettre Trelawney dans la confidence, car bien qu'elle ait abandonné la divination et qu'elle devait admettre que ce n'était pas vraiment une matière où elle excellait, elle lui avait prêté suffisamment d'attention pour savoir que le fauve était un signe de malheur. Si ce n'est un signe de mort. Mais est-ce que cette droguée au sherry pourrait lui en dire plus que son travail extrascolaire ?

Comme toujours une atmosphère tendue l'a saisi lorsqu'elle pénétra après l'heure d'histoire de Binns la pièce faiblement éclairée par des bougies dans laquelle Rogue dispensait son enseignement. Ron semblait devenir plus petit à chaque pas qu'il faisait vers sa place, ce qui toutefois ne retint pas Rogue de le gratifier d'un regard sobre délectable.

Hermione remarqua comment le sang lui montait aux joues quand elle caressait son visage des yeux et se maudit elle-même pour cela quelques secondes plus tard. Elle alla rapidement à sa place et laissa tomber son sac. Il lui avait défendu de déballer ses livres, en-dehors de celui qui se trouvait pour son cours sur la liste de livres.

Ce furent Malfoy et Goyle qui arrivèrent les derniers en coup de vent dans la salle de classe, haletant encore et avec un rire dans leur gorge qui montrait qu'ils ne se souciaient pas d'une punition pour être arrivés en retard.

Rogue salua les deux arrivants avec un visage dénué d'expression. « Malfoy ! Goyle ! Asseyez-vous ! » lança-t-il irrité dans le silence de rigueur. Chacun dans la pièce remarqua qu'il marquait un accent particulier sur le nom « Malfoy ».

Les deux garçons s'assirent à leurs places en échangeant un dernier regard amusé.

« Maintenant que TOUS m'ont HONORE de leur présence » sortit de sa bouche, « Nous pouvons poursuivre le désastre de la semaine précédente. »

Son regard se promena autour de la salle. Hermione s'était entre-temps habitué à ce qu'il la survole comme si elle était inexistante. Elle aurait presque préféré sentir son mépris.

Que penses-tu donc là ? où est resté ta fierté ? quand t'es-tu séparée d'elle ? Elle raidit les épaules. Sa fierté était là où elle avait toujours été. Profondément en elle. Inatteignable.

Le front haut elle regarda son professeur dans les yeux. Son regard glissa sur lui comme sur une peau d'huile tandis qu'il s'avançait. Le silence était tel qu'on pouvait même percevoir le frôlement de sa robe sur le sol. Chez aucun professeur un tel silence avait régné. Elle repensa au cours avec le professeur Lupin. C'était des souvenirs agréables. Lupin avait tenté d'être un ami pour ses élèves et non un ennemi.

Hermione se serait volontiers secouée. Son regard glissait déjà à nouveau au visage blême, anguleux.

« Votre connaissance de l'auto-défense ne laisse conclure à rien d'autre, si ce n'est que Ombrage a tenu salon de thé avec vous. Et si jamais d'autres personnes avaient quelque chose à voir avec cela, alors de ce point de vue il doit être parti d'une surestimation sans limite de ses propres capacités. Je pense que nous avons encore quelques choses à voir pour que au moins la baguette magique ne tombe pas de votre main tremblante, quand vous vous tiendrez face à face avec un adversaire à prendre au sérieux. »

« Avec tout mon respect, Monsieur - »

« Ai-je permis que quelqu'un parle sans y avoir été invité, POTTER ? » Rogue se tourna vers Harry et le fixa du regard. « Même pour des célébrité telles que vous il n'y a pas d'exception dans mon cours ! »

Pourtant le garçon aux cheveux en bataille n'imagina même pas se taire. Chacun voyait que l'ancien professeur de l'AD était emporté par la colère.

« MONSIEUR, vous êtes injustes envers nous. Particulièrement envers ceux qui ont combattu au ministère avec moi ! »

« Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor ! » grogna Rogue à voix basse et retourna précipitamment vers son bureau. « POUR TROUBLES DURANT LE COURS ! » La plume dansait hâtivement sur le cahier ouvert à la volée. Harry savait qu'il faisait toujours l'appel au début de chaque cours.

Hermione vit qu'il serrait les dents et qu'il voulait à nouveau intervenir, mais elle lui signifia d'un hochement de tête de laisser tomber. Le regard retourna à contrecœur sur sa table.

Rogue leva sa baguette. « Vos compositions sur les Sortilèges Choquants et la façon de les éviter sont demandées. Cent centimètres et rien de moins ! » Un bruissement résonna quand les élèves présents sortirent leurs rouleaux de parchemin et les posèrent sur les tables devant eux. D'un bond ils atterrirent sur le bureau de Rogue.

Le cours pratique commençait véritablement.

Neville pouvait au bout d'une demi-heure à peine tenir sa baguette magique correctement. Il semblait toujours se ratatiner sur lui-même quand il était touché par le regard noir méprisant du directeur des Serpentards. Celui-ci énervé lui fit finalement signe de baisser sa baguette.

« M. Londubat. C'est un miracle que vous ayez survécu au ministère ! » sortit de la bouche de Rogue.

« Non, Monsieur, j-je dois seul-seulement -»

« MONSIEUR, cela va trop loin ! » cria alors Harry, se détournant de son partenaire d'exercices. Seamus lui fit un signe de tête implorant, mais le garçon aux cheveux en bataille ne voulait pas se laisser freiner cette fois.

Rogue le regarda d'un air perçant qui ne laissait présager rien de bon.

« En retenue Potter ! Samedi. Huit heures. Dans mon bureau ! »

« Neville a risqué sa vie au ministère ! » répliqua Harry d'une voix ferme. « Il n'a pas mérité -»

« Je n'ai jamais entendu que quelqu'un qui met inutilement sa vie en danger ait mérité une décoration ! »

« Monsieur ! »

« POTTER, n'épuisez pas ma patience. Ceci est mon cours et cela m'oblige donc à juger la performance de mes élèves. » Il se tourna vers le reste des élèves qui s'étaient arrêtés net dans leurs mouvements. « Continuez ! Le cours n'est pas encore fini ! »

A contrecœur Harry se tourna à nouveau vers Seamus. Rogue fit une dernière fois avec plaisir se ratatiner Neville, avant de continuer à avancer.

Hermione avait observé le drame totalement décontenancée. Le plus grand manque de contenance, elle le ressentait envers elle-même. Ceci n'était pas l'homme qu'elle pressait contre elle dans ses rêves. Mais à quoi s'était-elle attendue ?

« Mr. Weasley, tenez votre baguette magique droite ! »

Rogue s'était approché du roux et leva sa main. « Vous n'avez pas cette baguette dans la main sans raison. Elle permet de viser avantageusement l'objet qu'on aimerait toucher. »

« Mais, monsieur »Hermione prit la parole. C'était comme un réflexe. Elle pouvait tout aussi bien le contenir que sa respiration.

Le regard froid de Rogue la fixait.

« Ce n'est pas recommandé de tenir la baguette trop haut. Le poignet doit - »

« Silence, Granger ! »

Nul ne pouvait ignorer le ton méprisant dans ses paroles agacées.

Hermione sentit comme la tristesse la saisit. Elle se déposait comme un tendre voile sur son visage…

Que t'arrive-t-il seulement, Hermione. Tu ne t'es jamais laissée emporter. Par un « silence, Granger. »

Non, ce n'était pas les paroles. C'étaient ses yeux. Ce qu'elle y voyait était du dégoût. Du dégoût à l'état pur. Une vive douleur la traversa.

Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que le fixer. Son visage blême, anguleux, dans lequel rien ne se passait.

La colère montait en elle. Une colère irrépressible. Il devait voir qu'elle n'était pas par hasard qui elle était. Il devait retenir tout le dégoût qu'il laissait voir.

Elle leva sa baguette. Un clair _stupor_ en sortit. Mais avant même que l'éclair ait pu l'atteindre, une protection s'était formée autour de lui.

A nouveau un sortilège choquant sortit du bout de sa baguette. Il s'écrasa comme le précedent.

« Granger, que signifie cela ! » cria-t-il furieux, presque énervé.

« STUPOR » criait-elle hors d'elle « IMPEDIMENTA !Sans prévenir. COMME VOUS L'AIMEZ ! »

Rogue n'avait aucun problème à dévier ses sorts mais il dut tout de même reculer alors qu'elle lançait un sort après l'autre sur lui.

« STUPOR ! EXPELLIARMUS ! INCARCERUS ! »criait-elle. Il sembla à Harry qu'il voyait la folie briller dans ses yeux.

Les élèves présents fixaient sans mot les deux qui se battaient en duel.

« EXPELLIARMUS » cria Rogue. Dès l'instant d'après se tenait une Hermione Granger respirant avec difficulté désarmée devant son professeur.

Durant un moment les deux duellistes ne purent rien faire d'autre que se fixer.

Mais soudain.

Rogue recula d'un pas quand il remarqua la fixité perçante de son regard. Il chercha de l'air, voulait lui crier des mots furieux en retour, mais à cet instant elle tomba à genoux.

« Granger » il grogna son nom.

La personne visée ne réagissait pas. Elle continuait à le fixer. Son regard si vide et éclairé comme celui d'un ensorcelé. Et pourtant. Derrière ce regard une tempête faisait rage. Elle étendit ses mains.

Rogue fit encore un pas en arrière.

« Non » souffla Hermione avec effort.

L'instant d'après elle tomba sans connaissance sur le côté.


	12. Chapitre 12

**12. le conseil d'Albus**

Severus demeura un court instant immobile. Mais il retrouva vite ses esprits. Il avait vu trop d'horreurs dans sa vie pour se laisser décontenancé par ceci.

« Le cours – est terminé ! » cria-t-il. Son regard glissa impérieusement sur son lot d'élèves.

La stupeur quitta lentement les élèves présents. Avec un bas murmure enflant et non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil au corps sans connaissance de la première de la classe, ils quittèrent la salle de cours.

Ron et Harry s'étaient précipités auprès de leur amie et étaient agenouillés à côté d'elle. Ron lui caressa précautionneusement les joues. « Hermione ! Par la longue barbe de Merlin que fabriques-tu donc ? » murmurait-il décontenancé. « Réveille-toi ! »

Hermione ne remuait pas.

« On doit vite l'emmener à Mme Pomfresh ! »

« Tout à fait exact, M. Potter » répliqua Severus. « Vous allez vous en occuper tandis que je vais voir Dumbledore pour lui rapporter cet incident peu REJOUISSANT pour Miss Granger. Cela a tout l'air que quelqu'un va partager son sort durant les prochaines semaines. Rusard va garder un œil sur elle, j'en suis sûr. »

Sur ces mots Severus partit sur le chemin du bureau de Dumbledore. Il s'effrayait maintenant des questions pénibles qu'un tel incident entraînait. Lui non plus on ne le laisserait pas tranquille, car cela s'était produit durant son cours. Mais il avait au moins la compensation que Granger allait davantage souffrir que lui.

Il accéléra le pas. Plus tôt le directeur en serait informé, mieux ce serait. Bien que Severus devait convenir qu'il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à importuner l'homme malade avec de telles broutilles. Il y avait des choses bien plus importantes qui préoccupaient Dumbledore à l'heure actuelle. Des choses d'une bien plus grande importance !

Son regard.

Ce n'était pas le duel d'étincelles volantes qui étaient sorties du crâne de Granger, c'était son regard qui l'avait décontenancé.

Ce regard avait eu quelque chose d'éclairé, quelque chose qui semblait à une transe. En fait. Elle avait agit comme si on lui avait jeté un _Imperius_.

Le cas devait être analysé. Précisément maintenant que Dumbledore avait énormément augmenté les dispositifs de sécurité par souci pour les élèves de Poudlard, le directeur allait insister pour que les traces d'un mauvais sort soient recherchées sur Hermione Granger. Severus savait déjà maintenant sur qui cette tâche allait tomber. Ses connaissances de la magie noire le prédestinaient précisément à cela.

Il aurait aimé soupirer.

Quelle furie avait été cette Granger. Beaucoup de travail l'attendait sûrement.

« Papillotes. » grogna-t-il face au griffon. Rien ne se produit. « Plumpudding ! » il détestait cette douce masse tremblotante ! L'entrée s'ouvrit enfin.

C'était typiquement Albus. A peine Noël s'approchait qu'il ne nécessitait plus une grande intelligence pour trouver le mot de passe. La semaine prochaine ce serait probablement « biscuits à la cannelle ».

Il grimpa rapidement l'escalier, encore sous l'emprise de l'agitation des minutes passées. Quand il entra dans le bureau du directeur, celui-ci lui lança un regard surpris.

« Severus ? tu ne devrais pas être en train de faire cours ? »

Albus prit sa tasse de thé chaud d'où s'élevait de la vapeur, qui se trouvait devant lui sur la table de travail et en prit une gorgée.

« Oui, normalement. Mais j'ai pensé que tu être informé de l'incident qui s'est produit dans mon cours. »

Le regard bleu perçant d'Albus l'observait d'un air interrogateur. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« J'ai été littéralement attaqué par un élève, Albus ! » grogna Severus en croisant les bras. Albus connaissant ce geste. Ce geste disait que le maigre homme vêtu de sombre était furieux.

« Qui était-ce ? quand même pas Harry ? »

« Non, Albus. C'était la première de la classe notoire. Hermione Granger ! Ses nerfs ont lâchés et elle a lancé un sort après l'autre sur moi. Si tu veux mon avis elle n'a gagné rien d'autre qu'un renvoi de l'école ! »

« Hermione Granger. Etonnant. Je l'ai toujours considéré comme très scrupuleuse. Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je ne le sais pas, Albus. »

« Vraiment pas ? »

« Si ej t ele dis ! »

« Bien, alors je te prie de l'emmener à moi. J'aimerais bien parler avec elle ! »

Severus avança d'un pas en laissa ses bras se détendre. « Potter et Weasley l'ont apportée à l'infirmerie. Elle s'est effondrée. »

« Effondrée ? »

« Elle est tombée au sol sans connaissance, Albus. Simplement comme ça. Tu vois, tu dois encore patienter un peu, avant que tu ne puisses mener ton interrogatoire ! »

« Ceci est étonnant, Severus ! »

Albus reposa sa tasse sur la table et observa le directeur des Serpentards d'un air impérieux. « Je crains que tu ne doives m'assister pour cet interrogatoire. Car je sens que je n'en ai plus la force et par ailleurs c'est toi l'expert en ce qui concerne la magie noire. »

« Oui, Albus » fit Severus à contrecœur. Il n'avait encore jamais pu refuser quelque chose au vieil homme. Même pas l'Occlumencie pour Potter. Et celle-ci n'avait vraiment pas été un plaisir. Mais il savait aussi que Albus ne disait pas toute la vérité, car toutefois, il avait assez de force pour aller à la recherche des Horcruxes.

« Et s'il te plait dis-le précisément à Minerva. Pour qu'elle s'occupe d'Hermione Granger. Je veux savoir à quel point elle se trouve mal. »

« J'espère que ta punition ne se révélera pas trop douce » railla la voix du maigre homme sombre à travers la pièce inondée de la lumière d'automne.

Albus se leva et alla à la fenêtre. Il laissa se regard glisser sur les remparts et les tours de Poudlard et sur les bouquets d'arbres multicolores dans le lointain. Il sembla à Severus qu'il pouvait à peine supporter de regard l'homme voué à la mort. Presque un mois s'était écoulé depuis leur accord réciproque et pourtant il ne trouva toujours presque pas le sommeil durant la nuit.

« Non, Severus, elle aura sa punition. Mais je ne pourrai décider de son degré que lorsque j'aurai parlé avec elle et compris pour quelle raison elle a attaqué un professeur. Je ne la connais que comme une personne très respectueuse, qui n'aurait jamais fait une telle chose. »

« Ta connaissance des hommes t'a peut-être laissé tomber cette fois ! » vint en retour.

« Severus, je te connais suffisamment bien pour savoir que le cours avec toi n'est pas un cadeau pour Miss Granger. »

« Déjà bien, Albus. J'ai compris. Si tu as prévu de t'étendre sur mes qualités en tant que professeur, alors je préfère partir maintenant. » Severus voulait mettre ses paroles à exécution quand le directeur le retint.

« Severus ! »

L'homme maigre aux cheveux sombres se retourna.

« Je te considère comme un très bon professeur. »

Severus ne pouvait rien répondre à cela, non seulement car les compliments lui étaient étrangers, mais aussi parce que c'était la première fois que Albus lui en faisait un semblable. Dans son regard brilla véritablement la surprise un court instant.

« Et ? »

« Pas de et. Tu es un bon professeur. Tu as une main ferme, mais cela n'a encore coûté la vie à aucun élève. »

« Je dois partir, Albus. Il y a plus de vingt compositions qui attendent d'être lues par moi ! »

Severus voulait aller à la porte, mais ce fut à nouveau la voix d'Albus qui le retint.

« Cela ne te vient pas parfois à l'idée de contrôler un peu ton tempérament ? »

A nouveau l'homme maigre, vêtu de sombre dut s'arrêter net.

« Economise ta salive, Albus ! » fut grogné en retour. Severus tourna son visage, sur lequel une colère non dissimulée s'était glissée, vers le directeur.

« Je sais très bien comment je dois procéder avec mes élèves ! Qu'ils tremblent un peu. Qu'ils me haïssent. Comme ça ils sont au moins tranquilles. »

« J'ai aussi enseigné un jour. Tes élèves ne sont pas que des têtes dans lesquelles tu entasses du savoir. Tu peux aussi parler avec eux ! »

« Mon cours n'est pas un salon de thé, Albus. Et rien n'y changera. »

« Alors nous avons au moins une chose en commun. »

Un regard interrogateur, sombre. Albus se détourna de la fenêtre et alla vers son phénix, dont il caressa tendrement le plumage. « J'étais aussi une tête de mule et une tête brûlée à la fois à ton âge. Il a fallu presque cinquante ans avant que mes vues ne s'élargissent. Je te conseille de ne pas attendre trop longtemps. »

Severus détourna son visage. Il était venu ici furieux, dans l'intention de pouvoir rapporter quelque chose contre la pénétrance de Granger et voilà qu'il devait entendre de telles paroles.

« Minerva attend » répondit-il d'une voix rauque. « Nous nous verrons ce soir. Ne t'astreins pas trop, les soins s'en passeront mieux. »

Sur ces paroles l'homme vêtu de sombre, troublé, s'en alla, le trouble de sa rencontre avec la colère de Granger encore dans la chair, sachant très bien qu'il en était reponsable.


	13. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13 :La Résolution

« Hermione, on ne doit vraiment pas t'accompagner ? »

« Non, Ron. Je dois aller seule chez Dumbledore ! » répondit Hermione. Elle admettre que cela ne lui convenait que trop bien que Ron et Harry ne soient pas présents quand une question après l'autre la ferait s'enfoncer plus profondément. Le sentiment qui l'avait assaillie depuis qu'elle était revenue à elle dans l'infirmerie- on ne pouvait le qualifier autrement que par honte. Et ce sentiment n'avait pas été diminué par les descriptions stupéfaites de son attaque de fureur sans cesse répétées par Ron . Dans ses yeux elle avait certes aperçu au début d e l'incrédulité face à ses actes, mais celle-ci c'était transformée en une joie mêlée de fierté au cours des deux jours à l'infirmerie.

« C'était la fureur gryfondorienne » avait-il lâché admiratif. « Elle lui a montré, pas vrai, Harry ? »

Harry de son côté approchait l'affaire avec une tête plus froide . un aveugle aurait remarqu é que l'admiration de Ron se nourrissant encore d'un tout autre sentiment. D'une affection non avouée, pas même remarquée de lui, brillait de ses yeux vers Hermione.

Hermione le voyait très bien. Pas seulement à son regard, aussi à ses gestes.

Mais les remarques de Ron avaient été plus agréables que les question soucieuse qu'Harry lui avait posées sans détour. Que son amie ait attaqué un professeur-même si c'était le plus horrible de tous- et se soit évanouie l'avait tant effrayé que durant toute une journée il ne s'éloigna pas d'elle. Question après question. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? tu n'allais pas bien depuis tout ce temps, pas vrai ? que t'a fait Rogue ?

Hermione ajusta sa cravate. Si déjà elle devait se rendrez chez Dumbledore, elle voulait au moins avoir l'ai soignée. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir enfin quitter l'infirmerie. Deux jours d'ennui soigné étaient plus qu'assez. Mais avant qu'elle ne puis le fait, madame Pomfresh se précipita sur elle.

Elle désigné une assiette de nourriture qui se trouvait à moitié vide sur la table de nuit à côté du lit d'infirmerie d'Hermione.

« Miss Granger, cela ne m'étonne pas du tout que vous vous évanouissiez aussi facilement. Vous ne mangez pratiquement rien. Regardez seulement votre visage. Encore l'année dernière vos joues n'étaient pas si creuses. Un trait dans le paysage, vous n'êtes rien de plus ! » résonna d'un ton lourd de reproches.

« S'il vous plait, je n'ai vraiment pas faim. »

« Vous êtes pourtant une jeune femme intelligente. Vous devriez alors savoir qu'on ne peut prendre des force si on ne mange pas. »

« je mangerai quelque chose de correct à midi. Promis ! »

« Madame Pomfresh haussa les sourcils à ce mensonge. « Est-ce que vous avez au moins pris votre potion de Renforcement ? »

« Oui, Poppy. Je vous remercie. Mais je dois vraiment y aller. Albus Dumbledore m'attend ! »

Madame Pomfresh lui tapota l'épaule avec un doux sourire. « Allez donc ! » dit-elle.

Malgré le sourire encourageant de Poppy la peur rampait dans chaque membre de son corps. Elle était tant absorbée par cette agitation qu'elle n'entendit même pas les paroles de ses meilleurs amis qui l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à la gargouille.

Ron et Harry lui offrirent un chaleureux sourire d'au revoir.

« Plumpudding ! »

L'entrée s'ouvrit de façon accueillante.

Hermione monta les marches avec un sentiment assourdi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu te mets dans un état pareil ? c'est Dumbledore. Il ne va pas t'arracher la tête !

« Miss Granger. Tellement gentil à vous d'être venue. Prenez place ! » Le directeur l'accueillit avec cese chaleureux mots de bienvenue. Hermione sentit qu'un peu de pression retombait. Le doux regard de ses yeux bleus faisait du bien.

« Bonjour, Professeur ! »

Elle alla à la chaise devant son bureau et s'y assit.

« J'espère que vous aller à nouveau bien, Miss Granger .Le professeur McGonnagal m'a rapporté que vous ne vous êtes pas réveillée durant toue une journée. Et Poppy m'a expliqué d'un ton soucieux que vous aviez un sommeil agité. »

Les rêves, ils étaient revenus. Insufflant plus de peur que jamais.

Mais il y avait encore eu autre chose. Quelque chose qu'elle aurait encore moins confié au directeur.

« Je vais à nouveau bien, Professeur » mentit-elle.

C'est alors seulement qu'elle remarqua l'ombre qui s'était avancée derrière elle.

« Magicum revelio » Elle entendit une voix rauque que trop bien connue. Rogue s'était avancé vers elle et laissait sa baquette magique se déplacer sur son corps. Cela ne dura qu'un moment avant qu'il ne recule. Mais cela avait suffit pour être encerclé par son odeur, qui conjurait des souvenirs de la nuit précédente.

« Aucunes traces qui n'indiquent l'effet d'un sortilège, Directeur ». l'entendit-elle marmonner. Dès l'instant d'après il était retourné au coin sombre dans lequel il s'était dissimulé. Il resta debout là-bas et observa la mise en scène avec une expression.

« Rassurant de le savoir, mais vous allez sûrement comprendre, que vous devons encore faire des recherches plus affrondies, Miss Granger. » dit alors Dumbledore.

« Oui, Professeur » murmura Hermione. Son cœur commença à battre fort. Autant que ne l'apaisait le doux regard de Dumbledore, tout cela était pourtant réduit à néant par sa présence. Severus Rogue.

Ce fut Hermione qui décida de prendre la parole. « J-je sais, Professeur, que ce que j'ai fait était impardonnable. Je suis désolée. Vraiment désolée. »

Son regard glissa vers Rogue. Celui-ci la gratifia d'un regard fixe, méprisant.

« Je veux bien le croire, Miss Granger. » répondit Dumbledore. « Ce que vous avez fait ne vous ressemble pas. Avez-vous quelque chose à nous faire part ? »

Il sembla à Hermione qu'elle ne trouvait plus d'air. Oui, elle savait pourquoi elle l'avait fait. Mais il était impossible qu'elle ne l'avoue.

« Je vous en en prie, ne me renvoyer pas de l'école. Je-je-cette formation est tout ce dont j'ai jamais rêvé – je ferai tout, Professeur, tout- pour que je puisse compenser ce que j'ai fait. »

Sur le visage du Directeur se glissa un sourire doux. « Vous ne devez pas vous faire de souci à ce sujet. Je ne vais pas renvoyer aussi facilement une excellente élève de l'école. Je suis encore le Directeur et c'est à moi d'en décider. »

Avec un clin d'œil il attrapa une bonbonnière remplie de bonbons acidulés et la lui tendit. Hermione prit une des sucreries entre ses doigts raides, mais pourtant elle ne la mit pas dans sa bouche.

« Le professeur Rogue va décider de la hauteur de votre punition. Et aussi de la sorte de punition. Après tout, vous avez semé le chaos dans son cours. »

« Je suis désolée, vraiment -»

« Rusard gardera un œil sur vous » sortit rauquement du coin sombre. « Du lundi au vendredi. Vous devez vous trouvez chez lui tous les soirs à vingt heures. Et ne pas partir avant neuf heures. »

« Oui, Professeur. » souffla-t-elle.

Hermione. Es-tu cela ? une fille de seize ans et trois quarts. Ramassée sur elle-même sur une chaise, sur laquelle est posé le regard d'un homme aux yeux duquel tu es une telle plaie qu'il ne veut même pas t'avoir en retenue dans son bureau ?

C'était à nouveau le regard interrogateur de Dumbledore sur elle.

« Je vous en prie, Miss Granger. Dites-moi ce qui vous est arrivé ! »

Hermione leva son visage et regarda dans les yeux bleus. Ceux-ci la regardaient d'un air si compréhensif qu'il était impossible de ne pas se sentir en confiance. Mais Rogue. Sa présence l'en empêchait.

« J-j'étais juste un peu stressée. »

« Avez-vous des différents personnels avec le professeur Rogue ? »

La forme dans le coin pénétra à nouveau dans la lumière d'automne chatoyante qui pénétrait par la fenêtre de la tour. Dans le visage pâle de Rogue se reflétait une mauvaise humeur non dissimulée.

Il voulut dire quelque chose mais Albus leva la main pour lui signifier de ne pas parler.

« Non, Severus. Je voudrais savoir ce qui était à l'origine de sa fureur. »

Etait-ce l'ombre d'un sourire qui se glissait sur son visage à elle ? est-ce que cette situation était réelle ? Est-ce que depuis qu'elle avait expulsé toute sa colère face à Rogue dans une gerbe d'étincelle devant l'ensemble des élèves et que chacun avant remarqué ce qui lui arrivait, tout cela ne lui était pas égal ?

« Je pense qu'il n'y a pas un seul élève avec lequel il n'a pas de différent personnel. A part Malfoy peut-être. » répondit-elle d'une voix ferme, sans gratifier Rogue d'un regard.

« Cela va trop loin, Granger. » grogna le maigre homme vêtu de sombre à côté d'elle.

« Miss Granger, avec vous ce différent semble être d'une ampleur particulière. Dit de façon directe : vous semblez préférer mourir que de le supporter ! » répondit Dumbledore.

« Sinon elle n'aurait pas essayé de m'abattre. De toute façon sa stupide tentative de me faire perdre l'équilibre avec ses sortilèges de Choc pleins d'étincelles n'était rien de plus qu'une farce, MISS GRANGER ! »

Hermione se leva d'un geste brusque." Professeur Dumbledore. Vous pouvez demander à tout le monde dans mon entourage: et chacun vous dira que je me suis toujours comportée très respectueusement vis-à-vis du Professeur Rogue. Je ne me suis pas laissée décourager par ses remarques. Par ses vexations ! » Elle caressa le visage blême, anguleux d'un regard lourd de reproches, avant de s'adresser à nouveau au directeur. « J'ai à présent cinq années de cours derrière moi, durant lequelles il m'a fait comprendre ce qu'il pensait de moi. RIEN ! et à côté de cela je me donne du mal. Je me donne tellement de mal. Je ne peux pas vous dire à quel point j'en suis désolée ! »

« Comme c'est touchant, Granger ! » sortit sarcastiquement de la bouche de Rogue.

Elle le fixa du regard. « VOUS, MONSIEUR. » grogna-t-elle en retour. « Vous attendez des performances exceptionnelles. Et quand je les obtiens, vous les piétinez, comme si elles ne valaient rien. Est-ce que vous savez comment on se sent quand on est assis durant des heures dans la bibliothèque à faire une composition et qu'on sait, que au mieux on obtiendra pour cela un Acceptable, car cela est la meilleure note que vous êtes prêt à donner à une _pénible Sang-de-Bourbe _? » C'est alors seulement qu'Hermione remarqua qu'elle avait parlé plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

« Comme vous êtes furieuse, Miss Granger ? est-ce que je dois sortir ma baguette magique ? » fut grogné en retour.

« Severus, je vous en prie. » résonna la voix du directeur comme un rappel à l'ordre.

Rogue reprit sa position, pourtant il recula d'un pas pour maïtriser sa colère.

Hermione se laissa retomber sur sa chaise. Tandis qu'elle asseyait, il lui sembla que le peu de courage qu'elle avait encore réussi à rassembler vacillait. La honte la reconquit.

« Le professeur Rogue m'a rapporté que vous aviez une sorte de regard halluciné, comme si vous étiez dans une sorte de transe ! Qu'avez-vous vu ? »

« Comment ? »

Le serpent. Le fauve. Grogner. Feuler. Mordre. La silhouette floue d'un homme qui la regardait furieux. Tristesse. Peut. Mort. Nostalgie. Nostalgie immaîtrisable. Un sifflement.

« Professeur Dumbledore. Je ne peux pas vous dire-»

« Je suis désolée Miss Granger, mais nous devons êtes sûrs de ce qui s'est produit dans votre tête. Aviez-vous une vision ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Professeur. C'est venu soudainement. Ce n'était que des ombres. Rien de plus que des silhouettes. Un serpent. Une ombre en forme de fauve. »

Dumbledore l'observait à présent d'un air pénétrant. « Est-ce que vous aviez déjà eu cette vision auparavant ? »

« Oui, durant les dernières semaines des vacances et aussi ici à Poudlard. Mais-«

« C'était irréfléchi de votre part, de ne pas en faire part immédiatement à Dumbledore. » l'interrompit Rogue. » Vous savez ce qui s'est produit avec Potter l'an dernier. »

« Oui, mais cela était en rapport avec sa cicatrice et de plus les dispositifs de sécurités ont été énormément augmentés. » lança Hermione d'un ton protestateur.

« Miss Granger. Nous devons –je suis sûr que vous comprendrez cela- parer à toute éventualité. Severus, étant donné que nous ne pouvons êtres sûrs que Voldemort ne se cache pas derrière ces visions, tu dois l'initier à l'Occlumencie. »

« Oui, Monsieur le Directeur. » Rien ne se produisit dans le visage de Roge.

Hermione se leva précipitamment. Elle tenta de ne pas laisser la panique qui la saisissait se refléter dans ses yeux. « Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Cela suffira que j'en fasse part au professeur Trelawney ! »

Dumbledore se leva et l'observa d'un air tranquille. « Je me suis juré de protéger chaque élève du pire en ces temps incertains. Vous vous êtes évanouie, Miss Granger. L'influence de la magie noire ne peut être exclue. »

« Mais je- »

« Dois-je demander au professeur Rogue de vous représenter ce qui reste à la fin des victimes des attaques mentales de Voldemort ? » Dumbledore haussa les sourcils.

Hermione aspira de l'air paniquée. Cela ne pouvait être vrai. C'était comme si le directeur l'avait ensorcelé&e avec un _incarcerus_.. il n'y avait pas de moyen d'avancer ou de revenir en arrière. Que se passerait-il si Dumbledore avait raison et qu'elle ne devait pas ses visions à sa nouvelle capacité à prédire l'avenir ?

Son regard glissa vers le visage de Rogue, dans lequel les yeux noirs l'observaient sévèrement en retour.

« Vous devez à présent vous trouver lundi et mercredi à neuf heures dans mon bureau. Je ne tolérerai pas de retard. »

Avec un dernier regard étincelant de ses yeux sombres il se dirigea vers la porte. Avant qu'elle n'ai pu émettre un mot de protestation, sa silhouette sombre avait disparu.

« Cela doit être ainsi, Miss Granger. Il est le seul professeur qui maitrise suffisamment bien l'Occlumencie. » elle entendit la voix de Dumbledore. Les morts pénétrèrent dans son oreil, mais ils n'atteignirent qu'une raison obscurcie par la peur.

« B-bonne journée, Professeur » murmura-t-elle et elle se dirigea vers la porte. Elle descendit l'escalier avec encore le bonbon acidulé devenu entre temps collant dans sa main crispée.

Le sentiment d'être assourdie ne fut pas non plus éloigné par les sourires chaleureux d'Harry et Ron.

Elle était perdue.


	14. Chapitre 14

14. La fureur de Severus

L'homme vêtu de sombre, maigre pénétra précipitamment dans son bureau des cachots. L'agitation qui s'était saisie de lui ne le laissait respirer que difficilement. Durant un moment il demeura figé et fixa l'étagère d'ingrédients. Dès l'instant d'après il s'avança vers sa table de travail, alluma une bougie et tira une pile de parchemins à lui. Il saisit précipitamment sa plume et la plongea dans une bouteille d'encre.

D'une écriture fébrile il commença à écrire, penché si près du parchemin que ses cheveux tombaient sur la table.

_Albus, _

_Je ne peux pas te dire ceci personnellement, car la fureur me dirige encore. Mais je dois m'en délivrer, maintenant ! j'ai vu dans ton visage que cela t'a rempli d'une grande satisfaction de me confronter avec Granger. J'ai remarqué l'éclair dans tes yeux lorsqu'elle m'a craché sa déception au visage. C'était ta revanche sur moi, car j'avais conduit à cette situation._

_Je t'ai toujours considéré comme sage et je te dois maintenant comme avant un immense remerciement en raison de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Mon respect pour toi est incommensurable –vois-tu ? Il m'a fallu une plume pour pouvoir faire sortir ces paroles de moi ! As-tu besoin de davantage de preuves de ma constance en ce qui concerne les affaires entre êtres humains ?_

_Mon respect pour toi et ta sagesse a conduit et conduira toujours mes actes, pourtant je dois te dire ces paroles, avant que je n'en perde le courage._

_Ton comportement ce matin m'a terriblement déçu !_

_Ma compassion pour Granger a – comme tu le sais sûrement – des limites. C'est elle qui a levé la main sur moi dans mon propre cours, quelque chose qu'aucun autre élève n'a osé faire au cours de mes quatorze ans de carrière dans cette école._

_Je la renverrais de l'école sans frémir même un sourcil. Mais sur ce point nous étions comme toujours d'un avis différent._

_Je dois écris ces pensées avec que le besoin de t'en faire part ne soit refoulé par la honte d'encombrer les pensées d'un homme mourant – et le meilleur des hommes que je n'ai jamais rencontré- avec ces stupidités._

_Je ne souhaite pas recevoir ton enseignement d'une façon si infâme !_

_Tu sais que je ne te refuserai rien, que je ne t'ai jamais rien refusé. Que ce soir le cours d'Occlumencie pour Potter ou celui pour Granger – qui ne sera pas, et j'en suis sûr, un mauvais moment uniquement pour elle-, tu sais, Albus, que je donnerais ma vie pour toi._

_Mais tu dois aussi me laisser la dernière chose qui reste à une créature telle que moi, à un homme qui est trop vieux pour pouvoir encore chance – mon dernier reste de fierté._

Severus s'arrêta net et reposa la plume. Il attendit un moment, jusqu'à ce que l'encre soit sèche. Il enroula alors soigneusement le parchemin et y pointa sa baguette magique.

Après avoir prononcé le sortilège d'auto destruction, il appela l'elfe de maison.

Celui-ci apparut dans un pop sonore.

« Donne ceci à Albus Dumbledore. Dépêche-toi » demanda Severus.

« Oui, professeur Rogue. » répondit Dobby. A peine le petit être avait-il délicatement saisi le rouleau qu'il s'évapora à nouveau dans l'air et laissa derrière lui un homme qui durant un moment ne put rien faire d'autre que de fixer ses main, le regard accroché à une tache d'encre causée par la rédaction précipitée.


	15. Chapitre 15

15. Confidences

Hermione tenait encore le billet dans sa main tandis qu'elle marchait à vive allure à travers les couloirs. Après qu'elle ait quitté les quartiers de Rusard, Dobby était soudainement apparu et lui avait pressé un message dans la main. Un message de Dumbledore.

« Truffes pralinées »elle prononça le mot de passe et pénétra à pas précipités dans son bureau.

Le directeur la salua comme le jour précédent avec un sourire chaleureux et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Hermione regarda autour d'elle le cœur battant. Mais il n'y avait personne qui se serait caché dans des coins sombres à voir. Seul le phénix aux plumes rouges qui l'observait calmement de ses yeux noirs tenait compagnie à Dumbledore.

« Miss Granger » commença-t-il à parler, à peine s'était-elle assise. « Je pense que je dois m'excuser auprès de vous. »

Hermione ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait répondre. Peut-être que depuis la confrontation venimeuse avec Rogue et la découverte qu'un cauchemar venait de commencer pour elle, elle avait mille fois songé à aller vers lui- Albus Dumbledore- et le conjurer de trouver une autre solution ?

« Je sais très bien que la présence de Severus ne facilite pas les confidences et retient de parler ouvertement. Je vous avais fait chercher pour vous conduire à mon bureau avec l'espoir de pouvoir me parler entre quatre yeux, et je vous ai placée devant le fait accompli. Je suis désolé, Miss Granger ».

« Professeur, j-je- » Sa voix tremblait. Que devait-elle dire ?que cela ne faisait rien ?

Dumbledore l'observait avec un regard ouvert et honnête. Ce regard était désarmant.

« J'avais pensé que cela lui ferait du bien d'être confronté à vous. Et cela était bon que vous lui disiez ce que vous lui avez dit. » Poursuivit le directeur. « Mais ce n'était pas juste de ma part de vous utiliser de cette façon afin de donner un enseignement à Severus. »

De la bouche d'Hermione les mots coulaient déjà à flots : « Je voulais déjà dire ces-ces choses si souvent, m-mais-»

« Miss Granger, s'il vous plait pardonnez à un homme qui ne sait que trop bien qu'une intelligence exceptionnelle ne protège pas de la stupidité. » A présent le directeur lui souriait. « Vous vous êtes conduites de façon admirable. Je ne sais que trop bien que le professeur Rogue n'est pas un homme facile. »

« Il n'y a rien à pardonner, Professeur. Je n'aurais jamais dit ces choses si vous n'aviez pas été assis à côté. »

« Ainsi nous nous complétons tous. » Albus Dumbledore attrapa un bocal rempli de petits gâteaux, en prit un pour lui et lui tendit après le bocal. Il aurait été malvenu de la part d'Hermione de refuser et c'est pourquoi elle prit une pâtisserie à la cannelle et commença à la mâcher. Cela avait quelque chose d'étrangement apaisant. Le goût de la cannelle sur sa langue.

Le craquement du feu dans la cheminée se mêlait au faible bruissement des plumes du phénix. Et puis ce regard bleu ciel si ouvert.

« Il y a sûrement encore des choses que vous voudriez me dire ? » demanda Dumbledore d'une voix douce.

« Je-je vais être sincère, Professeur » sortit de sa bouche.

« Allez-y, Miss Granger. La vérité n'a pas fait du bien que à Severus, elle me fera aussi du bien à moi. »

« J-je ne peux pas aller à ce cours. »

« Oui, je pensais bien que vous diriez cela. Hier vous aviez l'air d'être prête à vous évanouir encore une fois, de peur. »

« Je ne peux vraiment pas, Professeur. Et je vous prie de ne pas m'y forcer ! » Implora Hermione d'une voix panique qui l'avait saisie depuis les derniers jours transparaissait à présent à travers sa voix.

« Vous comprendrez que je n'ai pas pris cette mesure pour vous faire plaisir. Vous pouvez demander Harry et il vous dira que ce n'a rien de facile de recevoir des cours d'Occlumencie. Et en ce qui concerne vos différends avec le professeur Rogue- »

« Non, professeur ! »

Hermione dut se lever dans son agitation. Son regard glissait de droite à gauche ne pouvant décider si elle parviendrait à regarder en face l'homme à qui elle venait de couper la parole.

« I-il doit y avoir une autre solution. J-je pourrais consulter Trelawney. Et Firenze. Pour interpréter les signes. »

« Il serait recommandable de le faire, Miss Granger » répondit calmement Dumbledore. « Mais cela ne remplacerait pas le cours d'Occlumencie dont vous avez tant besoin. Il est incontournable. »

Hermione lui lança un regard interrogateur, presque courroucé. « N'y a-t-il pas d'autre professeur pour cette matière ? Le professeur Rogue ne peut être le seul ! »

« J'ai bien peur qu'en ce domaine le collège de Poudlard soit vraiment maigrement doté. Le professeur Rogue est un expert dans ce domaine. Et il connaît les tactiques de Voldemort. »

Hermione se laissa retomber sur la chaise, le biscuit à la cannelle à moitié grignoté encore dans la main. « Je ne peux pas le faire, Professeur » murmura-t-elle d'une voix qui disait qu'elle retenait ses larmes.

« Cela n'a pas été facile pour Harry non plus, Miss Granger. Et tous deux n'avaient vraiment pas une relation amicale. »

« Vous ne comprenez pas. »

« Alors aidez-moi à comprendre »

Le visage d'Hermione se baissa encore plus bas, de sorte qu'il disparut presque derrière son rideau de cheveux. « Il me déteste ! »

« Miss Granger, comme vous l'aviez si bien dit : il n'a de relations chaleureuses avec aucun élèves. Vous ne devez pas prendre son comportement trop à cœur. »

Elle leva alors son visage et regarda le directeur droit dans les yeux. « Non, vous ne comprenez pas. IL ME DETESTE. Et plus je me donne du mal, plus il me déteste. Je ne veux pas aller à ce cours, Professeur. Je ne peux pas. »

Durant un moment tout fut silencieux. D'un coup le regard de Dumbledore pesa lourdement sur elle.

« Je comprends. »

Hermione mordit tristement dans son biscuit à la cannelle, seulement pour que ses mains tremblantes aient quelque chose à faire.

« Mais c'est mon devoir de protéger votre vie. Et ceci est la seule façon. Je vais parler à Severus, si vous voulez. Mais autant peut-il être un homme emporté, dans ce genre de choses il est très consciencieux. Un professionnel pour ainsi dire. »

Etait-ce un frémissement dans le visage de Dumbledore ?

Rogue un professionnel ? Hermione se souvenait encore qu'Harry n'avait pratiquement rien dit au sujet de l'Occlumencie. Avec le recul cela était étonnant, car il n'avait jamais rien fait avec plus de plaisir, que de dire du mal de son ennemi le plus hargneux. Sûrement cela en était la raison. Car Rogue était sûrement un professionnel dans ce domaine et qu'il n'avait rien fait de répréhensible aux yeux de Harry.

« Je n'ai jamais prétendu qu'il n'était pas un bon professeur. J'ai beaucoup appris auprès de lui. Mais-»

« Oui, Miss Granger ? »

« Ai-je seulement le choix ? »

« Bien sûr que vous l'avez. Je peux seulement prier pour que vous compreniez que votre vie est plus importante que les sentiments que vous ressentez pour le professeur Rogue. »

Hermione horrifiée leva la tête. Albus Dumbledore l'observait encore d'un air tranquille. Le frémissent n'avait pas quitté son visage.

« Professeur, c'est-je-«

« Vous n'êtes sûrement pas la première élève à être tombée amoureuse de son professeur. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai » répliqua Hermione avec force.

« Alors ce n'est pas vrai »Albus Dumbledore plongea la main dans la boîte avec les petits gâteaux et en mit un dans la bouche.

Brutalement Hermione n'osa plus ne serait-ce qu'effleurer le directeur du regard. Découvrir qu'il avait pu lire aussi facilement en elle, la laissait abasourdie.

Durant un moment elle n'osa plus bouger, son visage caché derrière son rideau de cheveux. Elle serrait si fort sa main autour des derniers restes de son petit gâteau qu'il s'émietta. Mâchant visiblement son gâteau avec plaisir il la regardait.

« Et-» Il lui sembla presque que rien de plus qu'un léger grattement en sortait de sa gorge sèche. « Et malgré tout vous m'envoyez à ce cours ? »

« Je sais que ce ne sera pas agréable, Miss Granger. Mais il ne nous reste rien d'autre à faire. Le professeur Rogue est très consciencieux, comme je l'ai déjà dit. Il pourra faire avec cela. »

« C'est un professionnel » Hermione entendait les paroles de Dumbledore sortir de sa propre bouche. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un murmure étouffé.

« Oui, Miss Granger. »

Dumbledore voyait très bien qu'il en avait beaucoup demandé à Hermione avec sa révélation. Ses gestes et son visage caché derrière sa chevelure disaient à quel point sa tête travaillait. La gêne et la honte, et dans une non moindre mesure la tristesse qui se trouva brusquement dans l'air était à couper au couteau.

« Vous devriez partir maintenant, Miss Granger. Préparez-vous quelque chose de bon à avaler. Et après allez dormir. »

Hermione se leva comme une automate. "Oui, Professeur. Merci beaucoup."

"Miss Granger" l'arrêta Dumbledore alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte. « Vous ne devez pas me croire sans cœur. Je sais très bien que ce qui vous attend est incroyablement difficile. J'ai moi-même dû faire des choses incroyablement difficiles dans ma vie. Mais je sais aussi que le chemin le plus facile n'est pas toujours le bon. »

Hermione fit à peine un hochement de tête. Durant un moment ses yeux brun noisette et son regard bleu ciel demeurèrent plongés l'un dans l'autre, avant qu'elle ne se détourne et ne quitte le bureau.


	16. Chapitre 16

16. L'heure d'Occlumencie

Cette fois-ci cela n'avait rien de réconfortant de ne pas rencontrer le regard meurtrier de Rusard. Hermione avançait lentement pas après pas, comme si chaque seconde gagnée pouvait la sauver. Elle savait que Ron et Harry étaient assis dans la salle commune et souffraient le martyr penchés sur leurs compositions pour le cours de potions. Fabrication de l'Amortencia et potions similaires et leurs effets sur la personnalité. Ils étaient assis là-bas en croyant que Rusard la laissait chaque lundi et chaque mercredi une heure de plus en retenue, en exagérant probablement la punition impitoyable de Rogue.

Tandis qu'elle traversait les couloirs qui la mèneraient à son bureau, elle sentait que son cœur commençait à battre de plus en plus vite. Elle avait encore les paroles de Dumbledore en tête. Compatissantes et pourtant empreintes d'autorité.

C'était sa décision à elle. Et pourtant quand même pas.

Comment devait-elle déterminer quelle était la bonne décision ? Elle avait toujours éprouvé le plus grand respecte vis-à-vis de Dumbledore. Devait-elle remettre ses conseils en question ? N'était ce pas de toute façon une affaire déjà résolue ?

Son cœur battait violemment alors qu'elle se trouvait devant sa porte.

Dumbledore savait qu'elle éprouvait davantage que du respect pour Rogue. Mais voyait-il dans son affection davantage que les rêveries d'une jeune fille de seize ans ?

Ne sois pas stupide, Hermione ! il est à peu près dix fois plus âgé que toi ! Il avait probablement eu le cœur brisé plus d'une fois.

Sa main vint à contrecœur se reposer sur la porte du bureau de Rogue. Elle inspira profondément avant de frapper. Pourtant cela ne l'aida point. Elle sentait que la peur s'insinuait dans sa cage thoracique. Inspirer. Expirer. inspirer. Expirer. Est-ce que tu sens comment cela t'attire vers le sol ? Depuis quand est-ce que tu n'as plus mangé correctement ? Elle ne pouvait plus se raisonner.

C'était un coup porté à contrecœur et malgré son espoir qu'il n'ait pas entendu, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement.

Il était debout là. Devant son bureau. La main encore levée dans le mouvement de sa baguette magique. Le regard indéchiffrable.

Derrière lui vacillait la lumière des bougies et jetait une lumière chaude sur sa silhouette vêtue de sombre. Comme Hermione ne bougeait pas, il laissa retomber sa baguette magique.

« Je n'ai pas toute la soirée devant moi, Miss Granger. » sortit rauque de sa gorge. Hermione dut se secouer pour se forcer à arracher son regard caressant de sa silhouette.

« Naturellement, Professeur » murmura-t-elle sur un ton d'excuse et enjamba la marche pour pénétrer dans le bureau empli de ténèbres. D'un autre mouvement de baguette il fit claquer la porte derrière elle.

« Vous allez vous asseoir là-bas » dit-il et lui indiqua une chaise qui se trouvait près de son étagère d'ingrédients. « Et vous vous en tiendrez exactement à ce que je vous dis. »

« Oui, Professeur ».

Hermione, malgré la tension effleura son cachot sombre du regard. Jusqu'ici elle n'avait jamais été qu'une fois dans son bureau. Et à l'époque elle avait juste glissé rapidement une composition sur son bureau et s'était à nouveau enfuie, suivie par son regard sévère.

Maintenant elle s'en souvenait. Combien c'était froid et l'atmosphère lourde. L'air sentait la poussière et d'autres odeurs indéfinissables. Des herbes séchées. L'odeur légèrement acre de créatures séchées flottait dans l'air. Et celle du formol dans lequel la plupart d'entre elles était conservée. Son regard glissa sur les masses apparemment inépuisables d'ingrédients qui s'alignaient serrés les uns contre les autres sur les étagères. Dans des fioles. Des bouteilles. Des chaudrons. Chaque contenant annoté de façon si méticuleuse et soignée qu'Hermione pouvait le voir devant elle. Un homme aux cheveux noirs , penché sur une étiquette qu'il recouvre d'une calligraphie égale lettre après lettre.

Dans une armoire à côté de sa table de travail elle aperçut une masse de livres. Les étagères semblaient presque ployer sous le poids des nombreuses œuvres en plusieurs volumes. Son regard glissa sur le dos des livres. Elle reconnut beaucoup de ces livres. Elle les avait déjà souvent sorti de leurs étagères dans la bibliothèque, dans l'espoir de pouvoir écrire une composition satisfaisante cette fois-ci.

Son Regard fut soudain prisonnier d'yeux noirs, qui la regardaient fixement sans aucune marque de compassion. « Cet objet », commença-t-il avec un visage dénué de toute expression, « est une Pensine ». Il indiqua une bassine de pierre qui se trouvait sur sa table de travail. « Dumbledore la met à votre disposition ».

« Comment ? »

« Exactement. Vous pouvez y mettre vos pensées à l'abri. Des pensées, que vous ne confieriez même pas à votre meilleur ami. »

Hermione l'observa un moment, stupéfaite. Etait-ce réel ? Pourquoi est-ce que le directeur ne le lui avait pas dit plus tôt. Elle n'avait pas pu dormir de toute la nuit. Toute sa journée avait été gâchée par l'anticipation de ce cours.

Rogue se tourna vers le bassin de pierre qui jetait une lueur brillante sur l'éclat mat du bois de sa table.

Il lui lança un regard impérieux. Hermione alla vers lui, serrant ses mains tremblantes en poings. Alors qu'elle se tenait debout auprès de lui elle sentit qu'elle voulait vomir. L'odeur qui l'emprisonna tout à coup troublait ses sens et conjurait des souvenirs qu'elle devait à tout prix bannir dans la Pensine.

Elle sentit soudain du bois froid contre sa tempe. « Pensez, Miss Granger. Transmettez à la baguette toutes pensées dont vous considérez la dissimulation comme importante ! »

« êtes-êtes vous sûr, Monsieur, que vous n'avez pas toute la soirée devant vous ? » demanda-t-elle sous le coup d'une impulsion. C'était une sorte d'humour noir, si elle ne se trompait as.

« Voyez la pile de composition sur ma table. Est-ce que cela répond à votre question ? »vint rauquement en retour. « Vous avez exactement une heure. Après cela mes services ne seront plus à votre disposition ».

« Oui, Monsieur ».

« PENSEZ, Granger. Est-ce que votre occupation favorite serait précisément en cet instant devenue difficile pour vous ? »

Devait-elle être sincère ?

Elle ferma les yeux. La concentration l'aiderait sûrement. Inspirer, Hermione. Expirer. Inspire son odeur. Son odeur à lui.

Elle l'entoura comme un doux nuage. C'était la même odeur que dans ses rêves.

_Je te veux_. Son visage s'enfonça dans l'étoffe noire et chaude. Ses mains s'y agrippèrent comme si elle devant tomber en ne s'y accrochant pas. _Je t'aime. Je sais que cela semble stupide. Mais c'est ainsi._

Elle sentit un tiraillement magique à son front. « Pensez, Granger » lui ordonna à nouveau Rogue.

Un éclair noir et blanc effrayant. Ses doigts qui le caressaient. Une fille roulée en boule sur son lit qui commence à pleurer doucement. _Chérie, viens manger_ appelle une voix.

Hermione serra les lèvres.

Ses mains caressaient un article de journal dans l'ombre de la bibliothèque. Des larmes roulent sur ses joues.

Le visage de Viktor Krum. Il lui souriait chaleureusement et sincèrement. Sa main se promenait sur sa poitrine, comptant ses côtes. _Tu devrais manger davantage_, lui dit-il. Le sentiment d'être pitoyable.

_Aucune de tes paroles, entends-tu, Severus Rogue ?_

Une fille qui glissa la main vers le bas de son ventre. _Severus_.

Non. Non . non. Il y avait encore tant de pensées. Tant qu'il ne devait pas voir.

_Je ne peux pas te brûler ! Entends-tu !_ LA fille, se tenant au bord du lac. Ses paroles ne lui offrent aucune revanche, alors qu'elle fixe son image.

Son corps à lui, arpentant la salle de classe, tandis que ses yeux à elle le suivent. Leurs regards croisés. Son dégoût, qui brille en face d'elle dans ses yeux noirs.

Un homme. Un homme dans des robes sombres, pratiquement au bord de l'asphyxie, tombant dans l'herbe. Rien de plus qu'une silhouette.

« Granger, vous ne devez pas vider toute votre tête. Seulement les souvenirs qui sont les plus durs pour vous » Elle entendit la voix de Rogue la rappelant à l'ordre.

« Mais comment puis-je savoir -»

« Faites des efforts ! Est-ce que votre courte vie a déjà eu le temps d'être aussi triste ? »

« Ce sont trop de pensées. Je ne peux p-pas les ordonner, Professeur. »

« ceci devrait suffire ». Le filin magique se brisa. Hermione ouvrit précipitamment les yeux et vit que Rogue laissait tomber de la pointe de sa baguette le fluide de pensées aux reflet clairs dans la Pensine, où il s'enfonça en envoyant de multiples éclats. Durant un court instant le bureau sombre en fut éclair.

« Professeur, c-ce n'était pas tout ! » tenta-t-elle de protester.

« Granger, asseyez-vous. Là-bas ! »

D'un geste brusque il leva le bras et lui indiqua une chaise. Hermione sut à l'expression glaciale de son visage que davantage de protestations ne mèneraient à rien. Elle en était arrivée là.

Ne devait-elle pas maintenant se soumettre elle aussi ?

Hermione fit comme on lui ordonnait et s'assit. Rogue se tenait dans une position menaçant debout face à elle. Son regard montrait qu'il avait lui-même choisi cette position.

« Vous allez apprendre l'Occlumencie de moi. Je suis sûr que contrairement à votre héroïque meilleur ami, je n'aurai pas besoin de vous expliquer de quoi il s'agit. » grogna-t-il dans le silence tendu. Son regard sombre était posé sur elle. C'était comme s'il voyait à travers elle.

« Non, Professeur. »

« Alors vous devez également savoir que je vais utiliser la légilimancie pour pénétrer dans votre tête. Et vous allez devoir essayer de clore votre esprit. »

Il reçut pour toute réponse un regard effrayé.

« Le seigneur noir n'aura aucune pitié pour vous, Miss Granger. Il pénétrera dans votre esprit et vous assaillir de visions jusqu'à ce que vous soyez plus rien qu'un puits d'horreur. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous décrire à quel point une telle torture est reposante. Je suis sûr que vous avez suffisamment d'imagination pour cela.

Son regard se promenait sur sa silhouette maigre tandis qu'il levait sa baguette.

« Concentrez-vous, Granger. Si vous ne vous comportez pas de façon irraisonnable, nous serons bientôt tous deux libérés de ces leçons pénibles. »

Hermione fit un bref hochement de tête, pourtant la peur et l'incertitude ne quittaient pas son regard.

« Préparez-vous ! »

Il recula d'un pas et leva sa baguette dans sa direction.

« Legilimens ! »

Il sembla à Hermione qu'un éclair coupant et brillant pénétrait dans sa tête. Tout devint clair. D'une lumière si claire que cela lui faisait presque mal. Durant un moment il lui sembla qu'elle tombait dans la lumière aveuglante avant que semblable au fluide de pensée, la lumière ne retombe et ne libère la vue sur une image.

********************************************************************


	17. Chapitre 17

17. La prise de conscience de Rogue

_Je ne vois aucune différence._ Un homme qui baisse un regard indifférent vers elle. Pas tout à fait. Un sourire satisfait frémissait sur ses lèvres minces.

L'image changea avec un tourbillonnement.

Elle courait à travers des couloirs sombres. Grotesquement bouleversée. Malfoy l'observait au loin d'un air malfaisant. Des dents comme un castor. _Non. Non. Non. _La fille pleurait. Son visage caché derrière un rideau de cheveux bruns noisette. Ramassée sur elle-même dans une cabine des toilettes des filles. Elle essuya les larmes de son visage. Des sanglots bruyants sortaient de sa bouche tandis qu'elle murmurait quelque chose… le déteste….le déteste….

_C'est de nouveau la meilleure de l'école, notre Hermione_. Une femme avec une permanente fraîchement réalisée servait un couple plus âgé. L'homme et la femme lui souriaient de leurs visages gras. Cela _fait tellement plaisir. De nouveau ! Tu deviendras quelque chose, Hermione !_ La femme profita de l'occasion pour laisser mourir son sourire en mettant une cuillère de gâteau dans sa bouche. _Le gâteau est délicieux, vraiment délicieux_, murmura-t-elle la bouche pleine. _Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler de ce terrible accident ?_

Une fille, devenue adulte et mince prend un jeune homme par le bras. Le coucher de soleil estival jetait de grandes ombres sur la rue. Dans le jardin les grillons réalisaient leur concert du soir. La fille le prit par la main et l'entraîna dans la maison.

Dans un coin sombre de la chambre ils étaient couchés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le jeune homme se pencha si près de son visage que leurs nez se touchèrent presque. _J'ai lu toutes tes lettres_. Il posa sa bouche sur la sienne et lui offrit un long baiser. _Tu m'as manqué. Beaucoup manqué_, dit-il d'une voix profonde, faible. Ses cheveux qui descendaient jusqu'à ses joues tombèrent sur son front à elle.

« Non ! » sortit de la bouche d'Hermione. Le tiraillement presque douloureux dans sa tête se retira tout à coup. Une lumière faible qui d'un coup ne laissa plus rien que les ténèbres du cachot.

Rogue laissa retomber sa baguette. Il sembla durant un instant à Hermione que sa silhouette était diffuse.

« Concentration, Granger. » entendit-elle la voix de Rogue. « Essayons encore une fois ! »

« S'il vous plait, Monsieur, juste encore un instant. »

Les mains d'Hermione s'agrippèrent au bord de la chaise, tandis qu'elle inspirait paniquée de l'air.

Oh, Harry. Maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi il avait eu l'air si révolté lorsqu'il lui parlait de ses cours d'Occlumencie.

Sa poitrine se levait et s'abaissait rapidement. Etait-ce à chaque fois comme si une aiguille pénétrait dans son crâne ? Par Merlin, elle était si paniquée qu'elle ne pouvait même pas prêter attention au regard dur, froid de Rogue qui était posé sur elle.

« Vous ne pouvez pas clore votre esprit si vous ne contrôlez pas votre peur ! » Elle entendit sa voix impérieuse, empreinte de dureté.

« Comment cela doit-il se passer, MONSIEUR ? » lui échappa dans son agacement. Elle leva son visage pour rencontrer son regard.

« Par la concentration, Miss Granger. La concentration est le moyen le plus efficace ! » Il leva à nouveau sa baguette magique.

« Tenez-vous prête. Tentez de construire une barrière intérieure autour de vous. »

Hermione ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que se soumettre.

« Un-deux-trois-Legilimens ! » cria Rogue, fixant ses yeux des siens. La lumière aveuglante prit à nouveau possession de sa tête.

Une fille était couchée sur son lit et dormait. Ses paupières frémissaient de façon instable. Sa bouche semblait murmurer quelque chose, mais on ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

La file était assise dans une pièce sombre, sur le sol à côté de son lit. A côté d'elle de nombreux livres étalés. Elle souleva l'un d'entre eux. _La Divination pour avancés _était inscrit sur la couverture du livre. Elle ouvrit le livre et en sortir un morceau de journal. Elle l'observa. Sa bouche remuait.

Non !

L'image changea avec un tourbillon clair.

La fille était assise avec un roux et un garçon aux cheveux en bataille à une table. Derrière eux flamboyait le feu de cheminée de la salle commune et il jetait un éclat doré sur la table qui était jonchée de livres, de parchemin et de plumes.

_Pourquoi devrais-je me donner du mal ? Cela ne rapporte rien de toute façon ! _fit le roux avec une expression dégoûtée et il gratta démotivé quelques lettres sur le parchemin.

_Ron, tu l'apprends pour toi, pas pour Rogue. Je le relirai encore après, si tu veux._

_Génial Hermione, merci_, répondit le roux réjoui et il lui offrit un sourire chaleureux…

Une fille courbée vers l'avant sur un parchemin. Sa plume écrivait lentement et sans marque distinctive tandis que sa bouche récapitulait ce qu'elle couchait sur le parchemin.

Rogue ? Pourquoi dis-tu cela, Harry ? Il peut être détestable mais il t'a aidé, ne l'oublie pas ! La fille faisait des allers et retours en gesticulant à côté du roux et du garçon aux cheveux en bataille, tandis que le poids de son sac de livres la faisait chanceler. Leurs silhouettes disparurent dans une lumière aveuglante.

La fille souriant. Elle souriait tant que les courbes de son sourire dépassaient de sa bouche pour courir sur son menton. _Vraiment ? Cela ressemble à Fred et George ! J'espère que le pauvre peut déjà à nouveau s'aventurer au grand jour !_

Un éclat de rirechaud quitta sa gorge. Le roux et le garçon aux cheveux en bataille la rejoignirent dans son rire. Le rire fit écho dans un éclat de lumière.

_Les Sangs de Bourbe n'auront bientôt plus de quoi rire !_ Le visage déformé par la colère de Draco. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux décoiffés par la chute et s'empara de sa baguette magique alors qu'il se relevait en se débattant contre ses robes. _Cela ne te servira à rien, tout ce que tu as appris, Granger,_ cracha-t-il. _Tu peux te faire bien voir de tous les professeurs, mais cela ne fonctionne pas par un Serpentard. Nous n'aimons pas les Sangs de Bourbe, particulièrement pas ceux qui gardent la tête trop haute !_

_Malfoy_, l'interpella la fille aux cheveux bruns et bouclés furieuse mais pourtant d'une voix complaisante, alors qu'elle laissait retomber sa baguette magique. _Surtout ne raconte à personne que tu t'es laissé déséquilibrer par une Sang de Bourbe !_

Une lumière claire.

Une silhouette sombre. C'était Rogue. Il observe les danseurs avec un visage dénué de toute émotion. Soudain il se tourna vers Dumbledore et lui parla. Celui-ci hocha simplement la tête, mais il le suivit d'un regard grave alors que qu'il s'éloignait.

_Excuse-moi, Cormac, je reviens tout de suite_, dit la fille en robe de soirée bleue et cape aux reflets verts. Elle se faufila précipitamment parmi les danseurs et ceux qui se tenaient au bord de la piste.

L'image se brouilla.

A présent la fille se tenait cachée derrière une statue. Frissonnant elle resserra la cape autour de son corps protégé que par de fines étoffes. Ses yeux suivaient la silhouette sombre qui se hâtait le long des couloirs dépourvus de lumière. Soudain la silhouette s'arrêta net et se tint immobile. Ce n'était que l'impression d'un moment. La silhouette sombre souleva la main gauche et la serra en un poing. Elle était sur le point de se saisir le poignet quand la silhouette s'arrêta net. Durant un instant la fille aperçu le pâle visage anguleux derrière le rideau de cheveux, dans lequel des yeux noirs regardaient autour d'eux. La fille fit un pas en arrière pour se presser contre le mur derrière la statue.

Un éclair.

Son regard sombre la fixa d'un regard plein de courroux à peine eut-elle à nouveau conscience d'être dans le bureau des cachots. Il laissa retomber sa baguette.

Hermione tenta de combattre la nausée. Elle sentait que des larmes de honte lui montaient aux yeux. Elle serra courageusement les lèvres. Elle baissa la tête pour échapper à son regard brillant de colère.

Durant un moment régna un silence de mort.

Ce que Rogue qui rompit ce silence atroce.

« Nous avons encore beaucoup de travail devant nous ! Cela m'étonne que vous fassiez preuve de performances aussi misérables, alors que vous faites toujours tout mieux que tout le monde ! »

Les mains d'Hermione s'agrippèrent à la chaise. Elle entendait à peine sa voix désobligeante. Elle n'avait toujours pas surmonté son premier contact avec la Légilimancie. Son crâne était douloureux. Encore et encore les souvenirs se brouillaient l'un après l'autre.

« Je ne peux plus ! » hoqueta-t-elle. « Je vous en prie »

« Personne n'a prétendu que ce serait une promenade ! » vint brutalement en réponse. « Regardez-moi, encore une satanée fois ! »

Elle leva la tête. Il avait à nouveau levé sa baguette magique. « Se concentrer, Granger. Un, deux -»

« Non ! » Hermione se leva en un sursaut. « Je ne peux pas le faire ! »

« Assise, Granger. Nous allons encore essayer une fois. Et encore une fois. Et encore une fois ! »

« Je ne peux pas, Professeur ! »

Rogue laissa retomber sa baguette magique. Sur son visage se posa un voile de colère. « Vous vous prenez trop au sérieux, Miss Granger. Vous et vos petites rêveries. Croyez-vous qu'il faille la Légilimencie pour reconnaître ce qui s'accumule dans votre petite tête ! »

Ses yeux noirs la transpercèrent soudainement avec un rire moqueur. « Vous être naïve si vous croyez que je n'ai pas remarqué vos yeux gryffondoriens amoureux ! Ces derniers mois ils étaient posés sur moi comme une malédiction. »

« Arrêtez ! » cracha Hermione.

« Asseyez-vous, et alors nous allons continuez. Dumbledore le veut ainsi ! »

« Non ! » Elle lui lança un regard furieux, éclatant. D'un bond elle était passée devant lui et s'approchait de la Pensine.

« Très bien, alors allez-vous en ! Je devrais m'en remettre ! » Grogna-t-il et il s'éloigna d'elle. Avec des mains tremblantes Hermione reconduisit ses pensées de la bassine en pierre à sa tête. Rogue s'était assis à sa table de travail et avait ouvert un cahier de devoirs. Il s'empara de sa plume.

Il ne faisait pas plus attention à elle qu'à un élève apeuré pénétrant dans la pièce.

« Il y a-t-il encore quelque chose, Granger ? » demanda-t-il avec une voix grognant avec délectation, tandis qu'il marquait un des paragraphes de la composition sous son nez avec un commentaire amer. « Encore un peu de colère gryffondorienne avant que vous ne vous en alliez ? »

Il le disait comme s'il aurait parlé de la pluie et du beau temps.

« Bonne soirée, MONSIEUR ! » lâcha Hermione sans parvenir à bannir le mépris de ses paroles. Dès l'instant suivant elle avait jailli vers la porte et laissait derrière elle un homme qui laissait tomber sa plume.

*******************************************************


	18. Chapitre 18

_Petit blabla de début de chapitre (pas indispensable à la compréhension de l'histoire!): je tiens tout d'abord à remercier tous ceux qui lisent ma traduction de cette superbe fiction, et également ceux qui me laissent des reviews: cela fait très plaisir de se sentir encouragée, et de plus les compliments mais aussi les critiques m'aident à améliorer mon travail._

_Je voulais aussi préciser quelque chose quant à mon rythme de publication: j'essaie de mettre un chapitre en ligne par semaine, même si je sais que la cadence est un peu chaotique. Dans tous les cas, ne vous faites pas de soucis: vous en avez encore pour longtemps à lire les mésaventures d'Hermione...je ne compte pas abandonner avant d'avoir achevé la fic entière!_

_Une petite dédicace spéciale à mon copain, qui relit gentiment ce que j'ai traduit avant que je ne le mette en ligne: si mes fautes de frappe ou mes incohérences grammaticales vous sont dorénavant épargnées, c'est grâce à lui!_

_Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous!_

**18. Un Professeur de Poudlard**

« Miss Granger. »

Severus s'approcha de la silhouette qui s'appuyait au mur dans l'ombre du couloir. Il entendait la façon dont elle reniflait. Quand elle se retourna, il vit malgré l'obscurité que son visage était rougi par les larmes. Il avait présumé qu'elle se tiendrait encore ici. Peut-être qu'il l'avait également espéré.

Oui, il l'avait espéré. Il devait mener à bien cette tâche. Il le devait à Albus.

Il étendit sa main pour lui tendre quelque chose.

« Professeur. J-je -» Elle voulut prendre la parole mais sa voix tremblante s'éteint au même moment.

« Si la prochaine fois vous vous précipitez encore hors de mon bureau, vous devriez conservez toutes vos pensées ! »

Il lui tint d'un geste brusque une fiole avec du fluide de pensée clair et brillant devant le nez. Ses yeux avaient la même expression impénétrable qu'en cours. L'absence d'émotion en yeux lui faisait du bien. C'était mieux que le dégoût qui brillait si souvent à son adresse.

Avec ses mains tremblantes Hermione lui prit la fiole, en prenant garde à ne pas toucher sa main. Elle voulut dire merci, un vieux réflexe. Elle avait toujours été polie face à tout le monde. Mais à cet instant elle décida qu'il ne méritait pas de recevoir une attention semblable à la politesse.

« Je vais maintenant y aller. »

« Après-demain. A neuf heures dans mon bureau, Miss Granger. » Répondit Severus d'une voix neutre, qui ne laissait encore en aucune façon de la compassion transparaître. Il n'avait pas de compassion. Il ne pouvait rien ressentir. A part du désespoir. Et de la colère. Mais sinon rien.

« Dumb-Dumbledore, savez-vous comment Dumbledore vous a appelé ?! » sortit soudain de la Gryffondor.

« Gras-double ? » vint en retour avec des sourcils haussés. Où trouvait-il la force de faire de l'ironie ? Il se sentait dépassé et épuisé.

« Un PROFESSIONNEL ! Il vous a appelé un professionnel. J'avais eu si peur. Il voulait me tranquilliser. Oui, cela devait être ça. Il vous a appelé un professionnel. J'aurais peut-être eu encore plus peur, s'il ne l'avait pas dit. »

Cette remarque ne contribua pas à faire redescendre ses sourcils.

« Je suis un maître de l'Occlumencie, Miss Granger. Rien de plus et rien de moins. »

« Et également un maître dans l'art de tourner la vie d'un être humain en enfer ! » répliqua-t-elle d'une voix ferme. Il sembla à Severus que la confrontation avec son plus grand talent l'avait tellement remuée, qu'en cet instant elle osait même parler ainsi avec lui. Il releva son menton.

Mais ne l'avait-elle pas également pratiquement fait tomber à la renverse devant toute la classe avec de véritables sortilèges Choquants ?

Il la gratifia du regard le plus noir dont il était capable. « Vous n'oserez plus parler avec moi de cette façon ! » siffla-t-il avec une vraie colère dans la voix. « Je suis votre professeur d'Occlumencie et n'autoriserai aucune discussion. Si vous tenez à votre vie, alors vous devez vous trouvez mercredi à neuf heures dans mon bureau. Et si vous ne tenez PAS à votre vie, alors j'ai une charge pénible de moins sur les épaules ! »

« Je ne le fais que parce que j'ai foi en Dumbledore. » répondit Hermione avec une voix qui reflétait encore l'agitation des dernières minutes et elle le gratifia avec un regard impressionnant, rempli de colère, de ses yeux couleurs noisette.

Dès l'instant d'après elle se détourna et descendit le couloir. La dernière chose que Severus vit fut la lumière dansante du fluide de pensée avant que celle-ci ne soit avalée par l'obscurité.

Alors nous avons au moins une chose en commun, Granger, pensa-t-il alors qu'il refermait la porte de son bureau derrière lui.

Dumbledore. Albus. Seule sa demande pressant d'initier Granger à l'Occlumencie le poussait encore à lui adresser la parole. Elle qui l'avait gratifié durant tant d'heures de son regard insupportable.

Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Mais lui il l'avait vu. Ses doigts sur son visage. Sur son visage noir et blanc haïssant le monde entier. Ce n'était que l'ombre d'un instant où la curiosité l'avait envahi à propos de ce qui se cachait derrière son regard fixe.

Ça avait été lui. Sa silhouette à lui. Son regard nostalgique à elle.

Il se tourna vers son étagère de fioles. C'était bon d'occuper ses mains en cherchant les fioles qui allaient rafraîchir et compléter sa collection de potions de guérison.

Une élève. Amoureuse de toi. Elle a vraiment bon goût !

Sa main saisit précipitamment une petite bouteille et fit s'entrechoquer la mer de fioles d'un air protestataire.

Il voyait encore sa silhouette cachée dans l'étoffe verte et bleue, cachée derrière la statue. En train de l'observer lui. Qui allait au rendez-vous des Mangemorts.

Une élève.

Comme elle était naïve, cette Granger.

Après qu'il eut ordonné ses potions de guérison et les ait disposées dans des coffres, il s'empara d'une petite bouteille dans laquelle se cachait une bouteille d'encre. Il l'emporta à sa table de travail et s'assit. A la lumière des bougies il releva sa manche sur son bras gauche jusqu'au coude.

Le serpent bougeait. Depuis presque deux ans il s'enroulait d'un air impérieux autour de son poignet. _La cicatrice brulait à présent si souvent qu'il s'était déjà rapidement habitué à la douleur._

_« Severus » grinça une voix. « Etends ton bras ! »_

_Le visage qui avait à peine plus qu'une vague ressemblance avec le genre humain le regardait fixement. Les yeux, noirs, traversés par un éclat rouge brillant._

_« Jures-tu, Severus Rogue, de me suivre et de m'aider à accomplir un projet noble et grand. »_

_« Oui, mon Seigneur. »_

_« Jures-tu que tu choisirais plutôt la mort que de laisser le mauvais côté te prendre en sa possession ! Jure-le et il t'arrivera des choses dans ta vie dont tu n'aurais même jamais soupçonné l'existence jusqu'ici. Tu recevras la satisfaction de participer à une grande chose. Veux-tu cela, Severus Rogue ? »_

_« Oui, mon Seigneur »_

_La silhouette devant lui étendit sa baguette magique et toucha son poignet avec. Les genoux du jeune homme tremblèrent alors qu'il tentait de supporter la vive douleur qui accompagnait la lueur sortant de la pointe de la baguette. Le jeune homme serra les dents tendit que la créature pâle vêtue de sombre murmurait son sortilège. Sa voix, traversée de sifflements occasionnels._

_Après un moment qui lui sembla durer une éternité la créature retira sa baguette magique. Le jeune homme fixa son poignet pâle sur lequel un dernier éclat vert laissait une cicatrice sombre. Muet il fixait la tête de mort traversée par un serpent mouvant._

_« Bien » grogna la voix. Le jeune homme jeta un dernier regard sur son bras avant qu'il ne laisse retomber la manche de sa chemise._

_« Severus Rogue, mes amis » appela la créature blême. « Accueillez-le dans vos rangs. Je vois qu'il a un grand potentiel pour me servir de façon satisfaisante. Dans ses yeux brille l'ambition ! »_

_La créature se tourna à nouveau vers le jeune homme au nez crochu. « Tu devrais te débarrasser de tes vêtements de Moldus »siffla-t-elle avait de continuer à avancer._

D'un geste brusque Severus saisit la petite bouteille devant lui et l'ouvrit. Il en laissa tomber quelques gouttes sur son poignet. L'odeur intensive et rance de l'essence de Mandragore lui monta au nez. Avec précaution il commença à étaler l'essence autour de sa cicatrice toute en prenant garde à ne pas la toucher.

Une élève. Amoureuse de toi.

Est-ce que cela signifie que tu es à présent véritablement un professeur et non pas seulement son imitation ?

Oui, il était un professeur. Même si il se méfiait de ces créatures en uniformes de l'école, même s'il souhaitait tous les matins dans le grand hall revenir à ses cachots. Même s'il avait plusieurs fois dans la semaine le visage détesté de Potter sous le nez, dans lequel les yeux de Lily l'observaient d'un air impérieux.

Il était un professeur. Dans le collège de Dumbledore.

Quand l'essence eut pénétré et eut laissé derrière elle son effet bienfaiteur, il tira soulagé à nouveau sa manche sur son poignet.

Il reposa la bouteille d'encre à sa place habituelle et se rassit à sa table de travail.

Le cahier de compositions dans lequel il avait écrit un commentaire dans son agitation était toujours ouvert devant lui. Il s'empara de sa plume. Beaucoup de travail l'attendait encore. Après tout la masse de ceux qui désiraient devenir sorciers ne devaient pas renoncer demain à leurs notes bien méritées.

Il commença à lire un paragraphe, pour le barrer immédiatement et écrire une note dans la marge. _Totalement faux ! Vous devriez curer votre ignorance sur les capacités des Animagus dans le Compendium des créatures magiques, volume trois, chapitre deux à huit, si vous connaissez la signification du mot livre ou savez à quoi cela ressemble._

_*******************************************_


	19. Chapitre19

**19. La consolation gryffondorienne**

C'était cette consolation qui la poussait à prendre une fourchette pleine de lard et à la porter à sa bouche. Cette consolation, elle le devait à deux nuits blanches. Durant la première nuit elle avait pleurée, durant la seconde elle était restée silencieusement allongée, ressentant la paix intérieure qui saisit chacun après la tempête. Elle s'empara d'un plat de tranches de pain grillées, pour en mordre une grande bouchée dans une autre poussée de consolation. Elle sentait que son estomac qui n'avait plus connu de vrai temps de repas depuis des semaines, voulait se rebeller mais pourtant elle se força à continuer à manger.

Sa raison lui était enfin à nouveau un peu revenue. Et celle-ci lui disait qu'elle ne résisterait pas à une heure d'Occlumencie supplémentaire avec le « charmant professeur » de la maison Serpentard, si dès son lever ses genoux se ployaient par manque de force. Et d'un autre côté, elle ne voulait pas qu'on la rappelle à l'heure. Elle ne sentait que trop bien les regards soucieux de Ron et d'Harry sur elle. Et elle savait que tous les deux l'auraient forcée à vider son assiette, si elle ne s'y était pas décidée d'elle-même à l'instant.

Le soir précédent elle avait pu éviter leurs questions en expliquant qu'après deux heures à classer des cartes chez Rusard elle était si vidée qu'elle devait immédiatement aller se coucher. Hermione s'était encore promenée durant un long moment dans les couloirs après qu'elle ait laissé planter Rogue. Elle s'était certes séché le visage d'un Terego, mais pourtant elle avait encore dû se débarrasser de l'expression tendue qui s'était posée sur son visage après sa rencontre avec l'indifférence de Rogue. Cette expression n'aurait pas manqué de provoquer des questions. Pour ne rien dire des cernes sous les yeux et des joues rougies que même un Weasley insensible ne pouvait manquer de remarquer. Particulièrement pas un Weasley insensible qui était amoureux d'elle. Des questions inquisitrices auxquelles elle n'aurait pu répondre. Personne ne devait avoir vent de ce cours.

Des mesures de précaution. Elle devait seulement s'y faire.

Comment aurait-elle dû expliquer à Ron et Harry qu'elle éprouvait de tendres sentiments à l'égard de Rogue ?

Elle ne pouvait pas l'expliquer. Pas d'une façon que tous deux auraient pu comprendre. Elle ne pouvait pas leur expliquer qu'elle était un jour entrée dans la salle de classe et avait aperçu un homme dont toute la haine était tombée. Et qu'avec chaque jour qui était passé elle avait réalisé que le sentiment étrange d'apercevoir quelqu'un de passionnant avait une origine qui remontait à trop longtemps sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive pour qu'elle puisse la nommer précisément.

C'était un sentiment remarquable. Un sentiment qui s'était cloué chaque jour un peu plus en elle. Jusqu'à ce que cela en fasse presque mal.

L'impossibilité de dire ce qu'elle ressentait rendait de temps à autre ce sentiment aussi sensible qu'une vraie douleur.

Elle pensait avec regrets aux sourcils haussés, aux regards incrédules et aux expressions de répulsion qu'elle récolterait si jamais elle confiait ses sentiments à quelqu'un.

Sur le visage de Rogue cette expression choquée avait également jailli quand il lui avait annoncé ce que sa découverte lui avait déjà dit depuis longtemps, comme si lui-même n'avait pu y croire.

Il le savait.

Hermione mordit dans un autre gros morceau de son toast et mâcha rapidement. Est-ce que ce sentiment maladroit ne se détacherait jamais d'elle ? Est-ce qu'elle pourrait un jour à nouveau penser à lui sans être saisie par un irrépressible sentiment de honte ? Elle avala encore une fourchette de lard. Sa main s'empara de la cruche contenant le jus de citrouille dont elle prit une longue gorgée. Le bruit gargouillant d'aspiration qu'elle fit au passage, et le fait que le jus lui coule sur le menton d'en avoir trop pris fit rire Harry.

« Il semblerait que tu ailles à nouveau bien ! » dit-il entre deux bouchées.

Un sourire se glissa sur le visage d'Hermione. Un sourire qu'elle devait bien à ses amis.

« Et Rogue te laisse vraiment tous les soirs en retenue ? » demanda Ron.

« Oui, Ron. Mais je peux être heureuse de ne pas avoir été renvoyée de l'école ! »

« Quand même, c'est dur ! » répondit le roux d'une voix ferme, convaincue.

Hermione s'empara rapidement de la Gazette du Sorcier pour se cacher derrière. Elle leur avait expliqué à tous deux en long et en large pourquoi elle avait attaqué Rogue. Car elle avait en colère au-delà de toute mesure. Car la colère devant sa façon de traîner ses performances dans la boue devant toute la classe s'était accumulée en elle depuis des années. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si cette réponse les avait tous deux satisfaits.

Elle avait vu leurs regards à tous deux. Malgré ses paroles Ron et Harry n'avaient pu croire qu'Hermione, l'élève qui avait toujours montré le plus de respect face aux professeurs puisse en attaquer un de cette façon.

« Harry, tu détestes Rogue ! »lui avait-elle rappelé.

« Oui, mais je te connais aussi, Hermione ! » avait-il répondu. « Que tu puisses encore moins supporter Rogue que moi, ça je n'aurais jamais pu l'imaginer de ma vie.

« Mais tu l'as vu, Harry. La colère d'une Gryffondor ! » Avait lancé Ron heureux et plein d'admiration. Grâce à cela l'expression de résignation due au fait qu'il doive écrire une composition pour la Défense contre les Forces du Mal avait disparu de son visage.

« Elle l'a pratiquement fait tomber à la renverse ! Tu as vu l'expression de son visage à lui ! »

« Oui, Ron, et après cela elle a passé deux jours à l'infirmerie. »

Madame Pomfresh avait raconté aux garçons qu'Hermione avait souffert d'une crise de nerfs et leur avait impérativement ordonné de ne pas l'assaillir d'une tempête de questions, étant donné qu'elle se trouvait dans une situation des plus délicate. Ron et Harry semblaient avoir finalement pris cet ordre à cœur, car leur avalanche de questions s'était peu à peu amenuisée, jusqu'à disparaître.

« Hermione, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais un peu moins feuilleter les livres ! » avait demandé Harry, assis au bord du lit. « J'ai eu peur quand tu t'es effondrée. Et de plus tu es devenue très mince.

« Oui. » Elle avait entendu la voix de Ron. « Moins apprendre. Davantage manger ! »

Hermione pouvait encore se souvenir qu'un sanglot s'était échappé de sa gorge, et ce bien qu'elle n'ait ressenti rien d'autre qu'un assourdissement intérieur. Oh, Ron. J'aime tes vérités !

Elle laissa retomber le journal. Le regard chaleureux de Ron croisa le sien et lui arracha à nouveau un sourire. Cette matinée devenant de mieux en mieux. C'était presque comme à l'époque où elle était assise dans le grand hall lors du petit déjeuner sans anxiété et uniquement dans le souci de la prochaine heure de cours, et avait après parcouru les couloirs en chemin vers la salle de classe en plaisantant et en riant. Quand Voldemort n'avait pas encore étendu ses griffes vers Harry.

« De nouveau un Moldu assassiné. » Elle commença à changer de sujet de conversation dans l'espoir que Ron et Harry ne recommencent pas avec leurs questions. Elle mordit dans son toast avant de continuer son récit.

« Ils ont trouvé un homme mort à Londres. Avec des traces sans équivoques de magie noire ! »

Ron la regarda frappé. Il semblait se souvenir du ministère. Sur le visage d'Harry se déposa une sorte de remords. Il n'avait pas non plus oublié sa rencontre avec Voldemort , ni la découverte du fait qu'un peu plus d'application en Occlumencie aurait pu lui épargner bien des soucis.

« Cela en fait de plus en plus » dit Ron d'un ton soucieux. « Et pourquoi tuent-ils des Moldus un à un ? C'est étrange, non ? »

« On peut supposer qu'ils veulent faire des « exemples » ! » cracha Harry en colère.

« Ils veulent répandre la peur » répondit Hermione. « Cela peut être très efficace. »

A présent même Ron laissa retomber sa fourchette. Chacun d'eux avait ce sentiment en lui. Le sentiment remarquable d'être assis derrière des murs ensorcelés, tandis que de l'autre côté de ces murs il se passait quelque chose dont ils ne recevaient que peu de détails.

Hermione enroula le journal.

Oui, elle avait résolu de vider son assiette, mais quand elle observait la nourriture, elle ne ressentait rien d'autre que de la culpabilité.

Les autres aussi avaient perdu l'appétit.

Hermione dut s'arrêter net. Etait-ce un évanouissement ? Durant un court instant des images flottèrent devant elle.

_Tu sais ce qu'il est ! Un Mangemort ! _Les yeux verts perçants d'Harry.

_Non !_

_Peut-être que Potter a raison !_

_Non. Non !_

Un homme. Un homme dans des robes sombres, courant à moitié, tombant dans l'herbe. Toussant. Levant les yeux. Dedans de la peur et de l'horreur.

« Hermione, on y va ? McGonnagal attend ! »

Hermione vit soudain le visage interrogateur d'Harry. Le garçon aux cheveux en bataille était debout juste à côté du roux, avec ses livres dans son sac et en train de l'attendre.

Elle se leva précipitamment et s'empara de son sac de livres. Ils quittèrent ensemble le grand hall et elle ressentait à côté de l'agitation que lui avaient laissées les images flottantes, un regret que rien ne soit plus jamais comme avant.

************


	20. Chapitre 20

**20. La seconde heure d'Occlumencie**

« Venez ici, Granger. »

L'homme vêtu de sombre à sa table de travail n'eut pas plus de paroles pour elle lorsqu'elle pénétra dans son bureau mal éclairé et ferma doucement la porte derrière elle. Il leva à peine les yeux de son travail. Rien de plus qu'un court éclat alors qu'il levait le bras et lui indiquait la Pensine.

Hermione s'avança vers le petit bassin de pierre qui se trouvait près d'une pile de cahiers de compositions corrigées. Sa plume gratta brutalement le dernier reste d'un commentaire dans la marge d'un cahier avant qu'il ne le referme, le dépose plus loin et ne s'empare du suivant.

« Vous avez cinq minutes pour cacher vos pensées pubères de moi » grogna-t-il de derrière son rideau de cheveux qui dissimulait une de ses joues.

« Oui, Monsieur. » répondit elle blessée et elle s'empara de sa baguette magique avec des mains tremblantes. Elle savait comme cela fonctionnait. En théorie. Mais en pratique ? Elle n'avait encore jamais utilisé de Pensine.

Elle avait lu des choses à ce sujet. Elle connaissait le sort. Mais cela suffisait-il ? Son cœur commença à battre sauvagement.

De ses mains moites elle porta sa baguette à son front. Elle ferma les yeux. Pensez, Granger ! Est-ce que ton occupation préférée te serait soudain devenue difficile ?

« _Reducio _» murmura-t-elle doucement. Elle sentit un léger tiraillement. Mais ce n'était pas comparable au tiraillement qu'avait produit la baguette magique de Rogue.

« _Reducio_… » Essaya-t-elle encore une fois. Le tiraillement ne devint plus fort que de façon à peine perceptible. Soupirant à voix basse elle laissa retomber sa baguette et ouvrit les yeux. Comment pouvait-elle à la fois se concentrer pour exécuter un sort qu'elle ne connaissait que par les livres et en même temps penser à tout ce qu'elle voulait bannir de sa tête ?

Ce fut alors seulement qu'elle remarqua que la plume ne grattait plus. Rogue la gratifia d'un regard méprisant.

« Vous aurai-je surestimé, Miss Granger ? »

« Monsieur, j-je n'ai encore jamais pratiqué ce - je veux dire- je l'ai lu dans un livre-»

« Dans un livre »répéta-t-il sèchement. Dans ses yeux brillait une moquerie non retenue.

Rogue se leva de sa chaise et fit le tour de sa table de travail. Un seul moment plus tard il tenait sa baguette contre son front. Elle sentit à nouveau le tiraillement magique.

« Pensez, Granger. »

« Penser, je sais, Monsieur ! »

Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux et inspira son odeur. L'odeur –elle ramenait des rêves et des souvenirs. C'était une inondation de souvenirs. Ils disparurent dans l'obscurité du tiraillement magique. Mais pourtant pas le sentiment de honte qui l'assaillait quand elle pensait à ce qu'il voyait en elle.

C'était trop de souvenirs. Trop de nuits agitées passées éveillée. Trop de regards secrets qu'elle avait jeté sur sa silhouette allant et venant devant elle. Trop de fois qu'elle l'avait fixé en cours, sans se douter qu'il était en train de prendre entièrement possession d'elle.

Trop de fois où elle s'était touchée en murmurant son nom.

Mais cette nuit-là. Cette nuit au moins avait disparu dans les ténèbres du tiraillement magique.

Hermione ne sut pas combien de temps s'était écoulé lorsque le courant magique s'interrompit. Elle vit ses pensées qui disparaissaient en brillant dans la Pensine.

« Une vraie marée de pensées, Miss Granger » dit Rogue d'un ton mielleux. « Vous avez dû mener une vie très agitée jusqu'ici. »

Hermione serra les dents et alla tristement vers la chaise qui se tenait toujours près de l'étagère d'ingrédients. Son regard glissa sur les créatures posées là, qui mortes l'observaient fixement, avant qu'il ne rencontre les yeux noirs, impénétrables de Rogue.

« Bien. »

Il leva sa baguette magique. « Fermez votre esprit. Pensez à cela-à me résister ».

Etait-ce de la moquerie dans sa voix ?

« Oui, Monsieur. » força Hermione à sortir de sa bouche.

« Un, deux-trois-Legilimens ! »

Un éclair brillant. Sa tête sembla se diviser en deux.

_Hermione, Hermione, Hermione ! Elle a l'air d'un caniche_ ! Une petite fille, âgée d'à peine plus de six ans, se tient sur une aire de jeu. Elle se redresse et retire des cendres et des feuilles de sa masse de cheveux. _Rends-moi ça !_ crie-t-elle d'une petite voix. Des larmes de colères roulent sur ses joues, tandis qu'elle serre les lèvres, furieuse. Les enfants autour d'elle resserrent quelque peu leur cercle. C'est un livre, duquel quelques pages volent. _Rendez-le moi, ou je_-

L'image se brouille. Une file coure dans un train. Elle ouvre brutalement la porte d'un compartiment. Un garçon aux cheveux en bataille et un garçon aux cheveux roux la regardent-

Une fille se tient à la fenêtre et prend une lettre du bec d'une chouette. Elle tend la main et caresse délicatement le plumage de l'oiseau. Elle le regarde l'air aux anges et l'admire alors qu'il s'en va. Durant un court instant elle soupèse la lettre dans sa main et l'observe avant de l'ouvrir avec précipitation. Poudlard_. Je vais à Poudlard. Je vais vraiment à Poudlard, _murmura-t-elle avec bonheur. Elle sourit et pressa la lettre sous son nez, pour sentir l'odeur du parchemin.

« Vraiment attendrissant » résonna à traversa la pièce. La fille se retourna. Là-bas dans la pièce se tenait un homme vêtu de sombre. Des yeux noirs et froids l'observent d'un air moqueur par-dessus un gros nez crochu. « Vous ne vous êtes pas entraînée, Granger. » dit l'homme.

Hermione inspira profondément.

Rogue la regardait d'un air méprisant, sans baisser sa baguette magique. « Je ne ressens pas l'ombre d'une résistance. Faites des efforts ! UN-DEUX-TROIS-LEGILIMENS ! »

Hermione serra les lèvres. La lumière aveuglante transperça à nouveau son crâne.

_Mais vas-y donc ! Va donc ! Nous n'avons pas besoin de toi ! De toute façon tu n'es jamais à la maison !_ Une femme gesticule sauvagement, crie sur un homme. Les deux silhouettes. L'homme lance des vêtements dans une valise et quitte la pièce. La femme lui court après. Tu n'as jamais été là pour nous. Toujours ton travail-

_ARRETE ! crie l'homme et il court vers sa valise, le visage déformé par la colère. Il y jette une brosse à dents et un peigne et la referme rapidement._

Un moment de flou.

Une fille, avec un nuage de boucles brunes se tient dans l'embrasement de la porte. Elle pleure. _Part-il, Maman-_

_Hermione, écris nous ! Pas que tu n'exploses ou ne deviennes une grenouille_. La femme prend sa fille dans ses bras avec un dernier sourire courageux, avant qu'elle ne lui tende le panier avec le chat. La fille se dépêche de rejoindre la porte du train, chancelant sous le poids de ses bagages. Avant qu'elle ne monte dans le train, elle fait encore un signe de la main vers la femme.

Soyez meilleurs, prenez un peu plus de précautions. Là, vous vous rôdez, on pourrait en venir à croire que vous mijotez un coup. Et Gryffondor ne peut pas vraiment se permettre de perdre encore davantage de points, ou bien ? L'homme vêtu de sombre lance à la fille avec la masse de cheveux bruns, au garçon aux cheveux en bataille et au roux un dernier regard méprisant, avant de s'en aller.

Le garçon aux cheveux en bataille s'adresse à la fille. Tu dois surveiller la salle des professeurs, afin qu'il ne-

Quand Hermione leva la tête, elle vit que Rogue l'observait d'un air ébahi, mais à l'instant même son expression glaciale revint.

« D'un autre point de vue vous avez toujours été appliquée » sortit de sa bouche.

« Cela remonte à des années- nous pensions-»

« Ce que vous pensiez m'est EGAL. Ce que vous pensez, Granger. » Grogna-t-il. « Toujours la même andouille. Là rien n'a changé. »

Hermione secoua la tête. « Je ne suis pas une andouille, Monsieur. Ne vous permettez pas de me traiter ainsi. »

D'un geste brusque il leva sa baguette magique. « Legilimens » cria-t-il. Il sembla à Hermione qu'elle y entendait encore l'accent terrible de la revanche.

_Tu es vraiment super, Hermione !_ Le garçon dans son costume de soirée bleu foncé laisse glisser son regard sur la fille. Il ose même laisser glisser entre ses doigts une mèche de ses cheveux noisettes lissés au peigne. _Par le caleçon de Merlin, comment as-tu réussi à maîtriser tes cheveux ?_

_Cinq ans de formation de sorcellerie, Cormac_ répondit sèchement la fille et elle le traîna derrière elle. Les deux silhouettes se mêlent à la masse des fêtards qui attendent la première danse.

L'image se brouille.

La fille recule. Elle se cache derrière une statue de pierre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit avalée par l'obscurité.

Un éclair.

La fille sort de derrière la statue et s'avance dans le corridor sombre. Elle tient fermement la cape de soirée autour de ses épaules. Son regard est étrangement brillant. A moitié soucieux, à moitié traversé par un sourire. _Bonne chance, Professeur_, chuchote-t-elle.

Le cachot revint. Sombre. Humide. Sentant le formol. Il semblait à Hermione que tout tournoyait autour d'elle. Rogue se tenait debout devant elle et baissa sa baguette magique d'un geste lent et torturé. Dans ses yeux brillait encore la colère qui l'avait saisi il y a quelques instants.

« Comme pour Potter ! Même pas travaillé un tout petit peu ! »

« Je n'avais pas le temps, Professeur. » protesta-t-elle.

« Alors vous devriez moins rêvasser et vous consacrez davantage à l'Occlumencie. Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous enverra des visions, alors vous n'aurez pas l'ombre d'une chance. »

« La rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera sûrement plus agréable que vos-«

L'expression de Rogue s'assombrit. « Le rire vous passera, Granger. Au plus tard lorsque vous aurez pour la première fois le plaisir de pouvoir vivre les compétences remarquables du Seigneur des Ténèbres en matière de Légilimencie ! » Lui cria-t-il en retour avec un visage déformé par la colère. Dès la seconde d'après Hermione regretta ces paroles surgies de sa fureur. La fureur qu'il se promène dans ses pensées amoureuses et puisse encore lui cracher devant les pieds.

Mais elle ne pouvait s'excuser. Les mots ne voulaient pas franchir ses lèvres.

C'était sûrement aussi de la colère après elle-même. De la colère de devoir regarder dans ces yeux et de ne pouvoir se détourner d'eux.

Elle baissa le regard.

« Continuons-nous, Professeur ? »

********************************


	21. Chapitre 21

_Un petit mot avant de commencer: vous êtes nombreux à me demander combien de chapitres cette histoire contient, et surtout quand est-ce que Hermione et Severus vont enfin se tomber dans les bras!_

_L'auteur est actuellement en train de finir cette fiction, qui devrait compter un peu plus d'une centaine de chapitres. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'essaie d'en publier un par semaine, probablement deux quand j'aurais mes vacances. _

_Et pour vous faire attendre... Rogue commence à s'attendrir après le chapitre 30, et ils seront vraiment ensembles à partir du chapitre 40 (si je me souviens bien)._

_D'ici là bonne lecture, en espérant que vous ne vous lassez pas! Et merci pour tous vos commentaires!!_

**21. L'homme en feu**

Severus dut laisser retomber sa baguette magique. Oui, il savait ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne le savait que trop bien. De la colère. Un sentiment que trop connu. Un sentiment qui s'emparait de lui si souvent que c'en était devenu une sorte de compagnon. Il inspira profondément, de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse l'entendre.

« Nous continuerons, Miss Granger ! »

La Gryffondor leva la tête. De ses yeux jaillissait du soulagement en sa direction. Du soulagement qu'il l'a laisse continuer, bien que son corps amaigri, assis ramassé sur lui-même sur la chaise, disait le contraire. Disait qu'elle se sentait faible et épuisée.

Severus serra les dents et fit un pas en arrière.

Que croyait-elle ? Que c'était un plaisir pour lui ? Qu'il ne souhaitait pas ne pas s'être vu confié cette lourde tâche et de pouvoir passer ses soirées d'une autre façon ? Que c'était un ravissement de se promener dans ses pensées déchaînées dont il était le contenu ?

Il avait assez à faire. Suffisamment de tâches sur les épaules qui exigeaient son attention.

Severus leva à nouveau sa baguette magique. Il ne voulait pas se voir. Il ne voulait pas voir ce visage. Fixe, pâle, détestable et marqué par les horreurs de la vie.

Il vit que Granger serrait les lèvres. Il semblait que cela travaillait dans sa tête.

« Tenez vous prête, Granger. » dit Severus et il tenta de mettre autant de dureté dans sa voix qu'il en était capable. Pourtant cela lui était difficile, car il se sentait à bout de forces et fatigué. Et elle-elle avait osé cela, le comparer au plus grand monstre de tous les temps. Le seul fait d'y penser le fit trembler de colère.

Et seul le fait de penser à Albus l'avait retenu de la prendre par le bras et de la traîner dans le couloir. Albus Dumbledore.

« Professeur »

« Un-deux-«

« Pardonnez-moi. » sortit d'elle. Dans son agitation ses main s'agrippèrent ferment à la chaise. Le soulagement dans ses yeux disparut et ne laissa rien d'autre que du regret.

« Je vous en prie, pardonnez-moi-vous-je n'ai pas réfléchi. J-j'étais furieuse- je sais que vous risquez votre vie pour l'ordre, en vous –le seigneur des Ténèbres-»

« Cela suffit, Miss Granger » lui sortit Severus furieux. Ses manières ouvertes et honorables et l'affection non dissimulée qui brillait face à lui dans ses yeux noisettes étaient presque plus insupportables que de se promener dans ses souvenirs. A nouveau il vit les yeux bleus capable de voir à travers tout, d'Albus Dumbledore devant lui, qui semblaient le rappeler à l'ordre.

« Je ne permets aucune discussion. Vous allez faire ce que je vous dis ! Fermez votre esprit. Concentrez-vous ! »

« Je vous en prie, pardonnez-moi. »

« Un-deux-trois, LEGILIMENS ! » cracha-t-il.

Pardonnez-moi, il entendit une voix dans sa tête/

Il fut entraîné dans une lumière claire, sans sentir la moindre résistance.

Une vue baignée de soleil.

Une fille est assise sous un banc. Un garçon auprès d'elle. La fille a une brindille dans sa main et l'agite deci-delà.

_Que fais-tu donc ? Tu crois encore que tu es une sorcière ! Je veux jouer à autre chose !_

_Je suis une sorcière_, répondit énergiquement la fille. _Je vais bientôt aller à Poudlard !_

_A Poudlard ? Hermione, ça ne va déjà pas du tout comme ça dans ta tête ! _Le garçon lui donne un petit coup sur la tête et rit. La fille le regarde d'un air furieux et se détourne tristement. _Tu verras déjà. Bientôt va venir une chouette et elle m'apportera la lettre qui me dit que je peux y aller_.

Le garçon rit et lui donne à nouveau un petit coup sur la tête. _Tu penses toujours que tu es quelqu'un de mieux que les autres._

Une lumière aveuglante.

La fille est assise dans une chambre. Dehors la pluie fouette la vitre. Elle est assise sur son lit et feuillette un livre en agitant une baguette dans les airs. _Poudlard. Pou-Pou-Poudlard _chantonne-t-elle doucement.

Un garçon aux cheveux en bataille marche auprès d'une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns. Dans le visage du garçon se montre une vraie tension alors qu'il parle.

_Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, que Dumbledore lui laisse enseigner la défense ? As-tu entendu comme il a parlé de la magie noire ? Il aime ça !_

_En fait,_ répondit la fille aux boucles brunes, _j'ai pensé qu'il te ressemblait un peu ! Comme toi quand tu nous racontes ce que c'est de faire front à Volde_-

Rogue laissa retomber sa baguette magique et fit un pas en arrière, bouleversé. Il ne voulait pas voir Potter. Pas dans la réalité et pas non plus dans ses souvenirs à elle.

Il ne voulait plus jamais le voir. Et il ne voulait pas non plus voir cet être à côté de lui, qui était tout son contraire et qu'il détestait tout de même. Il détestait la façon dont elle le regardait. Il n'y avait pas de dégoût dans son regard. Pourtant c'était exactement ce à quoi il s'était habitué. La haine. Le dégoût.

_Severus, je le sais très bien._

_Quoi donc, Directeur ?_

_Je sais que tu ne peux pas être un mauvais homme. Tu aimes la confiture à la framboise. Je n'ai encore jamais rencontré un être humain qui aime la confiture à la framboise et qui soit quelqu'un de mauvais-_

Severus crispa sa main autour de sa baguette magique, alors que le sourire d'Albus disparaissait peu à peu devant lui.

Granger se remettait encore de l'attaque de Légilimencie. Il l'entendait chercher bruyamment de l'air. Apparemment, le cours était vraiment plus difficile pour elle que ce qu'il aurait pensé. Son corps était probablement trop affaibli pour pouvoir résister à ses attaques.

Elle leva la tête.

Dès l'instant d'après il avait à nouveau disparu dans ses yeux noisettes.

Un homme, sur une tribune. Il a de longs cheveux noirs et porte par-dessus sa robe une cape contre le froid automnal. Ses yeux noirs sont dirigés avec concentration sur un point.

L'image disparut.

_Expelliarmus _! Crie une voix. C'est une fille avec des boucles brunes. Elle tient sa baguette tendue devant elle et recule. Derrière elle un couloir sombre et étroit. Une silhouette sombre se rapproche. _Ne te rends pas ridicule, fillette ! Vous n'avez aucune chance_, grogne une voix arrogante en face d'elle.

La fille continue à reculer. _« STUPOR ! _» hurle-t-elle encore. La silhouette est touchée par un éclair et tombe à la renverse. Avec des yeux élargis par la panique la fille aux cheveux bruns court dans le couloir tandis que la silhouette sombre et masquée tombe.

_Voilà, c'est comme ça_ ! Un jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille va et vient entre de nombreuses silhouettes. Il s'approche de la fille aux cheveux bruns, de la baguette magique de laquelle sort une silhouette de lumière. La loutre effectue un cercle au-dessus de sa tête, avant de venir caresser d'un bond la chevelure du jeune homme et de disparaître dans le coin. Un sourire de joie sur le visage de la fille tandis qu'elle suit son Patronus du regard. _Bien joué Hermione_ ! La félicite le jeune homme. C'est _vraiment super ! Tu peux peut-être aider les élèves plus jeunes_…

La fille, âgée de guère plus de douze ans se tient sur une tribune. Elle observe quelque chose. _C'est Rogue_ ! dit une voix près d'elle. Un brouillard brillant. Elle court sur la tribune et effleure au passage une silhouette qui trébuche. Soudain elle se baisse et continue à avancer. Elle sort sa baguette magique et prend un bocal de sous sa cape.

Tout en murmurant des paroles elle tient sa baguette pointée sur l'étoffe noire qui dépasse sous le banc, jusqu'à ce que des flammes bleues y apparaissent. Peu de temps après, elle entend son cri de douleur, récupère les flammes en serrant les dents pour les placer dans son bocal. Elle se relève précipitamment et s'enfuit.

Un brouillard.

_Vous, Miss Granger, vous êtes la plus pénible Sang de Bourbe qu'il ne m'ait jamais été donné de voir ! Retenez votre langue, ou Gryffondor va atterrir dès le début de l'année dans la zone rouge par votre faute._

Un visage pâle, anguleux avec des yeux étincelants de mépris observe la fille.

La fille serre les lèvres.

Les ténèbres d'une bibliothèque. La fille est roulée en boule au sol. Des larmes roulent sur ses joues. _Aucune de tes paroles, entends-tu, Severus Rogue_ ! murmure-t-elle face à un morceau de journal.

Severus Rogue.

A peine Severus eut-il à nouveau conscience du cachot, il vit que Granger tombait pratiquement de la chaise. Il la saisit par le bras.

« VOUS ! » lui cracha-t-il. « VOUS avez de la chance, que personne n'ait connaissance de ces heures. Mais MOI je n'aurais rien contre retirer quelques points à Gryffondor pour cette INSOLENCE ! C'était vous qui-»

« Monsieur »répondit Hermione d'une voix faible. « Cela remonte à cinq ans. J-je n'ai pas-»

Severus laissa retomber son bras, sonné. « Qu'êtes-vous ? L'homme de main de Potter ? »

« Non, monsieur. Sa meilleure amie, que cela vous convienne ou non. Et c'était ma propre idée. Je voulais le sauver. »

Soudain tout fut silencieux.

Severus alla à sa table de travail et s'assit. Des bribes de ce qu'il avait dans sa tête à elle se mêlaient à ses propres souvenirs. Il était empli de colère. La colère- son compagnon permanent.

« Le cours est fini pour aujourd'hui »dit-il.

Hermione Granger se leva en chancelant.

« Mais, Monsieur, nous avons-»

« Cela ne sert à rien, Granger. Vous devez faire vos exercices. C'est votre devoir. Vous savez pourtant ce qu'est un devoir, ou bien ? » Severus s'empara de sa plume et d'un cahier de composition. Il lui envoyé un court éclair de ses yeux en étant conscient de faire accélérer les battements de son cœur ainsi. « Quelque chose que personne ne devrait vous empêcher de faire. »

« Monsieur. » Cela résonna vraiment d'un ton de reproche.

« Partez, Granger. Et faites en sorte de ne pas tomber de la chaise la semaine prochaine. »

Sans lever les yeux, il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit partie. La compensation de la savoir entre ses mains ne tint pas longtemps.

Elle n'était pas Potter.

****


	22. Chapitre 22

**22. Rattrapage avec Trelawney**

_Et faites en sorte de ne pas tomber de la chaise la semaine prochaine_.

Hermione avait pris à cœur les paroles de Rogue. Probablement car c'était les moins méprisantes qu'il ait exprimées. Ce qu'elles étaient censées signifier était univoque. Moins apprendre, davantage manger, eut dit Ron.

C'était étrange. Maintenant que Rogue avait enfin sorti ces paroles en face d'elle, la nécessité de redonner des forces à son corps semblait s'être insinuée dans son esprit.

Elle savait que l'Hermione Granger qu'elle avait été auparavant aurait pourchassé sans pitié l'Hermione Granger qu'elle était à présent, et l'aurait accablée d'un reproche après l'autre.

Mais elle était une nouvelle Hermione Granger.

Mais cela ne signifiant pas qu'elle avait perdu tout son courage. Non, pas tout son courage. Il y avait encore le courage gryffondorien.

Ron et Harry l'avaient observée ébahis quand elle avait vidé toute son assiette lors du repas de midi. Cela était un événement auquel il ne leur avait plus été donné d'assister depuis l'année dernière. Un sourire s'était glissé sur leur visage, qui disait à quel point ils étaient soulagés.

Ils étaient sortis du grand Hall en discutant joyeusement presque comme auparavant, pour prendre après des voies séparées, car le chemin d'Hermione devait la mener à l'étude des Runes et plus tard à l'Arithmancie, tandis qu'Harry et Ron devaient se rendre en Sortilèges.

« C'est bien que tu ailles à nouveau mieux, Hermione » murmura Ron et il lui adressa un regard d'adieu brillant. Elle avait à peine pu sourire en retour qu'il s'était déjà retourné et entraînant Harry le long du couloir.

Hermione tenta de se concentrer durant l'Etude des Runes. Ils devaient lire deux pages sur l'antique alphabet de runes scandinave et ensuite tenter de traduire un sortilège pour la protection de l'esprit.

« Cette façon de fixer les sortilèges est très efficace » expliquait la professeure, tandis qu'elle se promenant entre les rangs. « Il est possible de s'imagine à quel point un tel sort est efficace, s'il peut être gravé dans un matériau facile à ensorceler. Mais un parchemin avec des runes soigneusement dessinées peut également renfermer un sortilège qui montrera tout son effet. Essayez-cela. Créer un sortilège. Lorsque plus tard vous marcherez à travers les couloirs et que l'esprit frappeur de la maison flotte à nouveau de façon exaspérante sous votre nez, alors tendez votre parchemin sous le sien – et hop- il est parti ! »

Un gloussement timide.

Hermione s'empara de sa plume et se mit au travail. Cela ne l'étonnait pas que cela lui soit si difficile de résoudre ce problème. Durant les dernières semaines ses performances avaient été horriblement mauvaises. Mais elle ne voulait pas en parvenir au point où elle devrait encore une fois quitter la salle avec un _Acceptable_. Elle ne tomberait pas si profond, même pas à cause de ses problèmes de cœur.

Elle commença tristement à écrire. Le grattement de la plume sur le parchemin avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Au bout d'un moment elle remarqua des regards dissimulés venant du côté. C'était Eve Sanders, la compagne de table toujours agitée, qui pouvait à peine tenir sa plume correctement et posait chaque question trois fois.

Hermione leva les yeux et croisa son regard timide.

« C-comment fais-tu toujours ? Pour tout semble t-toujours si simple. Je n'arrive m-même pas à obtenir une rune correcte ! » Dit Eve.

« Tu dois y aller plus lentement, Eve. C'est une sorte de calligraphie, vois-tu ? Tu dois prêter attention à la forme des Runes ! »

« En –en fait l'année dernière je trouvais ç-ça d'une certaine façon plus plaisant. A l'époque nous n'avions au m-moins qu'à déchiffrer. » Elle ne cessait de chercher de l'air. « J-je voudrais b-bien réaliser un sort contre Peeves. Il me tape horriblement sur les nerfs. ! »

Hemrione dut sourire. C'était agréable de ne pas glisser complètement dans un autre monde. Autant Eve pouvait-elle parfois lui porter sur les nerfs, autant lui était-elle en ce moment reconnaissante de remettre ses pensées sur les rails. Elle n'avait à nouveau pu dormir de toute la nuit. Le sentiment torturant de devoir retourner au cours d'Occlumencie n'avait toujours pas retiré ses griffes d'elle. Entre-temps vendredi était arrivé, pourtant ce sentiment lui collait encore désagréablement à la peau comme une serviette trempée.

S'y habituerait-elle ? Après la troisième fois ? Après la quatrième fois ? Un jour ?

Hermione soupira intérieurement.

Concentration, Hermione !

Mais ce n'était pas que la peur qui l'avait saisie. C'était aussi une sorte de regret.

Elle ne pouvait oublier le regard de Rogue au moment où elle avait voulu prononcer son nom à lui dans un même souffle avec celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Comme tu as été stupide ? S'il ne te détestait pas auparavant, alors il te méprise désormais.

Ce regard. Elle ne pouvait l'oublier. Pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait oublier le souvenir de sa silhouette.

Hermione s'administra mentalement une gifle et dirigea à nouveau son attention sur son devoir.

Une heure plus tard elle quitta la salle, sans être satisfaite d'elle-même.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hermione ? Un _Effort Exceptionnel_, c'est pourtant super ! » Entendit-elle encore dire Eve, avant de disparaître.

Elle ne résista à l'heure d'Arithmancie qu'avec peine et courage, dont elle rapporta tout de même un _Effort Exceptionnel_. Mais pourtant cela non plus ne sauva pas sa journée.

Dans le dortoir elle laissa tristement tomber sa pile de livres sur son lit et sortit une boîte de pralinées que sa mère lui avait donné au moment de l'adieu à Kings Cross. Elle en mit deux dans sa bouche alors qu'elle se remettait en chemin sous le regard ébahi de Farelli.

Ses jambes la portèrent rapidement jusqu'au bureau de Trelawney, avec laquelle elle avait un rendez-vous arrangé par Dumbledore. Malgré le cours d'Occlumencie, il était convaincu que ce serait utile d'interpréter ses rêves.

Trelawney la salua avec un regard de chouette affairée. « Oh, vous êtes là Miss Granger. Entrez donc ! Venez seulement ! » La femme enveloppée de châles multicolores lui fit signe de s'asseoir à une table. Dessus se trouvait une boule de cristal. A côté étaient posés plusieurs gros pavés sur la Divination et l'Interprétation des Rêves. Trelawney avait apparemment déjà fait beaucoup de recherches.

A peine Hermione s'était-elle installée que Trelawney clignait des yeux d'un air curieux en sa direction. « Dumbledore vous a envoyée à moi. Il a parlé de visions que vous auriez. D'un serpent et d'un-un chien. »

« Oui, un serpent. Et une ombre en forme de chien. »

« Une ombre dites-vous ? »

A nouveau un clin d'œil de chouette.

« Oui, c-ce n'étaient que des silhouettes. Et des bruits. Un sifflement et un grognement. Et des bruits de combat. »

« Vraiment. Etrange, étrange. Quand avez-vous eu la vision pour la dernière fois ? »

«Oh c-c'était –depuis- vous savez depuis l'incident-» sa voix tremblait.

« Depuis que vous avez pratiquement fait tomber le professeur Rogue à la renverse ? » Son regard de chouette semblait presque amusé et sa voix presque gloussante. Si même l'accro du Sherry était au courant, alors il avait dû en être question jusque dans les recoins les plus reculés de Poudlard, songea Hermione.

Les mains de Trelawney firent soudain des gestes désordonnées dans les airs, alors qu'elle faisait un geste désarmant. « Si je suis sincère je dois dire que je peux aisément comprendre votre action. Dernièrement j'ai entendu le professeur Rogue dire que la première goule venue faisait de meilleures prédictions que moi. Un ETRE aussi INGRAT ! Parfois-»

Ses yeux prirent un éclat presque fanatique alors que sa voix s'enflammait.

« Mais Dumbledore place une grande confiance en vos capacités, sinon il ne m'aurait pas envoyée à vous ! » répondit Hermione.

Ces paroles semblèrent ramener Trelawney à la réalité. « Oui, Dumbledore est un homme bon. Il voit des choses que les autres ne voient pas. Mais revenons à vos visions. Un serpent et un fauve, disiez-vous ? »

Trelawney s'empara d'un livre et le feuilleta. Après un long moment de recherches elle sembla avoir trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait.

« Voilà »Elle déposa le ouvert sur la table devant Hermione. « Est-ce ceci que vous avez vu ? »

Elle indiquait la représentation d'un fauve. Le regard d'Hermione glissa sur l'image d'une ombre noire semblable à un fauve qui ouvrait sa gueule pleine de dents. Une sueur froide se glissa su sa peau et la fit frissonner.

« Oui, c'était un fauve, Professeur. C'était aussi ce que je m'étais dit. Mais n'est ce pas un des pires signes annonciateurs de mauvais présage qui existent ? »

« Oh oui, cela signifie qu'un grand malheur se prépare. »

Est-ce que Trelawney n'avait jamais dit autre chose ? Est-ce que son aide n'était qu'une tentative de Dumbledore de ne pas enterrer la fierté de Trelawney ?

« Et pour le serpent ? Est-ce qu'il ne signifie pas aussi la sagesse ? » Demanda Hermione curieuse.

« Oui, Miss Granger » répondit la professeure et elle regarda Hermione d'un air ébahi. La jeune fille avait laissé tomber la Divination et malgré cela elle semblait avoir continué à s'y intéresser.

« Mais nous ne savons si en ce cas ces visions ne sont pas dues à –Volde- Celui-dont-on ne doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom- il envoie aussi des visions à des gens dans lesquelles on peut voir son serpent. »

C'était vrai. Harry aussi avait eu de telles visions. Hermione remarqua que quelque chose de froid lui coulait dans le dos. Mais n'avait-il pas été lui-même le serpent dans ces visions ?

Et pourquoi avait-elle le sentiment étrange que quelque chose d'autre se cachait encore derrière ces visions ?

« Le fauve et le serpent » murmura Trelawney. « Cela pourrait signifier tout et n'importe quoi ! »

« Mais, Professeur, si le fauve apparait dans mes rêves, alors cela signifie – cela signifie-»

« OUI, Miss Granger. Cela pourrait signifier que quelqu'un regarde la mort en face ! »

Hermione se leva d'un mouvement brusque. « Mais alors-alors cela pourrait signifier, que Voldemort va- qu'il va tuer quelqu'un. »

Trelawney sembla se ramasser sur elle-même quand elle entendit Hermione prononcer le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Oui, Miss Granger » confirma-t-elle avec un regard effaré.

« Professeur, Harry a rêvé l'année dernière de Mr. Weasley et de la façon dont il a été gravement blessé. Mais-»

« Oui, Miss Granger ? »

« Je n'ai pu reconnaître personne dans mes rêves. Ce n'était que ces-ombres. Qu'est-ce que cela doit donc signifier ? »

« Parfois une vision se construit peu à peu. C'est une sorte de brouillard, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! » Sa main souligna ses paroles d'un geste brusque. « Peut-peut-être que tout deviendra plus clair avec le temps. »

Hermione se laissa à nouveau tomber sur la chaise. « Cela signifia que je dois prendre mon mal en patience ? »

« Oui, Miss Granger. Peut-être que la vision deviendra plus précise avec le temps. Je vais aller chez Dumbledore et lui parler de cette hypothèse, m-mais nous ne pouvons dire qui est la personne dirigée vers la mort, ni quand il sera tué. »

« Est-ce que cela signifie que nous sommes impuissantes, Professeur ? »

Trelawney la regarda avec de grands yeux. Elle se pencha légèrement en avant et fit un signe de la tête. « Je crains que nous ne le sommes pour l'instant, Miss Granger. M-mais je vous en prie- ne vous rendez pas folle avec cela. Ici à Poudlard rien ne peut arriver, ni à vous ni à qui que ce soit. Dumbledore a pris de très bonnes mesures de sécurité. »

Hermione regarda dans les yeux de chouette de sa professeure et elle y reconnut la confiance entière et inébranlable en Dumbledore.

Hermione hocha la tête. « Merci, Professeur. » murmura-t-elle.

« Allez-y, Miss Granger. C'est bientôt l'heure du dîner. Et ne vous faites pas de soucis, d'accord ? »

Hermione hocha à nouveau la tête avant d'aller à la porte. Elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin de la proximité apaisante de ses meilleurs amis. Et de quelque chose de bon à manger.

***************


	23. Chapitre 23

**23. Retenue pour réfractaires**

« Que fais-tu là ? » Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Ron se laissa tomber à côté d'elle sur le canapé, non sans laisser échapper son typique soupir Que-Merlin-soit-loué-enfin-c'est-le-weekend.

Que devait-elle dire ? Je tente de clore mon esprit de façon à ce que le Serpentard cinglé dont je suis amoureuse ne puisse pas aller se promener dans mes pensées les plus secrètes ?

« Je me suis concentrée, Ron. Avec les yeux fermés on arrive parfois à bien mieux réfléchir ! »

« Et à quoi as-tu pensé ? Aux Anciennes Runes ? »

Il indiqua le livre qui était ouvert sur ses genoux. Il passa sa main dans sa crinière de renard et laissa derrière lui une chevelure sauvagement ébouriffée, qui le faisait un peu paraître gêné. Hermione dut rire quand elle le vit faire une grande grimace.

« Harry est chez Dumbledore » dit-il comme s'il venait de s'en rappeler. « Et que faisons-nous ? »

« Je vais devoir classer des rangées de cartes. Rusard en a plein ! »

Le roux se frappa sur le front. « J'avais oublié ça ! Mais après on pourra toujours se faire une bonne soirée ! Que penses-tu de quelques parties de _Rogue-explose_ ? Je fournirai aussi les bonbons au citron qui feront grincer tes gencives ! Harry, toi et moi ? Comme avant ! »

Hermione hocha la tête avec reconnaissance. Du divertissement était exactement ce dont son cœur avait besoin.

Le jour d'après ils iraient à Pré-au-Lard. Une autre occasion de prendre du recul par rapport à tout ce qui se tramait derrière les murs de Poudlard.

Et ce n'était pas seulement les habitants comploteurs et bruyants des vieilles peintures et les exaspérants esprits du château. C'était une créature encore plus impénétrable que les ténèbres les plus sombres des profondeurs du château. A peine croyable. Un être humain.

Le cœur d'Hermione se mit à battre très fort quand elle songea à cette créature. Elle s'empara précipitamment de _l'Etude des Runes pour Avancés_ et recouvrit la page à laquelle il était ouvert d'un regard intéressé.

« Hermione, c'est vendredi soir. Laisse tomber ça ! » Elle entendit la voix de Ron. Elle s'arrêta net.

Oui, il avait raison. S'il y avait une chose qui ne pouvait la divertir de Rogue, c'était bien l'Etude _des Runes pour Avancés_. Mais sûrement le sourire chaleureux de Ron. Elle posa le livre de côté et étendit la main pour la lui passer dans les cheveux dans un soudain accès de bonne humeur. « Tu as l'air d'un troll, Ron ! Peignes-toi les cheveux ! » Le taquina-t-elle. Cela faisait du bien.

« Et ça c'est dit par quelqu'un qui présente une ressemblance avec un caniche ! »

« RON ! » couina-t-elle et elle lança un coussin du canapé sur lui. Le rire qui sortit soudain de sa gorge était libérateur.

Le roux se rapprocha et sortit quelque chose de sa poche. C'était les cartes à jouer.

« Je les ai avant testées avec Seamus. Elles fonctionnent encore très bien. Une partie avant que tu ne doives à nouveau aller dans le cachot ? »

Elle hocha la tête avec reconnaissance. Comment pouvait-elle pratiquer l'Occlumencie dans un tel moment ? Ne devait-elle pas profiter des rares occasions de se calmer quelque peu ? Elle avait même rit ? Par Merlin, elle avait rit ! Il lui semblait qu'elle avait presque oublié ce bruit de sa propre bouche.

Et par ailleurs – qu'attendait donc Rogue d'elle par la barbe neuf fois maudite de Merlin ? Elle avait effectivement cherché des indications à la bibliothèque sur la façon de clore son esprit contre la Légilimancie, elle n'avait rien trouvé qu'on puisse qualifier d'utile.

_Fermer son esprit n'est possible qu'avec beaucoup d'efforts et de discipline…la raison ne doit pas être touchée par de forts sentiments, il est donc impératif de se consacrer tout d'abord au contrôle de son monde de sentiments… Première règle : la peur est la plus grande ennemie de l'Occlumencie. Deuxième règle : les sentiments d'affection sont le deuxième plus grand ennemi de l'Occlumencie. Il est donc nécessaire de se montrer discipliné également dans ce domaine. Troisième règle : Moins penser est un plus. Moins il y a de pensées qui traversent l'esprit… on doit avant tout prêter attention à cela…on doit se représenter un mur noir… l'influence de la magie noir peut alors être réduite au minimum… s'est révélé déjà il y a longtemps comme efficace contre une possible influence de l'Impérium…Quatrième règle : entraînement, entraînement, entraînement !_

Rogue avait explosé plus d'une fois quand elle se mit en route avec le cœur lourd pour aller chez Rusard.

Elle ne s'était toujours pas habituée à ce travail tueur d'intelligence, et elle savait qu'elle ne s'y habituerait jamais. Rogue avait sûrement su cela quand il lui avait assigné cette punition.

Il avait su que ce serait la pire des punitions pour l'intello de Poudlard de devoir réécrire des masses de rangées de cartes alors qu'elle aurait pu travailler à ses propres devoirs. A ceux-ci s'ajoutaient les heures d'Occlumencie. Qu'est-ce qui restait comme temps qu'elle puisse passer avec Harry et Ron ?

Elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de ce temps. Il y avait à peine un instant elle avait remarqué quel baume l'attention de Ron avait été pour son âme.

Alors qu'elle n'était qu'en train d'entrer dans les ténèbres humides des cachots, elle résolut de ne manquer pour rien au monde le prochain entraînement de Quidditch ou la prochaine sortie au lac – pas même pour la recette la plus efficace contre ses crampes d'estomac. Elle ne trouverait pas sa libération dans une potion. Jamais.

Rusard la gratifia d'un regard soupçonneux quand elle pénétra dans le cachot éclairé que par quelques chandelles. Aux tables étaient déjà assis cinq autres élèves qui avaient atterri dans les griffes de Rogue. Tous des années inférieures. Penchés en avant ils recouvraient de petits cartons avec les méfaits des dernières décennies, avant de laisser tomber les anciennes cartes dans une caisse à côté d'eux. La plupart d'entre eux faisait cela avec une telle lenteur, qui disait combien ce travail leur était égal.

Hermione soupira doucement avant de s'asseoir à sa table, suivi par le regard félin de Miss Teigne.

« Vous venez en retard, Granger » elle entendit la voix rauque de Rusard. « Peut-être que je devrais parler avec le professeur Rogue. Il pourrait vous garder ici un peu plus longtemps ! »

« Pardon, Monsieur » dit Hermione à contrecœur. Oui, elle avait dix minutes de retard. Elle avait joué une partie après l'autre de Rogue Explose avec Ron dans l'amusement du moment, l'excitation de gagner et elle en avait oublié le temps. Elle ne savait même pas si elle avait essuyé les traces de brûlées sur son menton, tant elle était partie, en suivant la pression intérieure qui la poussait à tout vouloir faire correctement.

Rogue ne fit entendre qu'un grognement involontaire. Hermione s'empara de sa plume et se remit au travail. Malgré son manque d'enthousiasme elle accomplit son travail de façon précise et ordonnée. Ceci au moins lui procurait un semblant de revanche. Personne ne devait dire qu'elle ne se donnait pas du mal. Personne ne devait dire qu'elle se laissait effrayer par ce travail stupide.

Elle avait travaillé à peine dix minutes quand quelqu'un rentra dans la pièce. Rusard bondit sur ses pieds. « Professeur Rogue, Monsieur ! » dit-il d'une voix onctueuse et il sembla qu'il faisait un semblant de révérence.

Quel flatteur pitoyable, songea méprisamment Hermione.

Son regard surpris tomba sur le directeur vêtu de noir de la maison Serpentard, qui portait une caisse dans ses mains. Elle sentit comment son cœur commençait à battre plus rapidement et comment une douce douleur rampait dans son ventre. Le regard de Rogue frôla le sien. Avec précipitation elle retourna à son travail des plus intéressants. Ces yeux. C'était ces yeux qui étaient devenus sa chute.

Elle devait juste détourner son regard de ces yeux et elle serait sûrement bientôt guérie de ces sentiments de folie.

« Vous êtes appliquée, Granger, comme je vois ». Elle entendit soudain sa voix. Il s'était avancé à sa table et baissait ses yeux impénétrables vers elle. Il posa la caisse d'un geste presque cérémonieux sur la table auprès d'elle. « Et pour que vous en ayez assez jusqu'à la fin de l'année malgré votre enthousiasme, j'ai quelque chose pour vous. »

Hermione regarda dans la caisse. Elle était remplie jusqu'au bord avec des cartes de carton jauni. Certaines étaient étalées de façon désordonnée sur les piles soigneusement en ordre.

« Je vous remercie, Monsieur. » vint en retour.

« Potter y trouvait une vraie joie. Je pense que vous aller également apprendre à apprécier la valeur de ce travail d'une importance capitale. »

Hermione reporta son attention sur les cartes qu'elle recopiait, suivie par son regard moqueur. Que devait-elle faire d'autre à part se taire ? Toute autre réaction conduirait inévitablement à un retrait de points. Pauvre Harry songea-t-elle. Samedi il avait dû passer deux heures de retenue dans le bureau de Rogue, tandis que son équipe de Quidditch avait dû s'entraîner seule. Harry n'avait fait qu'évoquer la façon dont la haine mielleuse de Rogue avait plu sur lui.

« Oui, les devoirs sont quelque chose de merveilleux, Miss Granger. Et personne ne vous en empêchera. Bonne soirée encore » dit doucement Rogue avant de se détourner.

La plume d'Hermione commença à gratter tristement sur les cartes alors qu'elle essayait d'ignorer la silhouette de Rogue qui sortait lentement de la pièce.

Quand elle leva à nouveau sa plume, elle observa mécontente les lettres griffonnées. Oui, il les aurait ses cartes. En ordre. Propre. Il n'y aurait même pas l'ombre d'un mécontentement à y trouver. Elle prit une nouvelle carte et recommença du début.

*********************************************


	24. Chapitre 24

**24. Severus en pensées**

Severus se trouvait à nouveau en pensée dans des sphères qu'il aurait en réalité préférer éviter, alors que sa plume volait sans entrain sur une composition de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et se posait à nouveau sur le parchemin. Il en était arrivé si loin. Il consacrait plus que quelques secondes de ses pensées à un élève qui n'était pas Harry Potter. Le sentiment que sa concentration prenait lentement mais sûrement la tangente était répugnant. Le sentiment que cette façon de rêvasser aux affaires des élèves n'était d'habitude pas sa façon. Cette affaire. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il aurait pu maîtriser comme un jeu –et pourtant. Il posa la plume de côté pour écarter une mèche de cheveux de son front et appuyer son menton sur sa main. Son index glissa sur les taches d'encre incrustées dans la table à côté de sa bouteille d'encre.

C'était samedi après-midi et pourtant la déprime l'envahissait déjà quand il songeait que lundi soir Granger se présenterait fièrement à sa porte.

Il ne voulait pas la voir. Pas son corps longiligne, dont l'apparente maigreur témoignait qu'elle avait depuis longtemps abandonné la nourriture – à cause de lui. Par son regard, qui malgré toute la fureur quand il pénétrait dans ses pensées, était toujours plein de bonté.

Cette bonté. Cela faisait si longtemps. Cette douleur clouée en lui. Si avant elle n'était arrivée qu'à un pressentiment diffus, maintenant elle coulait du plus profond de lui-même.

A nouveau sa main s'empara précipitamment de la plume et il commença à lire la composition digne de compassion d'un élève de troisième année.

_La différence entre un Animagus et un loup garou est que le loup garou ne peut déterminer s'il va se transformer, alors que l'Animagus le peut. L'Animagus est un homme qui peut se transformer en animal quand il le souhaite. Il le peut soit car cela lui est venu de naissance, ou parce qu'il l'a appris. Les Animagus sont_ –

Severus dut s'arrêter net et écrire dans une colère subite quelque chose dans la marge. _Travailler donc votre expression, Mr Purkiss, ou je crois que ça se présente mal pour vos BUSES ! N'importe quel troll des forêts rend de meilleures compositions que vous ! On dit ANIMAGI ! Une bonne fois pour toutes ! Et faites à Miss Morrisson le plaisir de ne pas recopier vous-même vos extravagances intellectuelles mais de la laisser les recopier elle-même !_

Plus d'une fois Severus avait regretté de ne pas pouvoir retirer des points pour des mauvaises compositions. Mais alors Serpentard aurait sûrement gagné chaque année la Coupe des Quatre Maisons.

Mais aussi longtemps que le courage aveugle et les résultats au Quidditch compteraient davantage que la raison, ceci ne se produirait pas de sitôt.

Granger. En grinçant des dents il devait reconnaître que ses compositions avaient été les meilleures qu'il n'ait jamais eues sous le nez. La précision avec laquelle elle formulait et recherchait, il ne l'avait retrouvée en quatorze ans de carrière de professeur à Poudlard jamais retrouvée chez un autre élève.

Cela avait été une vraie joie de s'emparer de son parchemin et de lire un texte qui hormis quelques fautes mineures ne laissait rien à souhaiter, qui parlait de l'amour du savoir de façon à réchauffer le cœur de quelqu'un et qui transformait toute raison académique en un feu euphorique. Il avait toujours mis ses compositions de côté pour la bonne bouche.

Granger. Elle et son tour de main. Sa pénétrance. Elle-

Il devait retrouver sa concentration. En soupirant doucement il recommença à lire, tandis que ses mains raides et froides se crispaient autour du corps de la plume. Ce travail, aussi peut enthousiasmant soit-il, il devait être fait. Mais il aurait corrigé des milliers de ces misérables compositions si en échange il n'avait pas eu à voir la face blême du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais il savait. Bien cela recommencerait. Sa marque-elle commençait à tirailler. Puis à un moment ou un autre ce signe serait là, accompagné par une douleur intimidante impossible à réprimer.

_Les Animagus ne sont pas_-

Un coup frappé à la porte.

Severus leva la tête et redressa le dos. « Entrez ! » ordonna-t-il à la personne derrière la porte.

Ce fut Rusard qui pénétra dans la pièce. Il tenait une écharpe roulée en boule dans ses mains.

« Professeur Rogue. Monsieur. Le professeur McGonnagal m'envoie à vous ! »

Severus se leva et fit le tour de sa table de travail. « Oui, M. Rusard ? Pour quelle raison ? Souhaite-elle que je m'habille avec une écharpe de Gryffondor ? » Il recouvrit le tissu aux couleurs de Gryffondor d'un regard méprisant.

Rusard lui tendit précipitamment l'écharpe. « Non, Monsieur. Vous devez être prudent. Un objet maudit. Très dangereux ! A attiré la malédiction sur une élève ! »

« Montrez-moi ça ! Posez le sur là-bas. Sur la table. »

Severus indiqua une table près de son étagère d'ingrédients sur laquelle se trouvaient quelques fioles solitaires. Le concierge fit ce qui lui était demandé et laisse tomber l'objet sur la table. C'était un collier d'opales.

« Et vous dites qu'une élève a été touchée par un sortilège ? » demanda Severus tout en se tournant vers l'objet. Il sentait l'excitation monter en lui. Analyser un objet ensorcelé était plus intéressant que la correction de compositions et cela faisait partie des choses auxquelles il se connaissait le mieux.

Rusard fit obséquieusement un signe de la tête. « Oui, Monsieur. Mais je ne sais rien de plus précis. Dehors à Pré-au-Lard. »

Severus sortit sa baguette magique et la tint au –dessus du collier. « _Magicum Revelio._ » Un léger grattement emplit un court instant le silence concentré de retenue.

Oui, effectivement. De fortes traces de magie. Mais il était nécessaire d'analyser le collier encore plus en détail.

« Vous pouvez partir, M. Rusard. Et en ce qui concerne les contrôles –ils doivent devenir encore un peu plus MINUTIEUX ! »

« Mais Monsieur, j'ai vraiment-»

« Vous avez le droit de partir, M. Rusard » l'interrompit doucement Severus. Cela fit son effet. Rusard s'inclina et alla à la porte.

Le regard de Severus tomba à nouveau sur le collier. « Malfoy » grogna-t-il. Il se détournait déjà et ouvrait brutalement la porte de son laboratoire. Il devait trouver une petite caisse dans laquelle il pourrait poser l'objet. Il fouilla sur une étagère avec les contenants les plus divers, dans lesquelles il plaçait ses ingrédients. Après un moment de recherche avec concentration il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Une petite boîte en bois de cerisier recouverte d'ivoire. Il n'y avait rien de mieux que cette combinaison pour être recouverte d'un sort de protection. Il rapporta la petite boîte dans son bureau, la déposa près du collier d'opale et fit voler celui-ci dans la boîte. D'un geste brusque il fit se refermer la boîte et murmura son sortilège de protection.

« Malfoy, ton désespoir doit être incommensurable ! » grogna-t-il à nouveau.

Severus enferma la boîte dans le tiroir supérieur de sa table de travail avant de se détourner et de quitter les cachots.

Il était indispensable de parler avec Dumbledore. D'autant plus que celui-ci ne serait pas à Poudlard dimanche et lundi car il irait à la recherche de prétendus indices sur les Horcruxes.

Ses jambes le portèrent rapidement dans le bureau du directeur. « Gâteaux à la cannelle » grogna-t-il d'un ton égal. Avec un bruit grinçant la gargouille se déplaça sur le côté.

Quand il entra dans le bureau il vit que Minerva s'y tenait déjà debout, gesticulant passionnément et parlant d'une voix forte.

« Albus, quelqu'un a essayé de faire entrer de façon illégale de la magie Noire de la pire sorte dans le château. »

« Et il n'a pas réussi. »

« A l'heure actuelle Miss Bell est en route pour Sainte Mangouste ! » répondit la directrice de Gryffondor d'un ton sec.

« Minerva » dit calmement Dumbledore. « L'incident m'a également fortement bouleversé. Pauvre Miss Bell. Mais dans tous les cas l'objet n'a pas pu arriver jusqu'au château. Et même si Miss Bell avait réussi à arriver jusqu'au portail, cela aurait été découvert au plus tard par Rusard ! »

« Effectivement. Un plan plus que stupide, Minerva. » La voix rauque de Rogue résonna derrière elle.

Ses yeux bleus fixèrent ceux de Rogue. « Bonjour, Severus ! » persifla-t-elle. « Comme je le vois, c'est à deux contre une ! »

« Miss Bell est à présent entre de bonnes mains, Minerva. »

« Oui, Albus. Mais je dois expliquer aux parents comment il se fait que leur fille soit soudainement dans le coma. Et ce après une excursion inoffensive ! » Elle se tourna vers Severus et lui envoya un regard plein de reproches. « Je suis sûre que s'il s'était s'agi d'un Serpentard il y aurait un foin de tous les diables ! »

Severus ne pouvait rien faire d'autre à part hausser les sourcils de façon méprisante.

« Il n'y aura plus de sorties, Minerva. C'est tout ce que je peux faire ! Entre les murs de Poudlard il ne peut rien leur arriver. »

Minerva renifla avec mépris. « Nous ne savons même pas si IL ne se promène pas fièrement dans les murs de Poudlard et rit aux éclats. »

« Et que devons nous faire ? Introduire à nouveau les méthodes d'Ombrage ? Je ne pense pas que mon stock de Veritaserum soit suffisamment important pour une tâche de cette envergure ! » Fut grogné en sa direction.

« Severus a raison ! Nous ne pouvons que nous reposer sur le fait que nos mesures de sûreté soient suffisantes. » Rappela le directeur.

« Ce comploteur stupide ne réussira pas à tromper les mesures de sécurité. »grogna Severus. « La seule exécution du plan ne montre pas une trop grande prévoyance ! »

Minerva McGonnagal fit demi-tour et alla vers la porte. « Bien, Messieurs. Je vous laisse alors continuer à philosopher. Je dois réfléchir à ce que je vais rapporter comme nouvelle aux parents dignes de compassion de Miss Bell. Bonne journée encore ! »

Sur ces paroles elle quitta le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle laissa pour un moment un silence de retenue derrière elle. Severus s'approcha plus près du bureau du directeur.

« Pauvre Minerva. Cela me désole de la laisser à ce point dans l'ignorance. Mais il est impossible de faire autrement. »

« Oui, mais elle a raison sur tous les points. Malfoy parade à travers le château et rit aux éclats. »

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr, Severus. Le devoir ne l'a pas fait grandir. Ainsi que tu l'as déjà dit. Le plan n'était pas très réfléchi. Il doit vraiment être désespéré. »

Severus serra les lèvres. La façon dont Albus éprouvait pratiquement de la compassion pour le garçon qui devait le tuer était presque insupportable. Qu'il ne le fasse pas mettre en prison alors qu'il savait que sa famille était dévouée au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Qu'en est-il du collier, Severus ? »

« Il est recouvert par une très forte malédiction. Je vais devoir l'analyser plus en détails plus tard. »

« Et qu'en est-il de ton cours d'Occlumencie ? Se déroule-t-il bien ? »

Les lèvres de Severus se serrèrent encore plus avant que des paroles ne se forcent à en sortir.

Tu m'as envoyé une petite fille amoureuse qui tombe pratiquement de sa chaise ? Comment est-ce que cela devrait se passer à ton avis ?

« Il reste à voir si elle fera preuve de meilleures performances en Occlumencie que Potter. Pour l'instant elle n'a pas encore montré de capacité extraordinaire. »

« Tu juges trop vite, Severus. Je suis sûre qu'elle s'améliorera bientôt. Tu n'es pas devenu un expert en Occlumencie du jour au lendemain non plus. »

« Oui, Directeur. »

« Elle est très vive ! » Les yeux bleus d'Albus Dumbledore brillèrent en face de lui. « Je ne doute pas qu'après Noël elle ait déjà fait des progrès. Elle a le meilleur professeur. »

Severus leva le menton. Granger. Est-ce que tout le monde était obligé de parler de Granger comme si elle était un miracle sur pattes ?

« Albus, je m'occuperai de toi ce soir ! Tu as besoin de soins avant que tu ne te mettes en route demain ! »

« Alors nous nous verrons ce soir. Ne mange pas trop au dîner. Car il y aura du thé et des gâteaux. »Albus lui fit un clin d'œil. « Avec de la confiture de framboises ! »

Severus ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il recouvrait le directeur du regard de ses yeux noirs.

« Et pas si le monde s'effondre ? » ironisa-t-il.

Il quitta le bureau sous le sourire d'Albus. Sans être pressé mais d'un pas sûr il prit le chemin des cachots.

Des masses de travail l'attendaient encore. Des douzaines de compositions misérables. Le collier d'opales. Rassembler les potions de soin pour Albus. Ne pas penser sans cesse à Granger.

*******************************************


	25. Chapitre 25

**25. La troisième heure d'Occlumencie**

Quand Granger pénétra dans la pièce il dut lever le regard. Il s'était imposé de ne pas le faire, et il se maudit pour cela, mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre.

Il avait au moins réussi durant la Défense à garder son regard fixe à distance. Il savait très bien qu'elle tremblait encore de peur devant son regard comme n'importe quel élève. Severus laissa tomber sa plume quand il la vit s'approcher de sa table de travail.

Il se leva et l'aida à bannir ses pensées dans la Pensine.

C'était remarquable combien l'odeur qui venait d'elle caressait ses narines. L'odeur de laine et de savon. Shampoing et-il dut inspirer un peu d'air pour identifier la dernière odeur. Essence de ver à soie. Avec cela même les chevelures les plus rétives pouvaient être domptées. Ce fut alors seulement qu'il remarqua que sa chevelure, qui était normalement une relative catastrophe, pouvait être caractérisée aujourd'hui comme relativement humaine. Elle se déroulait en mèches brun noisette délicatement bouclées sur ses épaules, sans donner l'impression qu'elle voulait immédiatement se retransformer en la masse redoutable que trop connue.

Concentration, Severus ! _Reducio Cogitatum _!

Dès l'instant d'après, quand il recula, tirant à lui le fluide de pensée brillant à la pointe de sa baguette magique, l'odeur de formol, d'herbes et de reptiles séchés l'entoura à nouveau, soulignée par une décente note de poussière.

« Miss Granger, vous devez apprendre à placer vous-même vos pensées dans la Pensine ! » lui rappela-t-il.

Cela faisait du bien. Oui, effectivement. Le miracle sur pattes qui était l'amie de Potter remarquerait alors qu'elle n'était pas totalement accomplie.

Elle était encore sujette à la fausse croyance qu'on pouvait tout apprendre du parchemin, une fausse croyance que lui-même avait dû à sa haine des êtres humains. Il se voyait encore, assis sous des arbres, se cachant entre les murailles de Poudlard, son gros nez touchant presque le parchemin d'un livre – souvent un autre chaque semaine- ne levant que parfois le regard pour garder un œil sur les Maraudeurs ou d'autres troubleurs de calme potentiels.

« J'ai essayé, Monsieur. »répondit-elle.

« Ah vraiment ? » fut ironisé en retour. « Sans grand succès, de toute évidence. »

« Non, Monsieur, je crois que j'ai trop peu de temps pour ces exercices. Car j'ai une montagne de devoirs à rendre, quand je n'ai pas à recopier le registre de punition de Poudlard sur de nouvelles cartes. »

« Pour cela vous ne pouvez vous ne prendre qu'à vous-même, Granger. Vous savez que vous ne seriez même pas ici si cela dépendait de moi. Vous auriez déjà pu faire votre valise il y a longtemps, si le directeur n'avait pas été pris d'un penchant pour vous » dit Severus d'un ton mielleux. « Asseyez-vous, Granger. »

Granger lui obéit. Pourtant elle était de nouveau là. La tristesse grandissante dans ses yeux. Mais cette tristesse contribuerait sûrement à l'aider à clore son esprit, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Il devait de gré ou de force donner raison à Albus. Elle avait du talent et était intelligente. Et avant tout appliquée. Il ne pouvait croire qu'elle ferait preuve des mêmes performances misérables que Potter.

Severus sortit sa baguette magique et soupira intérieurement. Fais en sorte que ce soit fini !

« Legilimens » lança-t-il à contrecœur.

Alors qu'il était entraîné dans ses pensées il ne pouvait à nouveau sentir aucune résistance. Mais il ne lui restait pas de temps pour réfléchir à cela.

Il se trouvait à nouveau dans une pièce. Le cachot.

Un homme avec de longs cheveux noirs est assis à la table. Il parle avec une fille qui a une chevelure brune et sauvage. Derrière eux les élèves quittaient la salle de classe.

La fille avait une expression furieuse. Elle lui tendait un parchemin.

_Pourquoi seulement un Acceptable, Professeur ? J'ai pourtant tous les ingrédients justes ! Pierre de lune ! Vous l'avez pourtant dit vous-même durant cette heure !_ protestait tristement la fille.

L'homme n'eut aucune expression quand il répondit. _Miss Granger, vous avez presque tout recopié mot à mot du Livre d'enseignement des Potions Tome 1. Je ne donne pas de notes qui soient meilleures qu'Acceptables pour des compositions auxquelles l'élève n'a pas réfléchi lui-même._

_J'y ai réfléchi. J'ai consulté cinq livres diff-_

_Impressionnant, Miss Granger. Allez-y ou Gryffondor ne parviendra à remonter cette année même avec une victoire au Quidditch !_

_Mais Professeur, c'est-c'est INJUSTE !_

_DISPARAISSEZ !_ grogna très fort l'homme et avec une expression déformée par la colère. _Avant que je ne m'oublie !_

La fille se ramassa sur elle-même de peur. Elle voulait dire quelque chose mais dès l'instant d'après elle fuyait la classe de classe avec sa cape volant derrière elle.

L'image se brouilla.

L'homme avec la longue chevelure sombre tenait une baguette magique dans la main. Il la dirigeait sur un homme dans des vêtements déchirés et une longue chevelure sale. Son visage pâle est déformé par la colère. La folie brillait dans ses yeux.

_Venez avec moi. Tous ! TOI et le loup-garou ! Les Détraqueurs s'occuperont de vous._

La fille sort de l'ombre et lui adresse la parole. _Que se passerait-il s'il y avait une erreur ? Si vous écoutiez ce qu'il-_

L'homme vêtu de sombre la fixe d'un regard froid. _Tais-toi, enfant stupide_ ! crie-t-il. _Ne parle pas des choses que tu ne comprends pas !_

Severus pouvait à peine saisir sa colère quand il se vit lui-même. _Expelliarmus !_ crie le garçon aux cheveux en bataille. L'homme vêtu de sombre heurte le mur dans un rayon de lumière et demeure à terre sans connaissance. _Harry,_ dit une voix choquée de fille. _Tu as attaqué un professeur_.

« Granger » grogna Severus. Un brouillard de lumière.

L'homme dans les vêtements en haillon marche à côté d'un autre homme aux cheveux bruns. Il fait flotter l'homme vêtu de noir sans conscience flotter auprès de lui.

_M. Black. M. Black_ ? Résonne une voix de fille. _Faites attention à la tête du Professeur Rogue, il-il_

_Tout va bien, ma fille. Il y survivra, crois moi !_ répondit l'homme en haillons avec un sourire revanchard et il retourna vers le chemin devant lui. La tête de l'homme sans connaissance heurta à nouveau le mur du tunnel avec un bruit sourd. _Mais…_ La fille avait des paroles sur le bout de la langue, pourtant elle abandonna et se tut.

Severus inspira de l'air et fit un pas en arrière. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait dire.

Mais au moins il savait à présent d'où était venu les dommages crâniens. Black ! Même après sa mort il ne pouvait ressentir rien d'autre que de la haine quand il pensait à lui. Cet incroyable bâtard. Même s'il n'avait pas trahi James et Lily – il demeurait un bâtard.

Granger s'agrippa à nouveau fermement à sa chaise et chercha de l'air.

« Vous n'avez pas intérêt à tomber de la chaise ! » s'adressa-t-il à elle. « Je n'ai pas de temps pour cela ! »

« Non, Monsieur ! »

« LEGILIMENS ! »

_Je t'en prie, Harry, arrête… Le Professeur Rogue t'a sauvée…voulez vous tester le nouveau chewing-gum qui fait un nœud de votre langue… Il m'a donné un troll, Hermione, cette chauve-souris m'a donné un troll, il est temps qu'il reçoive un peu de poudre à gratter dans ses robes…._

_Est-ce que tu sais seulement à quoi tu ressembles…. Non, non, non, cette partie de vos devoirs vous feriez mieux de la faire seuls, non ne me regarde pas ainsi… Severus…Severus…aucune de tes paroles entends-tu ?_

_Bonne chance, Professeur… je méritais plus qu'un Acceptable…je me suis donné tant de mal… le fauve et le serpent…est-ce que cela signifie que quelqu'un va mourir ? Dong, dong, dong…. Le doux bruit de sa tête de bois contre le mur… il l'a tué, il a tué Sirius. Non, Harry !_

Une femme avec une permanente se pencha par-dessus une jeune fille qui est assise à une table baignée de soleil. Elle caressa sa tignasse brune. _Tu dois manger quelque chose. J'ai fait la cuisine exprès pour toi. Viens donc_. La fille observe sans envie la nourriture et commence à y picorer.

_On pourrait croire que tu es amoureuse. L'es-tu ?_

Assez ! Voulut dire Severus. Mais cela ne franchit pas ses lèvres.

« Essayons encore une fois. Vous verrez. A un moment vous sentirez la résistance. »

Severus ne pouvait faire autrement. Il devait continuer pour le supporter.

Il voulait justement élever à nouveau sa baguette magique quand il sentit un pincement douloureux dans son poignet. Granger qui avait levé les yeux vers lui dans l'attente le regardait d'un air interrogateur.

« Levez-vous ! » aboya-t-il. « Récupérez vos pensées ! »

Granger se leva lentement et douloureusement, tandis que son regard interrogateur était encore posé sur lui.

« Professeur, j'ai vraiment travaillé…j'ai vraiment essayé de-«

« J'ai dit que vous deviez reprendre vos pensées. Et après disparaissez. Nous continuerons mercredi. »

« Mais, Monsieur. »

« Ce sera bientôt ! » grogna-t-il et il se détourna.

Elle était déjà à la table de travail et chercha d'un geste brusque son fluide de pensée dans le bassin. Une éternité sembla passer pour Severus jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait enfin fini. Alors que ce faisant il l'observait, il saisit son poignet enveloppé de tissu dans lequel la douleur pulsait désormais sans interruption. Cette douleur était supportable. Plus supportable que le battement de son cœur et le sentiment froid et fébrile qui conquérait une nouvelle fois sa peau.

« Monsieur, j'ai fini. »

Le regard de Severus rencontra le sien. Son regard. Il y avait de l'inquiétude dedans. Comme autrefois. La douleur tranchante qui coulait des profondeurs de lui-même se mêla à la crampe dans son bras.

Il se détourna tout en laissant précipitamment retomber son poignet.

« La porte est là-bas ! »

Hermione Granger alla à la porte et l'ouvrit, mais avant de sortir elle s'arrêta net et le recouvrit d'un regard pressant de ses yeux brun noisette. « Faites attention à vous –à vous, d'accord ? »

« Dehors ! » grogna-t-il doucement. « Les affaires de l'Ordre ne vous concernent en rien ! »

« Je ne me soucie pas de l'Ordre, Monsieur. Et ça vous le savez. » murmura-t-elle et détourna son regard de lui. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre contenance.

Dès l'instant d'après il fixait une porte fermée.

A nouveau la douleur le rappelant à l'ordre pulsait dans son poignet. Lui aussi devait partir maintenant.

**************


	26. Chapitre 26

26. Le prêt du Prince au Sang Mêlé

Le Prince au Sang Mêlé ! Comme elle détestait ce conseiller qui savait toujours tout mieux que tout le monde ! Qu'est-ce que cela faisait qu'il ait raffiné ou amélioré telle ou telle recette de potion ? Elle avait vu les choses qui étaient sorties de son esprit. D'une écriture presque hallucinée ce type avait écrit des choses dans la marge de son livre qui témoignait qu'il n'aimait que trop faire mal à ses camarades. Et Harry. Il était tellement aveugle ! Comment pouvait-il seulement admirer de la sorte un individu qui était si plein de pensées mauvaises ?

« Tu dis seulement cela car tu es jalouse, Hermione » avait répondit Harry, saisissant son livre d'un geste protecteur. Tu ne peux supporter que pour une fois je sois meilleur en quelque chose ! »

« Cela n'est pas vrai, Harry ! » avait-elle menti. « Je ne trouve simplement pas bien que tu essaies ces sortilèges douteux sur d'autres élèves ! Qu'en était-il de Goyle, hein ? »

«En fait c'était une bonne action, Hermione. Avec de si longs ongles il n'a pas pu maltraiter un premier de la classe de toute la journée »avait ajouté Ron d'un ton amusé. Seamus avait en plus ri. Ginny, qui durant tout ce temps fuyait Dean, s'était retirée en cachette.

« Je ne laisserai pas tomber ce livre, Hermione » avait protesté Harry. « Le Prince au Sang Mêlé ne pouvait être si mauvais, s'il a pu inventer des choses tellement géniales. »

Depuis quand est-ce que l'intelligence a quelque chose à voir avec le bien ou le mal ? Voulait-elle demander, mais pourtant sa raison lui disait qu'elle ferait mieux de se taire. Elle, qui avait enfermé un ex-Mangemort et un ennemi du genre humain dans son cœur. Et de toute façon cette discussion mènerait à une impasse. Elle devait simplement faire plus d'effort. Devenir encore meilleure. Elle pourrait sûrement en remontrer même à ce Prince au Sang Mêlé.

Hermione expira de l'air tandis qu'elle marchait le long des rangées d'étagères. Avec l'inspiration suivante elle aspira l'odeur du parchemin. Elle était apaisante comme toujours.

Ce devait être ici. Elle s'empara après une courte recherche du vieil exemplaire usé des _Potions pour Maîtres_ sur l'étagère et alla avec à une table dans un coin peu éclairé. Dans deux heures ce serait l'entraînement de Quidditch pour le match contre Serdaigle. Elle avait promis d'y assister. Ron avant tous s'était réjoui, car il était le nouveau gardien.

Deux heures. Elle pourrait sûrement glaner l'une ou l'autre information utile pour la prochaine heure de potion dans ce livre, auquel aucun élève de sixième année à part elle n'osait se frotter. _La potion d'espérance._

Et sûrement cela l'aiderait à oublier ses yeux noirs dans lesquels elle avait regardé le soir précédent sans la moindre peur.

Elle s'était retournée toute la nuit en pensant à lui. Elle s'était imaginée comme s'il se tenait devant le seigneur des ténèbres et faisait son rapport. Devait-il encore faire d'autres choses ? De mauvaises choses ? Tuer ? Torturer ? Etait-ce lui qui avait tué un des pauvres Moldus qu'on trouvait régulièrement morts ? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle ne savait pas comme cela se passait parmi les Mangemorts. Elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Elle ne voulait pas penser que les mains qu'elle souhaitait contre son corps faisaient sûrement de mauvaises choses, qu'elle ne pourrait pardonner.

Par Merlin ! A quoi servait l'intelligence si elle ne protégeait pas de la stupidité ?

Hermione se laissa tomber avec le gros volume sur une chaise. A côté d'elle était assis Neville et il se plongeait dans un volume tout aussi gros.

Elle lui sourit d'un air encourageant. D'une certaine façon Neville lui faisait de la peine. Depuis que Rogue ne la titillait plus en défense contre les forces du Mal en priorité par rapport aux autres, il était de nouveau la victime favorite.

« Que lis-tu là ? » demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

« _Plantes du Nord-Ouest irlandais_. »murmura-t-il en réponse. Il semblait perturbé. Encore plus perturbé que d'habitude.

Il semblait avoir abandonné les potions. Cinq ans de cours avec Rogue ne pouvaient même pas être curés par la gentillesse de Slughorn. Hermione le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il devait être d'une humeur plus que sombre pour se plonger dans un tel pavé.

« On trouve par exemple des racines de troll là-bas. Cela aide contre les blessures qui ont été causées p-par la Magie Noire. Ou de l'herbe de nymphes contre les fièvres délirantes. Et oui-tu sais que les plantes qui peuvent guérir m'intéressent particulièrement. Et-et qu'est-ce que c'est comme bouquin ? »

Elle lui montra la couverture du livre, à la vue duquel son visage s'assombrit comme s'il avait mordu dans un citron. « Pas bon. Vraiment pas bon » laissa-t-il sortir de lui d'un ton torturé. « Et tu es déjà tellement douée pour ça ! »

« Malheureusement pas cette année, Neville ! »

Neville soupira. « Je voudrais bien avoir tes problèmes. »

Non, tu ne voudrais pas, Neville Londubat !

« Neville, tu es plus que bon en botanique. Tu connais les effets de tant de plantes ! Tu sais comment produire des essences à partir d'elles. Quand tu marches dans une forêt tu connais les noms de toutes les plantes. Tu peux être fier de toi ! »

Neville lui lança un regard par en-dessous. Hermione le regardait d'un air encourageant. OUI, cela faisait du bien de redonner du courage à une des victimes de Rogue, de détruire son œuvre résultant de rabaissement et de découragement. Elle pouvait presque se pardonner d'être amoureuse de cet homme.

« Vraiment ! »

« SILENCE LA-BAS DERRIERE »résonna.

« Mince, elle a de bonnes oreilles celle-là » murmura Neville et il se tourna à nouveau vers ses lectures.

Hermione aussi sortit sa plume et son parchemin et se mit au travail. Durant un moment le silence de la bibliothèque ne fut troublé que par le faible chuchotement de Neville et par le grattement de la plume d'Hermione.

Une heure ou plus devait être passé quand Hermione à moitié satisfaite baissa les yeux sur sa liste d'ingrédients et les indications de préparation. Elle ne pouvait se souvenir avoir jamais eu un sentiment de satisfaction totale en ce qui concernait ses performances. Est-ce que le sentiment de laisser le cours derrière soi et de pouvait fuir en extase vers l'entraînement de Quidditch sans avoir une seule pensée à gaspiller pour la prochaine composition ou pour la prochaine recette n'était pas digne d'envie ? Et pourquoi est-ce que cela lui était si difficile ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne pourrait pas pour une fois jouer une partie de cartes sans en avoir l'esprit totalement lassé ? Etait-ce une malédiction ?

« Neville. Est-ce que tu viens avec moi à l'entraînement des garçons ? »

« Il fait tellement froid dehors ! »

« Le soleil brille. Mais plus pour très longtemps. Viens donc, il est temps d'entretenir d'autres pensées ! »

Neville finit par se rendre.

Chaudement emmitouflés et enroulés dans des écharpes de Gryffondor visibles de loin ils se mirent en route pour le terrain de Quidditch. Le soleil brillait autant qu'il pouvait mais même ses rayons réchauffants ne pouvaient transpercer le vent froid et fort qui s'accrochait dans leurs capes.

Son nez et celui de Neville étaient après peu de temps rouges comme celui de Slughorn quand il avait bu trop de bon vin.

« Au moins ils autorisent encore le Quidditch »murmura Neville. « Après ce qui s'est passé avec le collier ! »

« Oui, mais nous ne pouvons nous laisser faire. Par qui que ce soit. Nous devons lui montrer que nous ne nous laissons pas retirer notre dernier plaisir. »

« C'est étrange que tu dises cela ! »répliqua Neville.

« Oui, sûrement. Mais pensez-vous que parce que j'apprends trop, je ne sais pas apprécier un bon match de Quidditch ? »Elle leva les bras et cria « Gryffondor EN AVANT ! »

Neville rit de toutes ses dents malgré ce cri de guerre peu inspiré.

La bouche d'Hermione laissa échapper un rire quand elle vit ce sourire.

« Viens donc ! Tu vois, ils sont déjà en vol ! »

L'entraînement dura encore longtemps, jusqu'à ce que le soleil se décide enfin à sombrer rouge comme la braise derrière les cimes des grands arbres. Hermione se remit en route pour le château avec Neville, Ron et Harry et elle complimenta Ron pour ses manœuvres en vol. Elle savait qu'il avait besoin de cet encouragement car il avait tendance à fouler ses performances au pied.

A peine avaient-ils atteint la chaude et accueillante salle commune que les deux partirent déjà se rafraîchir et se changer.

Le dîner fut bon et agréable. Il n'y avait plus rien à sentir de la dispute à propos du livre du Prince de Sang Mêlé. Seul le sentiment douloureusement cloué en elle de devoir à nouveau aller chez Rusard ce soir pour recopier des rangées de cartes gâchait sa joie.

Cette fois elle ne voulait pas s'attirer le courroux de Rusard et elle se dépêcha donc vers les cachots après deux parties d'échecs version sorcier avec Ron, qu'elle perdit.

Rusard l'accueillit avec l'expression de fauve typique tandis que Miss Teigne grognait d'un air indifférent. Rusard l'observa avec attention tandis qu'elle s'asseyait à sa place habituelle.

« Le professeur Rogue a laissé quelque chose pour vous, Granger ! C'est sur mon bureau ! »

En effet. Le regard d'Hermione glissa sur le petit livre relié en cuir brun usé qui se trouvait auprès de la caisse. Le cœur battant elle s'en empara et regarda le titre. _L'Occlumencie-Défense de l'esprit._

Lorsqu'elle laissa retomber la couverture du livre un billet apparut. Elle reposa le livre et le déplia. Son regard glissa sur l'écriture raffinée et incurvée.

_Miss Granger, _

_A présent vous n'avez plus d'excuses. La prochaine heure aura lieu lundi. Vendredi vous êtes excusée auprès de Rusard. Je vous conseille de faire des efforts car vous avez aussi peu envie de m'avoir dans votre tête, que moi j'ai envie de m'y trouver !_

_P.S. Au cas où la science remarquable de cet ouvrage ne devait pas entrer dans votre esprit, posez moi des questions. Je suis sûr que vous n'avez pas encore perdu votre plus grand talent. Brûlez ce billet une fois que vous l'aurez lu ! _

_*********_


	27. Chapitre 27

**27. Les mains d'un meurtrier**

Avec précaution Severus déposa l'essence de racine de troll sur sa marque douloureuse. Le Lord sombre était mécontent. Et à chaque fois que le Lord sombre était mécontent, la marque faisait mal. Et cette fois même l'essence ne parvint pas à diminuer la douleur.

«Quelle farce »grogna Severus et il passa une dernière fois le doigt sous la limite inférieure du serpent qui se tortillait, jusqu'à ce que l'essence ait enfin pénétré.

Presque. Il pouvait presque ressentir de la compassion pour Malfoy. Presque. S'il avait pu sentir quoi que ce soit en ce moment en dehors de la colère et du désespoir.

Il tira précipitamment la manche sur son bras. Malfoy était tout aussi possédé que sa mère. Mais sûrement de loin plus stupide. Il se souvenait encore très bien de la façon fière dont Lucius et Narcissa avaient baissé les yeux vers leur rejeton et lui à côté, dans la « joyeuse attente » de devenir parrain de cet être doré. Non, il n'avait pas oublié le sentiment d'être perdu et du désespoir que l'on ressentait quand on se sentait coupable de son propre malheur. Il avait présumé que toutes ces choses viendraient à lui. Car elle était morte. Et ne reviendrait plus jamais. Plus jamais.

Severus serra les dents. Plus jamais. _Loin...morte_.

Son image devant ses yeux. Son sourire chaleureux et bon, c'était presque la seule chose qui pouvait encore lui faire perdre contenance.

« Cette Sang-de-Bourbe rousse est morte, Sev ! Tu devrais te réjouir. Tu as gagné la reconnaissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les Potter ! Ha, c'est bien fait pour ce James, pour avoir épousé une inférieure-. Severus, où veux-tu aller ! »

_« Devoirs, Bellatrix. Des devoirs m'attendent. Car rien ne se produit de la seule parole ! »_

Severus essuya précipitamment son visage. Cela ne se pouvait qu'après toutes ces années il redevienne un gamin sentimental et tremblant. Cela remontait à il y a si longtemps. La douleur, elle était devenue plus sourde avec chaque année qui était passée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait continué à palpiter comme un rappel au plus profond de lui. Pour lui rappeler qu'il avait un devoir.

Il ne devait jamais redevenir la créature qui était tombée à genoux devant la silhouette de Dumbledore il y avait quatorze ans.

Severus s'assit droit comme un i, de façon à ce que son dos épouse le dossier de sa chaise.

Malfoy n'était rien de plus qu'un stupide garçon perdu, personne ne le savait mieux que lui, mais-mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir haine et colère quand il pensait à cet ange trompeur. Cela avait sûrement aussi un rapport avec le fait que le respect dont Draco Malfoy lui avait témoigné durant toutes ses années avait fondu. Il n'y avait plus que l'ambition dévorante qui soit à trouver dans ses yeux. Mais aussi la peur.

Il s'était sûrement aussi trompé. Et la peur n'était pas le seul sentiment qu'il voulait voir déborder des yeux qui le regardaient chaque jour. Pas de tous les yeux.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, ce qui fit partir les mèches noires dans tous les sens. Peur. Peur de la mort.

_« Severus ! Aide-moi ! Aide-moi ! » Appelle l'homme qui est tombé à genoux au sol. Ses membres tremblent du pressentiment que la baguette magique pointée sur lui signifiera sa fin. « Je t'en prie aide-moi ! » Les yeux bruns de l'homme le fixent de façon pressante._

_L'homme vêtu de sombre au visage pâle lance à l'homme voué à la mort un regard indifférent par-dessus son nez crochu. Rien ne remue dans son visage blanc._

_« Tais-toi Filius. Ici tu n'as rien à dire ! » Caquète Bellatrix et elle serra sa baguette magique. Dans ses yeux, un éclair de folie._

_Une créature pâle, vêtue de sombre, accompagnée de son serpent, s'avance vers l'homme destiné à mourir et décrit un cercle autour de lui._

_« Tu le connais, Severus ? » demande la créature blême d'un air intéressé et recouvre Severus du regard pressant de ses yeux rouges._

_« Non, mon Seigneur. »_

_« Non ! Severus, tu as acheté des livres chez moi. Au moins dix ! Severus, regarde-moi ! »_

_« Et ? » Vint sèchement en retour. Un regard noir, impénétrable._

_La créature blême s'adresse à nouveau à l'homme voué à mourir. « Tu ne vas plus vendre beaucoup de livres, Filius ! » grogna la créature en sa direction. « Tu as répandu des bruits déplorables. Des bruits sur le fait qu'il est tellement bien d'être ami avec des Sang-de-Bourbe et de se marier avec eux ! »_

_L'homme trembla. « Mais, mais…je-je ne suis qu'un homme inoffensif. Un homme qui vend de vieux livres, p-pitié. »_

_« Tu es un demi sang, qui répand des bruits déplorables. Un traître au monde de sorciers au sang pur. »_

_« Non ! »_

_« Bellatrix ! »_

_« OUI, mon Seigneur. Crucio ! » Un sourire de plaisir se glisse sur le visage de la femme aux cheveux noirs, tandis qu'elle prépare des tortures d'enfer à l'homme._

_La créature blême, vêtue de sombre observe la scène d'un air satisfait. « Bientôt, Nagini, bientôt. » grogne-t-il à son serpent qui siffle avec mécontentement._

_Severus ne bouge pas tandis que l'homme au sol se tord de douleur et crie. « Crucio » grogna Bellatrix pleine d'enthousiasme et bouge sa baguette magique comme si elle voulait le faire danser._

_« Mon Seigneur. » Severus prend la parole. « N'y a-t-il pas encore des choses à discuter ? »_

_« Oh oui, Severus, mais chaque chose en son temps ! »_

_Tous les regards sont posés sur le paquet tremblant sur le tapis. « Severus ! » crie l'homme. « Tu as-as ach-acheter des l-livres chez m-moi. Des livres-» _

_« Mais c'est adorable, Severus. Il t'appelle ! »_

_Severus se tait._

_« Bellatrix ! »aboie Voldemort. « Laisse-le à Severus. »_

_La femme aux cheveux noirs obéit sur-le-champ, mais avec les lèvres serrées._

_« Mon Seigneur. » Severus lève sa baguette magique. L'homme l'observe avec un regard anxieux. Il respire fort à cause de la torture qu'il vient de subir. « Se-severus Rogue. » Ses paroles ne sont plus rien à part un souffle._

_« Avada Kedavra ! »_

_L'homme s'effondre sur lui-même sous le regard noir et perçant, à peine l'éclair vert a-t-il touché son corps._

_« Gâcheur de jeu »caquette Bellatrix blessée et elle le gratifie d'un regard noir. « Gâcheur de jeu, être ingrat ! »_

_Voldemort fait un sourire mince et horrible. « Maintenant, Nagini. Maintenant. »_

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait voulu le tester. Oui, il avait réussi le test. Incomparable, Severus.

« Filius » sort rauque de la gorge de Severus. Le visage souriant chaleureusement, encadré par une chevelure grise et sauvage du vieux sorcier de l'Allée des Embrumes apparut devant lui, lui tendant un livre qu'il avait longtemps cherché et mis de côté exprès pour lui. Après quatorze ans il avait à nouveau pris la vie à un être humain et à s'était pris à lui-même la joie de fouiller la vieille boutique à la recherche de livres rares. Pendant qu'il avait parlé avec Filius, il avait adopté pour la journée un comportement humain pratiquement normal. Cela avait sûrement été l'amour du savoir qui l'avait fait devenir presque doux. Filius était à côté de Dumbledore sûrement le seul qui avait fait face à un Severus Rogue qu'on aurait pu à moitié qualifier d'être humain.

A présent tu n'es plus un être humain, Severus. Mais sûrement tu l'as encore jamais été.

Sinon tous ces êtres humains seraient encore en vie. _Loin…mort !_

On frappa à la porte. Severus retira sa main de la masse de cheveux et la lissa rapidement. Qui par la barbe neuf fois maudite de Merlin le dérangeait à une telle heure ? Il était neuf heures ! Ne pouvait-on être en paix à cette heure ?

« Entrez ! » ronchonna-t-il. La Gryffondor aux cheveux bruns pénétra son bureau sombre des cachots.

« Granger ! » il prononça son nom en grognant. « Que venez-vous faire ici ? Est-ce que vous n'avez pas reçu mon message ? »

La fille aux cheveux bruns et bouclés souriait chaleureusement. Un peu désarmé, il dut se rendre en grinçant des dents. Elle tenait un petit livre dans sa main. Sans attendre son ordre elle ferma la porte. A quoi pensait-elle donc en faisant cela ? N'avait-il pas un regard suffisamment sévère et insufflant suffisamment de peur ?

« Si, Professeur. Vous aviez écrit que je-que je peux vous poser des questions si j'ai besoin d'aide ! »

Effectivement. Elle avait raison. Pourquoi avait-il écrit cela ? Il devait être fou. Maintenant Granger croyait qu'elle pouvait venir lui courir sur le haricot ! Est-ce que ses mains tremblaient encore ? Ses mains de meurtrier. Non, cela remontait à deux jours.

« Voulez-vous me raconter que vous avez déjà lu tout le livre ? »demanda-t-il avec d'une voix coupante empreinte de scepticisme et il la gratifia d'un regard sombre.

« Oui, Monsieur. Vous disiez pourtant que je devais faire des efforts ! »

« Il est mercredi soir, Miss Granger. Il n'y a aucune raison de venir me tomber dessus ! » Il cracha son venin vers elle sans se lever.

« Est-ce que j'ai mal compris votre message ? » demanda précautionneusement Granger.

Maintenant Severus devait se taire. Non, elle n'avait pas mal compris son message qu'il avait écrit dans une soudaine inondation d'une gentillesse montante envers ses semblables qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu auparavant, avec des mains de meurtrier auxquelles collaient encore frais et le rappelant à l'ordre le sang d'un innocent.

« Si j'avais su que vous viendriez immédiatement après gratter à ma porte, je ne l'aurais certainement pas conçu, Miss Granger ! »

« Je pensais, je pensais que vous vouliez m'aider. C'était totalement naïf de ma part, non ? »

« Je veux vous aider, Granger. Mais pas au prix que vous vous teniez chaque soir devant mon bureau et me fixiez avec vox yeux amoureux de Gryffondor ! »

Maintenant elle leva la tête et le regarda directement. « Si cela vous tranquillise, Monsieur » répondit-elle non sans une certaine méchanceté dans sa voix « en ce moment je vous déteste ! »

Ses yeux mentaient. Ces fichus yeux de Gryffondor amoureuse !

Quatorze ans trop tard.

« Ce soir je n'ai pas le temps, Miss Granger. Si cela doit absolument être, alors venez chez moi vendredi soir après le dîner. »grogna-t-il.

Hermione Granger haussa le menton. "Merci, Monsieur. Incroyablement attachant de votre part, de vous comportez comme un professeur!"

Dehors, voulut crier Severus. La colère le saisit comme une tempête subite.

« Vous avez de la chance que je n'ai pas le droit de vous retirer des points, Granger. » siffla-t-il. Ce furent ses dernières paroles avant qu'il ne baisse le regard et n'indique la porte d'un geste brusque.

Dès l'instant d'après il entendit la porte se refermer. Son cœur battait. D'un geste lent son front vint se reposer sur le bois de noyer couvert de taches d'encre de sa table de travail.

**************************


	28. Chapitre 28

**28. La Prière d'Hermione**

Cela n'avait été rien de plus qu'un éclair. Le serpent et le fauve. Grognant. Sifflant. Se mordant l'un l'autre. Hermione avait été tiré du sommeil après cela, ramassée sur elle-même dans le lit cherchant de l'air. La crainte due à la réapparition de la vision la fit rester assise là un long moment, choquée, se demandant si elle devait aller chez Trelawney. Ou peut-être plutôt chez Firenze ?

Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle n'attendait pas une grande aide de Trelawney. _Oh, un grand malheur se tient devant nous !_ Comme si elle ne le savait pas elle-même ! Et elle doutait également que Firenze puisse lui donner davantage d'informations que l'accro du sherry ou ses propres travaux de rattrapage.

Patience, Hermione. Tu dois avoir de la patience. Est-ce que tu n'as pas appris durant les dernières semaines à faire preuve d'une patience immense ?

Alors qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre, elle vit dans l'obscurité les premières marques gelées de l'hiver tournoyer dans le vent froid. Elle observa durant un moment la danse des flocons de neige, qui seraient bientôt aux rayons du soleil, avant qu'elle ne rampe à nouveau sous sa couverture. Le battement de son cœur s'était apaisé. Elle pourrait sûrement trouver encore un peu de sommeil.

Pourtant ce matin de vendredi ne fut pas moins désagréable et sans repas que les précédents.

Et à cela encore cette vision.

Elle dût encore songer à cette vision tandis qu'elle se rendait au petit déjeuner avec Ron et Harry, habillée tant bien que mal. Un être humain allait mourir. Mais qui alors ?

Pouvait-elle avoir suffisamment de patience pour découvrir cela ?

Elle déplia la Gazette du Sorcier à peine celle-ci lui eut-elle été apportée par la chouette, dans l'espoir de se détourner de ses pensées sombres.

Mais cela ne manqua pas de rater. Les yeux de Ron s'élargirent quand il lut le titre sur la première page de la Gazette.

« Filius McAllister est porté disparu. Il a disparu depuis mardi ! » Entendit-elle dire le roux.

Elle retourna précipitamment le journal. « Quoi ? Mais ! »

« D'abord Olivander et maintenant aussi Filius » sortit sans retenue d'Harry. Il laissa retomber sa cuillère sur son assiette dans un bruit sonore.

« Pas aussi Filius. » répétait Hermione avec peine. « Non, pas lui. Filius. Il était un tel- un homme si gentil ! Qu'est-ce que –si ILS l'ont-»

Hermione sentait que le sang se retirait de ses joues. Elle avait elle-même rendu visite au vieux sorcier avant le début des cours sur le Chemin de Traverse et avait apprécié de parcourir ses livres. Elle ne pouvait s'offrir la plupart d'entre eux, mais malgré cela il l'avait toujours traitée amicalement et avec empressement et répondu à ses questions. Une fois il lui avait même laissé à moitié prix un livre sur les vieilles formules d'enchantement des druides.

« Mais il n'est pas un Moldu, ou bien ? »lança Ron. « Je croyais qu'ils ne tuaient que des Moldus ! » Cela ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de continuer à mordre avec entrain dans son toast, tandis que ses yeux bruns effectuaient des allers retours interrogateurs entre ses deux amis.

« Sûrement ils le gardent prisonnier ! On va sûrement le retrouver quelque part ! »

Hermione commença à lire avec douleur.

_Filius McAllister, propriétaire de l'ancien et honorable magasin d'antiquités « Livres et Miracles »sur le Chemin de Traverse a disparu sans laisser de traces mardi le 20 octobre 1997. Ni amis ni connaissances n'ont pu avoir de contact avec lui depuis la date mentionnée ci-dessus. Son commerce semble en ordre. Le département des Aurores du ministère se trouve face à une énigme. S'il a effectivement été victime d'un enlèvement, les criminels n'ont laissé aucune sorte de trace d'après les dires de Kingsley Shacklebot, qui conduit l'enquête. Ni marques de combat ni traces de magie noire n'ont été découvertes. Le ministre de la Magie Scrimgeour considère donc qu'il est exagéré de parler d'une action du rassemblement secret dont les membres se nomment les Mangemorts…_

Furieuse elle rejeta le journal à côté d'elle sur la table.

« Qu'écrivent-ils ? »demanda Harry curieux.

« Ce qu'ils écrivent toujours ! Que tout est en ordre ! »

« Mais je croyais que cela n'était plus nié, qu'Il soit de retour ! »dit Ron.

« Ce que ces gens semblent affirmer et ce qu'ils écrivent sont deux choses totalement différentes ! » pesta Hermione. « Ils ont encore peur. Apparemment car quelqu'un parmi les gens de Voldemort leur tient sa baguette magique contre la tempe. »

Harry se pencha vers elle avec les sourcils levés. « Es-tu ainsi Hermione ? Est-ce la même personne qui ne veut pas m'entendre dire que Draco Malfoy porte la Marque ? »

« Le père de Malfoy est en prison, Harry. A quelle hauteur est-ce que ce garçon peut déjà se trouver dans les faveurs de Voldemort ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec les faveurs et tout ce cérémonial ? Malfoy est agité. Il se comporte de façon étrange. »

« J'aimerais bien te croire, Harry. Mais tu prétends également que Rogue est toujours un Mangemort bien que tu n'en aies aucune preuve ! »

Le visage d'Harry recula tout en s'assombrissant. « Je comprends maintenant. Hermione a le troisième œil ! »donna-t-il à entendre d'un air blessé.

L'intéressée se leva et s'empara de son sac de livres. « Harry, je souhaiterais avoir le troisième œil. Mais sais-tu ce que nous les Moldus aimons à dire ? IN DUBIO PRO REO ! »

Rien ne se produisit dans le visage d'Harry.

« Innocent tant que le doute subsiste ! »lança Ron avec une fierté non dissimulée de pouvoir enfin briller aussi avec du savoir. Il récolta pour cela des regards ébahis. Seamus lui-même et Neville l'observèrent.

Il haussa les épaules. « C'est un des proverbes moldus favoris de mon père. Il nous l'a dit si souvent que même moi je l'ai retenu ! »

Le roux lui adressa une grimace. Hermione vit que la tension disparaissait du visage d'Harry.

« Partons ! » dit-il seulement, avant de se détourner pour quitter le hall.

Le regard d'Hermione glissa une dernière fois vers la table des professeurs, à laquelle la silhouette vêtue de sombre du directeur des Serpentard s'accrochait du regard à Dumbledore. Elle espérait qu'il regarderait vers elle rien qu'un instant, mais il semblait avoir décidé de détourner son regard du monde pour aujourd'hui. _In dubio pro reo, Professeur. A ce soir !_

Cela faisait du bien que le diner soit passé correctement. Même si pas par faim. Ron avait naturellement battu le record comme d'habitude. Mais il n'arrêterait sûrement pas de manger autant s'il continuait à s'élever vers les hauteurs de cette façon.

Cela faisait du bien de ne pas avoir à rassembler ses forces à chaque pas pour éviter de vaciller ! Oui, c'était déjà étonnant ce qu'une semaine de dégustation de chocolat et de bonne nourriture pouvait faire de quelqu'un !

Ce qu'un sombre et fascinant habitant des cachots pouvait faire de quelqu'un était beaucoup plus stupéfiant !

Ses doigts glissèrent sur le petit livre dans sa poche. Le prêt de Severus Rogue. Elle l'avait entièrement lu. Oui. Une fois et une demi-fois. Elle avait senti le cuir dans l'espoir que son odeur à lui y soit, la nuit en secret dans l'ombre. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait enfui le livre dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit en riant presque à gorge déployée d'elle-même.

Ses doigts avaient parcouru les pages, en s'imaginant que les siens avaient fait de même.

Sur la couverture du livre se trouvait en une écriture nette et inclinée : _Propriété de Severus Rogue !_

Elle veillait sur ce livre comme sur un trésor secret. Elle ne savait pas ce qui avait poussé Rogue à lui laisser un livre de sa collection personnelle, mais ce devait être un pur désemparement ! Elle voyait encore la peine dans son visage, quand il était revenu de ses pensées. C'était la peine d'un homme qui avait vu sa propre apparence détestable dans le miroir. C'était l'expression de surprise qui aurait pu passer pour de la gêne chez un homme moins emporté. De la gêne, Hermione ! Ta fantaisie est aujourd'hui plus qu'animée ! Elle a de quoi faire peur ! Mais c'est toi-même qui es plus qu'à faire peur, depuis que tu as offert ton amour à un homme qui le déchire entre ses mains, le foule aux pieds et crache encore avec force par-dessus !

Etait-ce juste d'aller à lui ?

Voulait-elle le voir ? L'expression du visage qui reflétait à quel point sa présence était peu souhaitée ?

Pourtant ses jambes la portèrent encore et encore à travers le couloir sombre qui menait à sa porte.

Semblable à une cérémonie sa main vint se poser sur le bois de sa porte.

Elle frappa. Comme rien ne se produisit, elle frappa une deuxième fois. Cette fois-ci plus énergiquement.

La porte s'ouvrit. Rogue était debout devant sa table de travail et laissait retomber sa baguette magique.

« Maintenant entrez donc ! » dit-il d'une voix étrangement plate.

Hermione s'avança pas à pas dans l'atmosphère étrange. Ses yeux noirs l'observèrent avec éclat tandis qu'elle allait à la chaise qui se trouvait devant sa table, et sur laquelle plus d'un élève tremblant s'était déjà trouvé.

A peine se fut-elle assise que cela sortit de sa bouche. « Allez-allez vous bien ? » Son regard s'accrochait à son visage blanc de craie, qui disait qu'il allait tout autrement que bien.

Rogue, qui avait pris place à sa table de travail, la regarda d'un air impénétrable.

« La façon dont je vais ne vous concerne pas, Miss Granger ! » répondit-il d'un ton guindé et en accentuant chacun des mots.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Ne dis rien, Hermione !

Elle sortit le petit livre. « Je-je voulais vous remercier, Monsieur. Pour m'avoir prêté ce livre ! »

« Posez vos questions, Granger. C'est pour cela que vous êtes là, ou bien ? » Répondit-il platement.

Elle ouvrit rapidement le livre à la page marquée et posa le livre sur ses genoux.

« Oui, Monsieur, j'ai lu le livre du début à la fin, m-mais d'une certaine façon je n'en suis pas devenue plus douée. J-j'ai essayé de faire les exercices. Mais à quoi servent les exercices quand on n'a rien contre quoi il faille se protéger. Je veux dire- est-ce que ce n'est pas sans intérêt de clore son esprit quand personne ne tente de le pénétrer ? »

« Vous parviendrez à ce PLAISIR déjà bien assez tôt, Granger. C'est arrogant de penser que l'apprentissage de l'Occlumencie n'est pas de minutieux petits exercices ! Vous devez toujours refaire les exercices de concentration décrits dans ce livre ! Vous réussirez alors sûrement à tenir ces visions à distance une bonne fois pour toutes ! » Les doigts de Rogue couraient nerveusement sur un cahier de composition. Quand Hermione leva le regard, elle fut saisie par toute la force de son regard sombre. « Avez-vous encore ces visions ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Oui, ce matin elle était à nouveau là, Monsieur ! »

« Dumbledore m'a parlé du soupçon de Trelawney. Il est sûrement important de vous apprendre à contrôler ces visions. Si jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut tuer quelqu'un - cela ne serait pas la première fois- alors il serait bon de savoir qui est désigné par cette vision ! »

« Le professeur Trelawney a dit que je devais être patiente ! »

« Cela, Miss Granger, vous devez l'être dans tous les cas. » fut grogné en retour. « Mais la patience ne semble pas être une de vos vertus. »

« Avec tout mon respect, Monsieur. Pas l'une des votre non plus ! »

« Pour la première fois je suis obligé de vous donner raison. Vous êtes ici depuis à peine deux minutes et vous avez déjà épuisé ma patience ! »

Hermione serra les lèvres. Son regard était moqueur. Mais. Mais ses yeux. Ils étaient-

Elle sursauta. Un brouillement. C'était à nouveau là. Encore un brouillement.

Elle sauta sur ses pieds de panique et recula.

« Granger ! » elle l'entendit rugir son nom.

Sa silhouette sombre vint vers elle. A nouveau un brouillement. A présent la silhouette sombre avec le visage crayeux baissait les yeux vers elle. Un rugissement. Un sifflement. Le fauve. Le serpent. Elle tomba à genoux !

« Granger ! » Elle sentit qu'elle était saisie par le bras. Le serpent planta ses dents dans le fauve. Un feulement. Le fauve, noir et effrayant ouvrit grand sa gueule en montrant les dents jusqu'aux gencives et se jeta sur le serpent. Une silhouette sombre. Les ténèbres.

« Non ! »

La poigne sur son bras était presque douloureuse. Le visage de Rogue apparut devant elle, les sourcils froncés d'un air interrogateur. Hermione n'était plus maîtresse de ses sens. Elle tomba en avant et s'agrippa à l'étoffe chaude. Son visage s'y enfouit. Son odeur rampa dans ses narines et fit s'éteindre toute pensée. « non ! » cria-t-elle paniquée. Pas toi ! Pas toi ! Voulait-elle crier. Elle chercha paniquée de l'air, tandis que ses mains s'arrachaient de l'étoffe noire.

Dès l'instant d'après elle fut repoussée et trébucha. Elle atterrit sur les froides dalles du sol.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ! » siffla Rogue avec le visage déformé par la colère.

Hermione essayait de rassembler ses esprits. Il lui semblait qu'elle manquait d'air.

Elle osait à peine lever le regard et rencontrer le sien.

« Je pensais-je pensais-«

« Sortez ! » Cracha-t-il.

« Je vous en prie, Monsieur. Je ne voulais pas-«

« J'ai dit : dehors ! » Le dernier mot n'était plus que de la panique articulée. Comme Hermione n'osait plus bouger, il la saisit par le bras et la remit sur ses jambes.

« Si vous ne partez pas tout de suite, je vais m'oublier ! »

Hermione ne pouvait retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. « Je vous en prie, Monsieur. Aidez-moi. Aidez-moi. » Commença-t-elle à sangloter.

« Vous aidez ? » vint dans une toux. « Aidez vous vous-même en prenant une douche froide ! »

« Je ne peux plus dormir, Monsieur. Ni manger. Je vous en prie aidez-moi, je vous en prie ! »

« Est-ce que vous savez au moins à quel point vous êtes bête ! »

« Aidez-moi ! »

« Comment Granger. Comment ? » Siffla-t-il sans retenue.

Hermione rassembla son courage et regarda dans ses yeux élargis par la panique. »

« _Mors amoris_, Monsieur ! »


	29. Chapitre 29

_Je sais que j'aurais dû ajouter ce chapitre il y a quelques jours déjà, mais toute une série d'événements se sont ligués pour m'en empêcher. Cependant, envers et contre tout j'ai réussi à publier ce magnifique chapitre... En espérant que l'attente en aura valu la peine!_

_Ich möchte auch hierbei die Autorin dieser merkwürdigen, wundervollen Geschichte loben; sowie ihr für alle die Mühe, die sich für uns gibt, aus meinem ganzen Herz danken !!_

**29. **_**Mors Amoris**_

Granger enfouit son visage dans ses mains pour y étouffer les sanglots qui sortaient à nouveau de sa gorge. Il semblait à Severus qu'il était figé. Durant un moment il ne put rien faire d'autre que de fixer la fille qui reculait pour chercher du soutien à l'étagère d'ingrédients_. Mors amoris_, avait-elle dit. La mort de l'amour.

L'explosion de ses sentiments ne le laissait pas aussi froid qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Ce mot dans sa bouche. _Mors amoris_, il rendait ses mains rigides et son cœur lourd. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Ce devait être quelque chose d'horrible, qui ne pouvait être dû qu'à une semaine de mélancolie contenue.

Elle avait bien entendu fait suffisamment de recherches pour savoir que cette potion avait plus d'un effet secondaire. Cette potion était la dernière porte de secours, celle des désespérés.

Qui mieux que lui le savait.

Soudain, quand il entendit cliqueter les bocaux de son étagère d'ingrédients, il lui sembla sortir de son immobilité. Il marcha rapidement vers elle et la saisit par le bras. Il l'a rassit sur sa chaise.

Garde ton calme, Severus !

Elle se ramassa sur elle-même à peine fut-elle assise pour s'enfoncer encore un peu plus dans ses mains. Ses épaules tremblaient de l'agitation qui s'était emparée d'elle

Un court instant son regard demeura accroché à sa silhouette ramassée sur elle-même, avant qu'il n'aille vers son étagère d'ingrédients. Il savait qu'il avait encore quelques bouteilles de potion _Sedatio_. Il avait lui-même besoin de cette potion de temps à autre. Pour chasser la culpabilité et le sentiment froid et rigide sur sa peau qui l'assaillaient toujours après et parfois avant les rencontres de Mangemorts.

Avec la fiole dans sa main rigide il revint à la jeune femme en larmes.

« Miss Granger ! »

Il semblait qu'elle ne réagissait pas. Etait-elle à nouveau en transe ? ou son désespoir l'handicapait-il tellement qu'elle ne pouvait même plus entendre sa voix tranchante ?

Elle avait raison. La patience ne comptait pas parmi ses vertus. D'un geste brusque il la souleva par l'épaule. Elle le regarda d'un air hagard, mais dès l'instant suivant il ôtait le bouchon de la fiole dans la main.

« Ouvrez la bouche ! » commanda-t-il.

Elle le fit et elle accueillit la potion avec reconnaissance. Severus voulait déjà s'emparer de sa main pour y presser la fiole mais il s'arrêta net. Que faisait-il ?

D'un geste précipité il posa la fiole à côté de Granger sur la table et la gratifia d'un regard sombre qui devait lui signifier où était sa place. Pas dans ses bras.

Son cœur. Il battait encore la chamade après le contact avec son corps. Il était furieux, mais ce n'était pas seulement cela. Un état de choc étrange s'était abattu sur lui, qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'état de choc précédent. Ce choc avait son corps entre ses griffes. C'était un affolement qui l'aurait rendu faible s'il n'était pas l'homme qu'il était. Un affolement nourri par des années à tout endurer.

Mais il pouvait se maîtriser. Ce n'était pas un hasard s'il vivait encore.

Il fit le tour de sa table de travail et s'assit.

Granger semblait se calmer peu à peu sous l'effet de la potion. Avec les bras croisés et un regard impénétrable il attendit que la Gryffondor aux boucles brunes respire à nouveau de façon quelque peu apaisée et ose lever le regard.

Le battement de son cœur s'était aussi apaisé.

« Revenez à la raison » l'encouragea-t-il.

Les boucles de Granger tombèrent en cascade sur ses genoux quand elle baissa néanmoins le visage. Elle chercha profondément de l'air et tout à coup sa voix faible résonna sous la forêt de boucles.

« _Mors amoris_, Professeur » murmura-t-elle.

« Cette potion –est un mélange très puissant. A mon avis il devrait être à l'index ! »

« Non ! » résonna d'un ton torturé, traversé de larmes. « vous ne comprenez pas. J-je vous aime. Je vous aime. Pourquoi devrais-je le nier ? Je me torture depuis des semaines, des mois. Je ne sais pas comment continuer. Je sais que vous me détestez, m-mais accordez moi cette faveur et d-donner moi cette potion. »

« Je-« Severus dut profondément déglutir quand il entendit ses paroles qui coulaient pleines de honte derrière le rideau de cheveux. Elles faisaient perdre la bataille à ses propres paroles dans sa gorge.

Il ne la détestait pas. Il le sentait. Il ne la détestait pas.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! pourquoi est-ce que vous ne pouvez pas vous comporter comme toute fille de seize ans normale- »

Ses mains vinrent se poser sur sa table avec un bruit sourd. Il serra les dents et s'adossa.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne la renvoyait pas tout simplement ? Ce fardeau tremblant éclaté de larmes ? cette oie gryffondorienne pénible ? La _meilleure_ amie de Potter.

_Bonne chance, Professeur_.

« cette potion n'est pas quelque chose que l'on doit prendre à la légère, Granger. Oui, elle exterminera l'amour que vous ressentez. Mais elle vous rendra somnolente. Lunatique. Des difficultés de concentration vont également apparaître. »

« ça je le s-sais, Monsieur. Je sais tout ça. J'ai fait des recherches durant plus d'un mois. Et si cela m'était possible, je réaliserais moi-même cette potion. M-mais je n'arrive pas à obtenir tous le ingrédients. »

« Cela dure deux cycles lunaires de la réaliser. »

« Je sais, Monsieur. »

« Est-ce que cela en vaut la peine pour vous ? De monter ainsi aux barricades car vous n'avez obtenu qu'un _Effort Exceptionnel_ ? » demanda Severus avec un sous-entendu perceptible. « Voulez-vous payer ce prix pour un stupide égarement sentimental ? »

« C-ce n'est pas un égarement, Monsieur ! » fut protesté derrière le rideau de cheveux. « Je ne ferme plus les yeux depuis des mois. Je ne peux plus rien manger ! Je ne peux pas dormir quand je pense que vous êtes en danger-«

« Taisez-vous ! Pourquoi dites-vous cela ! » s'adressa-t-il à elle. Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Alors que le battement de son cœur venait à peine de s'apaiser.

« Car cela m'est de toute façon égal, Monsieur. Vous avez vu en moi il y a déjà des semaines de cela et je n'ai plus la force de faire comme si je n'avais pas ces sentiments. Je vous aime. Que vous le vouliez ou non. Que JE le veuille ou non. Je ne peux rien faire contre cela ! »

Les mains de Severus s'entremêlèrent tandis qu'il essayait de la regarder sévèrement. Mais elle ne voyait de toute façon rien, derrière son mur de cheveux. Elle avait le courage de lui avouer son amour, mais pas le courage de le regarder dans les yeux.

Au moins elle lui épargnait le fardeau de son regard.

Des images apparurent. Des yeux verts. Plus de courage. Plus d'espoir.

« Sen-sentiments d'affection, Monsieur. Le deuxième plus grand ennemi de l'Occlumencie ! »résonna sa voix.

« Alors. Vous pensez que cette potion vous aidera sur ce point. Vous voulez ainsi dire que je suis responsable de vos performances misérables en Occlumencie ? » coula de sa bouche.

« Non, monsieur. Vous ne pouvez rien faire, que je-» Ses paroles, qui avaient pris une intonation presque douce, sombrèrent à au même instant. Elle voyait très bien qu'elle marchait sur de la glace brisante.

Severus remarqua que le sang se retirait de ses mains. Soudain la fraîcheur des cachots ne lui fut que trop présente. Il la sentait ramper sur sa peau.

Son cœur, pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas de tambouriner ? Il avait regarder des milliers de fois dans la face du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Des centaines de fois, sans tressaillir, sans laisser un minuscule éclat de haine transparaître dans son regard. Et maintenant-

« Dans des circonstances normales, Miss Granger » fit-il sortir de lui. « je vous aurais déjà chassée de mon bureau ! »

« Monsieur, je-«

« Soyez silencieuse Granger ! » l'apostropha-t-il. Le réconfort l'envahit. La magnifique certitude que ces paroles créaient de la distance.

Severus s'arrêta un bref instant, avant de continuer à parler. « Mais ici ce ne sont pas des circonstances normales. Vous avez besoin de ce cours. J'ai vu il y a encore quelques instants comment vous êtes tombée à genoux avec un regard halluciné – pour ne rien dire de l'endormissement de vos facultés intellectuelles, durant lequel vous êtes _tombée_ vers moi ! » Son ton reçut un quelque chose de reproche.

« Je remplirai mon devoir jusqu'au bout, Miss Granger. »

« Car les devoirs sont quelque chose de_ magnifique_. Et personne ne devrait vous en empêcher, Monsieur ». Granger leva la tête et le regarda. Ses yeux rougis par les larmes semblaient presque sourire.

Severus l'observa un instant, saisi, dans l'espoir de mettre suffisamment de sévérité dans son regrd.

« Le prochain cycle lunaire débute dans peu de jours, Granger. A partir de ce moment vous avez à vous trouver dans mon bureau chaque soir, car vous devez durant soixante jours- prononcer mon nom, avez-vous compris ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. Je vous remercie ! »

« Ne me remerciez pas trop tôt, Granger ! »

Granger se leva sans y avoir été invitée. Il semblait presque à Severus qu'elle allait s'effondrer. Pourtant il resta fermement assis sur sa chaise. Il ne devait pas devenir faible. Les bras croisés il l'observa. Les mains moites elle s'empara du livre.

« La potion _Sedatio_, Granger ! » Il lui rappela de ne pas oublier la fiole. « Deux gouttes matin et soir. Deux gouttes et rien de plus ! »

« M-merci, Monsieur. Pour tout ! »

« Epargnez vous vos remerciements. Laissez moi plutôt tranquille. »

Soudain, alors qu'elle était encore en train de marcher vers la porte, elle secoua la tête. S'attardant à la porte elle le regarda. « Vous pouvez tout m'interdire, Monsieur. Mais pas que je vous exprime mes remerciements ! »

« Dehors. »grogna Severus.

Sur le visage recouvert de larmes de Granger se glissa un sourire, avant qu'elle ne quitte son bureau.

Severus ne put bouger durant un moment après qu'elle soit partie. Le froid était encore cloué à ses doigts. Son regard glissa vers la cheminée froide. Il se leva et sortit sa baguette magique.

« Incendio ! »

Encore alors que les bûches poussiéreuses partaient en flammes et remplissaient la pièce d'une agréable chaleur pour la première fois depuis des mois, il se demanda pourquoi Granger avait sourit. Avait-il dit davantage que ce qu'il avait voulu ?


	30. Chapitre 30

**30. Severus rapporte**

« A présent ça va mieux, Severus. La douleur est partie. » dit doucement Dumbledore.

Severus retira sa baguette magique à peine le murmure rauque se fut il éteint dans sa gorge. Un dernier regard évaluateur glissa sur la main morte du Directeur.

Le maigre homme vêtu de sombre chercha rapidement dans la caisse avec les potions soignantes qui se trouvait à côté de lui sur le bureau. Il en sortir une fiole avec une essence sombre et la déboucha. D'une main experte il en laissa un peu glisser sur le bout de ses doigts et commença à la répartir sur la peau froide.

« Tu t'en es trop demandé durant ces derniers jours, Directeur ! Tu étais absent durant presque quatre jours ! » reprocha-t-il au vieil homme aussi calmement qu'il en était capable. C'était étrange. Révulsant. Exaspérant. Il devait encore penser à la grimace désespérée de Granger, à ses yeux élargis par la panique. A ses paroles torturées. _Je vous aime_. Des paroles torturantes. _Mors amoris, Monsieur._

« Cela doit être, Severus. Je dois rassembler autant d'indices que possible. Ce sera déjà assez difficile pour Harry quand je ne serai plus là. »

Severus serra les lèvres. Potter. Le monde entier tournait autour de ce gamin. Sa propre vie n'était rien de plus que le service de ce garçon.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, Severus ? » il entendit Dumbledore demander en laissant échapper un soupir de mal-être.

« De l'essence de racine de troll, Albus. Cela limite les douleurs provenant de blessures causées par la Magie Noire. »

« Cela doit être très efficace, car cela a une odeur étonnante ! » résonna ironiquement.

« Et tu penses t'être rapproché du Horcruxe que tu recherches ? »

« Non, Severus, j'ai suivi une fausse piste ! L'objet était ensorcelé, mais ce n'était pas un Horcruxe ! »

Alors Albus avait épuisé ses forces durant quatre jours en vain. Severus fit à nouveau tomber quelques gouttes de la substance qui sentait tellement mauvais sur sa main et commença à masser le rester du bras mort avec. Au moins cela lui apportait du réconfort. Il forcerait à la main à la douleur et à la mort. Ne serait-ce que quelques semaines. Le vieux sorcier et le meilleur des homme qui ait jamais croisé son chemin ne souffrirait d'aucune douleur et ne mourrait pas dans d'atroces souffrances. Lui-Severus Rogue- s'en occuperait.

La certitude que cela était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire avait un peu diminué son chagrin. Mais il y avait encore ce sentiment froid et horrible qui s'emparait de son corps quand il pensait au futur. Le sentiment de devoir s'asseoir sur la chaise richement décorée d'Albus Dumbledore, surveillé de façon à peine supportable par le Ministère. Détesté par l'ancien corps professoral.

« Severus, j'ai entendu que Filius McAllister a disparu. Le pauvre homme. Je l'avais beaucoup aimé » dit soudain Dumbledore avec une véritable peine dans la voix.

Severus s'arrêta un court instant dans ses mouvements, avant que le bout de son doigt ne se promène à nouveau sur la peau de l'homme qui ne pouvait rien en sentir.

« J'ai dû le tuer » dit Severus comme un à-propos. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'en a donné l'ordre.3

Durant un court instant tout fut silencieux, avant que Dumbledore ne prenne la parole. « Oui, je pensais bien qu'il était mort, Severus. Je suis certain que tu lui as épargné une mort horrible. »

Severus se tut résolument. Pourtant il brisa lui-même ce silence au bout d'un court moment.

« Lestrange l'a torturé . »

« Cela lui ressemble. Qu'est-il advenu de lui après ? »

« Nagini. » souffla l'homme maigre aux cheveux sombres.

« Je comprends. » dit Dumbledore et il s'arrêta un bref instant avant de continuer.

« Cela fait mal à l'intérieur de mon cœur, de ne pouvoir partager avec personne ce qui lui est arrivé. Filius a mérité un enterrement mémorable. Nous nous entendions bien. »

La voix d'Albus Dumbledore prit presque quelque chose de rêveur. « D'une façon étrange c'était la seul qui trouvait cela compréhensible, que pour mon anniversaire ou à Noël je voulais aussi pour une fois recevoir des chaussettes, au lieu de toujours avoir des livres. » Un rire chaleureux empreint de bons souvenirs sortit de sa gorge.

Le doigt de Severus s'écarta du bras du directeur. Il referma la fiole et la reposa dans la caisse. Il se redressa avec un regard sombre dans un visage blanc de craie et baissa les yeux vers Albus. Le directeur connaissait ce regard. Ce regard était le mur derrière lequel Severus se retirait en permanence lorsqu'il était bouleversé.

« Assieds-toi et bois encore un thé. »

« Je ne veux pas de thé. »fut grogné en retour.

« Je devrais cesser de te proposer du thé ! Alors assieds toi simplement avec moi et raconte moi ta rencontre avec Tom ! »

Severus suivit l'injonction et commença à raconter. Durant ce temps sa voix demeura dénuée d'émotions et son regard impénétrable.

« Il m'a demandé comment tu allais. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Dumbledore avec les sourcils froncés d'amusement.

« Sûrement au cas où tu aurais eu un accident désagréable. » continua Severus sur un ton méprisant.

Dumbledore s'adossa. « Je ne peux pas m'en plaindre. J'aimerais beaucoup dire à Tom en face à face que je me sens parfaitement vivant. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il accepterait une invitation pour le thé. Il était toujours très amer. Encore quelque chose, Severus ? »

« Il m'a demandé le nom des Aurores qui patrouillent sur les terrains de l'école. Je les lui ai nommés. »

« Oui, cela était totalement incontournable. Je doute qu'il n'ait pas déjà appris la plupart des noms par ses espions au Ministère. C'était sûrement encore un _test_. »

Severus se tut à cela. La certitude d'être en permanence en danger ne le perturbait plus depuis longtemps. La peur sourde d'être découvert était devenue une sorte de compagnon pénible. Mais la mort de Filius. Elle avait quelque chose d'un rappel à l'ordre. Pourquoi voyait-il justement maintenant les yeux bruns implorants de l'homme voué à la mort devant lui ?

Severus sentait qu'il voulait partir. Pas même le doux regard bleu de Dumbledore ne pouvait l'apaiser en cet instant. Il se trouvait dans une situation où même la confiture de framboises ne pouvait plus lui faire envie.

Les yeux de l'homme voué à la mort. Les yeux de Granger. Ses paroles implorantes à lui. Ses prières torturées à elle. Tout se mélangeait en une ébullition insupportable et douloureuses.

« Je vois la souffrance dans ton visage, Severus. Il est blanc de craie. Tu devrais sûrement ouvrir la bouche ! » dit soudain Dumbledore.

Un regard fixe, noir. « Je n'ai rien à dire. A moins que tu n'aies encore une question en ce qui concerne la réunion. »

« Non, je voulais seulement te dire que la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre aura bientôt lui. Le deuxième week-end après aujourd'hui. »

« Bien. »

Severus voulait se lever et prendre sa caisse, mais Dumbledore leva sa main valide pour l'en empêcher. L'homme maigre vêtu de sombre s'arrêta net et le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« Je ne veux pas t'empêcher d'accéder à ton repos nocturne bien mérité, Severus. Mais je voudrais que tu saches que parler peut être une médecine bienfaisante. »

« Non, Albus. Pas pour tout le monde. »

« Crache-le, Severus. »

« Je l'ai tué, Albus. Ce n'est pas la première fois. » Il s'empara précipitamment de sa caisse de médicaments.

« Severus. Tu n'as pas tué les Potter » il entendit la voix de Dumbledore le rappelant à l'ordre. L'homme aux cheveux noirs fixa le directeur avec un regard étincelant. Etait-ce le même qui encore quatorze ans plus tôt avait baissé un regard sévère sur lui ? _Vous me faites horreur…_

« Tuer, trahir, livrer. Tout cela est la même chose ! » grogna-t-il d'une voix étouffée. Ses mains serrèrent d'un geste démonstratif sa caisse de médicaments.

« Tu as libéré Filius, Severus. »

« Laisse-moi partir ! » siffla l'intéressé. « Ne me savonne pas de tes paroles ! »

« Non, je ne fais pas cela. On appelle également cela ' dire la vérité 'et ' ouvrir les yeux à quelqu'un'. » vint tranquillement en retour.

« Mes yeux sont ouvert. Je sais que j'ai libéré Filius, Albus ! » répondit précipitamment Severus. « Mais cela ne change rien au fait que c'était l'acte d'un exécuteur ! »

« Tom ne fait totalement confiance à personne. Il ne peut pas. Tout comme il ne peut ressentir de l'amitié ou de l'amour. Même toi en tant que son espion le plus important, tu devras toujours démontrer que tu lui restes fidèle. T'avoir expédié Queue-de-Ver dans la maison ne lui suffit plus du tout ! »

« Je sais cela, penses-tu que je sois stupide ? »répliqua Severus en colère.

« Non, tu es tout sauf stupide. Sinon tu ne serais pas venu à moi. C'était une décision intelligente. »

La réponse de Severus fut le silence. Durant un moment il regarda le directeur droit dans les yeux, saisi. Quatorze ans étaient passés. Et Severus n'était plus le jeune éploré qui s'était un jour pressé plein de remords aux pieds d'Albus Dumbledore. Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir que leur relation ait été un jour aussi chaleureuse qu'en cet instant.

Il n'avait jamais aussi sortir ainsi de ses gonds devant le directeur. Albus se doutait-il que quelque chose d'autre se troublait également en lui ?

« Je dois y aller. Et tu devrais te consacrer à TON repos ! »

« Tu dois toujours partir ! »lui fut souri en retour.

« Pas toujours, mais souvent. » ronchonna le directeur de la maison Serpentard vêtu de sombre, avant qu'il ne se précipite vers la porte. Plus de devoirs que jamais l'attendaient.


	31. Chapitre 31

**31. Désespoir**

Lui ai dit que je l'aime… Ai pressé mon visage contre sa poitrine- son odeur- j'étais désespérée… son odeur… durant un instant j'ai entendu son cœur – c'était si beau… lui ai dit que je l'aime… quel jour est-on aujourd'hui ? – Il me déteste – l'ai vu – _mors amoris, Monsieur_ – je lui ai dit que je l'aime… que je l'aime – il me déteste – Les sentiments d'affection, le deuxième plus grand ennemi de l'Occlumencie –mais il fait cela pour toi ! Te déteste-il tant qu'il est même prêt à préparer durant soixante soirées cette potion avec toi ? Juste pour être débarrassé de toi ? La peste gryffondorienne. Je lui ai dit que je l'aime – que je l'aime. La peur dans ses yeux. Durant un moment. Blanc comme la craie- son visage- le fauve et le serpent. Une silhouette noire. Je lui ai dit que je l'-

_Je vous aime._

_Laissez moi plutôt en paix._

Son odeur.

Hermione cligna des yeux dans l'obscurité du dortoir.

Il le fait vraiment ! Il doit accomplir son devoir jusqu'à la fin. Il est splendide d'avoir des devoirs. Sa main commença à chercher à tâtons dans le crépuscule hivernal le tiroir inférieur de sa table de nuit. Elle le tira et s'empara du petit livre.

Quel rituel stupide ! Pas digne d'une Hermione Granger ! Allant contre sa raison, elle pressa le livre contre son nez et aspira l'odeur. L'odeur délicate du cuir. Ce n'était pas la sienne, mais c'était au moins une odeur qui la liait à lui. Ses mains caressèrent doucement la reliure, ouvrirent le livre pour qu'elle puisse sentir le parchemin des pages.

Que se passerait-il si c'était lui ? La silhouette sombre dans sa vision ?

Une douleur aigue la transperça. Elle ferma le livre et le pressa contre sa joue. Mais ce n'était que sa propre chaleur qui lui répondait depuis le cuir.

Tu aimes l'odeur des livres. Tu l'aimes lui. Pas une illusion de chair et de sang.

Comment as-tu tenu le coup au cours du week-end ? Comment vas-tu tenir le coup au cours de tous les jours qui se trouvent devant toi ?

Qu'est-ce qui se passera s'il-meurt ? A cause de Voldemort ? Devrait-elle aller trouver Dumbledore ?

Hermione serra les dents. Son cœur commença à battre fortement et douloureusement.

Aller trouver Dumbledore ? Mais tu ne sais pas si c'était lui. Une silhouette noire. Juste une silhouette noire !Tu es stupide. Car tu es amoureuse, tu es stupide. D'un geste précipité elle repoussa la couverture sur le côté et laissa l'air froid du matin ruisseler sur son corps. Elle cacha à nouveau le livre dans le tiroir inférieur et se mit en route pour la douche. Une douche froide, avait-il dit.

Elle rentra la tête dans les épaules et laissa échapper un cri étouffé lorsque l'eau glacée ruissela sur elle. Elle choisit rapidement de l'eau plus chaude. OUI, cela l'avait réveillée. Mais la prochaine fois elle ne se ferait pas subir cette torture ! Mais pas pour lui !

_Mors amoris_ ! Il la préparerait et elle ferait très bien effet, car la potion proviendrait des mains d'un maître. Et après qu'elle l'ait bue, elle pourrait regarder dans ces yeux et à nouveau être l'ancienne Hermione Jane Granger !

Avec une énergie nourrie par le courage qui s'accumulait en elle, elle s'habilla tandis que les autres filles de Gryffondor émergeaient lentement de leur hibernation.

« Hermione, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »miaula Lucy, tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait sous les couvertures. « Comment peut-on se réveiller si tôt chaque jour ! Je serai épuisée, si je me retournai ainsi toute la nuit ! »

« OUI, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » murmura Farelli. « Tu es amoureuse ? Qui est l'heureux élu ? »

Hermione, qui venait juste d'enfoncer le dernier livre dans son sac, secoua énergiquement sa masse de cheveux matée par l'essence de ver à soie. « Je lis tellement de choses horribles en ce moment dans la Gazette. Filius McAllister a disparu. Et il est probablement mort. Je l'ai beaucoup apprécié ! »

« McAllister ? Ce n'est pas celui qui vend des vieux livres ? »

« Oui, il a le magasin 'Livres et Miracles ' » approuva Hermione.

« Et c'est à cause de McAllister que tu te retournes toute la nuit et soupires ? »

Hermione se leva calmement, dissimulant son agitation. « Si vous aussi ne jetiez ne serait-ce qu'un seul regard dans le journal, vous remarqueriez que Filius n'est pas le seul à avoir disparu ou à avoir été tué. Je trouve la situation actuelle très préoccupante ! Et ça ne devrait pas non plus vous être égal, ce qui se passe dans le coin. Le monde entier ne tourne pas autour des mecs ! » répondit sèchement la fille aux boucles brunes. Sur ses paroles elle s'envola dans la Salle Commune, en sachant très bien qu'elle n'était pas devenue plus appréciée avec ses paroles. Comment pouvait-elle reprocher à ces filles de ne penser qu'aux garçons, alors qu'elle-même ne pensait que trop souvent à ces yeux, qui avaient toujours été froids et renfermés jusque dans le moindre regard.

Elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Sa joue vint se poser sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. La Salle Commune était vide à part elle. Un Elfe de Maison venait à peine d'allumer un feu dans la cheminée, dont la chaleur se répandait lentement dans la pièce.

Hermione plongea la main dans son sac et en sortit la fiole que Rogue lui avait laissée. Elle la déboucha précipitamment et en laissa tomber deux gouttes sur sa langue. Le goût agréablement amer qui se répandait dans sa bouche ne partit pas durant un moment. Après qu'elle ait rangé la file, elle résolut de fermer encore un peu les yeux, tandis qu'elle attendait Harry et Ron.

Lui ai dit que je l'aime – lui ai que- ai entendu son cœur-

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle de cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, elle sentit que la présence d'Harry et de Ron lui faisait du bien. Mais il y avait encore une autre paix. Une paix sous-jacente crée par la potion sédative. Seulement cette potion lui avait permis de tenir le coup durant le week-end, bien que le temps qu'elle avait passé avec les garçons avait proposé plus qu'assez de distractions. Seules les infatigables discours assassins de Harry à propos de Malfoy avaient terni son humeur, mais dans sa propre platitude elle n'avait pas trouvé la force de discuter le sujet de fond en comble avec lui. Peut-être que c'était aussi bien comme ça.

Ron, qui marchait derrière elle, était encore un peu peiné que Hermione ait été invitée aux repas que Slughorn organisait régulièrement. Harry lui avait rapporté ce fait et n'avait récolté pour cela rien de plus que le semblant d'un sourire.

« Et toi, Harry ? Tu as sûrement à nouveau un emploi du temps très chargé ? » lui avait-elle demandé d'un ton moqueur.

« Tout juste, Hermione » il lui avait sourit en retour d'un air conciliateur. « Tu sais bien qui est capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch ! Mais je devrai sûrement venir à la fête de Noël. Là je ne peux même pas m'excuser. »

« O, pauvre Harry. Pauvre Harry. » avait fusé Ron. « Trop d'attention !J'aimerais bien avoir ce problème pour une fois ! »

« Aucune problème. Lavande est là-bas ! »

« Quoi ? Où ? » Ron avait bondi sur ses pieds et s'était caché derrière le canapé. Ce ne fut qu'après quelques instants qu'il avait remarqué qu'il se trouvait dans une pièce totalement dénuée de toute Lavande. « HARRY ! »

Le regard d'Hermione glissa vers l'estrade où Rogue préparait déjà le cahier d'appel, de toute évidence en l'ouvrant à la page avec les noms des Gryffondor.

Quelle tête enfantine, songea Hermione. Presque tendre. Elle remarqua trop tard qu'un sourire plein d'amour se glissait sur ses lèvres. Lorsque l'homme penchée sur son pupitre leva le regard et croisa le sien, il disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Elle baissa rapidement le regard.

Une vague de douleur douce-amère s'empara de son ventre.

« Hâtez-vous » grogna Rogue dans la salle et laissa glisser son regard sur les dernières places vides. Hermione s'avança rapidement vers sa place et chercha son manuel.

Apparemment il s'agissait d'absents de Serpentards, car Rogue ne s'empara pas de sa plume dans la joyeuse attente de retirer des points, mais attendit avec les bras croisés et un regard sombre les retardataires aux armoiries de serpents sur la cape. C'était quelques élèves qui constituaient la cour de Goyle et Malfoy. Rogue attendit sans un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient pris place.

« Nous allons aujourd'hui continuer avec _Expelliarmus_. Contrairement à ma présomption selon laquelle ce sort de désarmement devrait pouvoir être réalisé en dormant après cinq ans d'études de la magie, le résultat de la dernière séance était catastrophique. »

Cette fois Rogue reste derrière son pupitre contrairement aux attentes de tous, au lieu de marcher le long des rangs comme il aimait tant le faire d'ordinaire. Il sembla même à Hermione qu'il prenait appui sur son pupitre. Dans l'ensemble on aurait vraiment dit qu'il n'avait pas eu un week-end reposant. Son visage était encore blanc comme la craie. Il laissait son regard glisser sur les élèves, dont la plupart avait développé une tactique pour baisser le regard sans pour autant donner l'impression de vouloir franchement éviter le sien.

Pour un instant le visage mince de Rogue disparut derrière son rideau de cheveux, de façon à ce que seul son nez crochu soit encor visible, mais dès l'instant d'après son froid regard noir bien connu brillait sur les rangées de tables.

« Les sorts de désarmement sont plus importants que ce que l'on croit d'ordinaire. _Expelliarmus_ permet de mettre l'adversaire hors de combat sans le blesser. C'est quelque chose qui peut être très sensé, si on désire éviter des semaines entières de guerre de paperasse au Ministère. »Rogue s'arrêta un court instant pour souligner ses paroles de ses sourcils haussés. « Il est tout aussi bien indiqué pour mettre un _adversaire ayant soudainement perdu la raison_ hors de combat. »

Les paroles sortirent de la bonne vieille façon de sa bouche, tandis que son regard glissait jusqu'à elle.

Hermione baissa le regard, tandis que les rires se multipliaient dans les rangs des Serpentards.

Pourquoi avait-elle donc souri. C'est ta faute, Hermione.

Je lui ai dit que je l'aime- je lui ai dit que je l'- il me déteste-

« Pourquoi fait-il cela ? » demanda Ron désespéré. « Je croyais qu'on en avait fini avec _Expelliarmus_ ? »

« Ils n'ont qu'à rire, Hermione. » lui chuchota Ron. « Tu verras déjà. Après l'un d'entre eux aura de _splendides_ ongles. » Dans sa colère contre les Serpentards sifflants, le roux avait oublié qu'il en avait ras-le-bol. Un regard chaleureux brillait dans ses yeux en sa direction.

« GRANGER ! WEASLEY ! Au travail ! » leur aboya Rogue. Hermione se leva. En serrant sa baguette magique, elle suivit Ron dans un coin qui offrait suffisamment d'espace pour leurs exercices.

Le Prince de Sang Mêlé n'était peut-être pas si mauvais !

GLOUPS ?

*************************


	32. Chapitre 32

**TROISIEME PARTIE - DE LA MORT DE L'AMOUR**

Yes indeed Im alone again  
And here comes emptiness crashing in  
Its either love or hate  
I cant find in between  
Cause Ive been with witches  
And I have been with a queen

Ben Harper (Another lonely day)

**Seulement un homme**

**Extrait tiré du livre Des **_**Potions particulièrement efficaces**_**, Page 749:**

_**MORS AMORIS**_

_Il s'agit ici de l'antithèse de l'Amortentia. Exactement comme pour celle-ci cette potion doit être considérée avec une attention toute particulière. La recette provient du dix-septième siècle. D'après des rapports le monde magique la doit aux effort d'un homme véritablement désespéré, qui se consumait d'amour pour une femme riche et inatteignable. En voyant que cet amour n'aurait jamais la moindre chance, le maître des potions français Jacques Sabatier se serait retiré durant des mois dans son laboratoire, pour en ressurgir au bout de ce délai comme un homme guéri de l'amour. Il présenta à ses amis une potion brillant d'une lueur rouge délicate qu'il baptisa Mort de l'Amour. Ce nom semble approprié en raison des importants effets de la potion. Les personnes qui l'ont absorbée parlent d'un sentiment de « libération ». D'après leurs dires les tortures de l'amour auraient totalement disparu après moins d'une heure. Cependant cet effet comporte également des manifestations secondaires qui seraient apparues : fatigue, manque de concentration, perte de la bonne humeur jusqu'à la léthargie._

_Au sujet de la recette de Mors Amoris, il s'agit d'une des plus compliquées et plus exigeantes de l'art des potions, une raison pour laquelle seul un maître des potions ne doit s'y risquer. Des erreurs durant une seule des étapes peuvent conduire à des effets secondaires comme la méchanceté et des agressions !_

_Mors Amoris est constituée de soixante ingrédients différents. Chacun de ces ingrédients doit y être ajouté à la température et après le nombre de remous indiqués comme suit. Il appartient de commencer au premier jour du premier cycle de la lune à verser les premiers des ingrédients énumérés. Les autres suivront au cours des cinquante-neuf jours restants._

_Lors des derniers moments où la potion est remuée, qui comportent une phase de réchauffement et de refroidissement, celui qui est torturé par l'amour doit prononcer le nom de l'être aimé à chaque coup de cuillère. Sabatier a écrit que cette étape doit à tout prix être menée avec beaucoup de précautions et que le nom doit être prononcé distinctement !_

_La potion doit émettre des bouillons après un rituel de trois heures à basse température._

_Les ingrédients sont listés ci-après :_

_Jour 1 : Ailes de papillon pourpre, soigneusement déchirée_

_Jour 2 : venin d'une gueule de vipère, préparé séparément, qui sera ajouter en suivant les instructions suivantes…_

_Jour 3 : Sécrétion de grenouille noire, dix gouttes, à ajouter une par une…_

_Etc._

Severus alla chercher un des dernières bouteilles sur l'étagère et l'apporta dans son laboratoire. Là-bas se trouvaient les autres cinquante-neuf bouteilles d'ingrédients nécessaires soigneusement ordonnées à côté du feu avec le chaudron. A côté le pilon, son couteau, la plaque pour couper les ingrédients et la cuillère servant à remuer, qui lui appartenait depuis qu'il avait commencé dans cette école.

Il ne se demandait plus pourquoi par la barbe neuf fois maudite de Merlin il faisait cela. Sûrement car il s'était déjà posé trop souvent cette question dans les derniers jours. Particulièrement lorsqu'il avait déposé trois Gallions de son maigre salaire de professeur sur le coin du comptoir d'un magasin afin de se procurer un des plus importants et des plus rares ingrédients. Dans la boutique de Alfie, le sorcier qui vendait des ingrédients pour les potion dans l'Allée des Embrumes, non loin de Barjow et Burke.

Severus observa une dernière fois la bouteille à contre jour avec les sourcils froncés, afin de se détourner et de fermer avec bruit la porte de son laboratoire derrière lui. Non, il ne se demandait plus pourquoi il faisait cela pour cette idiote de Gryffondor.

C'était parfaitement clair.

Après quatorze années en tant qu'espion et supposé professeur. Avec quatorze années à jouer la comédie il était devenu sentimental. A cause d'une paire d'yeux bruns. A cause de quelques larmes.

A cause du sentiment d'être beau –

Dérive sentimentale. Ces yeux n'étaient pas verts. Je vous aime, avait-elle dit. Bruns noisette et pleins de bonté. Je vous aime, avait-elle dit. Tu sais à quoi ressemble la bonté.

Non ! Severus passa la main dans ses cheveux. Ce n'était décidément pas son habitude de déranger ses cheveux de la sorte. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Sa main glissa sur sa joue.

Il suffisait qu'il se souvienne de l'heure d'Occlumencie passée pour que la crainte s'empare de lui. Ce regard – encore et encore ce regard bondissait vers lui de l'affection non dissimulée, que même la méchanceté de ses paroles ne pouvaient détruire.

Quel sentiment pitoyable était-ce donc, d'être impuissant !

Impuissant contre ses pensée à elle, dont il était le contenu. Il aurait aimé la secouer. La pousser contre le mur, lui hurler dessus afin qu'elle revienne à la raison !

Mais non. Soixante jours à préparer la potion. Soixante soirées auxquelles il allait devoir résister. Soixante soirées sans fin. Le _mors amoris_ serait prêt peu avant Noël.

Joyeux Noël, Severus. Enfin tu vas recevoir ce que tu souhaites, pour une fois !

Il était environ deux heures du matin. Severus éteint les bougies dans son bureau et jeta un dernier regard découragé sur la pile de cahiers de compositions qui trainait sur son bureau.

Comme il détestait l'ignorance qui y avait été grattée !

A cet instant plus que jamais ! Pas même la composition de Granger, qui l'attendait encore au bord de la table, ne pouvait l'attirer en ce moment.

Cela était sûrement en rapport avec le fait que la dernière heure d'Occlumencie avec elle ne remontait à quelques heures seulement. Ses souvenirs surgissaient encore dans sa tête. Que pouvait-il seulement y avoir dans la Pensine, quand les souvenirs qui étaient restés dans sa tête le montrait si souvent ?

Pourquoi seulement lui ?

N'avait-elle pas il y avait quelques années seulement porté ce Lockhart aux nues, comme s'il eut été un dieu devenu homme ?

Ne s'était-elle pas entre temps trouvée au sein d'une mer de filles gloussantes qui avaient adulé ce bellâtre, dont il était le parfait opposé, avec une lueur naïve et brillante dans leurs yeux ?

Et cela ne l'avait-il pas rempli d'une grande satisfaction de ne pas être victime de cette obstination ?

Combien d'années étaient passées ?

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à coucher, à peine avait-il éteint la dernière bougie avec la baguette magique, et la laissa se refermer derrière lui.

Elle n'avait plus douze ans. Précipitamment Severus porta la min aux boutons de sa robe qui tomba par-dessus ses genoux jusqu'à ses chevilles. Elle avait presque dix-sept ans et était amoureuse de lui.

A quoi avait donc pensé Dumbledore en lui envoyant une fille amoureuse qui était en passe de ne plus être une fille !

Comme si le directeur, l'omniscient Albus Parcival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore ne savait pas ce qui se passait en Hermione Granger. Un homme comme lui savait interpréter les signes les plus indécelables. Severus était sûr que Dumbledore connaissait l'état de Granger et malgeé tout il la lui avait envoyé sans un mot d'avertissement. On pouvait presque éprouver de la compassion pour la Gryffondor ! Presque.

Compassion. Ce sentiment. Il prend possession de toi. Il ne t'a jamais été totalement inconnu. Mais tu ne l'aimes pas.

Ses doigts continuèrent à se promener pour défaire les boutons. C'était une des rares tâches qu'il devait accomplir sans magie. Ses mains, à ce moment elles avaient besoin de cette activité.

Je vous aime, avait-elle dit.

Il avait encore l'odeur de ses cheveux dans le nez. Cette odeur. Cette odeur- il devrait encore la supporter pendant soixante soirées. Cette odeur qui lui rappelait ce qu'il avait perdu.

Non. Ses yeux étaient bruns. Pas verts. Elle sentait tout autrement. Elle sentait quelque chose de sucré. Elle sentait la laine. Elle sentait l'essence de vers à soie. Elle ne sentait pas le romarin et quelque chose d'herbeux qui se coulait de l'épaisse chevelure rousse.

Il n'avait pas le droit d'oublier cette odeur d'herbes, qui avait sûrement été sucrée elle aussi. La douleur de ne plus s'en souvenir exactement le transperça.

A peine s'était-il débarrassé de la robe déboutonnée que la chemise suivit. Il lança les deux sur une chaise sans y prêter attention, s'assit sur le lit et retira alors seulement les chaussures tout comme le pantalon. L'air froid le fit frissonner. Il glissa rapidement sous ses deux couettes, qui se posèrent lourdes et molles sur son corps. Même si il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas se toucher en ce moment. Il ne le pouvait pas. Pas quand le souvenir de l'odeur et de la silhouette dont il tentait de ne pas oublier les détails l'envahissait.

Et Granger aussi ne le méritait pas.

Ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans son oreiller alors qu'il tentait d'oublier le contact avec son corps et de trouver un peu de sommeil à la place.

***

_**Appel à l'aide:** je n'ai pas lu Harry Potter en français, mais en anglais, or les termes allemands et anglais sont exactement les mêmes.... Alors j'ignore comment traduire "Pigwigdon", le nom du hibou miniature de Ron, en français. Ainsi qu'une foule d'autres termes._

_Pour être honnête, j'aurais bien quelques idées sur la question mais j'ai bien peur que certains se mettent à hurler si certains noms sont modifiés par rapport aux termes habituels! Alors s'il vous plait....  
_

_Quelqu'un pourrait-il me donner le(s) vrai(s) nom_(s)?

_Merci d'avance au sauveteur providentiel.... et merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette magnifique (n'étant que la traductrice, je peux me permettre cet adjectif lol) histoire!!!_


	33. chapitre 33

**2. Le nom de l'être aimé**

Le début de l'hiver entraînait un vent froid et sans pitié. Pas même le Saule Cogneur n'appréciait ce temps, il semblait tomber en léthargie, semblait laisser pendre ses branches d'un air vaincu. La conscience d'être assis au sec ne pouvait détourner les Gryffondors autour d'elle de leur bonne humeur, malgré la pluie et les chutes de neige qui apparaissaient tour à tour. De la vraie neige annonciatrice de Noël tomberait bien assez tôt du ciel. Le soleil brillerait dans le ciel bleu clair et baignerait tout dans une lueur blanche.

Seule l'interdiction de sortie pouvait voler la joie des élèves de Poudlard à l'arrivée de l'hiver.

_La neige blanche, si pure et si belle, viens allons jouer, Noël sera bien là, n'est pas fantastique ? Des petits gâteaux au sucre, des cadeaux choisis avec soin…_

La voix de sa mère résonnait dans sa tête. Elle s'écarta de la fenêtre depuis laquelle elle avait observé la tour. En cet instant plus que jamais, elle sentait qu'elle n'était plus une enfant.

Son regard tomba sur Seamus et Neville qui jouaient aux cartes ensembles. L'ambiance joyeuse et bourdonnante d'activité dans la Salle Commune était marquée par les explosions de leurs cartes et les marmonnements des portraits qui ne voulaient se laisser exclure de l'agréable communauté.

Oui, Hermione se réjouissait pour Noël. Pour sa mère qui ne se laisserait toujours pas convaincre de cesser de chanter ses chansons naïves. Même pour sa famille et les anecdotes incontournables. Et même pour son père qui ne pouvait s'en empêcher ferait à nouveau parler de lui, bien que depuis dix ans il ne fasse rien de plus que de passer une fois par an. Alors, comment ça va Hermione ?

Et elle ne se réjouissait pas pour la soirée à venir.

Elle aimait tout aussi peu se souvenir de la dernière heure d'Occlumencie. Elle n'avait pas été moins épuisante et décourageante que toutes les autres. Il y avait des choses auxquelles on ne pouvait s'habituer. Et les attaques mentales d'un homme qui n'était pas la moitié du professionnel qu'il était censé être en faisaient partie.

Elle ne pouvait nier que de temps à autre une colère contre Dumbledore montait en elle, seulement pour s'apaiser d'elle-même juste après. Car le directeur ne faisait rien d'autre que tout ce qui était possible pour l'aider et n'avait pas mérité son ingratitude. Et il n'était vraiment pour rien dans le fait qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse du mauvais gars !

Et par ailleurs chacun voyait que cela était à présent visible que Albus Dumbledore allait tout autrement que bien. Ce n'était pas seulement la main morte qui pendait de lui. C'était la façon dont il était assis et marchait. Ses gestes avaient adopté quelque chose de lent et d'épuisant.

Sûrement à cause de son état il ne se rendait guère souvent dans le grand Hall. Et quand il faisait malgré tout, alors il avait pour ses élèves un sourire chaleureux. Oui, elle faisait confiance à cet homme. Et même si Rogue devenait mille fois plus odieux. Elle ne se courberait pas devant sa méchanceté ! Je vous aime, avait-elle dit. Oui, elle l'avait dit. Et maintenant elle devait l'assumer.

Ce soir ce serait passé. Le premier jour du cycle lunaire. Pas même aujourd'hui Rogue ne l'avait libérée du fardeau de la retenue auprès de Rusard. Quelle méchanceté ! Quelle méchanceté à faire pleurer un chien, si digne de mépris !

Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait plus besoin du _Mors Amoris _une fois qu'elle aurait passé soixante soirées avec lui et sa méchanceté à la mesure de l'univers. Peut-être que son humeur insupportable et ses paroles venimeuses étaient une cure suffisante contre sa _dérive sentimentale._

D'une façon étrange un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres à ces pensées. Est-ce de l'humour noir Hermione ? Une des dernières phases du désespoir. Ou le seul moyen pour lui échapper ?

Son regard tomba sur Ginny, qui ne semblait pas être d'excellente humeur. Dean était assis à côté d'elle sur le canapé et semblait la transpercer de questions auxquelles elle répondait avec des sourcils froncés d'énervement et des gesticulations sauvages.

Harry était assis dans le fauteuil d'en face et feuillerait le livre de l'_idiot_ au sang mêlé, seulement pour jeter de temps à autre un sourire satisfait sur la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Hermione ne put faire autre chose que de rire en voyant le rictus satisfait qu'il tentait de dissimuler derrière le livre.

Elle retourna à son espace de travail, sur lequel se trouvait encore une pile de livre, son parchemin à moitié rempli et sa plume de faisan.

D'un geste décidé elle s'assit sur la chaise suivie du regard de Ron, s'empara de la plume et la plongea dans sa bouteille d'encre.

_Les effets des potions qui influencent le comportement et l'environnement d'un être humain ont été décrits de nombreuses façon. D'après Hubertus Catalus la Felix Felicis est une des potions les plus efficaces dans cet aspect. Catalus a décrit cette potion comme tout a fait inhabituel, car elle entraînait de larges changements dans ce qu'il nomma « les fils du destin » et les tissa d'une nouvelle façon. Ceci se déroule grâce au simple fait que le comportement de la personne-_

Hermione s'arrêta net et rencontre le regard de Ron. Ce regard –il était plein d'admiration.

Il se renversa en arrière et fit un mouvement sur son échiquier.

« Dame en E4 » dit Hermione après un court regard sur l'échiquier. Comme elle ne gagnait de toute façon jamais contre Ron, elle pouvait tout aussi bien jouer avec lui en faisant autre chose. Qu'elle ne fasse un mouvement qu'une fois toutes les dix minutes ne semblait pas le déranger.

La dame fut déjà au tour suivant anéantie par la tour dans un grand bruit. Hermione qui laissait retomber sa plume après avoir fini d'écrire son passage, vit encore comment son roi fut vaincu par les armes de personnages tout excités.

« Je suppose que c'est un échec et mat ! » s'avoua-t-elle vaincue.

« La prochaine fois peut-être ! » répliqua le roux triomphant et il fit son mouvement.

« Le roi est mort. Le roi est mort. Vive le roi. » était à entendre sur la table. Hermione essuya l'encre de sa plume à un mouchoir et la reposa dans son plumier. Après avoir rebouché sa bouteille d'encore elle se leva.

« Rusard » dit-elle et elle prononça le nom du concierge comme une insulte. Elle fit glisser son parchemin vers Ron.

« Merci » murmura celui-ci. « Sans toi je serais -»

« Il n-n'est pas encore fini. » murmura-t-elle en retour.

« T-tu es la meilleure ! »

Hermione se détourna et alla vers l'embrasure du portrait. « Punaise, il a été joliment évincé ! » lui murmura le portrait de Lucius le Déprimé de derrière sa main. Elle ignora ses paroles royalement, tandis qu'elle passait à travers la porte grande ouverte.

C'était la dernière carte sur laquelle elle travaillait avant que Rusard ne la laisse partir.

_14 octobre 1976 : Sirius Black, quinze points de moins pour Gryffondor suite à l'usage du Levicorpus et du Taratalletgra sur un élève de la maison Serpentard. Dix heures de retenue auprès de M. Rusard._

Harry y avait éprouvé une vraie joie. Maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi. Ce n'était pas la première carte de ce genre qui était tombée entre ses mains. La caisse semblait pleine des _Actes punis _d'élèves dont Hermione ne connaissait que trop bien les noms. Sirius Black ne s'était rien refusé. Mais le nom de James Potter était aussi souvent tombé entre ses mains. Sur deux cartes le nom de Remus Lupin avait également été évoqué, mais toujours en rapport avec M. Black et le père de Harry. Une fois le nom de Peter Pettigrew. Elle savait qui ils étaient. _Les Maraudeurs_. Hermione ne savait pas grand-chose sur eux. Seulement ce que Lupin et Sirius avaient raconté. Qu'ils étaient une bande. Et ils s'étaient comportés comme- comme des garçons. Et que des garçons quand ils se trouvaient au milieu de la puberté ne montraient pas de caractéristiques innées de sensibilité, personne ne le savait mieux qu'elle ! Les Maraudeurs.

Et elle savait pourquoi Rogue lui avait fait parvenir cette caisse. _Potter y avait éprouvé une vraie joie._

Car il n'est qu'un enfant, songea-t-elle. Et cela était un mot bien trop gentil. Harry dirait _bâtard_. Mais tu es Hermione Jane Granger. Et tu ne dis pas une telle chose. Bâtard.

La Cabane Hurlante. Elle ne pouvait l'oublier. Son visage illuminé par la colère et la folie. Juste à ce moment où elle lisait le nom de l'homme qui était mort pour sauver Harry, il apparut devant ses yeux et elle comprit à quel point cette folie pouvait aller, si Rogue ne réussissait même pas à cesser de haïr un homme mort pour lui montrer le respect qui lui revenait.

Elle dut déglutir alors qu'elle lançait les cartes dans la caisse à côté de la table sous le regard scrutateur de Rusard.

Il est un bâtard.

Pour quitter la pièce de Rusard, elle marcha aussi lentement qu'il y avait des semaines pour aller à la première heure d'Occlumencie. L'angoisse qui l'avait saisie chassait tout le courage et la concentration qu'elle s'était bâtis avec effort.

Il est un bâtard. Un répugnant bâtard.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le bureau, elle fut à nouveau saisie par l'odeur de formol, de poussière et de créatures séchées dans laquelle se glissait l'odeur sucrée et herbeuse des épices. Rogue leva les yeux et la regarda un court instant.

Hermione dut déglutir lorsqu'elle fut touchée par la flèche de son regard sombre.

Oui, maintenant elle savait pourquoi elle était là. Une agréable douleur rampa dans son ventre. Son regard se détourna rapidement de ses yeux à lui et tomba sur une porte ouverte, qui devait sûrement mener à son laboratoire. Les bruits d'un chaudron sur le feu transparaissaient de la pièce attenante.

« Monsieur. »

Rogue se leva et lui signifia d'un regard de le suivre. Hermione observa stupéfaite la façon dont il avait tout soigneusement préparé. Les bouteilles d'ingrédients étaient disposées avec art dans l'ordre, les instruments de travail se trouvaient rangés d'une façon presque douloureuse près du chaudron dans lequel une sécrétion faiblement pourpre frémissait. Apparemment il avait déjà effectué la plus grande partie du travail.

« Ecoutez moi, Granger ! »

« Oui, Monsieur ! »

La main de Rogue indiqua un parchemin sur lequel étaient soigneusement listés tous les ingrédients pour les soixantes jours.

« J'ai listé tous les ingrédients, Granger. Vous savez que j'ai encore d'autres tâches, mis à part celle de la cure des soucis amoureux. »

« Vous voulez parler de votre travail pour l'Ordre, Monsieur. » demanda librement Hermione. Son cœur battait encore, car l'odeur de l'homme près d'elle rendait encore ses genoux faibles, mais elle ne pouvait nier avoir développé une certaine capacité de contrôle. Et de plus il y avait encore sa curiosité.

« Oui, Miss Granger. » dit obligeamment Rogue, non sans mettre dans sa voix un ton de découragement. « Cela signifie qu'il pourrait arriver que je sois loin. Et cela signifie donc que vous devez accomplir le rituel sans mon aide ! »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

Rogue s'empara d'un livre dont il avait marqué la page ouverte. Il le posa de façon démonstrative à côté de la planche à couper les ingrédients et le pointa du doigt.

« Si cela devait se montrer nécessaire, vous vous référerez exactement aux indications de remuage et de préparation des ingrédients qui sont décrites ici. Je vous conseille de ne pas prendre cela à la légère ! Cette potion est des plus complexes. Une erreur et il se peut que tout soit à recommencer du début ! Ceci est notre seul essai. »

« J'ai compris, Monsieur ! » répliqua Hermione d'un ton ferme.

Un regard noir et brillant la frôla et disparut derrière le rideau de cheveux gras. « Bien » grogna-t-il en retour.

« Cette fois-ci je vais vous aider. Préparez-vous. »

Le cœur d'Hermione voulut presque sauter hors de sa poitrine lorsqu'elle vit qu'il dispersait quelque chose de déchiré et de pourpre dans le chaudron et posait le couvercle de côté. Une vapeur également pourpre s'éleva. Il s'empara de sa cuillère à remuer.

« Vous devez – prononcer mon nom à chaque coup de cuillère, m'avez-vous compris ? »

« O-oui, Monsieur. » Hermione serra ses mains en poings, pour se calmer. Cette situation avait quelque chose de déshonorant, quelque chose de si grotesque qu'elle n'aurait jamais été capable de se le représenter auparavant en rêve.

« C-combien de fois ? »

« Cent fois, Miss Granger ! » lui déclara-t-il sans se tourner vers elle.

« Par Merlin » sortit d'elle

« Je vous l'avait dit, vous ne devez pas me remercier trop tôt ! » fut grogné derrière le rideau de cheveux.

« ALLONS-Y ! »

« Severus Rogue. » sortit faiblement de sa gorge, à peine eut-il remué la cuillère pour la première fois.

« Haut et fort, Granger ! »

« Severus Rogue ! » dit-elle plus fort.

« Encore. »

« Severus Rogue. Severus Rogue… »

C'était une torture. Elle n'avait pas compté combien de fois elle avait prononcé le nom de l'homme qui remuait concentré le chaudron devant elle, mais à un moment- après une longueur infinie et humiliante- ce fut fini.

Il leva sa main pour lui signifier de rester silencieuse.

Précipitamment elle essuya la larme de sa joue, pour ne pas qu'il la voie. Pourtant son regard, qui resta collé à elle un moment qui était d'une seconde trop long, disait qu'il l'avait vue.

Il se tourna vers le chaudron et fit baisser les flammes dessous à l'aide de sa baguette. Puis il passa devant elle et pénétra dans son bureau. « Allez-y, c'est fini ! » dit-il platement.

Elle suivit son injonction sans un seul mot.

_Merci beaucoup à tous pour les nombreuses réponses à mon appel à l'aide, ainsi que pour toutes les proposition d'aide dans le futur!!!! N'ayez crainte, je n'hésiterai pas à user et à abuser de votre gentillesse!_

_Sinon, une petite nouvelle qui vous fera peut-être plaisir: je suis actuellement en train de traduire le chapitre du grand rapprochement entre Hermione et Severus.... Ceci dit, ne vous attendez pas à le lire dès la prochaine fois: j'ai un certain nombre de chapitres d'avance! J'espère en tous cas avoir réussi à éveiller -ou réveiller - votre curiosité!!  
_

_Gros bisous à tous!!  
_


	34. Chapitre 34

**34. Le cent-et-unième jour**

Hermione accéléra le pas. Elle ne voulait pas voir tout cela. L'atmosphère de Noël qui semblait venir sur elle de toutes parts. Les rires, les gloussements. Ce foutu côté romantique de pré-Noël !

Depuis que Hagrid avait suspendu les branches de gui, ils se trouvaient à tous les coins et riaient, heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé un prétexte pour le faire ouvertement. Pas même Ron ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Hermione vit l'accusé dans un coin à côté d'un lion de Gryffondor en pierre tenter de se rendre maître des baisers de Lavande. Lavande ne semblait pas dérangée le moins du monde par la raideur du corps de Ron. Elle s'accrochait à lui et lui caressait tendrement les cheveux, pour presser de temps à autre sa bouche sur la sienne. Apparemment Ron réussi à empêcher sa langue de se faire trop pressante.

« Won-won » Hermione entendit Lavande murmurer d'un ton peiné, alors qu'elle s'agrippait à sa cape. « Tu vas horriblement me manquer durant les vacances de Noël ! »

« Il y a encore trois semaines jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, Lavande. » répliqua Ron avec une note d'agacement, néanmoins sciemment ignorée par la fille qui s'agrippait à lui.

« Quand même » murmura-t-elle d'un ton languissant. Déjà maintenant nous nous voyons si peu souvent ! »

Quand Lavande vit passer la silhouette lourdement chargée d'Hermione, son regard s'assombrit. Pourtant le regard de Ron devint chaleureux et brillant.

« Je dois y aller, Lav. »

« Quoi ? »

« Hermione voulait m'aider pour mes devoirs ! » tenta d'expliquer Ron. Une tentative plus que pitoyable.

« Sûrement » siffla Lavande et lança à Hermione un regard qui n'aurait pu être plus meurtrier. Blessée elle s'enfuit.

Hermione, qui avait observé la scène à une distance sûre, était restée plantée là. Elle attendit Ron avant de continuer à marcher avec lui.

« Tu devrais lui, que tu –enfin tu me comprends- » commença Hermione avec difficulté.

« Oui ? » demanda précipitamment Ron.

« Que tu ne l'aimes pas comme elle t'aime. »

Ron à ses côté dit l'air frappé, alors que ses mains s'enfonçaient dans les poches de son pantalon : « C-ce n'est pas si simple. J-je veux le faire, mais elle ME REGARDE TOUJOURS AINSI ! Comprends-tu ? »

« Oui » dit Hermione d'une voix faible. Elle ne comprenait que trop bien.

« Quand même ! » sortit d'elle. « Qui est-ce qui dit toujours que tout est facile, Ron ! »

Le roux l'observa d'un air interrogateur. « Hermione –»

Hermione continua son chemin sans être troublée, bien que le fardeau de son sac de livre la faisait marcher courbée.

« Ron, tu lui ferais une faveur. »

« Je ne peux pas. P-pas encore. Pas si près de Noël. »

« Alors fais-le après Noël. »

« Q-qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda Ron intimidé par son soudain emportement. »

« Rien, Ron. » Hermione s'arrêta net et regarda dans son visage pâle parsemé de tâches de rousseur. Elle semblait chercher sa respiration. Dans ses yeux bruns apparut soudainement une tristesse incommensurable. « Ce n'est pas juste, Ron. Et toi- toi tu n'es pas un homme injuste. Tu es un- un ami génial et – un être humain . »

« Hermione. » Tout étonné il prononça son nom.

La brune se remit en mouvement. Il la suivit.

« Après Noël je le ferai, promis ! Je ne voulais simplement pas lui gâcher la fête ! »

« Oui, ça c'est –c'est bien, Ron ! »

Elle détourna son regard qui avait quelque chose d'agité. Ron vit que ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Lors du petit déjeuner dans le grand hall elle n'avait pas été si agitée. Mais il avait dû à nouveau voir qu'elle avait avalé une quantité équivalente à rien du tout.

Il hésita avant de demander, car il se souvenait encore de la consigne pressante de Mme Pomfresh de ne pas l'assaillir de questions.

« Hermione ? »

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que tu as de nouveau eu cette v-vision ? Tu sembles tout ailleurs ! »

« Non Ron. Pas ces derniers temps. Ne te fais pas de soucis ! »

Ses mains tremblantes saisirent la bandoulière de son sac.

« Oh mais –mais tu-»

Soudain un bruit de déchirure. Vingt livres se précipitaient dès l'instant d'après vers le sol.

Hermione tâta l'étoffe de son sac. « Une telle fichue merde ! » jura-t-elle à voix haute, comme Ron ne l'avait encore jamais entendu de sa bouche.

Elle tira sa baguette magique d'un geste brusque. « Je ne tiens plus le coup. » murmura-t-elle. « Je ne tiens simplement plus le coup ! » Précipitamment elle souleva un petit lire et le dissimula sous sa cape.

Ron observa ébahi comment elle faisait flotter les livres auprès d'elle sur le chemin vers la salle commune. Les livres frémissaient dans l'air et de temps à autre partaient plus dans l'une ou l'autre direction.

Ron voulait dire quelque chose. Il aurait aimé lui dire qu'elle était la meilleure sorcière de Poudlard, mais les paroles ne voulaient pas franchir ses lèvres. Il avait le sentiment qu'elles ne parviendraient pas jusqu'à elle.

En silence il trottinait derrière elle.

« Monsieur. »

« Granger. » répondit-il sans lever la tête. Il semblait toujours avoir quelque chose à faire. Le regard d'Hermione glissa sur les nombreux cahiers empilés sur sa table de travail. Le sablier. Sa bouteille d'encre. A côté sa main pâle aux doigts fins, dont l'indexe caressait une tâche d'encre sèche l'air perdu dans ses pensées, tandis que l'autre écrivait l'air concentré un commentaire mordant dans un cahier de composition.

Hermione s'avança plus près de sa table de travail. Apparemment Rogue s'était tant habitué à ce qu'elle pénètre son bureau chaque soir à neuf heures cinq depuis trois semaines, qu'il ne réagissait même pas de façon exagérément emportée. Oui, on s'habituait également aux plaies. Même aux plaines gryffondoriennes !

Comme Rogue ne faisait pas mine de lui faire part de son attention, elle s'assit sur la chaise qui se trouvait devant sa table de travail.

Elle résolut de se taire et d'observer l'homme qui écrivait concentré toujours à moitié caché derrière son rideau de cheveux. Il allait sûrement lever les yeux dès l'instant d'après et lui dérober son regard.

Bientôt le sentiment qu'elle ressentait ne serait plus là. Encore trois semaines. Alors la potion serait finie. La certitude qui la traversa à cet instant était douloureuse et la fit serrer les lèvres.

Elle avait certes pris la potion _Sedatio_ tout au long, mais celle-ci n'éteignait pas l'agitation qu'elle ressentait, elle la bannissait seulement au plus profond d'elle-même, où elle continuait à battre jour après jour de façon insistance.

C'était étrange, aussi mordant avait-il été durant les trois dernières semaines, aussi calme était-il en ce moment. Il avait même fait du feu, dont la chaleur refoulait quelque peu l'habituel froid moite.

Peut-être qu'il allait mieux. Elle était heureuse. Oui, elle était heureuse que ce bâtard dégoûtant aille mieux.

Son visage avait même repris la teinte farineuse qu'il avait eu il y a des semaines, une couleur de visage saine pour ses conditions. Un sourire voulait se glisser sur les lèvres d'Hermione, si elle n'avait pas pressenti que tuer les devoirs de l'amour en elle ne lui procurerait pas une vraie joie à lui.

Ses performances en Occlumencie n'étaient pas devenue meilleures après la prise de la _Sedatio_. Il ne s'était pas déroulé une seule heure où Rogue ne le lui avait pas reproché d'une façon aussi blessante qu'un couteau.

Sûrement c'était le découragement à l'idée de devoir encore aller se promener dans ses pensées amoureuses et de se voir lui-même : porté aux nues par ces yeux gryffondoriens brun noisette.

Hermione espérait à chaque fois de façon désespérée que la Pensine se trouverait toujours sur sa table de travail. Et à chaque qu'elle apercevait le bassin chatoyant en entrant dans le bureau de Rogue, elle remerciait Dumbledore du fond du cœur. Elle savait d'après ce que Harry racontait que le directeur en avait également besoin. Pour pouvoir laisser Harry pénétrer dans le monde des pensées de Voldemort.

Hermione ne voulait pas s'imaginer ce qui se passerait si Rogue s'apercevait qu'elle le désirait véritablement. Pas comme une fille. La terreur s'empara d'elle quand elle pensait qu'il pourrait la voir quand elle portait la main à elle-même dans les ténèbres de l'été tout en prononçant son nom.

Elle sentait que le sang lui montait aux joues quand elle pensait à cela. Ce n'était pas bien d'y penser. Pas en ce moment.

Il n'était vraiment pas un objet précieux. Mais la simple vue de l'homme penché sur le parchemin et de la façon dont il bougeait la plume, de la façon dont il serrait les lèvres outré quand il lisait une expression misérable ou des faits inexacts, le faisait devenir cela en ce courant instant. Le faisait devenir une créature fascinante.

« La mixture doit encore bouillir durant au moins dix minutes, Granger. » l'entendit-elle soudain dire, sans qu'il ait levé la tête du cahier devant lui.

« Oui, Monsieur. Je vous remercie. »

« J'accueillerais AVEC PLAISIR le fait que vous vous taisiez, Granger ! » vint en retour.

Alors elle se tut. Bien que le sentiment de moiteur soit entre-temps devenu moindre, elle n'osait pas se lever pour s'approcher du livre qui se trouvait devant elle, pour ne rien quant à s'en emparer.

Compendium der potions contre la Magie Noire. Alors elle devrait se satisfaire de faire traîner ce regard de-ci delà sur les créatures figées et les épices dans les bouteilles poussiéreuses.

Même à cela elle s'était habituée. Aux yeux brillants des reptiles. Aux insectes en miettes et libellules vieillissantes dans les variations les plus diverses.

Et bien qu'elle s'y soit presque habituée, elle se demandait encore et encore comment est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait trouver le sommeil en ces lieux. Est-ce que l'odeur du formol gras pénétrait jusqu'à sa chambre à coucher ? Est-ce qu'il percevait encore seulement cette odeur ?

Savait-il que cette odeur se mêlait à l'odeur de son corps ? Savait-il seulement qu'il était un type envoutant ?

Hermione entendit un cliquettement lorsque Rogue libéra la pointe de sa plume d'une goutte d'encre au bord de la bouteille d'encre.

« Granger, votre regard ennuyé est digne de pitié. »

« Je ne pense pas que vous allez me faire passer le temps avec une aimable conversation, Monsieur. »

L'homme maigre vêtu de sombre se leva et passa derrière sa table de travail.

« Je ne savais pas que je devrais raconter des histoires à une sentimentale de sixième année » fut grogné en retour.

Hermione se leva et le suivit dans son laboratoire. Elle devait presque sourire. Elle en était déjà à ce point. Elle aimait comme il prononçait son nom. Même si ce n'était que son nom de famille.

Rogue s'avança à sa table de travail et raya de sa plume le prochain ingrédient sur la liste.

_31__ème__ jour : des écailles de vipères qui ont été illuminées trois jours à la lueur de la lune._

Hermione se pencha vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit enveloppée dans son odeur. « Et que fait-on avec ? Râper ? Couper ? » demanda-t-elle curieuse.

« Rien, Granger. On les jette dans la mixture. Certaines choses sur cette terre sont simplement faciles à pleurer ! »

« Et indignes d'un maître des potions ! » lança-t-elle en retour pour plaisanter.

Son humour ironique qui était sa seule arme dans cette situation ne fit même pas frémir les commissures de ses lèvres. Peu important ce qu'elle disait ou faisait, qu'elle plaisante ou qu'elle pleure, il réussissait toujours à garder ses distances.

« Vous devriez épargner votre souffle, Granger. Car vous allez en avoir besoin ! Avec cet ingrédient le rituel de remuage est tout particulièrement compliqué. Tout n'est pas aussi simple qu'il le parait au premier abord. »

« Là vous avez raison, monsieur. »

A cet instant il plissa néanmoins les commissures des lèvres d'un air déprimé. D'un geste brusque il s'empara de la cuillère.

Le rituel dura plus longtemps cette fois. Hermione dut prononcer son nom deux cent fois et après qu'elle ait fait cela, toute volonté de combattre sa tristesse par l'humour avait disparu.

Comme à chaque fois après le rituel elle se sentait tout à coup impuissante et étrangement indifférente.

Les questions, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle faisait simplement cela, viendraient seulement après. En cet instant un état comateux l'envahissait, qui surpassait même celui-ci de la potion _Sedatio_. Mais au moins elle ne pleurait plus.

C'était horrible. C'était horrible de s'habituer à une telle chose. S'habituer à tuer le merveilleux sentiment que l'on avait un jour éprouvé.

Comme à chaque fois après le rituel Rogue fit baisser les flammes sous le chaudron, de façon à ce que la potion puisse tranquillement frémir. Du chaudron s'éleva à présent de la vapeur blanche en de délicats cercles et une odeur faiblement sucrée.

Hermione suivit Rogue dans son bureau. Il voulait juste se rassoir à sa table de travail, quand elle l'en empêcha.

« S'il vous plait, Monsieur. »

Il se tourna brusquement vers elle et la gratifia d'un regard furieux. « Qui a-t-il encore Granger ? » s'adressa-t-il à elle.

« J-je n'ai plus de potion _S-Sedatio_, Monsieur. » souffla Hermione découragée, en évitant son noir regard fixe.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? » grogna-t-il. « Je vous ai dit, deux gouttes le matin et deux le soir ! Comment cela se fait-il que la fiole soit déjà vide ! »

Hermione inspira profondément, avant d'avoir le courage de répondre. « J-j'ai parfois aussi l'après-midi –»

« Vous n'avez pas suivi mes indications. » grogna-t-il d'un ton effrayant. « Est-ce la consolation, Granger ou l'arrogance gryffondorienne de tout savoir mieux que les autres ? »

« N-non, Professeur. J'ai seulement parfois –»

« Vous devriez savoir, que cette potion a également des effets secondaires ! On peut en devenir dépendant ! »

« Je suis désolée, Monsieur ! »

« Je ne veux pas entendre d'excuses, Granger. » grogna-t-il impérieusement. « VOUS m'avez vraiment rempli les oreilles ! VOUS vouliez que je vous aide ! »

« Et je vous remercie sincèrement pour cela. »

« En vous contredisant mes consignes ? J'aurais attendu plus de raison de votre part ! Savez-vous ce que cela signifie pour moi si vous lâchez parce que vous avez trop bu de cette potion ? Dumbledore n'en sait rien ! »

« Arrêtez-vous, punaise ! » cria soudainement Hermione. « Je ne suis pas stupide. J'ai compris ! »

Severus haussa le menton, pour faire face à son regard avec des yeux flamboyants.

« Je ne vais plus vous donner de potion _Sedatio_, Granger. » dit-il calmement. « Votre comportement correspond précisément aux effets secondaires qui apparaissent lors d'une utilisation abusive de cette potion. »

« Je vous en prie, Monsieur. Je n'ai tenu le coup durant ces dernières semaines que grâce à cette potion ! »

Rogue leva le bras et indiqua la porte. « Dans trois semaines vous serez débarrassée de moi, Granger. Peut-être que vous en réjouir à l'avance vous rendra ce délai plus agréable ! »

Hermione fixa l'homme vêtu de sombre sans en croire ses yeux. Etait-ce un éclair méchant, jouissif dans ses yeux ? Elle fit un pas en arrière vers la porte. Tout l'état comateux disparut soudain d'elle. Elle était emportée par une colère incontrôlable.

« Tu-»

Toi espèce d'horrible bâtard, voulait crier Hermione. Elle secoua la tête et serra les lèvre et tenta de se rendre maître de sa colère.

« Je n'ai plus pris de potion depuis deux jours, Monsieur . » tenta-t-elle d'un ton plus calme.

Rogue s'avança vers elle avec un visage déformé par la colère. Plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait prévu, il l'avait saisie par le col de sa robe et avait ouvert la porte.

En titubant elle tomba sur le froid sol de pierre du couloir, tandis que derrière elle la porte était claquée. Durant un moment elle ne put bouger, car elle ne devait à nouveau glisser dans la réalité.

Seule sa propre respiration saccadée dans l'ombre du couloir.

Pourtant la douleur dans son genou cogné la rappela à l'ordre. Elle se leva lentement. C'était trop tard pour aller chez Mme Pomfresh. Mais ce n'était qu'un ridicule genou cogné. Elle le soignerait elle-même avec les moyens du bord. Il y avait des choses qui faisaient plus mal.

***


	35. Chapitre 35

**5. Souvenirs**

Une élève. Amoureuse de toi.

Durant un moment Severus ne put rien faire d'autre que de fixer la porte qu'il venait juste de claquer. Sa respiration témoignait de l'agitation qui avait saisie son corps. Ce n'était pas seulement l'agitation de la colère. Pas seulement le désespoir. Pas seulement le doute de sa propre raison.

Pas seulement le désespoir de sentir une attraction qui était dangereuse.

Severus dut expulser de l'air avec grand bruit quand il remarqua qu'il ressentait une douleur.

Cela faisait mal. Cela faisait mal d'être celui qu'il était. Cela faisait mal d'avoir agi comme il venait de le faire. Cela faisait mal d'être si violemment le repoussant oiseau de malheur, dont Lily s'était aussi détournée vingt ans plus tôt, ce que le flot de souvenirs ramena en lui.

Severus serra ses mains moites en poings puis les rouvrit. Son cœur- il battait si fort contre sa poitrine comme s'il avait voulu en sortir.

Une élève. Amoureuse de toi.

Il inspira profondément. Est-ce que cela signifie que tu es un être humain ?

_« Elle est morte, Severus. »_

_« Morte. » grinça le jeune homme vêtu de sombre, qui était assis sur une chaise ramassé sur lui-même devant Dumbledore. « Partie. »_

_« Est-ce du remords, Severus ? »_

_Le jeune homme au nez crochu enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Le vieux sorcier ne vougea pas, pourtant son regard compatissant se posa sur la silhouette vêtue de sombre et ramassée sur elle-même, dont les épaules tremblaient d'émotion._

Severus inspira profondément et fit un pas vers l'entrée de son laboratoire. Mais pourtant avait qu'il ait pu pénétrer dans la pièce, il s'arrêta net. Sa main vint se poser sur le bois du chambranle de la porte.

_« Epargne ta respiration. Je ne veux rien entendre. » dit la fille rousse, qui se tenait à l'entrée de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Elle portait sa robe de chambre, qu'elle serrait autour d'elle l'air concentré._

_« Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé. » souffla le garçon vêtu d'une cape de l'école aux armes de Serpentard. Dans ses yeux noirs brillait la panique. Ses mains s'agrippaient désespérément à l'étoffe de sa cape et la tordaient._

_« Non, je pensais que je te connaissais, Severus. Mais je me suis apparemment trompée. » répliqua la fille rousse. Ses sourcils sont froncés avec colère. Son visage est recouvert d'un délicat voile de tristesse._

_« Je t'en prie, je ne voulais pas dire ç-ça. »_

_« Tu l'as dit. »_

_« N-nous sommes amis. Nous deux, nous-» _

_« Sommes nous cela ? Tu as depuis longtemps choisi tes amis. Je les ai vus. Et tu sais quoi ? Je peux renoncer à toi, si tu traînes avec des gens comme ça. »_

_« J-je suis tellement désolé. »_

_« Non, épargne tes excuses. Tu as pris ta décision, il y a des années déjà. »_

Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup !

Les mains de Severus s'agrippèrent au bois du chambre tandis qu'il tentait de maîtriser le tremblement de ses membres.

Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il n'avait pas dites. Beaucoup qu'il n'avait pas faites.

Une élève. Amoureuse de toi.

Il s'arracha du cadre de la porte et alla vers le chaudron duquel s'élevait la vapeur blanche et douce s'élevait en délicats volutes. Severus baissa les yeux vers le liquide bouillonnant. Son intelligence en la matière lui disait que la potion faisait partie des plus grandes œuvres qu'il n'ait jamais accomplies. Incomparable, Severus. Tu as un talent étrange. Le talent d'étouffer l'amour dans l'œuf.

Il s'empara de la cuillère et remua le liquide blanc. « Granger » sortit doucement de sa bouche. Dès l'instant d'après il était ébahi de ce qu'il avait fait.

La potion devait encore frissonner durant deux heures avant de refroidir. Seulement là il pourrait se reposer.

Mais il ne fallait pas y penser. TROP de pensées. Il y avait là trop de pensées.

_Vous ne comprenez pas. J-je vous aime. Je vous aime. Pourquoi devrais-je le nier ? Je me torture depuis des semaines, depuis des mois. Je ne sais plus comment continuer. Je sais que vous me haïssez, m-mais accordez moi cette faveur et donnez moi cette potion._

Granger. Bientôt tu seras débarrassée de moi. Moi et ma supposée haine.

Severus retira la cuillère et la laissa s'égoutter au bord du chaudron. Il la déposa à côté de lui, tout comme il l'avait déposée avant. C'était important qu'il puisse s'emparer de tous les ustensiles rapidement, quand il menait un rituel compliqué.

Il n'avait pas le droit de s'autoriser une seule erreur. Tant de choses dépendaient de cela. Les heures d'Occlumencie. La promesse qu'il avait faite à un homme mourant.

Son regard vola au-dessus des bouteilles avec les ingrédients. La moitié d'entre elles se trouvaient déjà à nouveau sur l'étagère.

La haine. Il avait souvent ressenti de la haine. Si souvent que ce sentiment collait déjà à lui de façon presque aussi pénétrante que la colère. Il détestait Potter. Tellement qu'il lui obscurcissait souvent la raison. Mais un seul regard dans ces yeux verts suffisaient pour conjurer le souvenir qu'ELLE montrait. Avec un visage déformé par la colère, profondément blessée, et pas prête à le laisser à nouveau s'approcher d'elle.

Severus recula. Il avait perçu un bruit étrange dans sa bouche. Il serra les dents.

_Je jeune homme au nez crochu marche à côté d'une jeune femme rousse._

_« LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE, SEVERUS ! » lui dit-elle d'une voix impérieuse et marchat brusquement en avant, ce qui fit voler ses cheveux et sa cape. Le jeune homme la suit désespéré. Il fit des gestes impressionnants, qui témoignaient de sa panique. « LILY. » sortit rauque et étouffé de sa gorge._

_« Vas à tes amis les Mangemorts. Et ne t'avise pas de m'offrir une nouvelle fois des excuses ! »_

_« Attends ! »_

_La rousse s'arrêta net et croisa les bras. L'expression de son visage était rebiffante. Le jeune homme veut la saisir par le bras, mais elle s'efface, serrant fortement contre elle le livre qu'elle tient._

_« Je ne voulais pas ça –mais il-il. »_

_« Sais tu à quoi tu ressembles, Severus ? A un petit garçon. Tu as lancé sur le corps de James l'un des pires sorts qu'il soit. Et maintenant tu fais comme si lui en était responsable. »_

_« IL a dit des CHOSES, Lily, des choses… »_

_« NON » répliqua la fille furieuse et résolue. « Je t'ai donné une chance, encore et encore. C'était la dernière. Je ne peux plus. » Ses dernières paroles semblent résignées._

_Je jeune homme la saisit fermement par le bras. Il cherche de l'air, veut dire quelque chose. Mais la fille rousse se détache de lui. « LAISSE MOI ! » siflle-t-elle. « LAISSE MOI SEULEMENT TRANQUILLE. »_

_Sa voix est traversée par les larmes, mais décidée. Elle s'en va en courant._

_Le jeune homme s'attarde encore un peu entre les hautes étagères de livres, alors que son regard, dissimulée derrière ses longs cheveux noirs, est dirigé sur ses chaussures. Ses poings sont serrées et tremblent de tension._

Je t'aime !

Severus dut s'arrêter net quand il remarqua que de minces larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Oui, il détestait Granger. Elle avait raison. Il la détestait. Elle et son regard lourd de reproches. Elle et son regard de bonté. Il la détestait tant que cela faisait mal.

Il était un oiseau de malheur. Il était un repoussant, dégoûtant oiseau de malheur. Je vous aime, avait-elle dit.

Son odeur. Il la détestait car son odeur était sans cesse dans son nez. Cette merveilleuse odeur.

Il serra les lèvres. _Elle est morte, Severus._

Ses mains s'agrippèrent à la table de travail. La douleur mordante qui depuis des semaines avait cherché son chemin depuis son for intérieur vers le haut, jaillissait à présent avec force.

Le temps n'avait rien soigné. Des larmes lui rampaient fines et le rappelant à l'ordre sur les joue, tandis que sa respiration précipitée se mêlait au doux clapotement de la potion. Sa main tentait de se stabiliser tandis qu'il essayait de maîtriser le tremblement de ses membres.

Cette fois aucun regard bleu ciel consolateur n'était posé sur lui. Mais le regard de pénétrants yeux brun noisette gryffondoriens.

Un petit bruit métallique résonna alors que sa main fourrageait parmi les ustensiles. Perdue elle demeura posée là. Durant un moment seule sa respiration hachée perça l'épais silence. Même les bruits de _mors amoris_ avaient disparus.

Il fut recherché dans le passé par la douleur aigue qui traversa soudainement sa main.

Quand il la souleva il vit qu'une profonde coupure zébrait son index, de laquelle coulait le sang rouge sombre.

Il se retourna rapidement, s'empara d'une serviette à côté du robinet sur l'évier et y pressa son doigt.

Durant un moment il resta debout là et tenta de se rendre maître des battements de son cœur. C'était difficile et douloureux.

Il jeta la serviette à côté de l'évier et sortit sa baguette magique. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu effectuer avec succès le sortilège de soin, son sang goutta au sol et y laissa des taches rouges sombres.

Il ne s'en souciait pas.

Soudainement, après cette tempête intérieure, il se sentait vidé de toute émotion et épuisé.

Granger. Il ne la détestait pas. Il le sentait.

Il quitta son laboratoire et demeura debout indécis.

Il n'y avait rien qu'il aurait pu faire. Rien sur quoi il aurait pu se concentrer. Son regard glissa à travers et demeura accroché à l'étagère des fioles. Oui, vraiment. Elle allait avoir besoin de la potion _Sedatio_ demain.

Et lui-.

Il s'avança brusquement vers l'étagère et pris une de fioles. Il alla avec vers la table de travail et s'assit. Il déboucha la flasque et laissa deux gouttes tomber sur sa langue. Le nectar doux amer de calme sous-jacent y rampa. Lentement il reboucha la flasque et la déposa devant lui.

Alors que la potion faisait effet, son regard glissa sur les cahiers de composition qui s'amoncelaient sans fin sur sa table de travail. Pourtant son regard passa à côté de la grande pile et alla à un cahier qui attendait son sort seul, non lu depuis des jours, au bord de la table.

D'un geste décidé il s'en empara. Son regard glissa sur le nom, qui était écrit d'une écriture soignée et minutieuse sur une étiquette sur la couvertue.

_Hermione Jane Granger_. Hermione. Quel nom naïf.

Ses mains s'arrêtèrent brièvement, avant qu'il ne s'empare de la plume d'un autre geste déterminé et n'ouvre le cahier..


	36. Chapitre 36

_Je suis sincèrement désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster le nouveau chapitre plus tôt, mais j'ai eu des problèmes de connexion à internet...et quand ce fut enfin réglé, c'est fanfiction a fait des siennes!_

_Il paraît que l'on apprécie d'autant plus ce pour quoi on a eu à attendre longtemps, j'espère que ce sera le cas pour vous avec ce chapitre!_

**36. Incomparable**

Vu sous cet angle elle pouvait lui être reconnaissante. Il avait combattu toute compassion en elle. Colère. OUI, elle ne ressentait rien d'autre que de la colère et une amère déception.

Hermione n'avait même pas été capable de prendre le petit déjeuner avec Harry et Ron ce matin. Elle n'avait même pu faire descendre une seule bouchée, pour ne rien dire de lire toute une phrase dans le journal.

Au moins son genou n'était plus douloureux.

Elle rampa encore plus loin dans l'ombre de la statue. Elle ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit la voie. Aucun sortilège ne remédiait à son visage blême marqué par le manque de sommeil. Pas même l'eau froide. Seul le sommeil lui-même aurait pu l'aider, même elle ne le trouvait plus. Ce n'était pas seulement ses pensées à propos de lui, c'était également la peur de l'apparition des visions, à peine fermait-elle un œil. Et la peur de la chose ou de la personne que ces visions montreraient.

Elle n'avait pas été à nouveau chez Trelawney. Cette imbibée au sherry ne pourrait pas l'aider davantage qu'un bon travail de rattrapage sur la divination. Elle devait l'admettre, bon gré mal gré.

Et Firenze. Elle ne savait même pas si sa méthode de divination pourrait vraiment l'aider à aller plus loin.

Encore quatre semaines, Hermione. Après tu seras à nouveau l'ancienne. Tu iras à la maison. Fête Noël et quand tu reviendras, tu en finiras avec ces cours d'Occlumencie pénibles.

Le _mors amoris_. Il l'y aiderait.

Hermione dut serrer les dents quand elle dut admettre qu'elle se mentait à elle-même ainsi. Mais elle n'allait pas pleurer. Elle ne pouvait plus. La douleur qui palpitait en elle, elle était devenue une sorte d'escorte permanente. Elle ne pouvait presque plus se souvenir du temps où elle avait marché dans les couloirs de Poudlard sans être hantée et sans autre soucis que les prochains devoirs. Ce temps était passé depuis longtemps.

Elle n'était plus une enfant.

Son instinct lui disait qu'elle devait partir, si elle ne voulait pas être en retard au cours de Défense. Après l'heure d'histoire de Binns elle avait quitté Harry et Ron en douce, car elle avait voulu être seule.

Oui, les heures de Binns avaient toujours été agréables. Il avait toujours été possible de laisser libre cours à ses pensées, pour peu qu'on le veuille. Mais c'était précisément cela qui était devenu une prison pour elle ce matin. Ses mains avaient à peine réussi à diriger la plume aussi vite que cela était nécessaire dans le cours de l'esprit perdu. Ses pensées avaient pris un cours trop libre et avaient toujours atterri dans le cachot. Près du visage surpris de Rogue, duquel elle ne pouvait faire aucune rime.

Et encore plus souvent auprès de son visage déformé par la colère, qui ne lui avait encore jamais semblé si effrayant.

Elle était parvenue au couloir qui conduisait à la salle de cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et Ron et Harry marchaient à ses côtés.

« Tu es là, Hermione. Tu t'étais simplement enfuie en courant. Où étais-tu ? » demanda le roux. Hermione remarqua son regard soucieux.

« Est-ce que je n'ai pas le droit de me comporter autrement qu'une petite première de la classe pour une fois, sans être assaillie de questions ? » répondit-elle irritée.

« Si, sûrement » dit Ron touché. Les sautes d'humeur des filles le rendaient toujours mal à l'aise, bien qu'il soit devenu entre temps un grand garçon. Il la suivit à sa place sans un mot de plus. Ronald Weasley savait quand il avait une Hermione Jane Granger de mauvaise humeur devant lui. Et qu'on s'en sortait toujours mieux en ne lui parlant pas dans cet état.

Le cœur d'Hermione commença à battre fort, alors qu'ils pénétraient la salle de classe. Toute la nuit elle s'était imaginé comment cela serait de devoir faire face à Rogue à nouveau. Elle n'avait pas pu se le représenter.

Et cette représentation lui avait fait peur.

De la colère et une amère déception.

Elle baissa le regard en allant à sa place. Elle ne lui ferait pas une nouvelle fois la faveur de trainer son sourire dans la boue.

Si il voulait que cela soit ainsi, alors il le recevrait. Mépris. Colère. Haine. Si il le voulait.

Il y travaillait bien, à forger cette haine en elle. Hier soir il l'avait fait comme un maître. Incomparable, professeur.

Triste elle s'empara de son sac et en sortit un livre après l'autre. _Compendium des sortilèges contre la Magie Noire. Compendium de citations de conjurations des runes. Défenses contre les sortilèges noirs. Magie noire- à travers le temps. Tableau de déchiffrage de la langue magique…_

Elle les laissa tomber l'un après l'autre à grand bruit sur la table, avant de les placer droit. D'un coup d'œil sur le côté elle aperçu le regard ébahi de Ron.

« Hermione » lui murmura-t-il d'un air pressant. « Que fais-tu donc ? »

« Sortir mes livres, Ron. »

« Mais tu sais donc-» Ron s'arrêta net et se cala dans sa chaise les bras croisés.

« Je comprends. Tu es d'humeur rebelle aujourd'hui. Et à cause de cela Gryffondor doit perdre des points. »

Hermione continua sans être troublée, sans lever le regard. Elle ne s'attendait même pas à ce que Rogue se donne la peine de lui adresser la parole à ce sujet, jusqu'à ce que se produise ce que Ron lui avait reproché d'avance.

Mais elle ne s'en préoccupait pas. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Cela lui était égal. Ce n'était que cinq ridicules points. Il y avait des choses plus importantes dans la vie. Des choses comme la liberté de choix. Des choses comme avoir le droit de sortir ses livres sans être humiliée pour cela. Des choses comme montrer son amour à quelqu'un sans devoir après se haïr elle-même pour cela. Le dernier livre atterrit sur la table à grand bruit.

« Hermione. » Elle entendit Ron prononcer son nom.

Hermione commença sans un mot à mettre ses livres droit, comme elle l'avait toujours fait auparavant. Derrière elle seulement le doux murmure effrayé qui voletait toujours à travers la pièce avant le cours de Rogue. Le regard de Harry était sûrement aussi sur elle, mais cela également elle ne s'en souciait pas. Elle devait mener cette tâche à bien et personne ne devait l'en empêcher.

Le froissement d'une rob.

Elle inspira en soupirant. Son odeur l'entoura comme un tendre nuage et fit devenir fragile ce qu'elle s'était assemblé avec effort. Avec effort. Dans de grandes douleurs. Heure après heure. Pendant que la lune s'était levée et couchée.

Elle devait lever le regard de gré ou de force. Même s'il était un bâtard repoussant. Il était encore son professeur.

« Après le cours, Miss Granger, vous resterez encore ici une minute. » résonna d'une voix rauque. Ce ne fut rien de plus qu'un éclair et déjà il s'était à nouveau détourné et s'avançait vers le bureau.

Ron la gratifia d'un regard lourd de reproches. « Ce seront probablement plus que cinq points. »

Hermione avait envoyé Ron plus d'une fois au sol, avant Rogue n'achève finalement le cours. Elle était presque tentée de s'excuser auprès de son meilleur ami. Dans sa colère elle l'avait sûrement traité de façon plus dure que cela n'aurait dû être. Ron n'avait pourtant pas montré l'ombre d'une mauvaise humeur.

Durant l'exercice de duel il avait même oublié son désespoir à propos de la perte de points à venir. Hermione avait presque dû rire, quand elle vit l'expression torturée du visage du malheureux, qui s'était malgré tout changé en rictus lorsqu'il s'était relevé.

Ron serra d'un air compatissant l'épaule d'Hermione. « Gryffondor a sûrement perdu plus de points par ma faute aujourd'hui, que tu ne le fais en un an. Ferme les yeux et en avant ! »

Hermione le poussa avec un faible sourire en direction de Harry, lequel lui envoya un regard compatissant avant de quitter la salle de cours avec Ron. Hermione remballa son dernier livre alors que la salle de cours se vidait. Rogue, qui était debout derrière le bureau, leva sa baguette magique et fit se fermer la porte.

Hermione leva son regard et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Ils la regardèrent tranquillement en retour. Au moins le mépris dans son regard avait-il disparu, même si cela n'était pas beaucoup.

« Que voulez-vous ? » demanda Hermione le cœur battant et d'une voix faible.

A cet instant Rogue s'empara d'un cahier qui était posé caché sur le bureau. Il s'avança vers elle et le lui tendit d'un geste lent, presque cérémonieux.

Les mains d'Hermione s'en emparèrent maladroitement. L'étonnement qui la saisit tout à coup était incommensurable.

Son regard resta un moment fixé incrédule au cahier de composition sur lequel se trouvait son nom.

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Ils avaient seulement rendu leur composition la semaine dernière et Rogue n'avait pas donné l'impression de vouloir les corriger rapidement. Même lui avait besoin d'au moins deux semaines pour cela.

Hermione se souvenait encore très bien de la façon dont elle était restée accrochée désespérée au parchemin, se demandant sans cesse si elle réussirait un jour à nouveau quelque chose, quand elle ne parvenait même pas à échafauder une pensée valable. Elle avait trainé à la bibliothèque jusqu'à ce que Madame Pince ne l'en chasse finalement à son adorable manière.

Elle leva son regard. Le regard sombre de Rogue était toujours posé calmement sur elle. Elle dut déglutir. Ce regard. Ce regard empli de tranquillité était presque plus déstabilisant que son regard méprisant n'avait pu l'être.

Soudain il plongea la main dans sa robe et en sortir quelque chose. C'était une fiole.

« Ce soir, Miss Granger. » dit-il et il pressa la fiole dans sa main. « N'oubliez pas que nous avons une tâche à accomplir. »

Sa peau chaude l'avait caressée. Elle dut inspirer profondément pour devenir maître de sa stupéfaction. Sa main se retira, comme si un éclair l'avait touchée.

Dès l'instant d'après Rogue alla à la porte, l'ouvrit et il disparut.

Hermione rangea rapidement la potion _Sedatio_ dans sa poche et ouvrit son cahier de composition. Il devait y avoir une raison, pour qu'il le lui ait donné.

Ses doigts froissèrent presque les pages, alors qu'ils tentaient impatiemment de les tourner sur le côté. Elle était là : sa composition sur la défense contre les Inferi et les autres êtres non morts.

Ses yeux se promenèrent sur le texte. Ça et là il y avait quelque chose de souligné et de corrigé. _Pas tout à fait exact, cela signifie bien plus… regardez la page cinq cent soixante-seize de l'œuvre de Vittorio Oscuro… ce nom doit être prononcé dans une seule expiration avec…_

Hermione feuilleta jusqu'à la fin de la composition. Car ce qu'elle avait lu l'avait désespérée et ébahie en même temps. Mais le souffle lui manqua et des larmes se frayèrent un chemin sur ses joues, sans qu'elle puisse faire quelque chose contre.

Ce qui était écrit là dans des lettres soignées, la laissa durant un moment sans réaction. Ce n'était qu'un seul mot. C'était un _Incomparable_.


	37. Chapitre 37 modifié

_On vient de me faire remarquer que ce chapitre était incomplet, d'où la mise à jour._

_Je suis sincèrement désolée pour cet incident, je vous promets que je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois. J'espère que cela ne vous empêchera pas d'apprécier cette histoire malgré tout!!_

**37. Le trente-et-unième jour**

Hermione fut bousculée sur le chemin vers le bureau de Rogue. C'était Draco Malfoy, qui s'écarta d'elle avec le visage déformé par la colère. Quand il remarqua qui il avait heurté, il cracha son venin en sa direction. « Que fais-tu là ? Les Gryffondors n'ont rien perdu dans les cachots ! »

« Retenue, Malfoy. » répliqua-t-elle brièvement. Rien ne remua dans le visage de Malfoy si ce ne fut un frémissement méprisant.

« C'est bien fait pour toi ! » lui siffla-t-il en réponse. Dès l'instant d'après le garçon frémissant d'émotion avait disparu dans l'ombre du couloir.

Hermione le suivit du regard stupéfaite. Lentement mais sûrement se formait en elle la certitude que Harry avait raison avec sa supposition que Draco était mêlé à quelque chose.

Elle se souvint de la façon dont elle l'avait remis à sa place en partant de l'idée qu'il exagérait souvent sans mesure. En ce instant elle avait un peu honte d'elle-même à cause de cela. Harry avait raison. Draco Malfoy se comportait de façon étrange. Et il s'était enfui du bureau de Rogue.

S'étaient-ils disputés ? Et qu'est-ce que cela pouvait signifier ?

Déterminée elle accéléra le pas et pénétra dans le sombre bureau. Pour la première fois elle ne ressentait aucune peur. Hermione ne pouvait nommer précisément ce sentiment. Mais ce devait être une sorte de confiance qui s'était construite au cours des dernières semaines. Et depuis que Rogue faisait du feu le soir, on ne se sentait plus comme dans une cellule meublée.

Ce bureau –c'était comme si elle le connaissait parfaitement.

Chaque alambic et chaque fiole poussiéreuse. Chaque détail de sa table de travail. Chaque foutue tâche d'encre. Depuis quatre semaine elle avait été assise ici chaque jour et avait laissé son regard flotter, quand Rogue n'était pas en train de lui demander de prononcer son nom, ou de la faire souffrir avec des attaques de Légilimencie.

Rogue n'était pas assis à son bureau cette fois, mais était debout prèsd'une étagère d'ingrédients juste à côté de la porte de son laboratoire. Quand elle regarda son visage, elle y reconnut la colère étouffée avec effort. Mais elle savait que cette colère n'avait rien à voir avec elle.

Sa main glissa sur le bois poli.

Malfoy et Rogue semblaient s'être véritablement disputés.

Les questions qui brûlaient sur la langue d'Hermione ne voulaient plus quitter sa bouche en ce moment. L'emportement qui reposait toujours dans l'air était presque à couper au couteau.

Elle choisit d'adopter un profil bas. Il était à supposer qu'il ne lui aurait de toute façon pas expliqué pourquoi il lui avait donné un Incomparable. En fait elle savait que le simple fait de lui donner cette composition était en soi la réponse.

Comme elle avait été aveugle.

Il ne la détestait pas. Elle aurait dû être heureuse. Aucun être humain qui détestait quelqu'un ne ferait autant d'effort pour aider cette personne. Il l'aidait, bien qu'il n'aurait pas dû le faire.

« Monsieur. »

Rogue bougea et ouvrit la porte du laboratoire sans la gratifier d'un regard. Elle le suivit tout aussi silencieusement. Ce silence. Il n'avait encore jamais été si bruyant. La potion bouillonnait sur le feu en répandant des odeurs sucrées et ne semblait pas déranger les deux personnes qui se tenaient maladroitement l'une à côté de l'autre.

Hermione se pencha sur la liste avec les ingrédients et inspira l'odeur de Rogue. C'était devenu une sorte de rituel. Quelque chose qu'elle voulait faire durer aussi longtemps qu'elle le pouvait.

De la peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap, lut-elle sur le parchemin.

Rogue s'empara d'une petite boite et la déposa près de la planche à découper et indiqua le couteau. « Coupez la peau en petites bandes. Jetez-là dans le chaudron. Laissez cuire dix minutes. Remuez vingt fois à gauche et vingt fois à droite. En prononçant le nom de l'être détesté et la soupe est fini. » expliqua-t-il d'une voix rauque. Sur ses paroles dites comme une conversation il voulut se détourner pour aller dans son bureau.

« Mais, Monsieur, je dois toute seule-»

Rogue se tourna vers elle et la gratifia du regard de ses yeux sombres. « JE me souviens très bien des paroles qui vous ont échappé dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Vous affirmiez que je ne reconnaissais pas vos performances. »

Hermione regarda touchée la table devant elle. « Oui, Monsieur. J-j'étais très en colère, m-mais-. »

« Pas de discussion, Granger. Toutes les étapes du travail sont dans le livre qui se trouve devant votre nez. Je ne pense pas que vous avez oublié comment lire depuis hier. »

Sur ces paroles il quitta le laboratoire d'un pas étrangement lourd.

Peu de temps après parvint le bruit d'une plume en train de gratter depuis son bureau.

Il te fait confiance, Hermione. Ne le vois-tu pas ? Ne t'emporte pas. Tu as toujours été douée en potions. Et ceci est la première fois qu'il l'a admis. Cela a quelque chose de grotesque, mais il l'a fait !

_Incomparable_. Il ne voulait pas gaspiller sa salive là-dessus.

Hermione remarqua que le sang lui montait aux joues. Elle n'aurait que trop aimé pouvoir mettre des mots sur ce qui s'était produit là. Elle se voyait encore survoler incrédule les notes provenant de plume de Rogue. Il lui semblait encore qu'elle repensait à un rêve. Mais non, cela remontait à seulement quelques heures.

Elle s'empara d'un peu de peau de serpent et du couteau. Malgré l'envie de se dépêcher, elle accomplit le travail soigneusement étape par étape. Aussi longtemps qu'il ne la sommait pas de venir pour un cours d'Occlumencie, elle n'allait pas s'énerver.

Elle jeta les deux morceaux de la peau de serpent qu'elle avait coupées avec précision en de fines branches dans la potion à gros bouillons blancs et observa comme elles s'enfoncèrent dans le liquide.

Tourner une fois, disait le livre. Elle s'empara de la cuillère à remuer et fit ce qui était indiqué la potion prit une couleur légèrement jaunâtre. Hermione soupira de soulagement. Un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres. Elle remit la cuillère à remuer à sa place et quitta le laboratoire pour s'asseoir sur la chaise devant le bureau de Rogue. Elle savait qu'il ne dirait pas un mot. La plaie gryffondorienne était assise chaque soir là-bas et laissait son regard flotter.

Rogue s'empara du sablier et murmura « Dix minutes. »

La masse de sable diminua. Il la retourna à sa place. Durant un moment Hermione ne put rien faire d'autre à part regarder le sable s'écouler. Encore vingt-huit jours. Vingt-huit jours. _Mors amoris._

Soudain Rogue leva le regard. « Prenez une bonne fois pour toutes un livre. Je préfère que votre regard soit collé au parchemin plutôt qu'à moi ! » grogna-t-il.

Hermione leva les sourcils d'un air interrogateur. « Etes-vous sérieux, Monsieur ? »

Une expression d'ennui glissa rapidement sur son visage, avant qu'il ne s'empara d'un geste brusque d'un livre qui se trouvait sur le bord de son bureau. Il le lui tendit. « De toute façon vous n'avez pas beaucoup de temps, Miss Granger. »

Elle prit le livre d'un geste hésitant. Elle ne pouvait croire que c'était le même que celui qu'elle avait voulu traiter d'horrible bâtard.

Qui êtes-vous ? voulait-elle demander. Les paroles moururent sur ses lèvres souriantes. Elle le prit. C'était mieux que tout ce qui s'était passé auparavant.

« Merci, Monsieur. »

« Cessez de me remercier. Cela m'agace prodigieusement. » lui fut grogné en retour.

Son visage et son regard disparurent à nouveau à moitié derrière ses cheveux alors qu'il se tournait à nouveau vers sa table de travail.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil sur le livre qu'il lui avait tendu. _Utilisation des potions dans l'art de soigner_. Pas exactement ce qui l'intéressait au plus haut point, mais c'était mieux de laisser ses yeux survoler ce texte que de les garder fixés avec nostalgie sur l'homme devant elle. Les dix minutes passèrent rapidement. Hermione avait à peine jeté trois coups d'œil sur le sablier, que tout le sable s'était déjà entièrement écoulé. Sans un mot elle se leva, ferma le livre et le déposa sur le bord de la table. Son regard glissa rapidement sur elle d'un air impérieux, avant de glisser à nouveau sur le parchemin.

Elle alla à pas lent dans le laboratoire et quand elle fut debout devant le chaudron et baissa les yeux sur le liquide bouillonnant, toute la fierté s'en alla. Durant un moment elle pensa à renverser le chaudron.

Elle s'empara précipitamment de la cuillère.

Encore vingt-huit jour. Que cela soit derrière toi.

Elle conduisit le rituel avec la même précision que celle avec laquelle elle accomplissait toute chose. Et quand elle eut fini, elle fit baisser les flammes sous le chaudron et reposa la cuillère à remuer et le couteau à leur place exacte. Son cœur battait, pourtant il se calma rapidement grâce à la certitude d'avoir accompli avec soin sa tâche, même si à contre cœur.

Après avoir rangé, elle voulait quitter la pièce. Son regard tomba tout à coup sur quelque chose. C'était des tâches rouges foncées sur le sol. Comme du sang. Son regard glissa vers l'évier. Là-bas aussi on pouvait voir quelques gouttes. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

Ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'elle remarqua que Rogue se tenait à la porte. Ses yeux noirs l'observaient d'une façon remarquablement détachée.

Le regard d'Hermione allèrent et vinrent durant un court instant entre le sang sur le sol et ses yeux, avant qu'elle détourne le regard gênée. « Terminé, Monsieur. »

« Alors vous partez maintenant. » dit Rogue. « J'ai décidé que jusqu'à l'année prochaine il n'y aura plus de cours d'Occlumencie. »

« Mais, Monsieur. Pourquoi ? »

« Car de toute façon vous n'êtes pas grand-chose de plus qu'un petit tas digne de pitié ! Nous allons attendre jusqu'à ce que la potion soit achevée. Je ne pense pas que nous progressions tant que le second plus grand ennemi de l'Occlumencie ne sera pas abattu. »

Il se détourna sans attendre un mot de réponse. Mais Hermione n'avait pas de mot de réponse. Malgré la force avec laquelle les visions la hantaient. Elle savait qu'il avait raison.

Elle quitta son bureau à pas rapides, sans même jeter un coup d'œil en arrière.

****


	38. Chapitre 38

**38. Une conversation sérieuse**

« Hermione, mon père demande si tu veux fêter Noël au Terrier cette année ? » dit Ron, alors qu'il laissait glisser la lettre.

L'intéressée fut arrachée de ses pensées par ces paroles. Elle avait jusque là compté chaque jour. Il n'y avait plus qu'une semaine jusqu'à Noël. Seulement encore une semaine.

Elle secoua la tête en s'excusant. « J'avais promis à ma mère que nous le fêterions ensembles, Ron. Mais Harry sera chez toi. »

Harry enfourna une fourchette de lard dans sa bouche et mâcha rapidement. « Je n'irai en aucun cas chez les Dursley. Par chance je ne sais déjà plus à quoi cela ressemble de fêter Noël chez eux. »

« Sûrement que ta tante te rappelle constamment que tu ne fois pas renverser de la sauce sur sa nappe ! » remarqua Ron avec la bouche pleine.

Sur le visage de Harry se glissa un sourire torturé et découragé. Il ne semblait s'en souvenir que trop bien. « Oui, et mon oncle se moque des voisons, qui ont des illuminations de Noël trop voyantes à son goût. »

« Tu veux dire ce retraité avec le nez rouge qui s'allume ? » demanda Ron. « Ma mère a dû empêcher mon père d'installer quelque chose de semblable dans le jardin. Elle était verte de colère. »

Tous durent soudain sourire à la pensée que la passion de Mr. Weasley pour les choses des Moldus prenait parfois des proportions inquiétantes. »

Hermione s'empara d'un petit gâteau à la cannelle, comme ceux qui se trouvaient tout autour du grand Hall dans des boîtes. Sur toutes les tables plongeaient des bougies perpétuelles le hal dans une lumière dorée de pré-Noël.

Elle pouvait se souvenir de choses semblables. Juste que ses parents à elle ne s'étaient pas disputés à propos d'un retraité mais à propos d'un affreux Père Noël, que son père avait voulu installer devant la porte.

Mais ces chamailleries n'avaient pas toujours été aussi terribles. D'une certaine façon Hermione aimait à s'en souvenir. A l'époque elle ne se doutait pourtant pas que ses parents cesseraient bientôt de vivre sous le même toit.

Entre temps elle ne savait plus vraiment si elle se réjouissait encore autant pour Noël que des semaines auparavant. Ce n'était pas seulement en rapport avec le fait que malgré la cure de potion _Sedatio_, elle ressentait encore une tristesse sous-jacente, mais également à la prémonition que la fête de Noël ne se déroulerait pas exactement comme elle l'aurait aimé. Elle aurait presque eu envie d'accepter la proposition de Ron, car elle ne pouvait rien s'imaginer de plus beau que de passer la veillée de Noël chez les Weasley, mais elle avait promis à sa mère qu'elle ne resterait pas à Poudlard et qu'elle n'irait pas au Terrier.

C'est encore Noël, Hermione. C'est ta mère. Elle n'y peut rien, que ton père doive toujours ruiner la fête. Même au radotage de sa tante elle s'était habituée, bien que n'importe quel être humain à mi-chemin de l'intelligence posait la tête sur son assiette après la troisième anecdote à propos du chien des voisins qui aboie trop fort et de l'impolitesse des vendeuses anglaises. Sa mère lui posait toujours une main sur l'épaule avant le repas et disait « Sois patiente, Hermione ! », non sans lui envoyer un sourire narquois au passage.

De Poudlard ils ne parlaient jamais lors du soir de Noël. Pas devant la famille. Et pas non plus devant son père qui n'avait jamais complètement réalisé que sa fille était en passe de devenir une sorcière. C'était comme si les choses n'existaient pas, du moment qu'on ne n'en parlait pas.

Sa mère était la première à avoir compris ce qui se passait avec elle. Qu'elle était plus intelligente que les enfants avec lesquels elle jouait et qu'elle essayait déjà très tôt d'expérimenter la plus de choses possibles. C'était sa mère qui avait toujours raconté fièrement que sa petite fille avait déjà lu entièrement _David Copperfield_ à l'âge de sept ans.

« Ah super, alors elle n'aura eu besoin que de deux ans. » avait répliqué son oncle Winston. Hermione se souvenait encore très bien qu'en cet instant elle avant eu droit à exactement la même expression exaspérée qu'elle avait retrouvé dans de nombreux visages par la suite.

C'était Harry qui feuilletait le journal. « Au moins il n'y a pas eu de Moldu assassiné ces derniers temps. » dit-il, alors qu'il survolait les articles.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous le lisez encore au juste ? » voulut savoir Ron. « Je croyais que ceux là n'écrivaient de toute façon que des demies vérités. »

« On doit connaître l'ennemi, Ron. » répondit Hermione et elle s'empara à nouveau d'un gâteau. La goût de la cannelle sur sa langue lui rappelait le doux regard bleu de Dumbledore. Et de penser à ces yeux – c'était étrange –mais cela l'apaisait.

Ron regarda à nouveau la lettre qu'il tenait entre les mains. Le mot « ennemi » ne semblait pas du tout lui convenir. Cela lui rappelait ce qu'il avait tenté avec succès de refouler. Que en dehors de ces murs rôdait un danger qu'il ne fallait pas sous estimer.

« Le ministère comme ennemi. Ça je le trouve particulièrement effrayant. » répliqua Ron, alors qu'il promenait son doigt sur un dessin gravé dans la table.

« Oui, mais c'est comme ça. » dit Harry d'un ton déterminé. « Nous ne devons plus nous reposer sur le Ministre de la Magie. Qui sait, il est sûrement déjà –»

« L'un d'entre eux ? »demanda Ron.

« L'Impérium, Ron. » dit Hermione d'un ton sérieux et regarda son meilleur ami bien en face. « Il est possible qu'ils lui aient jeté un sort. Ou qu'ils en aient l'intention. »

« Et à quoi pouvons-nous alors faire confiance, Hermione ? »

« Dumbledore. » répondit Harry et il laissa retomber le journal.

« Pour le dire franchement je ne trouve pas cela tellement rassurant, étant donné qu'on ne le voit jamais, Harry. Il n'est presque jamais assis dans le grand hall. Je ne le vois aussi jamais dans les couloirs. C'est comme si il avait disparu sans laisser de traces. »

« Il recherche quelque chose. Il me l'a raconté. C'est pour cela qu'il est si souvent absent. » Harry se pencha en avant et murmura doucement. « Cela a à voir avec Voldemort. Avec son souhait de vivre éternellement. Mais je n'en sais pas encore assez pour tout vous raconter en détails. »

« C'est déjà pas mal, Harry. » répondit Hermione. « Tu as sûrement encore quelques rencontres avec Dumbledore devant toi. »

Harry acquiesça d'un air peu enthousiaste. Hermione supposa qu'il ne se réjouissait que très peu de plonger dans les souvenirs de la créature qui avait ses parents sur la conscience. Et que cela lui faisait sûrement peur de savoir que cette préparation était en vue de la confrontation finale avec Voldemort.

Mais même le plus aveugle devait remarquer qu'il se passait quelque chose autour d'eux que l'on ne pouvait faire revenir en arrière, peu importe à quel point on le veuille. Elle devait faire du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Se préparer.

Tout à coup Hermione ressentit un frisson glacé qui lui descendait le long du dos. Il recouvrit même pour un court instant la douleur d'aimer sans retour.

Peut-être que tu devrais te concentrer sur d'autres choses, au lieu de courir derrière Severus Rogue dans tes pensées. Peut-être que tu devrais réellement pour une fois te comporter de façon aussi mature que tu prétends l'être. Harry a davantage de choses à supporter que toi et pourtant il n'abandonne pas.

« Je fais confiance à Dumbledore. Et tu devrais également. » dit-elle d'un ton décidé.

« Mais c'est ce que je fais ! » protesta le roux et il remit la lettre de sa mère dans l'enveloppe. « Je me suis juste fait du soucis. »

Durant un court instant ce fut silencieux. Seul les conversations des autres et le bruit des couverts parvenaient à eux.

« Qu'en est-il de la fête de Noël de Slughorn ? » demanda Ron, brisant le silence. Dans sa voix on pouvait entendre la joie non dissimulée d'avoir également été invité.

« qui emmenez-vous ? »

Hermione secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas. » Elle ne ressentait pas de joie particulière à l'idée de cette fête. Elle n'avait pas réussi à esquiver lors du dernier repas chez Slughorn. Cela avait certes été sympathique, mais avoir conscience que Ron et bien des autres avaient été exclus, car ils ne correspondaient pas à l'image que Slughorn avait d'une personne qui avait réussi dans la vie, lui avait vraiment gâté le plaisir.

Soudain elle sentit le regard chaud et brillant de Ron sur elle. Ses mains s'entrecroisaient nerveusement. « Hermione ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu ne peux pas y aller avec moi ? »

« Qu'en est-il de Lavande ? » demanda Harry d'un ton vexé. Il sembla que Ron allait se ramasser sur lui-même quand il entendit son nom. « Oh, ça – c'est une histoire compliquée-elle ne sait pas –oh je t'en prie Hermione, vas-y avec moi. »

Son regard prit quelque chose de suppliant.

Hermione voulut répondre par des protestations. Mais dès l'instant d'après elle réalisa que la moindre chose qu'elle pouvait faire était de le libérer pour une soirée de ce boulet de fille. Il était un ami, comme on ne pouvait en souhaiter de meilleur. Il était un type avec le cœur plein de bonté.

« ça ira, Ron. Ça ira. » répondit-elle et elle lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

Elle s'empara à nouveau d'un gâteau à la cannelle. Le goût de la cannelle sur sa langue faisait du bien.

***


	39. Chapitre 39

**39. La fête de Noël**

Severus voulait bondir sur ses pieds et claquer la porte du laboratoire, mais à chaque fois que ce souhait le submergeait, ses bras qui s'opposaient à son corps le forçaient à rester assis dans sa chaise.

« Severus Rogue. Severus Rogue. Severus Rogue… » résonnait comme un murmure depuis la pièce voisine, tandis que la cuillère à remuer rencontrait le bord du chaudron dans un bruit métallique. Sa voix n'avait plus rien d'instable ou de tremblant, comme il y avait encore des semaines auparavant. Elle accomplissait correctement son devoir. De façon presque trop excellente, en comparaison du fait qu'il était vraiment difficile de supporter ce devoir.

Severus serra les lèvres.

« Severus Rogue. Severus Rogue. Severus Rogue… »

Ses mains serrèrent le corps de la plume tandis que son regard glissait à nouveau sur le parchemin. La pointe de la plume s'était plantée dans le parchemin du cahier de compositions et avait laissé une tache d'encre qui s'élargissait lentement. Severus releva précipitamment la plume pour éviter le pire.

Quand est-ce que cette Granger aurait enfin fini ? Combien de fois avait-elle déjà prononcé son nom ? Cinquante fois ? Cent fois ? Ce sentiment repoussant et moite sur sa peau, il était incompatible avec la correction des compositions. Il ne voulait plus entendre son nom. Soir après soir. Encore son nom. Il résonnait de façon presque insupportable pour lui-même. Comme une insulte ou une forme d'expression du deuil.

Cela n'avait aucun sens. Quand Severus ressentit malgré tout le grattement dans son poignet gauche, il posa la plume de côté et s'en empara. Ce grattement. Ce serait bientôt fini.

Seule l'essence de racine de troll l'aiderait. Mais il devait prendre patience. Il devait tout d'abord attendre que Granger soit partie. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de son regard interrogateur, fixe.

_Bonne chance, Professeur._

Son regard tomba sur l'étagère où se trouvait cachée entre les fioles la bouteille avec la sombre essence.

Il devait encore patienter un peu. Il devait patienter. Chaque regard de compassion de ces yeux brun noisette en était un de trop.

Son regard glissa à nouveau vers la table de travail, sur les cahiers de composition, sur le sablier, sur sa bouteille d'encre. Sa plume à écrire, dont la plume torturée par d'innombrables compositions misérables avait vu de meilleurs jours. Son livre _Utilisation des potions dans la médecine_, que Granger utilisait comme lecture pendant qu'elle attendait la prochaine étape du travail. Elle avait même apporté une plume de chouette hulotte et l'avait déposée comme marque page entre les pages.

La cape de soirée verte qui pendait à la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise soir après soir, le livre ouvert sur ses genoux, en s'efforçant de ne pas le fixer, son regard s'agrippant au texte. De temps à autre remuant ses lèvres en un murmure.

Encore un jour Severus. Puis la potion sera prête. Puis ce sera Noël et tu seras débarrassé d'elle jusqu'à l'année prochaine. Et bientôt tu seras débarrassé d'elle pour toujours. Plus de regard fixe. Plus d'odeur merveilleuse. Plus de murmures. Plus ton nom qui est prononcé à contre-cœur. Plus la douce odeur repoussante de la mort qui rampe hors de ton laboratoire. La mort de l'amour.

Severus remarqua qu'il expirait doucement de l'air. Le feu dans la cheminée émit un craquement.

Soudain il entendit le tintement de la cuillère à remuer.

Il se leva d'un bond. Enfin sa voix s'était éteinte. Enfin.

Il contourna la table de travail et pénétra dans le laboratoire. Il s'immobilisa le temps d'un battement de cœur et observa sa silhouette. Encore maigre, mais plus aussi déformée que des semaines auparavant. Elle portait une robe légère d'une étoffe bleue foncée légèrement brillante et sa chevelure, elle avait réussi à la maîtriser à l'aide de l'essence de ver à soie de telle sorte qu'elle reposait en mèches presque lisses, légèrement ondulées, sur son épaule. Perdue dans ses pensées elle posa la cuillère à remuer de côté et se mit à ranger les restes de la grenouille nocturne.

Severus s'arracha du cadre de la porte, s'avança auprès d'elle vers le chaudron et jeta un regard appréciateur sur la potion. Le liquide bouillonnait sur une petite flamme dans des couleurs rouges. Exactement comme il devait l'être. Il remarqua son regard interrogateur.

« Vous pouvez partir, Miss Granger. Votre cavalier attend sûrement déjà. » sortit rauque de sa gorge.

« Ce n'est qu'une fête de Noël. » murmura-t-elle et elle détourna son regard vers le côté. « Vous le savez bien. Réduire des gâteaux en miette. S'abreuver de punch. Vous ne venez pas ? »

« Malheureusement je ne peux fuir ce devoir pénible, Miss Granger. Mais contrairement à vous j'ai encore quelque chose à faire avant. »

« Alors à plus tard, Monsieur. » répondit Granger et elle se détourna vers la sortie. Elle alla à sa chaise et jeta la cape de soirée aux reflets verts sur ses épaules. Un dernier regard brun noisette empli de nostalgie le caressa, avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers la porte de son bureau et ne disparaisse.

Severus ne sortit de son bureau dans le sombre couloir que peu de temps après, après que l'essence de racine de troll ait pénétré. Sa cicatrice n'était plus que légèrement douloureuse. Peut-être était-ce possible, bien qu'il ne se réjouisse pas spécialement pour la fête de Slughorn, de passer quelques moments tranquilles sans soucis. Et de plus-il devait être vu là-bas. Il n'était pas seulement un des anciens élèves favoris de Slughorn, il était également le directeur de la maison Serpentard. Et cela était quelque chose dont, même s'il n'avait jamais réellement pu trouver du plaisir à toutes ses activités de professeur, il était fier.

Pourtant il dut à nouveau songer que il n'y aurait pas que des Serpentards à cette fête. Potter, le héros fêté de tous les côtés, serait là-bas. Slughorn s'était entiché de lui, comme le monde entier autour de lui.

Non, il ne se réjouissait vraiment pas du tout. Il n'était pas pressé et il traîna ainsi presque avec mauvaise volonté sur le chemin vers les appartements de Slughorn, d'où le brouhaha festif parvenait étouffé de derrière la porte.

Quand il pénétra dans la pièce, une chaleur poisseuse l'entoura. Quelque part dans un coin se tenait un vieux tourne disque ensorcelé qui chantant paresseusement des chants de Noël. Ils se tenaient partout, discutaient et faisaient de l'épate, riaient et lançaient des sucreries de Noël en eux. La plupart d'entre eux ne lancèrent qu'un court regard à l'homme vêtu de sombre avant de se retourner précipitamment vers leur partenaire de conversation.

Severus fit glisser son regard plus loin, mais il ne put découvrir nulle part Potter ou Granger. Satisfait il détermina de rester debout dans le coin sombre où il se trouvait. Quelque part par là-bas se trouvait Trelawney. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être découvert par elle. Elle buvait bien plus que ce qu'un être humain mortel pouvait supporter.

Comme il ne l'aurait pas attendu autrement, cela ne dura pas longtemps jusqu'à ce que Slughorn ne le trouve.

De son pas frétillant typique il vint vers lui « Severus, tu es donc là ! » l'interpella-t-il joyeusement et il donna une tape sur l'épaule de son ancien élève. Severus le laissa faire de mauvaise humeur.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu viens seulement maintenant ? »

« On appelle cela le travail, Horace. Ce que l'on doit faire de temps à autre à côté de la fête. » vint sèchement en retour.

« Veux-tu du vin ? J'ai un très bon cru ici. »

«Ai-je le choix ? »

« Quand tu le demandes ainsi ? non ! » répondit Slughorn avec un rire guttural.

Slughorn le conduisit vers une table et le servit, non sans lui tendre le verre d'un typique geste exagéré. Severus prit une gorgée. Il ne pouvait se faire à la boisson moldue à laquelle Slughorn avait apparemment un grand attachement. Mais ce seul verre ferait sûrement son effet et le détournerait du pincement dans son poignet. Et de l'étrange désespoir qui l'avait saisi.

« J'étais juste en train de parler avec Mr. Potter. Et là-bas il y a également Mis Granger. » Slughorn indiqua le trio qui se tenait avec Luna Lovegood dans un coin et semblait s'amuser magnifiquement. Weasley avait légèrement déposé un bras autour des épaules de Granger et lui souriait tel le bonheur personnifiée. Potter écoutait avec des sourcils froncés d'amusement ce que Lovegood avait d'intéressant à dire. Probablement quelque chose de pitoyablement naïf.

« Deux élèves qui sortent de l'ordinaire. »

Severus se tut résolument à ce commentaire. Le monde entier savant que Potter ne se trouvait pas à cette fête en raison de ses performances académiques sortant de l'ordinaire. Et Granger. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il devait penser. A chaque fois qu'il voyait Potter, ses mains se crispaient et il sentait que même la plus légère tension se reflétait dans son visage.

Granger ne semblait pas en cet instant spécialement triste que lui –Severus Rogue- ne danse pas avec elle au bal de fin d'année. Elle souriant joyeusement en retour à Weasley.

Severus se détourna et prit une nouvelle gorgée de vin.

« Viens donc, Severus. Viens discuter avec nous ! »

Il sentait qu'il n'avait pas la force de résister. Slughorn pouvait être fichtrement têtu, quand il le voulait. Il resterait une ou deux heures et disparaît à nouveau ensuite, car à ce moment la potion devrait de toute façon être retirée du feu.

Slughorn le conduisit vers le trio Potter. Le visage dénué de toute expression il les observa en retour. Weasley observait consciencieusement le sol, se souvenant des périodes _merveilleuses_ que lui et le directeur de la maison Serpentard avaient vécu ensembles et le regard de Potter était empli de haine de façon immanquable. A cet instant il pouvait presque être reconnaissant envers Potter. Son regard était plus supportable que le regard brun noisette, nostalgique, de Granger qu'elle tentait de dissimuler en clignant des yeux et en regardant ailleurs.

Severus maintint obstinément son regard fixé au visage de Potter.

« Savais-tu que Mr. Potter fait preuve de performances sortant tout à fait de l'ordinaire en potions ? Il pourrait facilement te rattraper ! »

« Bien. »

Potter se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tout à fait comme si la remarque de Slughorn lui était désagréable.

« Oui, c'est étonnant. Parfois les passions changent d'une année à l'autre, pas vrai Severus ? » Slughorn trinqua avec lui et le força ainsi à boire une gorgée de vin. Les autres trempèrent consciencieusement les lèvres dans le punch qu'ils tenaient entre les mains.

« Il a même connu l'histoire du bézoar. Très audacieux, en fait ! Mais il ne faut pas sous-estimer l'audace, même dans une matière demandant autant d'expérience que les potions. Je ne pense pas que quelque chose se tienne en travers de votre carrière d'Aurore, Mr. Potter. »

Sur les lèvres de Potter se glissa un sourire gêné. Severus lui lança un regard perçant de ses yeux sombres et constata satisfait que cela avait son effet.

Au moins une compensation. Et même si une haine non-dissimulée lui brillait en retour dans ces yeux. C'était de toute façon quelque chose à quoi il s'était habitué.

« Alors le monde aura bientôt un Aurore de plus. » dit Severus sèchement. « Si vous continuez à vous montrer aussi BON, Mr. Potter. »

« Et Miss Granger a très certainement aussi un grand avenir devant elle. Une sorcière très intelligente. Et très appliquée. Savez-vous déjà ce que vous voulez faire plus tard ? »

Granger retira une mèche de cheveux de son visage. « ..Oh…alors….je pense sûrement à –pour le dire franchement, je ne le sais pas encore vraiment. Je pense à poursuivre mon engagement pour les droits des elfes de maisons. J'ai crée une association, qui se nomme la S.A.L.E. »

« Je n'ai encore jamais entendu parler de cette association, Miss Granger. » sortit rauque de la bouche de Severus. Dès l'instant suivant il ne savait plus lui-même pourquoi il lui avait adressé la parole.

Maintenant elle levait son regard. Severus dut aussi hausser les sourcils, quand il fut touché par l'éclat de son regard brun noisette. Il était véritablement là. Le courage gryffondorien.

« Oui, Professeur. Pour être honnête, la S.A.L.E n'a que trois membres, moi y compris. Mais j'espère que cela va changer. Il en va des droits des elfes de maison. Ce sont des être comme nous et je ne vois pas pourquoi ils sont humiliés comme des esclaves. »

« C'est très touchant, Miss Granger. Alors grâce à vous il y aura bientôt des masses d'elfes de maison sans travail qui traîneront désespérés dans les parages. » fut grogné en retour. Severus laissa glisser un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres fines et prit une gorgée de vin. Le regard chargé de haine de Potter et celui non moins exaspéré de Weasley le frôlèrent.

« Dobby est un elfe libre, Professeur. Et il en est très heureux. Chaque être vivant qui effectue un travail a le droit d'être récompensé pour cela. »

« Ce sont d'excellentes intentions, Miss Granger. » lança Slughorn d'un ton apaisant.

Severus voulait à nouveau attaquer, quand soudain résonna un vacarme derrière lui. C'était Rusard traîna par la cape l'élève Draco Malfoy vers la porte.

« Laissez-moi donc, vielle souche stupide ! » siffla Malfoy furieux. Quand il vit que le directeur de la maison Serpentard venait sur lui, Draco s'arrêta net.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? » demanda Severus et il laissa son verre de vin flotter vers une table.

« Il s'est introduit ici, Monsieur. Dois-je le ramener au dortoir ? »

« Je m'occupe de cela, Mr. Rusard. Faites à nouveau une ronde. »

Slughorn s'avança vers eux. « Mais Severus. Il peut bien entendu rester, s'il le veut absolument. C'est Noël ! Aucune raison d'être aussi sévère ! »

« Je suis son directeur de maison ! Je décide à quel point je suis sévère ! » répliqua Severus furieux et il alla vers la porte. D'un regard sombre il fit signe à Malfoy de le suivre. Celui-ci n'hésita que peu de temps puis le suivit. Avec le fils de Lucius en remorque il traversa le couloir obscure. Son cœur battant lui rappelait qu'il avait encore une autre tâche.

Demain ce serait fini.

***


	40. Chapitre 40

**40. De l'art de tuer l'amour**

« Harry, où étais-tu hier ? Tu as simplement disparu ? » demanda Hermione, quand elle aperçu son meilleur ami dans la salle commune. L'intéressé attendit qu'elle se soit avancée vers elle, le saisit par le bras et l'approcha encore davantage de lui, de façon à ce qu'il puisse lui murmurer ses paroles.

« J'ai suivi Rogue et Malfoy. »

« Comment ? Harry, mais pourquoi ? Il a accompagné Malfoy au dortoir ! »

Les yeux verts d'Harry brillèrent de triomphe en retour dans son visage sérieux. « Ils ont eu une petite discussion. Dans une salle de cours vide. »

« Et tu l'as espionnée ? Pourquoi Harry ? Et comment-. »

« J'ai toujours ma cape d'invisibilité sur moi. »

« Oh Harry. »

« Je te raconterai plus tard ce que j'ai entendu. Après le cours. Dans un endroit calme. »

Sur ses paroles il se détourna d'Hermione qui l'observait stupéfaite. En silence ils attendirent Ron. Celui-ci pénétra peu de temps après dans la salle commune et salua Hermione d'un sourire éclatant. La soirée loin du regard de rapace de Lavande lui avait permis de se décomplexer.

Son regard ébahi avait été posé sur sa silhouette toute la soirée. Elle avait sans cesse reçu des compliments de tous les côtés, comme elle était charmante ce soir et qu'avait-elle fait avec ses cheveux ? Hermione, qui était étrangère à ce genre de conversation, avait répondu gênée aux questions. Mais intérieurement elle avait espéré que malgré tout l'homme dont le regard sombre avait été posé durant une période moqueur sur elle, la trouverait charmante.

Mais le regard de Rogue avait été indéchiffrable comme toujours.

Un quart d'heure après qu'il soit parti avec Malfoy il était retournée à la fête de Slughorn. Sur son visage blême la reproduction de la même colère que Hermione avait déjà une fois aperçue. Un instant après que Malfoy se soit enfui de son bureau.

Pourtant ce voile de colère avait vite disparu et avait fait place à la typique expression glaçante et immuable. Avec cela il avait passé le reste de la soirée debout dans le coin et avait laissé son regard impénétrable glisser sur l'assemblée, tandis qu'il vidait son verre de vin.

Hermione avait ressentit de la déception, pour laquelle elle s'était maudite dès l'instant suivant. La conversation avec lui avait été, même si elle avait été courte et traversée de sarcasmes –elle avait été étrangement belle. Elle voyait encore l'éclat moqueur dans ses yeux, derrière laquelle elle connaissait un homme qu'elle avait toujours suspecté.

Peu de temps après Rogue avait quitté la fête sous les protestations joviales de Slughorn. Hermione était la seule qui savait pourquoi. Car il avait dû éteindre les flammes sous le chaudron.

La _mors amoris_ était achevée.

« Le petit déjeuner attend. » elle entendit la voix amicale de Ron. Sa main caressa avec hésitation la sienne et la saisit. Hermione lui offrit un sourire endormi, fatigué et se laissa traîner jusqu'au portrait par le roux.

« Hermione, tu étais vraiment belle hier soir. Ainsi –je veux dire – t-tu l'es toujours. Tes cheveux, comment est-ce que tu as seulement réussi ça ? » remarqua Ron, tandis qu'ils descendaient les marches sous les regards fixes de douzaines d'yeux peints à l'huile.

Hermione qui savait de façon certaine que ses cheveux n'avaient plus rien d'admirable ce matin là, ne répondit qu'avec hésitation. « Le splendide art des potions, Ron. Essence de vers à soie avec quelques ingrédients. »

Elle accéléra le pas car elle sentait qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur pour des flatteries de ce genre. Non, en elle c'était la tempête. Aujourd'hui serait le jour où son amour pour Severus Rogue mourrait.

Harry et Ron la suivirent dans le grand hall. Durant le petit déjeuner elle tenta de sa cacher derrière la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle se força à produire un sourire. Des questions. Des questions, c'était ce dont elle avait le moins besoin. Ce soir tout serait fin. Le sentiment de se briser sur quelque chose aurait enfin une fin. Tu verras déjà, Hermione. La _Mors Amoris_ était la seule bonne décision !

Mais avant même qu'elle ait réussi à vider la moitié de son assiette, elle sentit que son estomac se serrait. Elle s'empara précipitamment de son sac et se leva.

« Que t'arrive-t-il, Hermione ? » demanda Harry avec des sourcils froncés interrogateurs. Le regard soucieux de Ron la rencontra également.

« Je dois aller aux toilettes. La plaie des filles. » répondit-elle précipitamment, avec la certitude que tous deux retiendraient leurs questions à la seule évocation de ce mot.

« C'est pour ça qu'elle est si étrange aujourd'hui. » entendit-elle encore murmurer Ron. Mais elle s'était déjà précipité hors du grand hall. A peine eut-elle laissé la porte du grand hall derrière elle qu'elle prit ses jambes à son cou. Elle n'avait pas menti. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle aille aux toilettes des filles. Mais à ceux qui étaient utilisées par toutes les autres.

Ses jambes la portèrent rapidement au sommet des escaliers, si vite que la respiration lui manqua presque lorsqu'elle parvint enfin au sixième étage. Elle sentait cependant que son estomac se serrait. Elle devait se dépêcher.

« A notre époque il y avait des retraits des points pour courir dans les vénérables couloirs de Poudlard ! » ronchonna un portait derrière elle.

Elle ne prêta pas attention à la femme pâle dans la robe rouge mais continua à courir. D'un geste brusque elle ouvrit la porte des toilettes abandonnées des filles, peu de temps après la porte d'une cabine.

Dans le silence de cet endroit qui semblait aujourd'hui délaissé par Mimi Geignarde, elle se laissa tomber au sol et pressa sa main contre sa bouche. Elle sentait qu'elle allait très mal. Son estomac se contracta néanmoins davantage, alors qu'un bruyant sanglot sortait de sa gorge et que de grosses larmes se frayaient un chemin sur ses joues.

Comment avait-elle tenu durant les dernières semaines ? Debout devant le chaudron, remuant la potion qui allait étouffer dans l'œuf le plus beau sentiment qu'elle n'ait jamais ressenti. Le seul fait d'y penser était insupportable. Précisément en ce moment. Maintenant qu'il était en passe de devenir un être humain. Elle l'avait vu. Il était son professeur – et à cause de ça il ne sortirait jamais rien de cette histoire. Mais elle avait tout de même le droit de l'aimer. C'était son bon droit, qu'elle puisse l'aimer. Qu'as-tu fait, Hermione Jane Granger ?

Il y avait tant de choses qu'elle aurait aimé lui dire. Tant de chose qu'on ne disait pas à un professeur. Beaucoup qu'on ne disait pas à un homme comme lui.

Dès l'instant d'après Hermione s'agrippa à la poignée des toilettes et se livra à son mal-être. Après qu'elle se soit brisée, elle s'appuya contre le mur, chercha de l'air et attendit. Elle attendait que les pleurs cessent et que les sanglots deviennent moindres et qu'elle puisse finalement se sécher le visage d'un _Terego_, pour aller en cours. Pour la première fois elle viendrait en retard.

Granger pénétra dans la pièce d'un pas lent, presque cérémonieux. Comme les soirs précédents elle alla vers sa chaise et ce fut comme si elle voulait suivre une habitude et s'y asseoir. Mais elle resta debout et l'observa calmement.

Severus se leva. Il osait à peine la regarder dans les yeux. Pourtant il devait. Il n'avait pas le droit de montrer de la faiblesse. Pas en ce moment.

Tout ne devait pas sortir de ses gonds. Comme la veille, quand un Draco Malfoy autrefois respectueux envers lui s'était montré plus qu'irrespectueux et avait planté là un homme tremblait intérieurement de fureur dans une salle de classe vide.

Que deviendrait-il – Severus Rogue -, si il se laissait aller maintenant.

Ses mains ne tremblaient pas. En raison du fait qu'elles avaient rarement eu le droit de trembler.

Elle s'emparèrent maladroitement d'une fiole qui se trouvait à côté de sa bouteille d'encre sur la table de travail. Il venait à peine d'écrire sur l'étiquette de la petite bouteille, après l'avoir remplie de potion. L'encre était à peine séchée qu'elle était entrée.

Et maintenant elle se tenait à deux mètres de lui. Granger. Et elle le regardait avec son regard brun noisette qui était plein de nostalgie. Et sa marque grattait.

L'odeur de sa chevelure était encore la même que celle de la veille, pourtant la chevelure en elle-même était ravagée. Quelques mèches étaient dressées comme si elle y avait passé la main.

« L'effet de la potion ne fera son apparition qu'après une demie heure. » expliqua-t-il d'une voix rauque qui étouffait tout ce qui flottait en elle.

Elle hocha légèrement la tête. « Je sais, Monsieur. »

D'un geste lent, large il lui tendit la fiole.

« Trois gouttes, Granger. Ceci doit suffire pour quelques jours. Si vous deviez à nouveau percevoir de la tristesse, prenez à nouveau trois gouttes. Mais pas plus ! Avez-vous compris ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. » Ses doigts serrèrent si fort la petite bouteille que les os apparurent en blanc. Son regard fuit vers le sol.

« Vous ne devez en aucun cas prendre la potion _Sedatio_. Les deux potions sont incompatibles. »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Bien. »

Précipitamment Granger déboucha la fiole sous son regard pesant, ouvrit la bouche et laissa trois gouttes tomber sur sa langue. Elle ne fit qu'une légère grimace, quand le goût sucré de façon repoussante prit possession de sa bouche. Son regard était clair et brun noisette. Et une déclaration d'amour à lui tout seul. Durant un moment ce fut calme. Et Severus sut qu'elle ressentait des douleurs. De grosses larmes se frayaient un chemin à ses joues.

« Disparaissez, Granger. » dit-il. Et il sut qu'il s'était trahi, car sa voix s'était brisée et n'avait aucune intonation. Et elle était faible.

Dès l'instant suivant elle s'était précipitée vers la porte et tout ce qu'elle laissa derrière elle fut un homme dont le regard resta accroché encore un moment à la plume blanche de chouette hulotte qui se trouvait entre les pages de _Utilisation des potions magiques dans l'art des soins._

***


	41. Chapitre 41

**Quatrième part – L'Eveil**

**Le rêve d'un persécuté**

Severus grimpait une colline. Le vent tirait fortement sur sa cape. A ses côtés marchait une fille dont la chevelure rousse flottait au vent.

Ils atteignirent une hauteur de laquelle ils pouvaient admirer les remparts et les tours de Poudlard qui n'étaient guère plus que des silhouettes qu'il fallait deviner.

La fille resta debout. Severus ne pouvait pas voir son visage.

Je te manque, dit-elle, sans se tourner. Elle n'était que des cheveux et de l'étoffe et du vent.

Pardonne-moi.

Je suis morte, Severus.

Je suis là, dit une voix. Granger sortit des ténèbres à côté de lui et l'observa calmement. Pourquoi est-elle morte ?

Car j'étais stupide.

Tu es un pénitent.

Oui, sortit étranglé de sa gorge. Va-t-en, Granger.

Granger l'observa en retour, ôtant la fiole avec la Mors Amoris brillant d'une lueur rouge de ses lèvres. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Son visage, un masque de deuil fixe.

Il suivait un couloir et il lui sembla qu'il avait à nouveau douze ans. Dans l'obscurité les visages de pierre de sorciers partis depuis longtemps baissaient les yeux vers lui d'un air sévère.

Son regard à elle était lourd et transperçant.

Il est là-bas ! cria une voix dans le couloir. Ne le laissez pas s'échapper ! Un garçon aux cheveux en bataille avec des lunettes sortit de l'ombre et dirigea sa baguette magique contre lui, au bout de son bras tendu.

Potter !

Comment ce serait avec un petit _rictusempra_ ? Ou un _levicorpus_ ? demanda le garçon. Ou qu'en pensez-vous ? D'autres silhouettes sortirent de l'ombre. Sirius. Pettigrew. Lupin. Dans leur visage un sourire d'anticipation. Fais-le James. La semaine dernière il m'a filé des poux et un _levicorpus_ ! dit Sirius en souriant méchamment.

Le garçon aux cheveux en bataille baissa quelque peu sa baguette magique et fit un pas vers Severus.

Comment est-ce que ce serait avec un _Avada Kedavra_ ? Pour avoir tué ma mère ?

Des yeux verts le regardaient brillants de fureur. Harry Potter se tient à présent seul faceà lui. Et autour d'eux rien d'autres que les ténèbres.

Potter, il cracha le nom de l'être détesté.

Severus sentit comme il commençait à courir. Il avait peur. Il se dépêchait le long du couloir sombre, rampait dans l'ombre d'une statue et se roulait en boule. Sa respiration était précipitée et il lui semblait presque qu'elle voulait refuser l'air métallique à ses poumons.

Il sentait comme l'ombre se retirait. Quand il leva le regard, les visages de pierre étaient là, qui baissaient sévèrement les yeux vers lui. Ne te cache pas dans notre ombre ! Tu as un devoir ! menaça une voix dans l'ombre. Une voix qui n'était déjà rien de plus qu'une illusion.

Severus se hâtait au flanc de la colline, au lointain les remparts et les tours recouverts de neige de Poudlard. LILY ! il cria son nom. Mais elle n'était pas là. Ses pas crissaient dans la neige. Quand il eut atteint le sommet, il vit qu'il y avait des empreintes de pas, mais personne n'était en vue.

Ils sont partis, Severus, entendit-il dire Dumbledore, qui s'avançait vers elle et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Voldemort les a tués hier soir.

LILY, sortit de sa gorge en un crachouillement. Il était assis sur une chaise. A côté de lui craquait le feu dans la cheminée. Sur lui les yeux noirs du phénix qui l'observaient paisiblement.

VOUS MONSIEUR ! résonna la voix de Granger. Exigez des performances exceptionnelles et quand je vous les livre, vous les piétinez comme si elles ne valaient rien. Severus leva la tête et regarda dans les yeux brun noisette qui brillaient à la fois de fureur et de nostalgie en face de lui.

Disparais, Granger. J'ai un devoir à accomplir.

Je suis là, il entendit sa voix. L'odeur d'essence de vers à soie caresse son nez.

Un corps se pressa contre son buste. Des mains s'enfoncent dans l'étoffe de sa robe et s'y agrippent. Il sent comme il tombe sur les genoux sans forces. Les devoirs sont quelque chose de merveilleux. Et personne ne devrait empêcher quiconque de les accomplir, Granger.

Je t'aime. Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais le nier ?

Je suis un bâtard repoussant.

Les mains ne deviennent pas plus faibles. Le visage. Presque comme si elle voulait sombrer dans sa poitrine à lui. Des bras se promènent autour de lui, accompagnés par une chaleur remarquable, qui le caresse.

Tu m'aimes bien.

Disparais, Granger.

J'ai vu ton regard. J'ai entendu ta voix.

J'ai tué l'amour en toi.

Ce n'est qu'une potion.

Severus se pencha en avant et laissa son front à lui tomber sur le sien.

Tu m'aimes bien.

Je suis ton professeur. Nous nous trouvons face à face lors des cours. Crois-tu me connaître ?

J'ai vu ton regard. La voix de Granger n'est rien de plus qu'un murmure et un chatouillement à son oreille. La douce odeur de shampoing et de laine lui monte fortement dans le nez.

Mon regard.

Il était plein de mépris. Du mépris qui ne concernait que moi.

Severus sent comme ses mains sont saisies. J'ai un devoir, veut-il dire, mais sa voix est à peine plus qu'un gargouillement.

Du mépris, qui ne concernait que moi. Ses mains se posent comme en un souvenir sur la peau nue. Le visage de Granger l'observe en souriant.

Tu as vu dans ma tête. Tu t'es vu. Cela t'a flatté.

Disparais, Granger.

Ses mains à lui se posent sur sa poitrine à elle. Ses mains à elle se posent sur la sienne. Depuis des années tu n'as plus touché une femme.

Je ne voulais pas. Elle est morte.

Severus est debout sur la colline. Elle est assise là-bas sous le peuplier. Sa chevelure rousse repose en mèches sur sa cape. Elle est assise penchée en avant sur un livre ouvert. Le vent joue avec ses cheveux. Severus veut aller vers elle. Un chien lui marche sur les pieds. Ne t'en avise pas ! grogne le chien et ses yeux jaunes brillent de fureur en face de lui.

Je vais chez le directeur et je lui dis que vous êtes des Animagi ! Laisse-moi passe, si-

Pourquoi est-elle morte ?

Car j'étais stupide.

Tu es un pénitent.

Le visage de Severus tomba sur sa poitrine à elle. Il lui semble qu'il est submergé par son odeur merveilleuse. Oui, Granger, sort étouffé de sa gorge. Ses mains se promènent sur la chaleur en dessous de lui. Il est attiré dans l'ombre. Elle est là- son odeur. Son étreinte maladroite. L'illusion de son corps sous l'étoffe bleu foncé. Son regard brun noisette.

Tu n'est pas elle. Elle est partie.

Tu m'aimes bien. Tu me désires. Tu es-.

Laisse-moi.

Il sembla à Severus que quelque chose se pressait contre ses membres douloureux. Disparais, Granger, cracha-t-il et il entendit un soupir. C'était le sien propre. Ses mains s'agrippèrent à la devinette d'un corps chaux, nue.

Granger était debout devant lui. Débouchant la fiole avec un geste lent torturé. Son regard, une déclaration d'amour à lui seul. Sa bouche remue. Ce n'est qu'un murmure. Incomparable, Monsieur.

Elle va à reculons vers la porte.

Tu ne me connais pas ! cria-t-il.

Elle se pressa contre ses membres. Toi ! Il s'arque contre elle en retour.

Granger ouvre la porte à toute volée et se précipite dehors. Durant un moment il fixe l'homme qui est debout figé à la table de travail et le silence est si bruyant qu'il lui déchire presque les tympans.

« Granger. » sortit rauque de sa gorge. L'obscurité des premières heures de ce matin de Noël écouta indifférente le vacarme grondant.

La main de Severus s'enfonça dans son oreiller, tandis qu'en cherchant de l'air il tentait de glisser à nouveau vers la réalité. Dans ses membres il sentait encore l'agitation du rêve et ses traces moites.

« Fichtre ! » cracha-t-il. Durant un moment il n'osa pas remuer. Seul le crachouillis de sa respiration agitée transperçait l'ombre de la chambre froide.

Calme-toi. C'était un rêve. Seulement un rêve. Pas une vision. Tu es désespéré. Seulement désespéré.

Sa main s'empara précipitamment de la potion _Sedatio_ parmi les petites bouteilles, la déboucha et laissa deux gouttes tomber sur sa langue. Peu après qu'il eut reposé la potion sur la chaise à côté de son lit, l'effet de la potion s'installa.

Sa respiration devint plus calme et ses mains ne cherchèrent plus de prise au lit.

A présent il pouvait se lever et rencontrer le jour.


	42. Chapitre 42

**2.**** Noël mélancolique**

Hermione fut tirée du sommeil par un son merveilleusement étouffé. Elle ne glissa que lentement vers la réalité. Elle savait que cela était dû à la potion qu'elle avait pris à peine un jour auparavant. Les effets secondaires que Rogue avait énumérés avaient fait leur apparition. Elle se sentait tout à coup étrangement fatiguée. L'impossibilité de dormir qui s'était imposée à elle durant des mois avait soudainement disparu et avait fait place à une désagréable léthargie. Elle ne savait que penser de ce sentiment. Le sourd pressentiment qu'elle avait aimé l'homme dont le visage apparaissait encore dans ses pensées parvenait à elle. Mais ce n'était rien de plus qu'un pressentiment. Maladresse. Incertitude. Avait-il également évoqué ces effets secondaires ?

Elle repoussa les couvertures et sortit du lit. Elle avait reconnu le bruit. C'était le grattement énervé typique du hibou des forêts de Ron, Coquecigrue. Dehors le soleil commençait à peine à reconquérir le ciel avec une lueur rosée sans éclat. Il devait être environ neuf heures. Sa mère ne l'avait pas réveillée après l'épuisant voyage de retour.

Elle ouvrit précipitamment la fenêtre. Le froid air hivernal pénétra dans la pièce. Le hibou des forêt voleta excité dans la chambre, décrivit un cercle au-dessus de son lit et atterrit en s'assommant lui-même sur son bureau. L'article de journal arraché tomba à terre. Hermione se pencha précipitamment et jeta un regard sur l'instantané noir et blanc, de mauvaise humeur, de Severus Rogue. Et elle savait que cet instantané l'avait un jour ensorcelée. Mais en cet instant il n'y avait plus rien qu'un vide étouffé. Elle ouvrit rapidement le tiroir supérieur de son bureau et cacha l'image sous le livre _Occlumencie-Défense de l'esprit_.

« Alors, tu m'as apporté une lettre ? Brave oiseau. » Elle tâta le hibou des forêts, qui venait à peine de se remettre sur ses pattes et farfouilla dans son second tiroir à la recherche de quelque chose qu'elle pourrait donné à l'oiseau en guise de récompense. Mais elle n'avait pas de biscuits pour hiboux. Pas ici dans la maison de sa mère. Déterminée elle s'empara de l'assiette avec les biscuits de Noël, en cassa un en deux et le tendit à Coq. « Alors ? »

L'oiseau secoua affolé la tête. A cet instant Hermione dut sourire malgré sa léthargie. « Tu as raison. Ma mère a un talent pour le traitement des racines dentaires. Mais pas pour faire des gâteaux qui soient appréciables. » murmura-t-elle à l'oiseau.

Le volatile secoua à nouveau la tête et siffla doucement. Hermione s'assit à son bureau et déplia la lettre.

« Je suis désolée, Coq. Attrape-toi une souris ! Je n'ai rien pour toi. »

Les yeux de l'oiseau l'observèrent une dernière fois d'un air déçu avant qu'il ne s'élève d'un geste précipité dans les airs et ne s'envole par la fenêtre.

Hermione survola la lettre. Pattenrond se frotta contre sa jambe et ronronna fortement. En cet instant Hermione était heureuse que le matou soit auprès d'elle. Il l'avait déjà apaisée lorsqu'elle avait été plus jeune. En ce instant la sensation de sa fourrure épaisse, chaude était quelque chose qui la tirait quelque peu de sa léthargie.

_Chère Hermione, _

_J'espère que tu passes un joyeux Noël. Chez nous au Terrier tout est sens dessus dessous. Ma mère essaie tout le temps d'empêcher mon père d'accrocher des décorations de Noël moldues. Elle dit que cela lui suffit que ces Pères Noël lui volent sous le nez toute la journée._

_Mes frères sont comme toujours occupés à énerver leur petit frère. Je souhaite ne m'être jamais retrouvé coincé avec Lavande. Fred et George trouvent véritablement amusant de m'énerver en permanence avec cela. Comme si je ne le savais pas moi-même, que Lavande est une scie à nerfs !_

_Je sais, Hermione. C'est moi-même qui me suis fourré dans le pétrin. Mais je t'ai promis que j'y mettrai fin après Noël. Et je le ferai !_

_Punaise, j'aimerais que tu sois là. Avec Harry et moi. Lupin vient aussi. Je ne sais pas comment je dois le dire. L'atmosphère n'est pas la meilleure. Harry parle sans cesse de Rogue. Et du serment inviolable. Et je crois qu'il est toujours un peu en colère que tu ne veuilles pas croire que Rogue est le complice de Malfoy. Mais il se calme déjà. Ne te fais pas de soucis. Je pense à toi et je te souhaite un joyeux Noël !_

_Je dois maintenant chasser des gnomes._

_Avec toute mon affection._

_Ron._

Hermione expira doucement de l'air, alors qu'elle roulait à nouveau la lettre. Oui, le petit différent avec Harry était quelque chose dont elle n'aimait pas se souvenir. Qu'elle défense Rogue était déjà devenu presque une habitude. Elle l'avait également fait quand aucune affection n'était encore sortie de son respect envers lui.

Mais il y a deux jours il y avait eu bien plus que la simple discussion pour savoir qui avait raison. Il y avait également eu la panique que Harry ait pu avoir raison. Que Rogue cache plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Mais maintenant qu'elle avait pris la potion, c'était comme si elle ne pensait plus du tout. Tout ce qui avait à voir avec Severus Rogue la laissait étrangement indifférente.

Mais c'était en même temps un sentiment oppressant car elle se souvenait de toutes les choses. De ses yeux, de ses mains, de ses cheveux, du frémissement des commissures de ses lèvres. Son sourire moqueur. Même de son odeur.

Hemrione laissa ses bras tomber sur le bureau et soupira doucement. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ce sentiment puisse être aussi oppressant.

Peut-être qu'elle avait fait une erreur dans la confection de la potion ? Avait-elle tourné dans le mauvais sens ? Pas prononcé son nom assez souvent ?

Ce sentiment était-il la libération dont il était question dans le livre ? Elle ne pouvait se souvenir si les tortures de l'amour avaient été pires que le sentiment d'incertitude.

Pattenrond ronronna fortement et gémit pour attirer son attention. Hermione entendit son miaulement plaintif et prit le matou sur ses genoux.

Aujourd'hui était un jour de fête.

Son père viendrait. Son oncle Winston et sa femme Betsy. Et sa mère allait à nouveau commencer un effort désespéré pour préparer à la bonne vielle méthode moldue un repas de Noël.

Tandis qu'Hermione caressait la fourrure de Pattenrond, qui accueillait cela avec un fort ronronnement de satisfaction, elle dut constater que la potion lui avait certes ôté les tortures de l'amour, mais pas l'envie de savoir si en ce moment même Severus Rogue allait bien.

« Tu t'es promenée tout ce temps ? » demanda sa mère, quand Hermione entra par la porte. L'intéressée hocha la tête mais ne répondit rien.

Durant un instant elle croisa le regard interrogateur de sa mère, qui se promenait sur sa silhouette jusqu'à ses chaussures incrustées de neige.

« Tu m'évites en permanence, Hermione ? Déjà depuis hier ! »

Hemrione commença à ôter son manteau et ses chaussures. De la cuisine parvenaient des bruits de bouillonnement et des odeur qui témoignaient qu'il faudrait plus que du désespoir pour réussir à digérer le repas de Noël de cette année. Hermione n'aurait que trop aimé aider sa mère, de façon normale ou par magie, mais la première solution n'aurait pas mené à grande chose car le talent de cuisiner n'était pas vraiment un héritage familier et sa mère ne voulait pas de la deuxième solution car elle avait peur du Ministère de la Magie. Même les meilleurs talents de conviction ne pouvaient rien y changer.

« Viens dans la cuisine et assieds toi. Si déjà tu es là, je veux profiter un peu de toi ! » ordonna doucement sa mère.

Hemrione fit ce qui lui était demandé. Et comme il était déjà presque cinq heures, cela ne dura pas longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'une tasse de thé fumante soit devant elle sur la table. Elle en prit délicatement une gorgée, son regard résolument fixé à la boîte avec les biscuits durs comme la pierre devant elle.

En ce instant Ron et Harry lui manquaient, ils passeraient sûrement un plus beau Noël qu'elle. Elle savait que le souhait d'être loin de cette maison n'était pas juste envers sa mère, mais elle ne pouvait pas plus faire quelque chose contre cela qu'elle ne pouvait empêcher que la soirée avec son père et les membres de sa famille ne laisse des larmes.

« Es-tu Hermione Granger ? » elle entendit soudain la voix de sa mère. Celle-ci s'était détournée de l'expérimentation qui bouillonnait sur la cuisinière et s'était assise à la table.

Hermione leva le regard et offrit à sa mère un pauvre sourire. « Oui, il me semble. »

« Te trouves-tu sous l'emprise d'un de ces étranges SORTILEGES ? »

Elle prononçait le mot sortilèges comme quelqu'un qui n'avait pas encore réellement réalisé que le monde de la magie existait tout bonnement.

« Non. Je suis fatiguée. »

« De la promenade ? »

« Aussi. »

« Tu es si sérieuse cette année. Je veux dire- tu étais toujours un peu sérieuse, mais cette année. As-tu des problèmes à ton école. »

« Non, les cours sont justes devenus un peu plus exigeants. C'est tout. »

« De ça je pensais toujours que cela était si facile pour toi, je veux dire – tu apprends tellement. Durant les vacances d'été tu étais aussi si étrange. Et tu es si maigre- cela n'est pas bon. »

Hermione secoua doucement la tête. « Ne te fais pas de soucis. »

« Qui que ce soit qui te fait te sentir ainsi. Il n'en vaut pas la peine ! » répliqua sa mère comme en passant. « Tu es intelligente et charmante et-. »

« Et je trouverai déjà quelqu'un qui saura m'apprécier. Je sais, Maman. »

« Oui. » Mrs Granger prit une tasse de thé et observa longuement sa fille. Durant un instant tout fut silencieux.

« Je le pense vraiment, Hermione. Beaucoup de garçons ont peur d'une fille qui soit aussi intelligente que toi. Tu sais donc comme ils sont. Ils n'arrivent pas à se faire à l'idée qu'ils ne soient pas – je t'en pris dis donc quelque chose, je deviens folle, Hermione ! »

« C'est-. »

« Oui ? »

« J'ai pris une sorte de potion relaxante. Rien de grave, Maman. »

« Une potion relaxante ? C'est donc tellement grave ? »

Hermione observa sa mère en retour en souriant platement. « Non, ce n'est rien de grave. Maintenant calme-toi ! J'en viendrai déjà à bout. »

Les sourcils de Mrs. Granger se haussèrent à une hauteur insoupçonnée. « Mais si tu commences à prendre des potions, alors ce doit être grave. Tu es donc tellement consciencieuse. »

« Oui, je suis consciencieuse, Maman. Ce n'est qu'une potion relaxante. Avec ça je devrais même résister aux anecdotes _intéressantes_ d'Oncle Winston ! »

Pas même cette envolée d'humour ne sembla apaisa sa mère. Celle-ci voulait à nouveau dire quelque chose, mais un bruit de bouillonnement qui indiquait qu'une casserole débordait sauva Hermione d'autres questions pénétrantes.

Tandis que sa mère se levait précipitamment et se tournait vers la cuisinière, Hermione prit une dernière gorgée de thé et se leva.

« Je suis de retour pour le repas ! » murmura-t-elle et elle se mit en route pour l'espace sûr de sa chambre.

La table était recouverte en abondance de toutes les délicatesses de la cuisine Granger. La lueur des bougies baignait la catastrophe culinaire dans une lumière de fête. Alors que Hermione s'était assise à côté de sa mère, Oncle Winston et sa femme avaient pris place sur le côté opposé de la table. Le père d'Hermione, dont l'expression fermée laissait prévoir une soirée guère agréable, était assise à côté d'Oncle Winston dont les yeux bleus humides dans le visage maigre descendaient sur la viande dure, les pommes de terres cartonnées et les légumes assortis. Betsy souriait de sa façon typique surtout-ne-rien-remarquer et envoyait prudemment fourchette après fourchette la nourriture dans sa bouche.

« Hermione, tu devrais en reprendre. Tu as l'air si maigre ! » elle rompit le silence de retenue troublé uniquement par le claquement des couverts.

« Oui, Hermione. » commença son père. « Le repas est vraiment _remarquable_. Tu devrais en profiter. »

Mrs Granger lança à son ex-mari un regard plus que méprisant avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Oncle Winston.

« Tu dis que tu as un nouveau chien ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

A cette question Oncle Winston laissa joyeusement tomber sa fourchette. Hermione ne put rien faire d'autre que de laisser vagabonder ses pensées. Tandis que son oncle parlait de son nouveau chien de chasse et de la façon si incroyable dont ce caniche pouvait rechercher une trace, ses pensées voyagèrent à nouveau vers Poudlard, où l'homme dont elle savait qu'elle était amoureuse, mais pour lequel elle ne ressentait rien, était assis ou marchait, ou dormait.

Comme ce sentiment était incroyable. L'odeur de la nourriture monta dans son nez. Elle espérait qu'il était heureux. Il était à supposer qu'il était assis dans le bureau de Dumbledore, ou il inspectait les couloirs. Ou il était assis à son bureau, penché en avant et lisait. Ou il était couché dans son lit et fixait la couverture. Et pensait à elle.

La certitude d'avoir entraperçu quelque chose ne la quittait plus. Mais elle ne ressentait rien. Elle sentait un tiraillement dans son estomac. Le babillage de son oncle pénétra dans son oreille, tandis qu'elle était assise là et fixait la flamme de la bougie, ses yeux noirs à lui devant elle, dans lesquels on pouvait lire la vérité, sa voix dans son oreille, dans laquelle la douleur s'était infiltrée. Pourtant elle ne ressentait rien.

Sa main se serra autour de la fourchette.

Peut-être aussi que tu te trompes. C'est sûrement un effet secondaire de la potion. Peut-être aussi que tu ne l'as pas fabriquée de façon suffisamment consciencieuse. Peut-être-

« Hermione. » Elle entendit la voix de son père. Elle détourna le regard de la flamme de la bougie et regarda l'homme aux cheveux bruns qui était son père et qui s'appelait Richard. Et qu'en ce moment elle pouvait tout aussi peu supporter qu'une maladie pénible.

« Tu devrais vraiment manger. Il y avait si souvent des repas aussi EXCELLENTS chez vous ! » sortit de sa bouche, tandis que son regard glissait à nouveau en direction de son ex-femme.

Hermione sentit la façon dont son estomac se resserrait absurdement.

« Donne-toi du mal, Richard. » le rappela sa mère à l'ordre et elle se tourna à nouveau vers le récit d'Oncle Winston. Hermione qui tenait toujours fermement sa fourchette, chercha de l'air pour se calmer. Un sentiment étrange l'envahit. Le sentiment de vouloir bondir sur ses pieds.

Richard laissa son regard de mauvaise humeur glisser sur la table. Celui ne lui plaisait pas du tout que son ex-femme ne réponde pas à ses provocations.

En cet instant le Terrier manquait plus que jamais à Hermione. Dans un an tu peux faire ce que tu veux, Hermione, se dit-elle. Dans un an. Qui sait ce qui peut se passer en un an !

Hermione sentit qu'elle ne pouvait plus prendre une seule bouchée.

« Est-ce que cela ne te plait pas ? » lui demanda son père comme en passant, tandis qu'il farfouillait d'un geste dégoûté dans son assiette.

Hermione bondit sur ses pieds et le regarda furieuse. « Disparais ! Ou ferme ta gueule ! » cria-t-elle. « Sinon j'expédie une malédiction dans tes entrailles ! »

On vit véritablement comme il devint pâle. Sa bouche resta un moment ouverte. Même Betsy parut impressionnée à cet instant.

Dès l'instant d'après Hermione s'était enfuie de la salle à manger et courait dans le deuxième étage, où elle arracha la porte des toilettes. S'adonnant soudain à son mal être, elle vomit.

Soudain il lui sembla que le sentiment d'indifférence avait disparu. Et les yeux noirs apparurent devant elle. Tristes et reflétant la douleur. Et soudain elle se vit elle-même. Se tenant devant le chaudron et remuant une fois dans le mauvais sens. Ou avait-ce été deux fois ? La grenouille de nuit, ne l'avait-elle pas hachée suffisamment finement ? N'avait-elle pas laissé reposer la mixture suffisamment longtemps ?

Elle ne savait plus.

Une main se posa sur ses épaules tremblantes, alors qu'elle commençait à pleurer.


	43. Chapitre 43

**43. Visite à Spinners' End**

« Peut-être que tu pourras encore profiter un peu de notre compagnie, après ton rendez-vous ! » dit Dumbledore, alors que le Directeur des Serpentards mettait ses potions médicales en ordre et les remettait dans la caisse.

« Peut-être. » fut grogné en retour. « Je dois y aller. Bellatrix peut être fichtrement –IMPATIENTE ! »

D'un geste brusque, qui ne disait que trop bien sa mauvaise volonté, Severus prit la caisse de bois sur son bras, plaça sa baguette magique dans la poche de son pantalon et se mit avec des paroles d'adieu murmurée en chemin pour retourner au cachot. Plus tôt il se mettait en route, plus tôt la rencontre avec cette créature digne de pitié serait derrière lui.

Comme si la rencontre de Noël des Mangemorts à laquelle le sombre seigneur l'avait invité aujourd'hui n'avait pas suffi.

Arrivé dans son bureau des cachots, il plaça la caisse avec les potions de soin à sa place habituelle sur l'étagère. Durant un instant il s'arrêta net pour observer les fioles qui se tenaient invisibles à côté de sa potion de multi-jus. La _mors amoris_.

Il sortit sa baguette magique et prononça un _lumos_, pour observer les fioles de plus près.

Severus serra les lèvres quand il vit que sa vision ne l'avait pas trahi. La couleur était passée d'un léger rouge à un criard rouge orangé.

« Granger. » grogna-t-il, il laissa retomber sa baguette magique et laissa mourir la lumière à son extrémité.

Son cœur battait. Elle avait fait foirer la potion. Granger avait fait foiré cette fichue potion ! Il s'empara de sa cape noire, qu'il avait jeté sans précaution sur le fauteuil après être rentré de sa rencontre avec les Mangemorts et la lança sur ses épaules.

Il faisait fichtrement froid dehors. Et il allait faire encore plus froid.

Granger avait fait foirer la potion !

Il claqua la porte de son bureau derrière lui. Son cœur battait énervé contre sa poitrine. Il n'avait toujours pas oublié les impressions laissées par son rêve. Ses membres tremblaient toujours quand il y pensait. Il voulait jurer. C'était une chance que la visite au seigneur sombre n'avait pas duré trop longtemps. Que quelques questions pénibles, rien de plus. Aujourd'hui il n'avait semblé intéressé à l'idée d'en apprendre un peu plus au moyen de la Légilimancie.

Mais de toute façon Severus était devenu grâce à ses capacités et grâce aux leçons de Dumbledore un maître en Occlumencie. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui il avait réussi à caché au seigneur sombre les pensées qui devaient demeurer secrètes. Et cela devait rester ainsi.

Il devait penser aux cours d'Occlumencie qu'il avait encore devant lui. Et tout à coup il eut le sentiment de vouloir tout envoyer promener. Elle avait fait foirer la _mors amoris_. Tout ce pour quoi il s'était donné tant de mal durant deux mois était parti en fumée.

Ses jambes le portèrent jusqu'à une petite porte de bois qui menait par un escalier depuis les cachots jusqu'aux terres. Rusard s'en servait toujours pour entrer et sortir du château. Sur elle aussi il y avait un puissant sortilège de protection. Après l'avait franchi, il pouvait monter les marches. Le froid air hivernal l'entoura comme une cape mouillée.

« QUI EST LA ? » il entendit la voix d'un Aurore. Ce fut l'apparition soudaine de Dexter, qui observa l'homme maigre vêtu de sombre avec des sourcils froncés d'un air interrogateur.

« Severus Rogue, en mission pour l'Ordre ! » fut grogné en retour. L'Aurore ne laissa que lentement retomber sa baguette magique. Il ne connaissait pas Severus Rogue depuis longtemps. Et il avait visiblement du mal à faire confiance à une silhouette qui ressemblait à un Mangemort et se déplaçait avec la même arrogance perceptible.

« Bon, alors joyeux Noël pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! » lança Dexter moqueur.

Sans un mot de réponse Severus se détourna et se mit en route pour la limite de Transplanage. Ses pas pressés craquaient dans la neige solide, vieille de plusieurs jours. Quand la cabane d'Hagrid fut en vue, Severus dut encore faire quelques pas. Il se dirigeait vers un vieux peuplier dont il savait qu'il se trouvait au-delà de la limite de Transplanage. Dans la cabane d'Hagrid tout était sombre. Même le demi géant débile était à la fête de Noël du corps enseignant. Malgré les circonstances s'y opposant, Dumbledore n'avait pas voulu renoncer à un rassemblement nombreux.

Avec un bruyant pop l'homme vêtu de sombre disparu et apparut à peine quelques instants plus tard à un endroit hors de vue à Spinner's End.

Durant un moment Severus s'arrêta net, tandis que l'odeur de son enfance montait dans son nez, l'eau polluée du fleuve, la fumée. Quelque part dans le lointain une femme criait. L'aboiement d'un chien.

Severus s'arracha à l'ombre du mur croulant et se mit sur la route de sa maison. La maison de son enfance.

A peine avait-il atteint la porte qui menait à l'objet hors de vue, il sortit sa baguette magique. « Allohomora ! » Avec un cliquettement la porte s'ouvrit. Il pénétra dans l'entrée sombre, sentant le renfermé et entendit du mouvement. Doucement, de façon presque inaudible, il expira.

Depuis des semaines il n'avait plus été ici. Et maintenant elle était là. Bellatrix Lestrange. La plus grande plaie qu'une Mangemort n'avait jamais pu se vanter d'être.

Alors qu'il rangeait sa baguette magique et s'approchait du salon, il entendit sa voix caquetant. Queuedever lui répondait d'un rire qui n'aurait pu être plus mielleux.

« Encore un peu de vin des elfes, Bellatrix ? Severus sera sûrement bientôt là. »

Dès l'instant d'après celui qui était attendu pénétra dans la pièce sombre, étroite. Bellatrix leva le regard et lui envoya un sourire doucereux. Elle se leva précipitamment, tenant encore le verre à moitié plein dans sa main. Severus l'observa en retour d'un regard impénétrable.

« Où as-tu laissé ta sœur ? »lui demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation, alors qu'il se déchargeait de sa cape.

« Oh, Narcissa ! Elle bichonne son fils. Tu la connais donc. Mon Draco par ci. Mon Draco par là ! »

D'un ample mouvement de robes elle vint vers Severus. Ce n'était pas seulement son regard qui le laissait deviner que les nouvelles selon lesquelles le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'aurait envoyée ici n'était qu'une excuse cousue de fil blanc. Mais ne pas accepter aurait été dangereux. Elle murmurait souvent des choses à l'oreille du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Bellatrix prit une gorgée de son vin. « Elle est si fière de son garçon. Il travaille si soigneusement à sa tâche ! » Severus laissa tomber sa cape dans les mains de Queuedever. Celui-ci l'apporta avec un regard disant sa mauvaise volonté dans l'entrée et l'y accrocha. Plus d'une fois il avait pu tester les talents de sorcier de Severus. Et cela n'avait pas été amusant.

« Alors. »répondit Severus sèchement. « Et pourquoi voulais-tu me parler, ma chère ? »

« Je voulais te tenir un peu compagnie. Un peu parler, tu sais. Avec un, deux verres de vin des elfes. »

Et autant pour la mission du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps ! »

« C'est la veillée de Noël, Severus. Veux-tu me faire croire que tu corriges aujourd'hui les compositions de tes _chers_ _petits enfants_ ? » lui répliqua-t-elle.

« Non, Bellatrix. Tu comprendras que je ne puisse pas te raconter en détails mon travail pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il le veut ainsi. D'autres tâches que la correction des compositions m'attendent encore. »

Bellatrix se laissa tout naturellement tomber sur le sofa derrière elle et laissa échapper un soupir.

« Cachot ou une maison en ruines. Vraiment pas une décision facile. »

Severus s'assit à côté d'elle sur le soda. Cela n'avait pas de sens de l'énerver.

« Et c'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui t'envoie ? Ou est-ce ta méfiance vis-à-vis de moi ? »

« Oh, Severus. Ton histoire était vraiment bonne. Mais tu sais donc que le contrôle est mieux que la confiance. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est reconnaissant pour toutes les tâches qu'il n'a pas à accomplir lui-même. »

« QUEUEDEVER ! »aboya Severus. Le petit homme courbé vint en courant de l'entrée.

« Encore une bouteille du vin des elfes, mais vite ! » ordonna-t-il et il se tourna à nouveau vers la femme aux cheveux noirs. Il savait que ce serait une longue soirée.

***

La fête de Noël de Dumbledore était finie depuis longtemps quand Severus apparut à nouveau sur les terres de Poudlard. Oui, ce n'avait pas été la première fois que Bellatrix lui avait tenu un siège. Mais ce soir il avait ressenti de l'agitation comme jamais auparavant. Cela allait très bien avec le sens de la mise en scène de Bellatrix, d'avoir choisi précisément la veille de Noël pour venir lui taper sur les nerfs. Elle était sans nul doute dénuée de tout but et frustrée de ne pas avoir de position solide aux yeux de Seigneur des Ténèbres et qu'il n'y ait pas de véritables tâches à accomplir pour elle. Elle essayait en permanence de se faire remarquer. Mais jusqu'ici elle n'avait pas eu le droit d'être plus que le bourreau de quelques Moldus dignes de compassion. Elle était ce qu'elle était. Sans importance. Pitoyable.

Presque aussi pitoyable que toi, Severus, se dit l'homme vêtu de sombre alors qu'il remontait à pas crissants sur la neige le chemin vers le château.

Cette agitation. Il savait d'où elle venait. Elle provenait du fait qu'il s'était éveillé.

C'était étrange. C'était un sentiment, comme si un rideau isolant était tombé de lui. Ce soir pour la première fois depuis longtemps il avait à nouveau eu de la peur en lui, comme il l'avait déjà sentie les premiers jours de sa double vie. Durant ces premiers jours et semaines il avait eu à chaque fois la crainte maladroite d'être démasqué collée à lui, quand il était allé aux rencontres des Mangemorts, encore en colère et plein de chagrin à la mort de Lily.

Mais il y avait également un autre sentiment. Le sentiment d'être horriblement amoureux comme un petit garçon stupide de trente-huit ans. C'était un sentiment repoussant. Le plus beau des sentiments repoussants qu'il avait eu depuis des années.

A peine avait-il accompli la moitié de la distance vers le château qu'il y eut un plop depuis lui.

Il s'arrêta net et baissa les yeux vers le petit être qui se tenait debout dans la neige en tremblant. C'était Dobby, l'elfe de maison, qui lui tendait un billet avec de grands yeux.

***


	44. Chapitre 44

**44. La recherche de la certitude**

Hermione laissa retomber sa baguette magique et baissa les yeux vers sa mère. « Je suis désolée. Dors bien, Maman ! » murmura-t-elle doucement, tout comme si la femme ensorcelée dans un profond sommeil pouvait tout de même s'éveiller si elle parlait trop fort. Elle glissa sa baguette magique dans sa ceinture et tira son sac à elle.

En passait elle regarda la montre qui était accrochée dans l'entrée et qui égrenait doucement les heures. Il y avait des heures déjà que les membres de sa famille et son père étaient partis. Sa mère l'avait mise au lit sans poser de questions. Hermione était sûre qu'elle les gardait de côté pour le petit déjeuner.

Elle expira, alors qu'elle battait la semelle en attendant impatiemment.

Que fais-tu donc ? A deux heures du matin. Précipitamment elle s'empara de la clé qu'elle avait recherchée à peine quelques minutes auparavant dans le tiroir supérieur du bureau de sa mère. Elle savait qu'elle n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, mais au moins elle ne voulait pas pénétrer dans la maison par effraction.

« Dobby ! » elle salua l'elfe réjouie dans l'atmosphère sombre, quand celui-ci apparut avec un plop sonore.

« Dobby est là, Miss Granger. Est-ce que Dobby doit t'amener à la maison ? »

« As-tu donné le billet au professeur Rogue ? »

« Oui, Dobby lui a donné le billet. »

« Et ? »

Dobby haussa légèrement les épaules. Ses yeux brillaient presque blanc dans l'obscurité du rez de chaussée. « Il l'a regardé ! »

« Et qu'a-t-il dit ? »

« Et il est parti ! »

Hermione expira déçue de l'air. Ses mains se serrèrent autour de la bandoulière de son sac. Elle était sur le point de se détourner, mais dès l'instant d'après elle regarda le petit elfe de maison si serviable en souriant. « S'il te plait, Dobby. Amène-moi au Cottage ! Tu es bien meilleur, j'en ai bien peur, en transplanage que moi ! »

Elle se baissa légèrement et prit la petite main crochue de l'elfe. « Allons-y, Dobby ! »

L'air se resserra autour d'elle. Un instant presque insupportable plus tard elle se trouvait dans un jardin laissé à l'abandon d'une petite maison sans rien de remarquable, qui attendait son sort dans la solitude d'un petit village anglais. Hemrione laissa brièvement glisser son regard pardessus les buissons de myrtilles qu'elle connaissait de son enfance. Sauf qu'à l'époque ils n'étaient pas aussi rampants et n'avaient pas poussé de façon aussi tordue. A côté se tenaient de grands arbres fruitiers osseux, qui étendaient leurs branches chauves dans le sombre ciel du froid hiver. Peu de choses avaient changées.

« Je te remercie Dobby. » murmura-t-elle à l'elfe. « Je t'appellerai quand j'aurai besoin de toi. Merci beaucoup Dobby ! »

« Miss Granger est l'amie d'Harry Potter. Et Miss Granger était toujours gentille avec moi ! » Un sourire se glissa sur le visage du petit être, avant qu'il ne fasse un pas en arrière et ne disparaisse.

Hermione inspira doucement et expira à nouveau. Tu te rends ridicule. Ridicule. Ridicule.

Elle fit le tour de la maison, qui était l'imitation d'un cottage, à pas lents. Ses parents l'avaient acheté ensembles à une époque romantique et avaient voulu le rénover. Mais le divorce était survenu entre temps. Quelques années durant ils s'étaient disputés à son sujet. Maintenant il appartenait à son père et restait vide.

Tu te rends ridicule. Ridicule. Ridicule. Son cœur battait. Ton cœur- pourquoi bat-il ? Il n'a aucune raison de battre. Lui n'est pas là. Tu te rends ridicule. Ridicule.

Elle atteint la porte d'entrée, à côté de laquelle un ange kitsch la regardait sur un bain à oiseaux taillé d'un bloc.

Hermione voulait juste introduire la clé dans la serrure, pour renoncer au moins une fois à la baguette magique, quand elle remarqua que la porte était ouverte. A présent son cœur avait quand même une raison de battre. Et c'est ce qu'il faisait. De façon presque douloureuse.

« Qu'est-ce que-. »

Un visage apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Un visage blême, encadré de cheveux noirs. Hermione dut contre son impulsion de faire un pas en arrière de peur.

Durant un moment tout fut silencieux. Ils ne voyaient pas grand-chose l'un de l'autre hormis les formes de leurs visages dans l'ombre, mais le sentiment de la présence de l'autre suffisait pour s'observer mutuellement de façon fixe.

Hermione sentait que ses lèvres voulaient bouger, mais ce ne fut rien de plus que l'évocation d'un crachotement sec qui quitta sa gorge. Ses doigts froids s'enfoncèrent dans l'étoffe de son manteau.

Pourtant sa bouche à lui remuait.

« Ne me demandez pas ce que je cherche ici. » résonna rauquement. « Je ne le sais pas ! »

A nouveau un silence assommant. Les mains d'Hermione serrèrent paniquées la clé comme si elle pouvait échapper ainsi à la maladresse. Elle sentait qu'elle se réjouissait. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'une tentative désespérée d'exiger la certitude passée. Elle avait pensé s'asseoir quelques heures dans cette maison froide, pour l'attendre, tandis qu'elle feuilletterait le lire que son père lui avait offert à Noël, et retourner ensuite déçue à la maison.

Mais il était véritablement là. Elle remit précipitamment le clé dans sa poche.

« V-vous-. »

Rogue recula d'un pas et ouvrit la porte, de façon à ce qu'elle puisse pénétrer dans la maison. A peine eut-il fermé la porte que le silence assommant était de retour. Cela sentait la poussière, la vieille pierre et les vieux rideaux qui n'étaient plus à la mode depuis déjà cent ans. Et il faisait à peine plus chaud qu'à l'extérieur.

Rogue demeura debout à quelques pas d'elle. Il semblait presque à Hermione qu'il n'osait pas venir plus près.

Ce silence. Elle aurait pu l'entendre respirer.

« Est-ce que vous avez fait exprès de ruiner la potion ? » demanda-t-il soudain, avec un sous-entendu perceptible.

Hermione se tut. Sa gorge était toujours sèche et sa langue encombrée. Son cœur battait sans s'arrête. La _Mors Amoris_ ne faisait pas effet. Ne faisait plus effet. OUI, elle l'avait combattu. Et à présent l'odeur de l'homme qui troublait ses sens montait à nouveau dans son nez.

« Répondez-moi ! » exigea-t-il.

« Ne me posez pas la question. Car je ne le sais p-pas. » sortit faiblement de sa gorge. « J-j'ai tout fait comme cela était dit dans le livre et comme vous me l'avez dit. »

Rogue recula encore d'un pas, si bien que son dos touchait presque le mur derrière lui.

« Je vous avais fait confiance. » grogna-t-il. « Je vous ai donné une chance de prouver que vous être vraiment aussi bonne que vous prétendez l'être. Et maintenant -»

Hermione tournoya furieuse. « Savez-vous ce que c'est de prononcer le nom de l'homme qu'on aime et- et de savoir que l'on tue ainsi ses sentiments pour lui ! Vous-vous-vous auriez dû m'assister ! »

Dès l'instant d'après sa respiration agitée dit qu'elle regrettait ses paroles.

«Oui, j'aurais dû. »

« M-mais vous ne l'avez pas fait. »

Rogue se tut. Il avait croisé les bras. Tous deux savaient ce que ce silence signifiait. Tous deux savaient ce que sa présence avait à signifier. Son ton confiant et son regard.

« Vous avez ruiné deux mois de travail ! » il rompit à nouveau le silence. « Deux mois. » Ses voix n'était rien de plus qu'un bas grondement rauque.

Hermione laissa tomber son sac au sol. « Etes-vous là- pour me dire que j'ai échoué ? »

« Je suis ici pour vous dire que vous devriez vous sortir de la tête cette histoire de nous deux ! »

« Alors vous n'auriez pas dû venir. Vous m'avez rendue heureuse ! » répliqua d'elle d'un ton cassant.

Soudain elle fut saisie et pressée contre le mur. Elle sentait une forte prise, qui écartait ses bras de son corps de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger. L'odeur. Elle l'entourait. Et son visage à lui était si près, comme seulement dans ses rêves auparavant.

« Que crois-tu que tu fasses ici ? » lui cracha-t-il au visage. « Dans quoi crois-tu t'engager, hein ? Tu ne me connais. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de qui je suis ! »

« C-comment est-ce que je devrais t-te connaître ? Tu ne me donnes aucune chance ! » protesta-t-elle doucement, mais avec détermination.

« Tu as dix-sept ans ! » grogna-t-il de façon étouffée. « Et je-je-. »

Dès l'instant d'après son front vint se poser sur le sien et sa respiration agitée caressa sa joue. Hermione sentit que son corps se figeait d'étonnement. Durant tous ces mois elle en avait rêvé. De sentir sa chaleur, son poids et maintenant- maintenant cela paraissait si irréel qu'elle pouvait à peine bouger.

« Je-. »

Elle pressa sa bouche contre lui. Et quand ses lèvres touchèrent sa peau, l'immobilité tomba d'elle. Ses mains à lui dénouèrent leur prise et saisirent sa tête, pour approcher sa bouche davantage de la sienne. Mais son geste avait quelque chose d'hésitant. Sa poigne était si forte que cela faisait presque mal.

Les mains d'Hermione se posèrent sur les siennes, tandis qu'elle permettait l'entrée de sa langue. Elle était chaude et humide et c'était agréable. Elle sentait le vin.

Ses mains à lui étaient froides. Et à présent elle ressentait également cette froideur dans le dos. Ses mains s'arrachèrent aux siennes et se promenèrent jusqu'à ses cheveux et s'y enfoncèrent. Son baiser, qui auparavant n'avait été qu'une découverte, devint plus passionné. Tout à coup il devint un désespoir brutal.

Hermione ferma les yeux très fort et se serra contre lui.

Sa raison la déserta.

Elle commença à s'agripper à ses vêtements, alors qu'elle le traînait derrière elle, loin du mur froid contre lequel il l'avait pressée. Elle savait que quelque part dans la pièce se trouvait un vieux canapé, couvert de poussière et abandonné. Ses jambes trouvèrent le chemin, sans pouvoir le voir. Rogue se libéra de sa prise et se laissa traîner un instant, tandis que son regard se promenait sur sa silhouette. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un éclair. Dès l'instant d'après Hermione sentit que son corps se pressait contre le sien sur le canapé. L'étoffe avait aspiré le froid hivernal. Ses doigts glissèrent dessus, pour ensuite se promener sur ses épaules qui étaient chaudes et invitantes.

Elle commença à s'attaquer à ses vêtements sous sa cape. Il devait savoir qu'elle ne voulait rien de moins de sa part qu'il n'en voulait de la sienne. Ce n'était pas un rêve- non, ce n'était pas un rêve.

Soudain le froid autour d'elle avait disparu. Sa chaleur et son odeur l'entourèrent, tandis qu'elle se nichait dans sa robe. Ses doigts trébuchèrent sur les boutons, les arrachèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent et libèrent l'étoffe chaude en-dessous.

Durant un instant elle se figea. Une courte vague d'incertitude la saisit, est-ce qu'elle faisait là était ce que lui aussi voulait. Mais dès l'instant d'après il avait à nouveau pressé sa bouche sur la sienne et conduisait ses mains à elle, qui grâce aux expériences de l'été précédent n'étaient pas totalement ignorantes. Elles ne se dérobèrent pas. Ses mains à elle s'attaquèrent à sa ceinture, tandis que les siennes se promenaient sous son manteau et sa robe.

Hermione dut soupirer. Mais elle était trop excitée pour s'étonner des bruits qui quittaient sa bouche. Non, ce n'était pas un rêve ! Elle s'immobilisa un instant et apprécia la douce douleur qui était bien mieux qu'une illusion et le poids de son corps. Son regard sombre la caressait. Et c'était comme si pour la première fois ils pouvaient se regarder, sans de détourner de honte.

Mais dès l'instant d'après ses mains désespérées s'agrippèrent à tout ce qui se trouvait sur le chemin de sa passion. Non, ce n'était pas un rêve. De la gorge d'Hermione s'échappa un soupir presque animal, quand il pénétra en elle. Il s'arrêta net, comme si ce son l'avait ramené à la réalité. Durant un moment il la fixa comme si il tentait de réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire, tandis qu'elle persévérait tremblante sous lui.

« Non. Je t'en prie, ne t'arrête pas ! » l'encouragea-t-elle. « Ne t'arrête pas, punaise ! » Elle plongea ses mains dans l'étoffe de ses vêtements et l'attira à elle, tandis qu'en même temps il se pressait contre elle. Elle l'entendit souffler doucement et sentit comme il se courbait en réponse à ses mouvements.

Son visage disparut un instant dans la courbe de sa nuque, tandis que ses mains s'agrippaient à ses épaules. « Ne t'arrête pas ! » murmura-t-elle en soupirant. Sa chevelure tomba dans son visage, tandis qu'il commençait à se frayer un chemin en réponse à ses mouvements. Elle inspira son odeur, tandis que ses mains osaient chercher un chemin sous sa chemise. Son souffle bas, étouffé dans son oreille, tandis qu'il envoyait une vague après l'autre de la douce douleur dans son bas ventre.

Hermione ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête. Ses mains vinrent se reposer sur sa poitrine et sentirent un cœur battant fort, une peau chaude et des cheveux en bataille. Elles se promenèrent plus loin jusqu'à ses épaules maigres et quand elles redescendirent dans son dos, le visage de l'homme au-dessus d'elle se déforma et un bruit fort, stupéfiant de libération s'arracha de sa gorge. Ses mains à elle s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau et pressèrent une dernière fois ses membres entre ses jambes.

Durant un moment leurs corps se détendirent et apprécièrent le doux arrière-goût de l'acte brusque, avant qu'ils ne s'endorment. Son visage à lui vint se poser sur son épaule. Et durant un moment il n'y eut rien d'autre que le silence, percé par sa respiration agitée et qu'aucun des deux n'osaient briser.

***


	45. Chapitre 45

**5. Celui qui était torturé par l'amour**

Ses mains à elle étaient calmement posées sur son dos. Ses doigts tremblaient un peu, tout comme le reste de son corps. Son front à lui était caressé par la chaleur de sa joue et ses membres par la peau chaude de ses membres. C'était si magnifique qu'il s'attendait à se réveiller à tout moment dans l'obscurité de sa chambre à coucher.

Si magnifique, que c'était seulement maintenant que la respiration lui revenait lentement.

Ses mains se promenaient vers ses épaules. Et il lui sembla que ce toucher le ramenait lentement dans la réalité. Il osait à peine lever le visage.

Sa main tâtonna doucement vers sa baguette magique. Quand il sentit le bois dans sa main, il leva la tête et embrassa Hermione. L'intensité de ce baiser la fit soupirer. Ses mains serrèrent la baguette magique, qui se tenait de façon collante entre leurs deux jambes.

Il se pencha en avant, pour l'admirer encore un instant. D'un geste brusque il sortit sa baguette magique, la tint sur le front d'Hermione qui était encore pendue à ses lèvres.

« Non. » murmura-t-elle d'un ton impérieux. Ses mains s'arrêtèrent net et saisirent ses épaules, comme si elle voulait ainsi donner plus de poids à ses paroles.

Severus ne retira pas la baguette magique, pourtant les paroles qu'il aurait dû prononcer restèrent coincées dans sa gorge. Il sentait qu'il était totalement faible. La seule chaleur qui se faufilait de ses membres à elle dans les siens suffisait pour lui faire perdre contenance. Il glissa sur le côté, mais la prise de ses mains le tenait fermement pressé contre son corps. Cela n'avait aucun sens de parler. Et aucun sens de résister.

Oui, il se sentait faible. Mais d'une manière positive. Pas épuisé. Fatigué, mais pas parce que ses devoirs le terrassaient. Il laissa toutefois son corps s'endormir. Il se contenta de réajuster son pantalon et remit sa baguette magique dans sa poche, avant de laisser à nouveau sa main glisser sous lui et venir se reposer sur son ventre. Ils donnèrent libre cours à leur dernière excitation.

Tout fut alors silencieux.

Severus laissa tomber sa tête sur le dossier du canapé et se força à ne pas y penser. Car il savait qu'alors il ressentirait le besoin de fuir cette maison froide et inconfortable.

Ce qu'il avait ne l'effrayait pas. Il avait encore ses soupirs dans l'oreille. Chacun d'entre eux l'avait caressé. Il avait fait des choses pires dans sa vie. Des choses pires que de donner du plaisir à quelqu'un. Même s'il n'était pas allé jusqu'au bout.

Les yeux anxieux de Filius le regardèrent tout à coup. Severus serra les lèvres et tenta de s'abandonner à l'odeur de sa chevelure, qui refoulait d'une façon agréable l'odeur de la poussière froide et des vieux rideaux.

Il sentait encore ses mains sur ses épaules. Ses doigts à elle se promenèrent doucement sur sa peau et laissèrent un chatouillement agréable derrière elles.

Cela durerait sûrement encore jusqu'au matin, jusqu'à ce que son besoin de distance ne le rattrape. Cela était sûrement dû aux deux bouteilles de vin des elfes qu'il avait été obligé de vider avec Bellatrix. Tout comme sa simple présence lui avait été désagréable de façon presque douloureuse, la proximité du corps qui en ce moment se pressait contre le sien lui était douloureusement agréable.

Il ne voulait pas rompre le silence. Il tenta de fermer les yeux.

Et durant un moment ce fut comme si ni Poudlard, ni le vieil homme qui était mort de sa main, ni le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ni Bellatrix ou Queuedever qui tentaient de le faire sortir de sa réserve et de lui arracher le masque du rôle de théâtre, n'existaient.

C'était si splendide qu'il s'attendait à voir à tout moment la lumière du matin s'introduire par la fenêtre du cachot.

Une de ses mains se promena sous sa chemise froissée jusqu'à la ceinture de son pantalon, où elle se posa sur sa baguette magique. Quand elle sentit sa main sur la sienne, elle commença à murmurer. « Je te connais quand même un peu. Je sais ce que tu as l'intention de faire. »

Severus adopta un silence de plomb. Quand il était son professeur, il avait su ce qu'il devait dire. Mais maintenant. Son expérience en-dehors de ce métier se limitait à des femmes qui ne parlaient pas beaucoup et se glissaient furtivement au loin avec quelques Gallions dans leur main. Mais cela aussi remontait à des années.

« Je ne te retiens pas, si tu veux partir. » murmura-t-elle. Pourtant sur ces paroles elle pressa son visage dans la courbe de son cou et le toucha à cet endroit avec ses lèvres.

« Cela en a tout l'air. » répondit-il sèchement, tandis qu'il appréciait le chatouillement humide que sa bouche avait laissé derri_re elle.

Une respiration chaude se répandit sur son cou, quand elle rit doucement à sa remarque. Ses mains se promenèrent par-dessus son cou dans sa chevelure et s'y enfonça.

Il sentait qu'il ne voulait pas partir. Mais il savait qu'il devait partir. Dumbledore allait de plus en plus mal ces derniers temps. Severus ne pouvait se permettre d'être longtemps absent de Poudlard, en dehors des moments où il était convoqué aux rencontres des Mangemorts. Même si Albus ne devait pas mourir tout d suite, il ne devait pas souffrir d'horribles douleurs.

Mais dès l'instant d'après il dut admettre face à lui-même que c'était une excuse cousue de fil blanc, car Albus avait une médaillee ensorcelée avec le Proteus, avec lequel il pouvait le contacter à tout moment. Elle était dans la poche de son pantalon et ne semblait pas vouloir briller. Les derniers soins de Dumbledore remontaient à quelques heures à peine.

Severus dut se soumettre.

Quand sa bouche s'avança en direction de la sienne, il ne réagit pas à contrecœur. Il fut presque s'étonner de lui-même. Il l'embrassa longuement et cette fois-ci avec plaisir, presque comme si il avait tout une vie à rattraper. Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé quand ils s'écartèrent à nouveau l'un de l'autre, mais il n'y avait pas encore de lumière matinale à voir entre les rideaux.

Il sentit une légère pression sur sa main qui serrait sa baguette magique.

« Laisse-moi mes souvenirs ! » dit-elle doucement et elle se serra contre sa poitrine. Entendait-il l'agitation à l'intérieur ?

« C'est le plus beau soir de Noël que j'ai eu depuis longtemps. Le plus beau-. »

« Je-je ne voulais pas te prendre tes souvenirs. » résonna rauquement.

« Quoi alors ? Un sortilège de sommeil ? »

Severus se tut brièvement avant de continuer à parler. « Je dois bientôt y aller. »

« C'est bien ce que je me disais. » murmura-t-elle.

Ce devint à nouveau silencieux. Severus remarqua comment la fatigue le submergea, caressé par sa chaleur et malgré le canapé bancal et inconfortable il s'y abandonna.

Il se réveilla à nouveau quand l'aube conquit à nouveau la pièce froide. Doucement il se libéra de la prise de sa main, en laissa échapper un bruit qui indiquait qu'il le faisait à contrecœur. A l'aide de sa baguette magique il remit sa robe en ordre. Rapidement les boutons, qui avaient été les victimes de leur passion, avaient bondi dans leur ancienne position.

Hermione qui commençait à peine à s'éveiller l'observa d'un air ensommeillé, tandis qu'elle se redressait.

« Je-. »

Severus la regarda d'un air pressant, tandis qu'il rangeait sa baguette magique. Il vit que des paroles pesaient sur sa langue. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait. Elle faisait toujours cela quand elle voulait dire quelque chose mais n'osait pas.

Et son regard. Ce fichu regard brun noisette. Il était marqué par l'incertitude ce matin, mais malgré tout plein de joie.

Elle se leva, défroissa son manteau et le suivit hors du cottage dans la lumière de l'aube. Hermione prit la clé et ferma la porte de la bonne vieille manière moldue. Elle entendait ses pas s'éloigner dans la neige qui crissait. Elle se retourna.

« Je t'attendrais. » Severus l'entendit-il dire précipitamment. « Ce soir. Ici. »

« Je- n'ai pas le temps. » répondit-il, sans se retourner.

« Je-Je. » Ses paroles devinrent un crachouillement pitoyable.

Cette fois Severus se retourna et la regarda. Et il sentit que la faiblesse qu'il ressentait n'avait pas son origine dans les vapeurs du vin. Elle était debout là-bas et ne savait pas que sa vie était une catastrophe et qu'elle n'était pas assez forte pour cela.

« Je- serai là ! Chaque soir. » dit-elle d'un ton pressant. « Je t'attends ! »

« Non ! » répliqua-t-il avec force.

« Je t'attends ! »

Il se détourna et fit quelques pas. Quelques instants plus tard il apparut avec un bruyant pop sous le vieux peuplier dont il se servait aussi comme point de Transplanage. De la cabane d'Hagrid montait une fine colonne de fumée. Le gardien du domaine était toujours debout très tôt, afin de pouvoir s'occuper de ses créatures.

Severus revint à pas rapides vers le château, pour que le demi-géant ne le voie pas. Des questions désagréables étaient la dernière chose dont il avait besoin. Sa respiration devint tout à coup à nouveau rapide, quand il pensait à ce qu'il avait commencé, dont il n'était pas sûr qu'il pourrait à nouveau le terminer. Il devait le terminer. Il devait.

Il était à nouveau là. Ce sentiment repoussant de ne pas être maître de la situation. Le plus beau sentiment repoussant qu'il ait eu depuis des années.

_Je t'attends !_

A pas décidé il poursuivit son chemin vers le château. _Je t'attendrai. Chaque soir_.

****


	46. Chapitre 46

**46. La lettre**

Dobby la ramena dans la maison de sa mère. Le cœur battant Hermione monta les escaliers vers sa chambre, après que l'elfe de maison eut transplané. Elle ne pouvait pas encore mettre ses sentiments en mots. Elle entra précipitamment dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, laissa tomber son sac à terre. Elle alla vers son bureau et s'empara de la fiole avec la potion _Sedatio_. Elle fit tomber deux gouttes sur la langue et se laissa tomber sur sa chance, alors même qu'elle était en train de reboucher la fiole et de la remettre à sa place.

Elle enfouit son visage dans ses bras.

Inspirer profondément, Hermione. Etait-ce un rêve ? Un rêve ? As-tu dormi avec lui – as-tu senti son corps – il était en toi- as-tu dormi avec lui – pas un rêve- ses mains t'ont touchée- il était en toi- tu as avec lui-

Elle expira doucement et serra les dents. Malgré la potion _Sedatio_ son cœur ne voulait pas se calmer.

Son visage – à côté de toi- si apaisé- son visage près de toi – sa chaleur –elle était si agréable-tu dois l'attendre-

Etait-ce digne d'une Hermione Jane Granger ? Il ne viendra pas.

As-tu dormi avec lui –as-tu senti son cœur –tu attendras.

D'un bond elle se leva et quitta sa chambre. Elle avait besoin d'une douche chaude. Ou une douche froide. Une douche très froide.

Peu de temps après qu'elle se soit rhabillée, elle pénétra dans la cuisine avec les cheveux encore mouillés et commença à mettre la table du petit déjeuner à la bonne vieille manière moldue. Il était à peine huit heures et demie, mais sa mère viendrait déjà à bout du réveil.

Soudain il y eut un plop sonore devant elle. C'était Dobby qui lui tendait un morceau de parchemin. Si son cœur n'avait pas battu encore plus fort sous le coup de l'émotion, alors elle aurait sûrement pu avoir de la compassion pour le pauvre petit elfe.

« Merci Dobby ! » marmonna-t-elle et elle déplia le billet à peine le petit être eut-il disparu.

Ses yeux se pressèrent sur l'écriture pointue qui y était grattée.

_Je voulais te faire une faveur avec le sortilège d'amnésie. De toute façon tu dois oublier ce qui s'est passé. Tu ne vas pas t'adresser à moi avec TU à Poudlard. Tu vas me faire face en tant que Professeur durant le cours d'Occlumencie, sans quoi j'y mettrai fin. Tu ne vas pas me jeter de regard sciant les nerfs durant les cours. Je n'attends pas que tu comprennes ma décision. Ne demande pas d'explication._

A peine eut-elle levé le regard du billet que celui-ci s'arracha de sa main et disparut dans une flamme claire.

Hermione sentait que ses mains tremblaient. Elle ne voulait pas être seul. Le sentiment d'avoir fait quelque chose de choquant et en même temps de merveilleux l'envahit.

Les tasses de porcelaine se rencontrèrent en claquant tandis qu'elle les portait à la table.

Tu attendras. Il ne viendra pas. Il ne viendra pas. Tu attendras.

Soudain il y eut un bruit. Hermione vit dépitée qu'une des précieuses tasses de porcelaine gisait en morceaux à ses pieds. Elle voulait jurer. Pourtant les paroles restèrent bloquées dans sa gorge. Elle ravala difficilement les larmes qui voulaient lui monter aux yeux et s'attela à terminer de mettre la table et à jeter les débris.

Peu de temps après elle pénétra dans la chambre à coucher de sa mère. Elle savait qu'entre temps le sortilège de sommeil s'était sûrement dissipé, mais elle allait encore devoir l'aider un peu pour l'arracher au royaume des rêves* ;

Elle la secoua doucement.

« Maman ! »

La femme dans le lit commença à cligner et à ouvrir les yeux l'air perdue. « Q-qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Hermione, mon trésor, tu es déjà réveillée ? »

Hermione offrit un maigre sourire à sa mère. « J'ai mis la table ! Et fait du thé ! »

Elle quitta à nouveau la chambre et s'assit dans la cuisine pour y attendre sa mère.

Tandis qu'à côté dans la salle de bain l'eau commençait à sortir du robinet, elle s'empara du thé et se servit. Ce dut être une vielle tasse, moins élégante. Mais la précieuse tasse brisée était le moindre de ses soucis ce matin.

J'ai dormi avec lui- ai senti son corps – il était en toi- ai dormi avec lui –pas un rêve – il ne viendra pas au cottage – tu vas-

Elle but précipitamment une gorgée de thé. Il était encore si chaud qu'elle s'y brûla la langue. Elle replaça si violemment la tasse sur la table que le thé dépassa le bord et laissa une auréole. Elle voulait à nouveau jurer. « FICHUE -»

Durant un moment elle fixa la tache de thé de laquelle un bras se dégageait pour glisser doucement vers le bord de la table, pour finalement se répandre en gouttes sur le sol.

« Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ! » C'était sa mère qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Hermione leva la tête et regarda sa mère. A l'expression du visage effrayée elle comprit que son propre visage s'était déformé en un masque de désespoir*.

Maintenant sa mère venait à pas précipités vers elle. A peine Hermione s'en soit-elle rendue compte qu'elle était dans ses bras. Elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'elle avait fait ça.

Elle sentait sa mère caresser la chevelure encore humide.

« C'est à cause de ce type, pas vrai ? Ce type sur la photo ! »

Hermione se raidit et retint sa respiration durant un moment, pour inspirer précipitamment l'instant d'après. Que devait-elle dire, maintenant que sa mère avait vu l'image qui était profondément enfoncée dans son tiroir.

« M-mais comment- comment- as-tu fouillé m-mes affaires ? »

Elle sentit à nouveau la main de sa mère dans ses cheveux. « Je l'ai vue traîner sur ton bureau à la fin des vacances d'été. Quand j'ai passé l'aspirateur. »

Les mains d'Hermione s'enfoncèrent dans les épaules de sa mère, tandis qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans son épaule. Elle sentait qu'elle voulait sangloter, et elle se rendit à cette impulsion.

« Est-ce pour cette raison que tu as pris cette potion ? A cause de laquelle tu vas si mal ? »

« Oui. » murmura Hermione. Son cœur battait maintenant douloureusement dans sa poitrine. C'était presque insupportable que sa mère soit à présent au courant. Et étrangement apaisant.

« Alors ce devait vraiment être grave ! Qu'était-ce comme potion ? »

« Une sorte –sorte – de potion anti-amour. »

« Mes aïeux ! Et tout ça à cause de ce type ! Et pourtant des comme ça il s'en promène en masse dans le coin ! »

Hermione se raidit à nouveau. De quoi parlait donc sa mère ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas furieuse ou au moins soucieuse que sa fille soit tombée amoureuse d'un homme qui avait plus du double de son âge ? Hermione s'écarta avec précaution et essuya les larmes roulant sur son visage. Elle ne pouvait pas éviter de regarder fixement la femme en face de lui. »

« Tu- tu n'est pas fâchée ? » demanda-t-elle précautionneusement.

Sa mère lui lança un regard étonnamment moqueur. « Je peux te comprendre. Il a l'air renversant. Ce nez et ces yeux noirs. C'est seulement avec le sourire qu'il n'a pas l'air si-. »

« Maman, comment se fait-il que tu ne m'en aies pas parlé plus tôt ! » protesta Hermione, qui ne savait plus si sa tête était toujours là. Certes, sa mère ne l'avait jamais surveillée comme le faisait son père, mais elle ne serait jamais de sa vie attendue à cette réaction.

« Chacun a donc ses fantasmes. » Mrs. Granger s'arrêta net, avant de reprendre « Seulement je ne savais pas qu'il te mettait dans un tel état. Je veux dire –oui- il présente bien – un type sportif – mais. »

« Quoi ? » laissa échapper Hermione.

« Enfin oui, sur l'autographe il y avait écrit Viktor. Viktor Krum. Je peux en déduire que cela a une certaine importance pour toi. Mais je peux te le dire – ce ne sera pas le seul qui te trouvera merveilleuse. Tu verras déjà ! »

Hermione dut expirer profondément. « Viktor. » lui échappa. Sa voix n'était rien de plus qu'un crachouillis. Elle aurait aimé exploser de rire, si elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi misérable. Avec encore l'odeur de l'homme dans le nez qui l'aimait, mais qui voulait tout de même être son professeur.

Elle avait déjà presque oublié la nuit avec lui. Que cela était injuste, car il avait été bien plus adroit que l'homme sous lequel elle avait été couchée soupirante il y avait à peine quelques heures.

Mais le talent n'était pas tout. Elle sentait son estomac se resserrer douloureusement et ses membres commencer à trembler.

Elle s'empara à nouveau de la tasse, dans laquelle se trouvait encore un peu de thé chaud, la tint bien haut et en prit une gorgée. Elle savait que ce matin elle n'arriverait pas à avaler de toasts brûlés et beurrés.

« Maman ? »

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que tous les hommes sont aussi obstinés ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Ton père était obstiné. Et pour cette raison je devais être encore plus obstinée ! »

« Mais vous êtes- vous êtes divorcés ! »

« Oui, mais -. »

Mrs. Granger s'arrêta net et s'empara de la théière, pour se verser du thé qui entre-temps n'était plus aussi chaud.

« Quoi ? » demanda Hermione curieuse.

Sa mère ne répondit qu'après avoir reposé la théière. Ses mains semblèrent se serrer autour de la tasse. « Je pense que la plupart des gens ne voient ce qu'ils ont perdu que lorsque qu'ils ne l'ont plus. Ton père – il est venu à moi et il pleurait – il voulait parler avec moi. Mais je ne voulais plus. Je l'ai renvoyé. »

« Est-ce pour cette raison qu'il est si aigri. »

« Il en est lui-même responsable, Hermione. J'étais patiente. Et lui- il n'a jamais arrêté de crier. »

Hermione devait admettre que cela était vrai. Mais elle devait encore penser au visage de l'homme qui plein de remords lui avait tendu le soir précédent un petit paquet alors qu'elle était au lit. Quand elle avait défait l'emballage elle avait vu qu'il s'agissait de _Great Expectations_ de Charles Dickens. _Au cas où tes livres de classe te deviendraient trop ennuyeux. De la bonne vieille littérature moldue. Tu l'avais aimée, à l'époque._

A l'époque où elle avait eu sept ans.

Sa mère soupira. « Hermione ! Personne n'est parfait ! Tu ne dois pas abandonner quelqu'un aussi facilement. Pas si tu l'aimes et qu'il t'aime aussi. Mais tu ne devrais pas t'abandonner TOI non plus, tu comprends ? »

« Oui. » souffla Hermione et elle conduisit la tasse de thé à sa bouche.

Tu as dormi avec lui- tu as senti son corps – il était en toi –tu as dormi avec lui –pas un rêve –il ne viendra pas –tu vas-

Elle quitta la cuisine après un court petit déjeuner, qui en fait n'était constitué que de thé, sous le regard soucieux de sa mère.

« Tante Briony passe cet après-midi. » Elle entendit encore sa mère. « Elle apporte à nouveau son horrible pudding ! »

Hermione monta les escaliers à sa chambre, y pénétra et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Là elle alluma sa lampe de bureau, s'empara de sa plume et sortit un rouleau de parchemin. Elle commença à écrire précipitamment.

_Professeur Rogue,_

_J'ai reçu votre lettre. Elle ne change rien à ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. J'écris cela maintenant, car je suis justement à la fois stupide et courageuse. Et vraiment désespérée car je sais que vous m'aimez. Vous avez sûrement vos raison pour ne pas me voir me rapprocher. Peut-être parce que je suis votre élève et que je suis de vingt ans plus jeune, peut-être pour d'autres raisons ? Je suppose que je ne l'apprendrai jamais._

_Je voulais seulement vous dire que je vous laisserai en paix. On respecte les souhaits de l'être que l'on aime. Avez-vous entendu –je ferai ce que vous m'avez demandé !_

_Mais je n'oublierai certainement rien. Et je ne regretterai rien. On ne peut pas regretter ce qui a été si beau._

_Hermione Jane Granger._

_****_


	47. Chapitre 47

_Petit mot de la traductrice: je n'ai rien publié depuis un certain temps, et j'en suis désolée. Mais j'ai de nouveau quelques chapitres d'avance, alors vous aurez le plaisir de découvrir la suite très prochainement! Je vous promets que je ne vous ferai plus attendre ainsi à l'avenir! En attendant...geniessen Sie das vorhandene Kapitel! und alles Liebe_

**47. La réunion de l'Ordre**

La maison des Black était un endroit sombre. Remplie de portraits qui pontifiaient sur la pureté du sang, bien que le sang ne circule plus depuis longtemps parmi les propriétaires peints à l'huile aux voix maugréantes. Leurs marmonnements glissaient sous les rideaux, parfois rien d'autre qu'un sifflement fanatique qui pleuvait sur tous ceux qui osaient traverser le corridor d'entrée.

Severus suivit calmement Remus dans le couloir sombre. Ils avaient atteint presque en même temps la porte du 12, Square Grimmault et s'étaient salués sans un mot.

« Sang impur… loup-garou…du sang souillé dans la maison des Black ! » siffla une voix féminine marquée par l'âge et tremblante.

« Une honte, cet ersatz de loup ! » tonna sous un autre rideau.

« Sang impur dans la maison des Black ! Sang Impur ! Loup-garou ! » siffla à nouveau la vieille femme. D'autres voix rageuses s'ajoutèrent et se mêlèrent au bruit des pas sur le sol craquant.

Les deux hommes continuèrent à se taire. Ils s'étaient habitués aux paroles de bienvenue des ancêtres Black. Ils ne gaspillaient jamais de salive pour cela.

Depuis la salle à manger des bruits parvenaient dans l'obscurité du couloir. C'était les voix des autres membres de l'Ordre. Mr. Weasley semblait mener une conversation animée avec Maugrey Fol-Œil. Il était impossible de savoir à propos de quoi, car seuls des éclats de la discussion parvenaient à l'extérieur.

Ce fut Remus qui ouvrit la porte. D'un geste il fit signe à Severus d'entrer le premier. Celui-ci ne regarda pas Remus, et ne le remercia pas non plus. D'un mouvement presque contraint il pénétra dans la salle à manger. Il était habitué à ce que tous les regards soient posés sur lui quand il allait à sa place. Une fois de plus il fut heureux de porter ses cheveux longs, derrière lesquels il pouvait au moins cacher un peu son visage des regards pénibles. Il en était ainsi depuis ses jeunes années. Il était trop tard pour se débarrasser des vieilles habitudes.

La lumière tremblante de plusieurs douzaines de bougies éclairait la pièce sombre et posait sa lueur dorée sur le visage des personnes présentes.

« Remus ! Severus. Vous êtes là ! Nous avons déjà commencé. Mais pas depuis longtemps. » dit Mr. Weasley et il leur sourit amicalement.

Remus s'assit et offrit un faible sourire à la tablée. On voyait clairement que sa vie n'était pas des plus faciles actuellement. Il ne cessait de perdre son travail, bien qu'il certifie à chaque fois qu'il prenait des précautions contre sa métamorphose durant la période dangereuse du mois. Severus lui fabriquait toujours la potion Tue-loup. Et pour cette seule raison Remus se forçait à nouveau à chaque rencontre à ne pas prêter attention à son comportement visant à faire fuir les gens dont il témoignait face aux autres. Ils étaient tous membres de l'Ordre.

La chevelure de Nymphadora Tonks se promenait entre différentes teintes de lilas, quand leurs regards se croisèrent elle baissa la tête, ravalant le sourire convulsif qui voulait se glisser sur ses lèvres.

Severus laissa promener son regard sans s'émouvoir. Seul Mr. Weasley lui fit un signe de tête amical. Au contraire Mrs. Weasley évita avec soin son regard. Elle ne lui pardonnait pas que Ron revienne toujours au Terrier mortifié par ses cours. Severus le savait, pourtant en cet instant il ressentait plus que jamais à quel point cela lui était complètement égal. Combien cela lui était indifférent que les gens dans cette pièce l'aiment ou le méprisent. Il avait pris trois gouttes de potion _Sedatio_. Plus rien ne le préoccupait. Le sentiment d'être drogué était quand même un peu mieux que le sentiment d'être le plus repoussant et malheureux bâtard que la monde de la magie n'ait jamais vu.

Il ne se demandait même pas comment allait Granger. Peut-être que cela était mieux ainsi.

Il n'avait plus le droit d'y penser.

_Un homme, à peine plus qu'une ombre, entre par la porte entrouverte d'une petite maison sombre. Ses pas le conduisent au mur qui fut un jour recouvert de stuc, contre lequel il avait commencé à donner libre cours à son désir. Il goûte et ressent encore ses lèvres chaudes et fragiles. Il sent encore des mains froides sur les siennes et la peau chaude de joues rougies._

_Il voit que l'éclat pâle d'un feu en train de s'étendre sort du petit salon. Son cœur bat fort. Il sait que cette façon de ne pas prendre de précaution et d'agir sans réfléchir n'est pas la sienne habituellement._

_Il accomplit pas après pas. Il sait que c'était mal de venir dans cette maison, après avoir écrit cette lettre. Avec les mains tremblantes et dans une grande agitation. Il sait qu'il réduit tout à néant._

_Ses pieds le portent jusqu'à l'entrée du salon. Il est prêt à rencontrer son regard._

_Il s'arrête net. Sa main vient se poser sur l'embrasure de la porte. Il ne lui faut pas beaucoup de temps pour apercevoir sa silhouette, roulée en boule sur le sofa. Le vieux sofa poussiéreux sur lequel il était encore tombé le jour précédent sur elle en tremblant. Cherchant de l'air, l'arrière goût de la douce douleur le rappelant à l'ordre dans ses membres et goûtant la chaleur de sa nuque._

_Un livre est ouvert sur son vente. Elle est couchée là. Avec ses chaussures et son manteau, la lueur rougeâtre des restes du bois se consumant en braises berce son visage, qu'il n'a encore jamais vu si apaisé. Son estomac se serre. Il le sent. Le beau sentiment repoussant d'être amoureux. Comme un petit garçon stupide._

_Et il sait que cela n'est pas importante qu'elle soit son élève ou lui son professeur. Il sent qu'il y a des choses qui pèsent plus lourd dans la balance._

_Elle avait attendu. Elle attendait. Elle l'aimait._

_Il veut aller vers elle et laisser ses mains courir sous ses vêtements et la faire soupirer à nouveau._

_Sa main glisse le long du mur froid et se serre en un poing. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il n'avait pas faites. Des choses qu'il n'avait pas dites._

_Elle devait vivre._

_Un sourire émerveillé, aussi éphémère qu'un éclair, se glisse sur son visage blême, à moitié caché sous un rideau de cheveux, quand il laissa son regard glisser sur elle. Un court moment il reste planté là et l'observe. Il s'imprègne de sa silhouette._

_Sa main droite qui repose sur le dos du livre, sa main gauche qui est à moitié enfouie dans sa chevelure, qu'elle a mis en désordre en raison de l'émotion. Son visage, dans lequel la bouche est légèrement entrouverte._

_A moitié soulagée de ne pas avoir à utiliser le Obliviate, à moitié torturé par la douleur de l'aimer tant que cela fasse mal, il recule sans déranger son sommeil. A pas légers il quitta la sombre ombre de la maison._

Le regard sévère de Maugrey Fol-Œil glissa sur Severus. Shacklebolt observait la tablée d'un air sérieux comme à l'accoutumée.

« Je suppose que Albus Dumbledore a un empêchement. » lança Mr. Weasley dans le silence, qui était né entre les deux.

« En effet. » répondit Severus d'une voix tout aussi monotone. « Il demande à être excusé. »

« Bon, alors espérons qu'il vienne à la prochaine réunion. » répondit Mr. Weasley, sachant très bien qu'il ne servirait à rien de chercher à percer ce mystère. « Nous savons tous qu'il est un homme très occupé. »

Il ne récolta rien d'autre qu'un regard sombre et indifférent. Albus Dumbledore n'était pas en voyage, mais il partirait bientôt à nouveau. Et jusque là il avait voulu se ménager. Il avait demandé à Severus de ne pas en dire trop, pour ne pas menacer la mission.

« Et comment va le SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES, Severus ? » lança Fol-Œil à la ronde, fixant l'homme vêtu de sombre. « Avez-vous déjà fêté Noël ? »

Malgré le ton cynique des regards perçants furent échangés. Il en était toujours ainsi. Personne ne s'habituerait un jour à ce que Maugrey fasse si peu de mystère de sa méfiance envers l'espion de Dumbledore. Mais personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit, car tous le respectaient en tant qu'Aurore ayant largement fait ses preuves.

L'index de Severus gratta indifféremment une écharde dans la sculpture du bois de la table, tandis qu'il effleurait Maugrey de ses yeux sombres, lequel lui montrait ouvertement comme à chaque fois son antipathie.

« C'était plutôt sec, Alastor. Il n'y avait même pas de punch. » fut grogné en réponse.

« Trêve de plaisanterie, Severus. Dis-nous ce que tu sais ! » grogna Maugrey en retour, prenant fermement en vue les yeux sombres avec son propre engin magique.

« Ou avez-vous passé tout votre temps rien qu'à torturer et à tuer des Moldus ? »

« Maugrey, je t'en prie ! » Remus le rappela à l'ordre. Sur ses paroles l'Aurore s'adossa à sa chaise et croisa les bras. Il ne se mêlait qu'à contre cœur avec le menu peuple.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne nous a transmis que peu de nouvelles informations. C'était un de ces rencontres qui servent surtout à rappeler ses partisans à leur loyauté. »

« Alors de la torture de Moldus. » grogna Maugrey Fol-Œil.

« Non, c'était un Mangemort. Un traître supposé. Nathan Fouley. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a frappé de plusieurs _Cruciati_. Après ça il l'a laissé à Bellatrix. Il a survécu. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il retrouvera un jour la raison. »

« Alors il est à présent un ex-Mangemort. » demanda Maugrey.

« ça en a tout l'air. »

« Quel TAS DE MALADES ! » cria l'Aurore furieux. Son yeux magique palpitait d'indignation. Severus ne ressentait aucune émotion. Cela devait être à cause de la potion _Sedatio_.

Il savait que ce qu'il avait aperçu lors de la dernière rencontre pouvait très bien lui arriver aussi un jour. Mais jusqu'ici il avait parfaitement maintenu son déguisement. Cela était avant tout dû au fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait besoin de lui. Plus que n'importe quel homme qu'il avait pu rassemblé autour de lui. »

« Il connaît le nom de tous les Aurores qui gardent le château. » poursuivit Severus. « Mais il ne va pas prévoir d'attaque ouverte. Pas encore. Il va continuer à miner le Ministère et ne va sûrement pas s'arrêter au Département des Aurores. »

« Avec celui-ci il aura du mal. » lança Shackelbolt non sans une certaine fierté dans la voix. « Nous ne sommes pas des fanatiques du règlement. Et donc pas à prendre à la légère. »

« Est-ce une supposition de ta part, Severus ? Ou est-ce que tu le sais ? » demanda Maugrey sceptique.

« Cette fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne peut se permettre rien d'autre qu'une attaque dissimulée. Ce n'est qu'en conquérant le Ministère qu'il aura une chance de parvenir lui-même au pouvoir. A quoi cela lui servirait-il d'attaquer Poudlard de l'extérieur ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres peut être le plus puissant, mais il a appris des choses à ce sujet. »

« Réfrène ton admiration, Severus. » fut marmonné en retour.

A nouveau des regards perçants traversèrent la pièce.

Cette fois ce fut Remus qui adressa calmement la parole à la ronde. « Je crois que Severus a raison. J'ai du mal à croire qu'il projette des attaques individuelles sur des Aurores. Ceci dit il est bon de rester sur nos gardes. Etant donné que miner par en-dessous semble être devenu sa nouvelle spécialité, le Département des Aurores doit aussi compter avec des changements de camp. Kingsley, nous pouvons nous reposer sur tes rapports réguliers ! »

« Naturellement ! » vint rauquement en retour.

Severus s'adossa à sa chaise dans l'attente d'une longue soirée. Mais cela ne lui posait pas de problème. De toute façon il n'aurait pas trouvé le sommeil. Le sommeil. C'était tout juste s'il savait encore ce que c'était. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait trouvé, cela avait été quand la chaleur de Granger l'avait entouré.

Il força ses pensées à revenir dans le quartier général de l'Ordre. Finalement il était encore l'homme de confiance de Dumbledore et son homme le plus important.


	48. Chapitre 48

**48. L'appel à l'aide d'Hermione**

I have stood here before inside the pouring rain  
With the world turning circles running 'round my brain  
I guess I'm always hoping that you'll end this reign  
But it's my destiny to be the king of pain

Severus pénétra dans le bureau de Dumbledore à pas lents, empreints de solennité. Ses yeux noirs étaient aussi fixes cet après-midi que son visage lui-même. Avec une expression sans émotion il alla vers la table de travail du directeur de l'école. Comme toujours il attendit que Dumbledore lui fasse un signe de la tête et le salue, avant de prendre place sur la chaise qui se trouvait devant lui.

« Alors ? »

« La réunion de l'Ordre s'est véritablement passée sans aucun événement! J'ignore ce qui s'est dit au thé. Je n'étais plus là à ce moment. » sortit de la bouche de Severus. « Maugrey m'a comme toujours posé des questions de sa façon charmante à propos d'informations sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Qu'en est-il du Ministère ? Est-ce qu'il y a de nouveaux noms qui seraient passé à l'ennemi ? »

« De vrais, Albus. L'_Imperius_ ne doit pas en être totalement innocent ! Certains des ensorcelés et des Mangemorts sont sous les ordres d'Ombrage. »

« Ah, Ombrage. Cette brave femme est heureuse d'avoir à nouveau quelque chose à faire, après avoir perdu son poste à Poudlard. » murmura Dumbledore songeur, avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Il s'empara de sa tasse de thé et en prit une gorgée avec un léger bruit d'aspiration.

Severus déforma les commissures de ses lèvres d'un air méprisant en entendant le nom. Cela était uniquement dû au fait que la potion _Sedatio_ faisait encore effet. Il le sentait. Tout comme le sentiment d'être le plus repoussant et le plus malheureux bâtard que le monde de la magie n'ait jamais vu prenait à nouveau possession de lui.

« Et qu'en est-il du Département des Aurores ? » demanda Dumbledore. « Est-ce que nous pouvons encore leur faire suffisamment confiance ? Après tout je dois maintenant la protection de l'école aussi longtemps que possible. »

« Shacklebot a rapport des soupçons sur un cas d'_Imperius_, qui se sont cependant révélés faux. Ensorceler quelqu'un est une histoire fichtrement compliquée, notamment quand le sort doit rester dissimulé. Ils ne peuvent pas influencer beaucoup de personnes de cette façon. Et sûrement pas tout un département d'experts formés à la Magie Noire. »

« Nous devons néanmoins faire très attention. Car Voldemort n'utilise pas seulement des sorts, mais également la séduction. Il a lui-même été séduit par la Magie noire. »

Severus serra les lèvres. Lui aussi s'était laissé séduire. Vingt-cinq plus tôt. Par elle. La Magie Noire. Elle lui avait procuré une revanche. Le fait de bien la maîtriser lui avait donné un sentiment de réparation. L'utiliser pour obtenir sa revanche avait donné une consolation à son âme.

_Severus. Chiffonus. Severus. Chiffonus._ Cependant elle n'avait pas réussi à étouffer la voix de ses bourreaux.

Il était le bâtard le plus malheureux que le monde de la magie n'ait jamais vu.

_Les arts sombres sont nombreux, prennent diverses formes, ne peuvent être saisis qu'en constant mouvement…_

« Demain le Poudlard Express va rapporter les élèves, Severus. Jusque là tous les couloirs ainsi que les terres de l'école doivent être contrôlés. Rusard doit examiner toutes les valises avec son détecteur. Je ne peux courir aucun risque. Je ne vais pas sous-estimer Voldemort. Même si ce n'est pas particulièrement adroit d'engager un garçon angoissé comme espion. Pourtant –la peur peut transformer un homme. Le collier d'opale ne va probablement pas demeurer le seul accident. »

Severus ne fit qu'hocher la tête. En fait il savait lui-même ce qu'il y avait à faire. Il s'en occuperait juste après l'entretien. Peut-être que le travail l'aiderait à oublier qu'il était le bâtard le plus repoussant et le plus malheureux que le monde de la magie n'ait jamais vu. Qui avait tué, trahi et avait donné libre cours à sa passion pour une élève. Cette dernière chose – c'était la seule qu'il ne pouvait regretter. Quand même bien il le voulait très fort.

Dumbledore écouta calmement le rapport sur la réunion de l'Ordre à laquelle il n'avait pu assister. Quand son homme de confiance et le plus important eut fini, le directeur prit la dernière gorgée de sa tasse et la reposa sur le bureau.

« Tu es agité, Severus. Est-ce à cause de Fouley ? »

« Non, Albus. Je n'ai pas peur de la mort ! »

« Et de perdre la raison ? »

Severus se tut. Dumbledore prit à nouveau la parole. « Chacun a peur de la mort. » dit-il.

« Et toi ? » sortit de la gorge de Severus.

« Quoi ? Moi ! Mais bien entendu ! »

« Mais tu-. »

Un silence gênant s'installa, qui n'était rompu que par le glissement des plumes de Fumseck et le craquement du feu dans la cheminée. Quelques portraits levèrent la tête d'un air curieux.

Albus Dumbledore soupira doucement. « J'ai du temps pour m'y préparer. Et je peux regarder en arrière sur une longue vie. Je n'ai pas toujours agi de façon sage, mais souvent. Je peux affirmer avoir aimé. Et bien que cet amour ait fini d'une façon malheureuse, je n'en regrette pas un seul jour. Mal agir. Bien agir. Parfois c'est la même chose. Non, je ne regrette rien. »

Dumbledore leva le regard et fixa l'homme vêtu de sombre en face de lui, dans les yeux duquel une tristesse remarquable vibrait.

« Je suis entre les meilleurs mains, Severus. Quand j'y pense, je n'ai plus tellement peur. Si je devais un jour me réveiller et ne plus sentir aucune peur, alors je serais vraiment effrayé ! » Un rire joyeux s'échappa de la gorge d'Albus. Ses yeux brillèrent en direction de Severus. Pourtant celui-ci resta raide sur sa chaise et le regarda avec un fixe regard noir.

Le rire d'Albus résonna sans réponse. Mais cela n'étonna pas le vieil homme. Il avait déjà vu Severus sourire, mais jamais rire d'un air heureux. Il était trop prisonnier de sa propre amertume pour cela.

« Il ne va pas te tuer, Severus. »

« Cela je le sais, Albus. Je suis son homme le plus important. »

« Et mon homme le plus important. Ne l'oublie pas. »

« Non. » résonna rauquement. L'homme vêtu de sombre se leva. Il savait qu'il devait s'en aller. Son cœur avait commencé à battre trop fort. Il aurait voulu dire que cela lui égal qu'il meure ou non. Que seule sa promesse à lui –Albus Dumbledore- le liait encore à la vie. Qu'il n'avait rien contre marcher le chemin du pénitent jusqu'à la fin, mais il ne pouvait pas. Les paroles ne voulaient pas franchir ses lèvres. Elles ne voulaient pas. Il voulait vivre. Il le voulait tellement.

« A quelle heure partiras-tu demain, Directeur ? »

« Après-demain après le discours de bienvenue. »

« Alors je viendrai au coucher du soleil dans ton bureau pour les soins. N'oublie pas de prendre ta potion pour le sommeil. »

« Je le ferai, Severus. Je le ferai. Tu ne devrais pas avoir perdu tes nuits dans ton laboratoire en vain. »

« Directeur. »

« Albus. Mon nom est Albus. »

« Albus. » sortit de façon presque désespérée de la gorge du Directeur de maison des Serpentards.

Sur un dernier signe de tête Severus se mit en chemin pour la porte et après qu'il ait fermé celle-ci derrière lui, il expira doucement. Son cœur battait encore douloureusement contre sa poitrine. Mal agir. Bien agir. Mal agir. Bien agir. Tuer. Trahir.

Dormir avec Granger. Il n'avait pas le droit d'y penser. Dormir avec Granger. L'embrasser. Bien agir. Mal agir.

Ses pas étaient plus précipités que ce qu'il avait prévu. Il voulait en finir le plus vite possible avec le travail dont il s'était langui encore un moment auparavant. Aussi agité qu'il était. Son professionnalisme le rattrapa lorsqu'il échangea rapidement quelques mots avec les Aurores qui patrouillaient.

Il les avait nommés des professionnels. Dumbledore les avait nommés des professionnels.

« Dumbledore, comment va-t-il ? » demanda Dexter, qui se trouvait à nouveau campé sur ses jambes écartées devant la petite porte qui menait à la sortie des cachots. Le vent de fer passait dans ses cheveux bruns foncés et avait rougi ses joues. « On le voit encore à peine ! »

« Cela ne devrait pas être votre souci. » répliqua sèchement Severus et se maudit dès l'instant d'après pour cela. Albus l'avait prier de ne rien laisser transpirer à l'extérieur de son état de santé. « Il est très occupé actuellement. Il demande à tous les Aurores de contrôler les couloirs et les terres de l'école. »

« Oui, ça parait logique. Les enfants arrivent demain. Il était quand même temps. C'est vraiment mort ici pendant les vacances. » L'Aurore sourit d'un air heureux quand il perçut le frémissement indicateur de mauvaise humeur des commissures des lèvres de Severus. « Vous avez l'air de vous réjouir d'enseigner, Professeur. » se moqua-t-il.

« Votre tâche n'est pas de faire des plaisanteries stupides, mais de faire ce dont Dumbledore vous a chargé. » grogna Severus.

Dexter s'inclina légèrement. « Oui, Monsieur. »

Avec un regard perçant et méprisant Severus se détourna et descendit les couloirs vers les cachots. La prochaine fois Albus n'avait qu'à envoyer un courrier par hibou !

Entre-temps la soirée était plus avancée et il se mit alors en route pour son bureau. Le froid moite l'entoura comme une serviette mouillée. Il alla vers la cheminée et prononça un _Incendio_. Durant un long moment il resta debout là, encore vêtu de sa cape et tenant ses mains vers le feu.

Oui, bientôt les cours recommenceraient. La Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Sept niveaux qui n'avaient pas grand-chose à s'envier les uns aux autres dans le domaine de l'ignorance. Pas même la fierté d'être un Serpentard n'était consolante en cet instant.

Bientôt il ne serait plus un professeur. Pas même l'imitation d'un professeur. Il serait sûrement bientôt mort.

La chaleur du feu caressait agréablement ses mains. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait de feu beaucoup plus souvent. C'était magnifique.

Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil sans se débarrasser de la cape. Il faisait encore froid dans le cachot. Il devrait attendre un moment jusqu'à ce que la chaleur perce jusqu'à lui. Ramenant la cape autour de lui, il enfouit son visage dans le dossier du fauteuil.

Bien agir. Mal agir. Ne rien regretter. Il n'avait plus le droit de retourner dans le cottage. Elle n'était pas stupide. Elle remarquerait qu'il avait été là-bas. Elle bâtirait des espoirs. Espoir. Il était un professionnel.

Les yeux de Severus se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé. Un bruit le réveilla de son sommeil remarquablement doux, qui n'avait été rien de plus qu'un flottement entre deux mondes et qui avait tout de même été agréable.

« Qu'est-ce que-. »

« Professeur Rogue » fut couiné.

Severus perdu cligna des yeux en direction de la couverture qui se trouvait debout à côté du fauteuil avec des yeux élargis par la panique et qui gesticulait précipitamment avec ses petites mains.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? PARLE ! »

« Miss Granger ! » cracha le petit elfe de maison. « Miss Granger est dans la maison. Elle ne va pas bien. Elle a très peur. Très peur. Elle a dit à Dobby qu'il devait chercher le Professeur Rogue. S'il vous plait, le Professeur Rogue doit venir. »

Severus se leva précipitamment et remit sa cape en place. Pas le temps de réfléchir. Elle avait sûrement une vision. Oubliant sa fierté, il saisit la main du petit elfe et lui signifia d'un regard perçant qu'il fallait transplaner.


	49. Chapitre 49

**49. Le bâtard heureux**

A peine eut-il pris conscience de l'obscurité de la maison que Severus lâcha la main de l'elfe. Il était debout au rez-de-chaussée, sur le sol de plancher lisse duquel la lueur d'un feu se reflétait. La lueur tremblante d'un feu, elle témoignait qu'elle était vraiment là. _J'attendrai. Chaque soir._

Le cœur battant à se rompre il pénétra dans le salon. Durant un moment il s'immobilisa quand il aperçut sa silhouette. Elle était couchée sur le ventre, comme si elle venait à peine de tomber sur les genoux. Son corps tremblait et sa main, qui avait essayé de trouver quelque chose à quoi s'agripper, n'avait rencontré que le sol nu.

Son regard avait la même expression hallucinée qu'au début de l'année scolaire, après qu'elle l'ait bombardé de sortilèges dans sa colère.

Il se dépêcha d'aller auprès d'elle, il s'agenouilla et la saisit par le bras. Il admit qu'elle se réfugiât dans ses bras. Son visage prit une expression de grimace anxieuse, tandis qu'elle se serrait contre son torse.

« N-non. » sortit douloureusement de sa gorge. « C-cela doit cesser ! »Un frisson parcourut tout son cœur, suivi par un fort tremblement. Ses mains s'agrippèrent désespérément au tissu de sa cape.

« A-aide moi, j-je-. »

« Tais-toi et écoute moi ! » commanda Severus. Il attira son corps tremblant contre lui. « Tu dois te concentrer ! » dit-elle et il saisit ses mains, qui commençaient à se serrer aux siennes.

La respiration d'Hermione s'accéléra. Son corps se courba tant que Severus dut résister contre son mouvement de toutes ses forces. Une vague de douce odeur d'essence de vers à soie lui monta dans le nez.

« Concentre-toi pour fermer ton esprit ! » lui intima-t-il à nouveau. « Ou est-ce que ces semaines de cours auprès de moi ne sont pas pénétrées dans ta tête ? »

Hermione semblait ne plus réagir. Ses yeux, qui un instant auparavant avaient encore cherché son regard, prirent à nouveau l'expression d'une ensorcelée, tandis qu'un frisson après l'autre recouvrait son corps. Severus ressentit une agitation. Une agitation qui auparavant n'aurait jamais transpercé son professionnalisme. Mais ceci n'était pas une situation du type de celles qu'il avait à maîtriser d'ordinaire. Il regarda dans ses yeux bruns noisettes hallucinés et sentit qu'il était là pour soulager.

« Tu dois essayer de faire reculer les visions. Pense à un souvenir agréable et concentre-toi dessus ! » dit-il d'un ton impérieux. Ses mains serraient à présent les siennes si fort que cela en était presque douloureux. Un cri bouleversant, torturé s'échappa de sa gorge, comme si une douleur la faisait souffrir. « NON ! » Elle cherchait de l'air. A nouveau un frisson. Severus savait qu'en cet instant elle n'était plus auprès de lui mais dans le monde de ses visions.

Severus l'attira contre lui et serra fermement les bras autour d'elle. Il laissa son mention tomber sur son front. « Concentration, Granger ! »

« M-mourir, q-quelqu'un va mourir. » Hermione se battait contre son étreinte. « Fauve… »

« Ne le laisse pas maîtriser ton esprit ! Arme-toi ! » ordonna Severus doucement mais pressant, tandis qu'il essayait de calmer les forts frissons de son corps. « Arme-toi ! »

« P-peux pas-. » A nouveau un cri douloureux lui échappa. « Fauve ! Ser-serpent-. »

« Bats-toi. »

« Cela d-doit cesser ! »

« Concentration. »

« Cela doit c-cesser, je vous en-. »

« Tais-toi et concentre-toi ! » lui ordonna-t-il à nouveau. « Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire ! »

A nouveau une convulsion parcourut son corps. Durant un moment le fort tremblement s'arrêta, tandis que ses yeux hallucinés fixaient la couverture et que sa bouche laissa échappé un cri sans articulation. Sa tête tomba à nouveau sur son torse, son corps s'assouplit et ses mains, qui avant s'étaient enfoncées de panique dans l'étoffe de sa manche, relâchèrent leur prise. Durant un instant Severus crut qu'elle s'était évanouie, comme cela s'était passé durant son cours à l'époque. Pourtant elle avait seulement fermé es yeux et écoutait paisiblement les battements de son cœur persistants, forts et agités, épuisée par le choc des tremblements et par la force de l'attaque.

Severus resta assis figé durant un moment et fixait l'air. Les mains d'Hermione se cramponnaient encore à l'étoffe de sa cape et ne voulaient pas lâcher prise.

Sa respiration précipitée déchirait le silence du salon.

« Ne pars pas tout de suite, je t'en prie. » murmura-t-elle. Dans sa voix ne flottait pas seulement l'envie amoureuse, mais aussi la peur. Severus dut se taire car il ignorait ce qu'il devait dire. Il ne se rendit que lentement à l'envie de laisser son visage se reposer sur sa joue.

Il savait qu'il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. La peur qu'il ressentait pour elle, qu'il avait réussi à refouler avec succès quelques instants plus tôt, l'envahissant à présent. Le toucher de sa peau ramenait tout ce qu'il avait essayer d'oublier depuis des jours, sans succès.

Durant longtemps il resta assis là et tint son corps tremblant d'agitation. Pourtant il n'osa même pas bouger lorsqu'elle se fut calmée.

Bien agir. Mal agir.

La respiration d'Hermione devint plus calme. Durant longtemps tout fut silencieux avant que Severus n'ose se lever.

Il la remis sur ses jambes dans son étreinte. Hermione chancela et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Il sentait à nouveau cette immobilité en lui. Pourtant il ne fit pas mine de se dégager. Il voulait la diriger en direction du canapé, mais là sa prise se raffermit. Son poids se pressait contre lui comme pour l'en détourner.

« Je t'en prie, reste auprès de moi. j'ai eu si peur. Je ne tiens plus. Je t'en prie. Je t'en –. »

Severus sentait que les mots ne voulaient sortir que difficilement de sa gorge. Ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans l'étoffe de son pull.

« Alors bon ! »résonna rauquement.

Et déjà elle l'avait embrassé. C'était un faible baiser, qui témoignait de la faiblesse de son corps mais cela suffit pour faire vaciller l'illusion qu'avait été son souhait de distance.

Il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes et pénétra de la langue dans sa bouche. Au moment où il sentit sa langue humide sur la sienne et le goût de ses lèvres le rappela à son désir de l'autre nuit, il pressa son corps brutalement contre lui.

Les mains d'Hermione s'agrippèrent à l'étoffe de sa cape, comme si ainsi elle pouvait l'attirer encore plus près de lui. Elle soupira et se serra contre lui malgré la faiblesse de son corps.

Severus la souleva vers le canapé. Serré par son étreinte il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle. Durant un instant elle emprisonna son regard du sien et l'observa calmement. Un sourire de reconnaissance se glissa sur son visage fatigué.

L'odeur d'essence de ver à soie monta fortement dans son nez, qui touchait presque ses cheveux. La prise d'Hermione se desserra, elle se laissa glisser à côté de lui, tira un peu de sa cape sur elle et ferma les yeux.

Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de dire quoi que ce soit. Peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi. Il n'était pas doué pour dire de gentilles choses.

Durant un long moment il garda les yeux baissés vers Hermione dont le visage blême était dissimulé à moitié contre sa poitrine, à moitié par ses cheveux en désordre.

Il se sentait fichtrement bien. Et même s'il n'avait pas été aussi agité – il aurait peut-être même pu retrouver le sommeil. Ses mains se promenaient hésitantes sur ses épaules, pour caresser ensuite ses cheveux. Bien qu'on pouvait encore fortement sentir l'essence de ver à soie, son effet semblait s'estomper. Quelques mèches bondissaient rebelles hors de la masse de cheveux.

« Tu m'aimes, Professeur. » résonna soudain en murmure doux contre sa poitrine.

Severus se laissa tomber d'un geste las à côté d'elle. Sa main vint se poser sur sa joue. Elle se promena vers sa nuque et laissa à nouveau à nouveau ses doigts s'enfoncer dans la chevelure soyeuse.

« Tu m'aimes beaucoup. » murmura-t-elle d'une voix qui disait combien elle était près de s'abandonner à son épuisement. « Avoue-le enfin ! »

« OUI, PUNAISE, JE T'AIME ! » sortit sans retenue de sa bouche. « JE T'AIME. CONTENTE ? »

La fille contre sa poitrine s'apaisa et cligna des yeux dans sa direction. Le sourire qui se glissa sur son visage était si beau qu'il en aurait presque attiré un sourire sur ses lèvres à lui. Sa main s'arracha à ses cheveux et glissa durant un moment sans but sur son corps, pour finalement venir se poser sur son ventre.

Dès l'instant d'après il s'écarta de son étreinte, saisi par une idée, et s'assit.

Hermione laissa échapper un bruit de mécontentement. « Que fais-tu ? Tu t'en vas ? »

« Je te cherche une potion de fortification. Après tout tu dois te trouver tôt demain matin dans le Poudlard Express ! »

« Merci d'être venu. Je-»

« Ce n'est rien. » résonna à contrecœur.

« J'ai vraiment très peur. J'ai déjà souvent eu ces visions. Mais cette fois-ci -. »

« Avais-tu des douleurs ? »

Hermione le regarda d'un air surpris. « Non, pas directement. C'était un sentiment de désespoir, un qui pourrait fissurer votre crâne, mais pas de vraie douleur. Je n'ai à nouveau vu que le serpent et le fauve. Et une silhouette schématique vaguement humaine. »

Severus se leva et remit sa cape en place. « Tu pourras m'en dire plus quand tu te seras reposée. Je reviens tout de suite. Dobby ! »

L'elfe apparut au rez-de-chaussée et parvint dans la pièce éclairée par le feu de la cheminée.

« Oh, Miss Granger va à nouveau bien. » dit-il d'un ton réjoui et il hocha la tête.

« Amène –moi dans mon bureau ! » commanda Severus. L'elfe hocha frénétiquement la tête.

« Oui, Monsieur. Professeur Rogue. »

Sans un mot de plus l'homme vêtu de sombre saisit la main de l'elfe et disparut.

Quand il revint à peine deux minutes plus tard avec la fiole dans la main, il vit que ses yeux étaient fermés.

« Va-t-en ! » lança-t-il à l'elfe. Celui-ci fit un pas en arrière en se ramassant sur lui-même, sachant très bien qu'il était préférable d'obéir rapidement à un homme avec une expression si amère.

Le cœur battant il alla vers le sofa et la secoua doucement. D'un geste brusque il déboucha la fiole avec le liquide rouge sombre et la lui tendit, à peine eut-elle ouvert les yeux. « TOUT BOIRE ! »

Hermione vida la fiole et lui rendit la bouteille vide. Il entendait qu'elle cherchait de l'air.

« Ai-je le droit –. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ai-je le droit de te – te Se- de t'appeler Severus ? »

Severus la fixa du regard quand il entendit sa nom dans sa bouche. Durant un moment tout fut d'un lourd silence. On pouvait réellement sentir que cela travaillait dans la tête de l'homme qui baissait les yeux vers elle. Son regard était étrangement impénétrable.

Pourtant il reposa après la fiole de côté, et se laissa tomber à côté d'elle. Hermione s'empara de ses bras et les laissa se promener autour d'elle. Severus l'entendit soupirer et inspirer de soulagement. Il se baissa vers son oreille.

« Seulement ici ! Dans cette maison ! » lui souffla-t-il d'un ton ferme et décidé. « A Poudlard tu ne me regarderas pas une seule fois d'un regard amoureux. Et tu ne me tutoieras pas. As-tu compris ? »

« Oui » murmura-t-elle en retour et elle enfouit son visage dans sa poitrine pour s'y abandonner à un sommeil heureux et bienvenu.

Severus laissa sa tête tomber près de la sienne et s'abandonna à l'envie d'enfoncer son visage dans sa chevelure. Tout à coup le monde autour de lui disparut.

Il le sentait. C'était magnifique. Le sentiment d'être un bâtard heureux, et ce ne serait-ce que pour un instant.


	50. Chapitre 50

**50. le don d'amour de Severus**

Ce n'était pas un vrai sommeil qui l'avait saisie. C'était un flottement dans l'au-delà, traversé de temps à autre par des pensées qui s'enfuyaient ensuite à nouveau. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se persuader que la chaleur et l'odeur qui l'entouraient, que la chaude respiration qu'elle sentait dans sa nuque et que les mèches de cheveux qui chatouillaient ses joues n'étaient pas un rêve. Elle le savant. Elle le savait et si la potion et les visions d'horreur qui l'avaient assaillie cette nuit ne l'avaient pas tant fatiguée, elle aurait pleuré son agitation intérieure jusqu'à l'épuisement. Ses mains s'enfoncèrent délicatement dans l'étoffe de ses vêtement et tirèrent encore plus délicatement dessus. Elle ne savait plus combien de temps ils étaient restés couchés là sans remuer. Cela devait être deux ou trois heures. Dehors régnait encore une nuit d'encre. L'ombre s'était glissée comme un doux voile noir sur le mobilier et le sol après que le feu se soit définitivement éteint. Que le matin reste où il était. En cet instant rien n'était important. Et cela était bon. Tellement fichtrement bon.

Bientôt elle devrait partir et transplaner vers sa maison pour libérer sa mère du sortilège de sommeil et terminer de faire sa valise. Le Poudlard-Express. Dans quelques heures elle serait à nouveau assise à côté de Harry, Ron, Neville et Luna, elle sentirait le léger balancement du train et ils se racontèrent leurs Noël pour s'amuser. Et aucun d'entre eux ne se douterait qu'elle avait vécu les vacances les plus tristes, les plus excitantes et les plus belles de sa vie.

Elle avait conclu un pacte silencieux avec Severus Rogue. Un pacte de silence.

Elle sentait que sa main bougeait sur son dos. La tristesse s'abattit sur elle lorsqu'elle songea qu'il s'arracherait d'elle quand il s'éveillerait. Oui, il avait conclu ce pacte avec elle. Et pourtant elle avait vu dans son regard qu'il le faisait à contrecœur.

Sa main à lui se promena jusqu'à son épaule, rampa sous sa cape qu'il avait mis autour d'eux en rempart contre le froid et vint se poser sur sa joue. La chaleur de sa peau causa un agréable frémissement et ramena de plus en plus Hermione dans la réalité de la pièce sombre et froide.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle put voir son menton, sur lequel seule et perdue une mèche de cheveux noire et grasse était accrochée. Il commença à trembler, comme s'il avait du mal à déglutir.

Sa main se promena à nouveau vers son ventre, pour s'y cacher comme auparavant dans ses cheveux. Sa main aimait cet endroit.

Severus ? voulait-elle demander. Ne connais-tu pas un sort qui retienne le temps. Je ne veux pas partir. Veux pas partir. Veux pas partir.

Elle ne prononça pas ses paroles. Peut-être qu'il ne répondrait rien. Peut-être qu'il l'éconduirait comme trop typiquement jeune fille et enfantine.

Non, il n'y avait pas de tel sort. On pouvait retourner le temps. Cependant on ne pouvait l'arrêter ou le ralentir. Il n'y avait pas de retour. Bientôt elle marcherait dans les couloirs de Poudlard et ce moment lui manquerait. Et elle espérerait qu'ils se rencontrent à nouveau prochainement. Et chaque seconde lui paraîtrait un siècle.

Je t'aime ! voulut-elle dire. Mais ces paroles aussi restèrent coincées dans sa gorge. Il se tairait, c'est cela qu'elles causeraient- le silence – rien que d'y penser lui faisait peur.

Une idiote ! tu es une idiote. Tu as presque dix-sept ans. Tu es trop, trop, trop jeune. Toi dada. Elle leva la tête pour l'observer. La consolation face à ses propres pensées et le regard de l'homme ensommeillé devant elle, qui était généralement bien plus sombre et si plein de la silhouette effroyable de la première de la classe qui attirait le dégoût, la fit sourire.

Je t'aime, ses lèvres formèrent silencieusement les mots qui brûlaient sur sa langue. Sa main osa ôter la mèche de cheveux solitaire de son menton, jusqu'à son oreille qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue. Il l'avait toujours cachée derrière ses cheveux. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas eu assez de place pour son nez. Elle dut à nouveau sourire. Quand elle laissa glisser son regard sur son visage maigre, elle se souvint qu'elle ne l'avait pas toujours trouvé beau. Mais de ce temps elle ne pouvait se souvenir. Depuis presque un an déjà elle était amoureuse de lui, à un tel point que parfois elle avait presque peur d'elle-même.

A tel point qu'elle n'avait pu en parler à personne.

Hermione. Hermione. Tu n'étais pas folle. Tu avais vu quelque chose. Vu quelque chose qui a nourri l'espoir en toi. Pas folle. Tu es si jeune. Si jeune. Si jeune. Toi dada.

Si jeune, et si pleine de pensées déplacées. Oui, pleine de pensées déplacées. Un autre sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres. Elle sentait que son cœur commençait à battre fort quand elle pensait à ses mains entre ses jambes. Et à ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Mais c'était allé trop vite pour qu'elle puisse tout goûter. Inspirer, expirer. Inspirer. Expirer. Elle ne savait plus combien de temps sa main était restée sur son dos, sous ses cheveux, quand cette main remua et descendit le long de son cou.

Il le dirait bientôt. Nous devons partir.

Sa main resta sur son cou. Il ouvrit les yeux et l'observa, pour autant qu'il puisse le faire dans l'obscurité. Hermione pouvait deviner son regard sombre et cela suffit pour qu'elle reçoive une délicieuse douleur dans l'estomac et que des pensées érotiques se mettent à tournoyer dans sa raison vacillante.

Son visage se baissa sous la pression de sa main. Dès l'instant d'après il la serrait contre son visage. Sa bouche chercha la sienne et la trouva.

Sa chaude langue humide sur la sienne faisait du bien. Doucement et avec délectation elle l'entoura de la sienne. Il n'embrassait pas avec talent. C'était excitant. Si excitant. Il aurait tout pu faire faux. Cela lui était égal. Non, il ne faisait rien de faux. Elle retira sa langue et taquina ses lèvres et les coins de bouche, tandis que ses mains s'enfonçaient dans ses cheveux comme si elle pouvait l'attirer davantage à elle ainsi.

Elle ne voulait pas parler, pourtant ces paroles sortirent de force de sa bouche.

« Je vais à nouveau bien » souffla-t-elle entre deux baisers tendres. « TELLEMENT BIEN ! »

Elle se pressa contre lui et espéra qu'il comprendrait ce qu'elle tentait de lui dire. Je te veux !

Il continua à se laisser embrasser par elle, pourtant il ne fit pas mine de vouloir se serrer contre elle de la même façon. Je t'en prie, pria-t-elle en pensée et elle l'embrassa plus fort. Ses mains se promenèrent sur son torse, jusqu'au bouton du col, que sa main commença à taquiner avec adresse.

Severus se libéra de sa bouche et s'empara de sa main. Son toucher avait quelque chose de moite et d'un rappel à l'ordre.

« Laisse ça ! » lui intima-t-il doucement

Hermione avala avec difficulté la honte qui montait en elle ainsi que la déception tout de suite après.

« Excuse-moi, je-. »

« Tu peux être contente, si -. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Hermione avec prudence.

« Si il ne s'est rien passé ! » Les paroles sortirent d'une voix rauque.

Hermione l'observa un court instant stupéfaite avant de se laisser tomber à côté de lui. Au fond elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais cela ne rendait pas la honte qu'elle ressentait en cet instant plus acceptable ? mais qu'avait-elle attendu ?

Hermione se tourna vers le côté et soupira très bas, de façon presque imperceptible. Des bras l'entourèrent fermement et la serrèrent contre le corps couché derrière elle. Elle ferma les yeux et apprécia le baiser qui caressait, réconciliateur, ses joues. Elle sentait l'agitation de l'homme derrière elle. Elle le sentait à ses membres. Elle sentait son torse pulsant se lever et s'abaisser. Sa respiration hachée, qui se répandait sur ses joues.

Et en cet instant elle compris qu'il se déchirait lui-même pas amour pour elle. Sa main à promena sous son pull et se fraya un chemin sous sa chemise.

Hermione dut penser à sa mère, qui était couchée dans son lit, plongée dans un profond sommeil magique et qui ne se doutait pas de ce qui attirait sa fille en secret dans le cottage, sur le sol nu, baigné de soleil, couvert d'insectes morts elle avait couru sur des jambes tremblantes d'enfant, alors que son rire faisait écho contre les murs nus.

_Fais attention Hermione, ne t'en vas pas si loin ! Les petites filles ne doivent pas courir ainsi. Après ça tu auras à nouveau un genou ouvert…_

Sa main chaude se posa sur sa poitrine et la pressa doucement, presque avec précaution. Viktor avait toujours su ce qu'il faisait. Hermione dut soupirer. C'était si excitant.

Tu ne me rends pas les choses faciles ! voulait-elle dire. Ses doigts caressaient sa peau, jusqu'à l'entrejambe, de nouveau vers sa poitrine et sa gorge. Un soupir de sa bouche. Peut-être qu'il savait quand même ce qu'il faisait.

Soudain il retira sa main. Hermione voulut émettre un bruit de protestation, mais dès l'instant d'après elle sentit qu'il cherchait un chemin sous sa robe.

« Veux-tu cela ? » demanda-t-il. « Je ne peux te donner plus »

« Oui. » murmura-t-elle, sans hésiter. Sa main continua à se promener. Son corps se figea brièvement quand elle sentit ses doigts entre ses jambes. Peut-être qu'ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Peut-être pas. C'était égal. Cela était si bon. Si bon. C'était excitant. Enveloppée dans son odeur et dans sa chaleur, elle s'abandonna à la douce douleur qui se répandait dans ses jambes et y refoula la pensée qu'elle devrait bientôt s'en aller.

Les mouvements tendes de sa main devinrent plus rythmés. Elle tourna son visage et frôla son regard. Il n'y avait pas de regrets dedans. Cela était-il réellement en train d'arriver ?

Un bruyant soupir s'échappa de sa bouche. Elle sentait qu'un tremblement saisissait son corps. Et un sentiment doux qui lui était totalement inconnu. Sa main s'enfonça dans l'étoffe de ses vêtements et s'y agrippa fermement. « N'arrête pas ! » souffla-t-elle, maîtrisant à peine les sons qui s'échappaient de sa bouche. Un sourire se glissa sur la bouche de l'homme sur lequel elle était penchée et dont l'épaule tremblait d'excitation.

La main d'Hermione relâcha sa prise sur l'étoffe de ses vêtements et s'accrocha à son cou. C'était un sentiment époustouflant de réaliser qu'en cet instant il lui appartenait- rien qu'à elle. Avec peau et cheveux. Et qu'il l'autorisait. La douce douleur pulsante devint plus fort. « N'arrête pas ! » souffla-t-elle et elle attira son visage à sa bouche. « Ne t'arrêt pas ! »Elle voulait l'embrasser. Bientôt ce serait fini. Elle ne voulait pas partir. Ne voulait pas partir. Ses mouvements devinrent plus assurés.

Ses lèvres avaient à peine touché sa peau qu'elle se figea et s'arqua en réponse aux mouvements de sa main. Elle sentait que son visage se tendait. Un bruyant, long, soupir s'échappa de sa gorge. Ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de son cou tandis qu'elle s'abandonnait aux effets suivants l'orgasme.

Son corps se ramassa sur lui-même dans ses bras, tandis que sa main, tremblant de l'excitation désormais derrière elle, se retirait.

Hermione enfonça son visage dans son torse et s'arrêta net. Son cœur à lui battait fortement et rapidement.

Ce n'était pas le moment de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Elle le sentait ainsi. Cela n'avait pas été ainsi en été. Elle sourit, sans qu'il ne le voie. Durant un long moment elle dut chercher sa respiration et glisser à nouveau dans la réalité.

La douce douleur dans ses membres n'était pas encore totalement évanouie, quand elle entendit sa voix la rappelant à la raison.

« Il est temps d'y aller. » dit Severus.


	51. Chapitre 51

**Chapitre 51: Instincts maternels**

A peine eut-elle lâché la main de l'elfe qu'elle se précipita vers les escaliers et les grimpa quatre à quatre. Elle trébucha dans sa precipitation et dut retrouver son équilibre avant de pouvoir prendre les dernières marches. Dans sa precipitation elle avait même oublié de dire merci. L'elfe stupéfait suivit du regard la fille qui volait plus qu'elle ne courait, avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Pourtant il se tairait. Il l'avait juré sur son honneur d'elfe.

Perdue dans ses pensée Hermione pénétra dans sa chamber et ferma la porte derrière elle. A peine eut-elle laissé tomber son sac au sol elle sentit qu'elle commençait à pleurer, vaincue par ses émotions.

Le seul fait qu'elle ne se trouvait plus dans le cottage laissait libre cours à son agitation. Le tender baiser d'adieu de l'homme sur ses lèvres, dont elle avait tant rêvé, pour lequel elle avait pratiquement perdu tout espoir bien qu'elle ait attend nuit après nuit, frémissait encore sur ses lèvres. Et qui sait, sûrement il ne serait pas venu si elle n'avait pas eu ces visions. Peut-être-

Elle sentit de grosses larmes chaudes glisser sur son visage sourient. C'est pas vrai. Pas un rêve. Il l'a dit. Il t'aime. Il t'aime beaucoup.

Hermione sentit que son visage se déformait alors qu'elle commençait à sangloter?. Rapidement elle commença à essuyer l'humidité de son visage. Mais cela n'avaait aucun effet. De nouvelles larmes les suivaient toujours tandis qu'un gros sanglot après l'autre quittait sa bouche. Cela n'avait plus aucune utilité de les retenir. Ells revenaient toujours comme de leur proper volonté. Elle se mordit la main, Presque comme si elle voulait se rappeler sa proper personne à l'ordre. Précipitamment elle all avers le bureau, ouvrit les tiroirs et y repêcha le petit livre _Occlumencie-Défense de l'esprit_ contenant également l'article de journal chiffonné et malmené. Elle alluma la lampe de bureau et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, lentement, presque cérémonieusement. Son regard glissa sur le visage en noir et blanc, qui fixait l'appareil photo avec arrogance. Cette nuit elle avait vu un autre visage. Un qui avait sourit, ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un moment. Des yeux qui l'avaient clairement regardé en retour, tandis qu'elle avait vécu le premier orgasme de sa vie qui ne venait pas de sa proper main. Mais il n'avait pas fallu grand-chose cette nuit pour l'emmener au sommet de l'excitation. La seule proximité de son corps l'avait rendue presque folle. Le doux picotement dans ses membres lui rappelait que ce n'avait vraiment pas été un rêve. Hermione plaque sa main sur sa bouche pour y étouffer un sanglot. Elle saviat qu'elle pleurait de joie. D'excitation. Car cela représentait vraiment beaucoup pour elle! Et pourtant elle se trouvait stupide.

Reprends-toi en main, Hermione!

Après un moment son sourire sortit vainqueur des sanglots qui quittaient sa bouche. Elle se tut et se redressa.

Hermione devait se rappeler qu'elle devait se doucher et terminer de faire sa valise pour Poudlard. Pattenrond courait encore en toute liberté en bas au séjour et demandait à ce qu'"on s'occupe de lui. Il se réjouissait probablement en avance de retrouver les vastes terres du château qui étaient bien plus appropriés pour la chasse que les terrains de cette maison. Et enfin elle devait encore rechercher sa mère d'un profound sommeil sans rêves. Hermione ne pouvait nier qu'elle sentait sa mauvaise conscience lorsqu'elle pensait qu'elle l'avait ensorcelée chaque nuit durant une semaine. Mais il ne lui avait pas été possible d'agir autrement. Chaque nuit elle avait été attirée dans le cottage, dans le petit salon duquel elle avait allumé un feu et dans la chaleur duquel elle avait attendu l'homme qui avait dormi avec elle. L'espoir fou de le rencontrer à nouveau sans être oppressée et rappelée à l'ordre par les murs de l'école l'avait fait persévérer là-bas. Heure après heure elle avait laissé son regard survoler les lignes de _Great Expectations_1 tandis que ses pensées partaient pour d'autres voyages.

Au dernier soir étaient venues avec l'immense tristesse de la déception les horribles visions qui lui avaient presque brisé le crâne. Et il s'était précipité auprès d'elle, après quelle ait appelé à l'aide. Et-il était resté.

Après qu'elle ait fait sa valise, elle descendit les escaliers et sortit sa baguette, avec laquelle elle venait de sécher ses cheveux aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait. Aujourd'hui elle allait pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps à nouveau porter une masse sur la tête qui éveillerait de la compassion. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps pour des soins de beauté. Il y avait des choses plus importantes à régler.

Elle s'avança vers le lit de sa mère et lui tint la baguette au front. _Finite incantatem_, murmura-t-elle et elle cacha la baguette à nouveau. Cette fois le sortilège de sommeil avait été particulièrement fort. Elle n'avait pas voulu prendre de risques. Doucement elle secoua sa mère hors de son profond sommeil. Et tandis que celle-ci tentait de revenir à la réalité, Hermione fit du thé comme les matins précédents et prépara le petit déjeuner. Hermione était sûre que sa mère allait remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle. Cela n'était pas dans ses habitudes de mettre la table le matin, bien qu'elle ait toujours été une enfant qui aimait faire plaisir. Aimer faire plaisir. Hermione fut obligée de sourire. Oui, sa mère remarquerait tout précisément qu'elle souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. Et qu'allaient penser harry et Ron quand ils la verraient danser de joie sur le quai de la gare ?

Elle devait se reprendre en main.

Ron. Harry. Elle se réjouissait de les revoir tous les deux. Tout en elle vibrait. C'était un bonheur étrange.

Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Le seul fait de penser aux efforts qu'elle devrait faire dans son cours fit s'éteindre son sourire pour un moment.

Elle s'efforçait de ne pas penser du tout aux cours d'Occlumencie. Severus était un professionnel.

Elle savait que ce serait tout sauf facile de lui faire face à Poudlard. Là-bas il serait professeur Rogue. Et rien de plus. Et elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la prochaine fois où ils se reverraient. Ou s'il n'allait pas se sentir hanté par sa mauvaise conscience et changer d'avis. Elle refoula ces pensées à l'incertitude. Son cœur. Il battait à nouveau très fort.

Rapidement elle posa la théière avec le thé noir sur la table. Sa mère, prête tant bien que mal, pénétra dans la cuisine et s'assit. Quand Hermione remarqua que le sortilège de sommeil avait laissé des traces sur son visage, sa mauvaise conscience pesa deux fois plus lourd.

Elle servit du thé à sa mère et lui tendit la tasse. Celle-ci prit une gorgée en souriant avec reconnaissance.

« C'est étrange. Je n'avais encore jamais autant dormi. Et pourtant je me sens encore complètement fatiguée. » marmonna-t-elle entre deux gorgées de thé. « Par chance c'est seulement demain que je dois retourner au travail ! » Son sourire prit un aspect douloureux. Durant un moment leurs regards plongèrent l'un dans l'autre et il sembla à Hermione que sa mère savait ce qu'elle avait fait. La terreur la traversa. Elle sa laissa rapidement glissrer sur sa chaise et s'empara de la même façon de la théière pour se servir.

« Je ne devrais plus dormir autant ! » continua à parler Mrs Granger, elle bailla légèrement derrière sa main et prit une gorgée de thé.

Non, tu ne le feras plus, Maman, songea Hermione déchirée.

Mrs Granger recouvrit à nouveau sa fille de son regard brun noisettes. « Tu as l'air d'aller à nouveau mieux, Hermione ».

« Oui » répondit tendrement Hermione et elle sourit doucement. Elle sentit qu'elle n'aimerait que trop raconter ce qui s'était passé à sa mère, mais que le courage lui manquait en ce moment.

« Mais pourtant tu en as fini avec lui ? avec Viktor ? »

« Oui » dit Hermione d'une voix ferme qui ne mentait pas.

« Qui est-il, Hermione ? »

L'interpellée laissa retomber la tasse qu'elle venait juste de porter à ses lèvres. Durant un moment elle fixa sa mère d'un regard incrédule, sans savoir ce qu'elle devait dire. La terreur qui l'envahissait la laissait sans réaction.

« J'ai du mal à m'imaginer que ce Viktor ait pu te faire soupirer si longtemps ! »

« D'où tu le saurais ! »

« Je t'en prie. Un champion sportif et ma fille. » Échappa à Mrs Granger avec un hoquet incrédule. « En plus j'ai vu l'expression de ton visage. Tu n'étais pas si triste à cause de lui. »

« Et pourquoi est-ce que tu fais donc comme si tu ne savais rien ? »

« Je voulais que tu me le dises de toi-même. J'ai à présent attendu une semaine. Mais tu as observé un silence de marbre. Et j'ai depuis sept jours la manie contre mes habitudes d'être fatiguée très tôt. »

Hermione regarda sa mère sans voix. Elle avait à nouveau oublié de qui elle avait hérité son intelligence.

« Tu es une sorcière, Hermione. Une très bonne sorcière. Même cela n'a pas échappé à ta mère. »

« Et ? »

« Tu m'as demandé si tous les hommes étaient stupidement obstinés. Pourquoi ? »

La bouche d'Hermione s'entrouvrit un instant, avant qu'elle ne prenne précipitamment une gorgée de thé pour éviter la question.

« Je voulais utiliser cette occasion avant que tu ne retournes à Poudlard et que je ne te voies plus jusqu'à l'été. Alors ? »

Serrant sa tasse, Hermione expira. « Ce n'est rien, vraiment ! »

« Je t'en prie, Hermione. Je tente de comprendre pourquoi tu étais si étrange cet été. La photo de Viktor avait l'air de ne pas avoir été touchée une seule fois. Le pauvre homme n'a pas mérité cela, si tu l'aimes tant ! »

« Et ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, si ce n'est pas le champion de Quidditch ? C'est donc un autre ! »

« Est-ce qu'il se promène du côté de Poudlard ? »

Hermione serra les lèvres et regarda sa mère d'un air suppliant. « Je t'en prie, je-. »

« Alors oui. »

Hermione repoussa la tasse loin d'elle. Déjà avant elle n'avait ressenti aucune faim, maintenant elle n'arrivait même plus à avaler le thé. Elle fixa sa mère du regard.

« Tu veux le savoir ? »

« Oui. »

« Et tu n'as pas déjà fouillé dans mes affaires ? »

« Parole d'honneur. »

« Et tu ne te doutes de rien, car les mères savent toujours tout ? » continua à sonder Hermione.

« Je me doute que cela ne va sûrement pas beaucoup me réjouir. »

« Alors tu le sais donc. »

« D'où est-ce que je devrais savoir qui il est ? Je ne suis pas une sorcière. Je ne peux pas voir dans l'avenir ! »

Mrs Granger vit que le réconfort disparut des yeux de sa fille et fit place à une peur soudaine.

« Mais je me doute que cela n'est sûrement ni Harry ni Ron, ni Viktor ni un quelconque camarade de classe, sinon tu ne me regarderais pas comme si j'allais sûr-le-champ t'arracher la tête. »

« Oui, Maman ! » échappa à la gorge d'Hermione, tandis qu'elle bondit sur ses pieds dans son agitation. « Tu as raison. Ce n'est ni Ron ni Harry, ni Viktor. C'est-MON PROFESSEUR ! » sortit d'elle. « MON PROFESSEUR-TU ES CONTENTE MAINTENANT ? »

« Hermione, je t'en prie, ne t'enfuis pas ! »

Hermione se tourna vers la porte. « Je dois retourner à Poudlard, Maman ! »

Mrs Granger se leva précipitamment. « Etais-tu auprès de lui ? Hermione ? »

Hermione s'arrêta net, à peine était-elle entrée au séjour. Le tic-tac de la montre. Elle sentait que cela ne servait à rien de fuir. Maintenant cela était sorti. C'était étrange. Déboussolant. Apaisant. Et malgré tout elle avait peur que tout cela soit à présent fini. Sa mère ne devait pas apprendre qu'elle utilisait le cottage pour le rencontrer. Elle ne devait même pas s'en douter. Peut-être qu'elle montrerait davantage de compréhension que ce à quoi Hermione s'attendait. Peut-être qu'elle ne dirait rien à cela, mais quand sa mère apprendrait que c'était Rogue –que Rogue travaillait pour l'Ordre – alors sa peur serait plus grande que sa compréhension. Sa mère pouvait être une Moldue- mais contrairement à son père elle avait de temps à autre des contacts avec le monde des sorciers. C'était elle qui allait avec elle acheter ses livres de classe dans le Chemin de Traverse. Elle savait s'informer. Et sûrement elle allait venir personnellement à Poudlard l'homme qui touchait sa fille.

Elle sentit la main de sa mère sur son épaule.

« Dis-le moi ! Etais-tu auprès de lui ? »

« Oui, Maman. »

« Et ? »

« Il a sauvé mon Noël ! »

« Tu as avec lui-. »

Hermione se retourna et passa les bras autour de sa mère. Elle se pencha vers son oreille. « C'était si beau, Maman, que je ne peux pas faire marche arrière » dit-elle d'un ton pressant. « J'aime cet homme, comprends-tu ? Je l'aime. Je n'ai encore jamais senti quelque chose de semblable. Je sais, je suis jeune, mais-. »

« Hermione, je t'en prie-. » échappa à Mrs Granger, qui répondait tendrement au câlin de sa fille.

« Je vais te le dire, quand-quand je pourrais. Je te le promets ! » la voix d'Hermione monta de quelques tons mais elle reprit bientôt contrôle d'elle-même. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de commencer à pleurer maintenant. Sinon tout serait fini.

« Hermione-. »

« OBLIVIATE ! »dit-elle, à peine eut-elle porté la baguette à la tête de Mrs Granger. Elle recula précipitamment et rangea sa baguette. Sa mère eut un moment le regard vide, avant que l'expression de son visage reprenne à nouveau un aspect vivant.

Elle regarda sa fille d'un air interrogateur. Tout fut silencieux. Seul le tic-tac de l'horloge pénétrait ses oreilles. Hermione soutint le regard de sa mère mais elle fut heureuse quand celle-ci l'évita. « Etrange, il me semblait-il me semblait que je devais encore te dire quelque chose d'important, mon trésor. »

« Nous devons y aller ! Le Poudlard-Express démarre bientôt, Maman ! » tenta de répondre calmement Hermione.

« Oui, c'est vrai. » répondit Mrs Granger déboussolée. « Allons bon. Cherche ta valise. Et attrape Pattenrond ! Je me prépare rapidement. » Avec un clignement des yeux désorienté sa mère se détourna pour aller à la salle de bain.

Le cœur d'Hermione battait fort et douloureusement alors qu'elle montait les escaliers pour chercher la valise et le panier de voyage pour son chat. Elle savait ce que sa mère avait voulu lui demander. _Sais-tu dans quoi tu t'engages ?_

A peine un instant plus tard elle faisait léviter ses affaires vers le bas de l'escalier. Sa tête était pleine de pensée. Heureuses. De peur. Prévoyantes. Des pensées pleines de remords. Tandis que sa mère la conduisait à la gare, elle parla à peine de peur de se trahir. Et encore tandis qu'elle était assise auprès de Harry, Ron et Luna dans le Poudlard Express et regardait le paysage qui défilait, sa réponse à la question résonnait encore et encore dans sa tête. _Je ne le_ _sais pas. Mais je ne peux pas retourner en arrière._

1 _Great Expectations_, de Charles Dickens: je ne connais pas le titre en français! L'histoire d'un petit garçon promis à devenir forgeron, élevé par une lointaine parente et appelé auprès d'une excentrique vielle dame et présenté à sa fille adoptive dont il tombera désespérément amoureux, ce qui le rendra douloureusement conscient des differences de classe insurmontables entre eux…jusqu'au jour où un bienfaiteur anonyme prend son destin en main. A lire absolument! (non je ne fais pas de pub!) peut-être que Muggle-Miri a choisi ce livre car là aussi, il s'agit de conquérir une personne dont tout vous sépare…en essayant de ne pas trahir ses proches (Pip, le personage principal, va se mettre à avoir honte de sa famille précédente).


	52. Chapitre 52

**PARTIE 5: LES MURS DE POUDLARD**

**Chapitre 52: Dans le grand hall**

_**IMPORTANT !A LIRE AVANT DE COMMENCER CE CHAPITRE !**_

_Petite note de la traductrice : vous avez sûrement remarqué que depuis quelques chapitres, les allusions à l'aspect sexuel des relations entre Hermione et Severus deviennent de moins en moins…allusives, et de plus en plus claires. Dans ce chapitre, cela sera même très détaillé : je préfère vous prévenir, et je pense augmenter la warning rate (rating) de cette histoire, afin de permettre à ceux qui n'ont pas envie de se trouver face à ce genre de détail de l'éviter, et de protéger éventuellement les plus jeunes parmi la communauté . Si quelqu'un voit une raison pour laquelle je ne devrais pas le faire, pourrait-il avoir la gentillesse de m'en faire part ? Merci beaucoup !_

Même ses mains semblaient frémir. Ses mains, qui n'étaient peut-être pas seulement des mains de meurtrier. _Ne t'arrête pas_, l'entendait-il souffler.

Severus enfouit son visage dans le dossier du fauteuil et tenta de refouler le fait que dans moins de deux des hordes d'élèves allaient à nouveau se chamailler dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Et elle serait parmi eux. Il souhaitait tant ne plus croiser son regard. Ce regard insupportable. Ces yeux. Encore et encore son visage surgissait devant lui, tordu dans la douce excitation. Il sentait l'humidité chaude entre ses jambes, le fin poil pubien à travers lequel ses doigts s'étaient promenés. La prise de sa main qui s'était enfoncée dans sa peau. Il sentait encore le tremblement et l'arqure de son corps qui avait pris le tendre commencement de son mouvement.

Son corps battait fort et douloureusement quand il y pensait.

Un chaleureux sentiment de satisfaction transperçait le sentiment persistant d'avoir mal agi. Mais même ce sentiment de remords ne pouvait lui prendre le soulagement que ses mains n'apportaient pas uniquement la mort. Que LUI n'apportait pas uniquement la mort et le rejet.

Severus serra sa cape plus étroitement autour de lui, comme si il pouvait se cacher dessous.

Il faisait froid dans ses appartements, mais il n'avait eu aucune envie de faire du feu. Granger n'était pas là. Cela n'avait aucun sens.

Il était juste revenu de sa ronde dans les couloirs vides de Poudlard. Albus n'avait pas réclamé ses services aujourd'hui. Il avait voulu convaincre Severus de manger avec lui, mais il avait su qu'il ne parviendrait pas à avaler une seule bouchée. Tandis que son corps était parcouru d'une douce agitation, son estomac semblait être anesthésié.

Ne rien regretter.

Pourquoi était-ce donc si dur de ne rien regretter.

_Ne t'arrête pas_.

Albus allait remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'omniscient Albus Dumbledore pouvait voir à travers les êtres humains comme à travers du verre. Et cela sans aucun recours à l'Occlumencie.

Il n'avait pas le droit d'encore y repenser. Les devoirs du matin avaient empêché ses pensées de voyager sans cesse. Il avait apporté sa potion fortifiante à Albus et avait parlé avec Rusard. Le vieux concierge était soutenu par un Aurore pour inspecter certaines valises. Professeur Slughorn lui avait posé des questions au sujet de son plan de cours en potion de l'année précédente et l'avait entraîné dans une énervante conversation au sujet des moyens de lutte contre la gueule de bois du lendemain. Il était difficile de croire que ce balourd soulard et gourmand l'avait introduit au monde des potions. Il ne pensait pratiquement plus qu'à son Slug-Club et à ses ananas confits.

Et bientôt il devrait à nouveau préparer la potion Tue-Loup. Les restes de celle-ci étaient déjà trop vieux pour pouvoir encore se reposer sur leurs effets. En vérité Severus était heureux d'avoir suffisamment de devoirs qui puissent le détourner des errements de son esprit.

Mais il y avait encore le cours d'Occlumencie, qu'il devait mener à bien. Il y avait encore le fait qu'il ne pouvait nier son incapacité à refouler le toucher de Granger. Le fait qu'il l'aimait. Plus que ce qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

_Ne t'arrête pas_. Il ne s'était pas arrêté. Cela lui était apparu ainsi. Combien son cri reposait encore dans ses oreilles. Combien cela le perturbait. Même en ce moment, l'agitation dans ses membres se faisait douloureusement remarquer. A présent qu'aucun devoir ne l'empêchait de laisser ses pensées dériver.

« Qu'as-tu fait ! » murmura-t-il, crachant presque les mots. Cela n'avait pas été un rêve.

Il devait se trouver une occupation. Il y avait tant à faire. Préparer la potion pour Remus. Préparer le cours. Peut-être qu'il pourrait aussi dormir deux heures, avant qu'il n'aille dans le grand hall.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait se détourner de l'envie de porter la main à lui.

Severus soupira tout bas, à peine perceptible. Il n'aimait pas ces bruits sortant de sa bouche.

Son cri à elle. Son regard en transe. Son cri de délivrance. Il résonnait encore dans ses oreilles.

Ses mains frémissaient. Domptées elles se promenèrent jusqu'à sa ceinture et l'ouvrir. Ses mouvements devinrent soudain précipités. Il devait en finir avec ça. Rapidement. Il gémit tout bas quand il porta les mains à son pénis et le serra avec ses doigts. La sensation de sa propre main, elle n'était que trop connue. Et absolument pas comparable à ce qu'il avait vécu avec Granger. Sa main-elle était froide et maladroite. Précipitamment il commença à la bouger. Il serra les lèvres pour étouffer les bruits qui s'échappaient de sa gorge. Comme il détestait ces bruits de sa bouche. Comme il détestait faire cela. Il voulait s'oublier en Granger. Et la faire soupirer. Il voulait goûter ses lèvres et sa langue et sentir sa poitrine. Il sentait que des vagues d'une agréable douleur envahissaient ses membres. La seule pensée de la nuit avec elle le fit soupirer. Ses mouvements précipitamment firent glisser l'étoffe de sa cape. Il se débattit avec elle pour la repousser. La douleur dans ses membres prit après seulement peu de temps le dessus, comme si elle n'avait attendu que cela pour sortir. _Ne t'arrête pas_.

Après quelques instants le bruit de la délivrance quitta sa gorge, semblable à un pleurnichement prolongé. Son corps se tendit et se cambra légèrement avant qu'il ne se laisse retomber dans le fauteuil. Les mouvements de sa main moururent, tandis que restait la douceur mêlée d'excitation de ses souvenirs restait.

Son regard brun noisette était sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas lui donner plus.

Il ne pouvait rien lui donner.

Sa vie était dangereuse. Il était lui-même insupportable.

Les murs de Poudlard-ils semblaient le rappeler à l'ordre.

Severus inspira profondément. La sensation collante de sa main le ramena au froid des cachots. Le ramena à la réalité.

« Punaise, pourquoi-. » cracha-t-il et pendant un cours instant le visage de Severus donna l'impression qu'il pleurait, avant qu'il ne l'enfouisse à nouveau dans le dossier du fauteuil. _Qu'as-tu fait ?_

D'un geste dégoûté il laissa tomber son pantalon froissé. Durant un moment l'obscurité des cachots n'entendit que sa respiration précipitée. Les bruits de son agitation s'apaisèrent finalement et disparurent. Severus releva son visage. Quelques mèches noires collaient à sa joue.

D'un geste brusque, furieux, il les écarta et se leva pour disparaitre dans la salle de bains.

Quand il pénétra dans le couloir qui menait au-dehors des cachots, il aperçut quelques-uns des derniers Serpentards qui faisaient flotter leurs valises derrière eux. Ils étaient un peu en retard, ce qui était sûrement dû aux contrôles poussés. Severus nota combien il était soulagé que la probabilité de rencontrer des Gryffondors était bien plus faible.

« En vitesse ! » grogna-t-il aux retardataires.

« Oui, Sir. » dit l'un d'eux et déjà ils avaient vidé les lieux. Severus sentait que la déprime l'envahissait davantage à chaque pas qui le rapprochait du grand hall.

Oui, cela était la réalité. Cela n'avait rien en commun avec la douce tranquillité du Cottage. Ceci était le monde dont il avait cherché à s'échapper.

Granger. Punaise. Il ne voulait pas la voir.

Mais il devait se rendre dans le grand hall. Il ne devait pas se laisser détourner du cours normal de sa journée par cette affaire. Non pas qu'il apprécie de devoir être assis là-bas chaque jour, d'être fixé et de savoir qu'ils se moquaient de lui, mais il ne devait pas montrer la moindre faiblesse en face d'eux.

A nouveau Severus fut heureux de posséder la capacité de bannir la moindre émotion de son visage. Elle allait l'aider à lui montrer que sa lettre valait encore après la nuit dernière. Elle allait le fixer-le fixer.

Quand il pénétra dans le grand hall par la petite morte, il lui sembla que tous les regards lui collaient à la peau. Albus était déjà assis sur sa chaise et le salua d'un signe de tête. A pas lents, pesants, il s'approcha de sa place aux côtés de McGonnagal et se laissa glisser sur sa chaise.

Celle-ci le recouvrit d'un regard interrogateur. « Tout va bien, Severus ? Tu as l'air malade. »

« Tout-va-bien. » répondit le maître des Serpentards d'un ton ennuyé, que la vielle professeure ne connaissait que trop bien. Severus n'avait jamais été très causant et ce ton montrait qu'il avait encore moins en ce moment envie _d'un échange amical_. Il avait à nouveau l'air de détester le monde entier.

« Bien. » répondit Minerva avec un léger haussement d'épaules et elle dirigea à nouveau son regard sur les rangées de table qui étaient presque entièrement occupées.

« Les contrôles ont vraiment pris beaucoup de temps. Regarde-les. Tous ne sont pas encore là. »Commença-t-elle à nouveau.

« C'est le propre des contrôles. » répondit Severus. Sa main était posée molle près de son assiette. « Aussi loin que je me rappelle, les mesures ne sécurité ne sont jamais trop nombreuses ! »

La réponse glaciale poussa Minerva à inspirer de façon presque imperceptible et à soupirer. Avec un haussement de sourcils peiné elle se détourna de Severus, lequel semblait enfermé dans son propre monde. Peut-être était-ce le travail pour l'Ordre qui l'avait à nouveau entièrement accaparé. Elle n'allait pas poursuivre le sujet. Il avait toujours état du type asocial et elle l'avait accepté en tant que collègue car elle connaissait son travail capital pour Albus et pour l'Ordre. Mais de temps à autre il faisait peur. Et qu'il travaille en tant que professeur lui déplaisait depuis longtemps. Son visage était devenu depuis le temps plus âgé et encore plus agacé. A chaque fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un, l'amertume en personne sautait vers cette personne. Les élèves sentaient encore ses accès de colère comme quatorze ans auparavant. A cela rien n'avait changé. Qu'y avait-il donc avec sa main ? pourquoi la regardait-il comme si sa vie en dépendait ?

Minerva préféra conduire une de ses rares tentatives de s'entretenir avec lui seulement une fois que la dernière tentative serait passée.

Aussi tandis que Albus prononçait quelques paroles de bienvenue et faisait commencer le repas, l'homme vêtu de sombre ne leva pas se regard. Entouré par les croassements de Slughron, la discussion d'Albus avec Trelawney et le bruit des couverts autour de lui, il mangea quelques bougées, mais reposa après peu de temps sa fourchette.

Même Flitwick, qui était bien moins bien doté en matière de taille, avait un appétit béni. Son bruit de mastication sourd et affamé lui parvenait.

Severus entendit soudain un applaudissement. Quand il leva le regard il vit que Minvera le regardait d'un air autoritaire et lui faisait des signes de tête en direction du directeur. Il suivit son geste. Albus avait légèrement soulevé son verre de vain et le regardait en retour avec des yeux clairs, bleu ciel et entourés de lignes de sourire.

Severus dut déglutir. Il sentit que les commissures de ses lèvres tiquaient dans son visage fixe, tandis qu'il répondait au salut d'Albus par un signe de tête.

Albus but une gorgée et reposa le verre pour se concentrer à nouveau sur son repas et sur Trelawney.

Le regard de Severus glissa à nouveau par un détour sur les rangées de tables vers son assiette. Il la vit. Le visage t à moitié caché par sa masse de cheveux, se penchant légèrement vers le roux Weasley pour lui souffler quelque chose. Son regard ne frôla que brièvement le sien avant qu'il ne s'en détourne. Dès l'instant d'après elle avait disparu derrière sa chevelure sans l'honorer d'un seul regard. Une douleur douce-amère traversa son ventre. Mais il y avait encore un autre sentiment.

Quand il fut de retour dans les cachots après le repas, il put enfin mettre un nom dessus. C'était de la fierté.


	53. Chapitre 53

**Chapitre 53: des amis**

« Rogue n'a pas l'air d'avoir passé un joyeux Noël » lança Ron moqueur à la ronde, alors qu'ils quittaient le grand hall après le dîner. « Il n'a sûrement pas reçu ce qu'il souhaitait, le pauvre. » Sa voix se transforma en un rire amusé.

Il avait l'air d'être pressé. Lavande n'avait pas encore fait un pas en sa direction et le roux voulait éviter au moins ce soir d'être oppressé par ses baisers fougueux.

Harry avait nouveau l'air très sérieux. Durant les premiers jours de vacances il n'avait parlé pratiquement que des machinations supposées de Rogue et Malfoy. Ça avait encore l'air de travailler dans sa tête. Il venait tout juste de parler du serment inviolable. Hermione regarda Ron, qu'un instant plus tôt elle avait voulu remettre à sa place, d'un air reconnaissant car il avait détourné Harry sur un autre thème.

Hermione savait qu'il soupçonnait Rogue plus que jamais. D'y penser lui enfonçait une épine dans le cœur. Dans l'état hébété qui l'avait saisie durant les vacances, elle n'avait plus eu une seule pensée pour la lettre que Ron lui avait écrite. Et même en cet instant, où le regard amer de Harry lui rappelait qu'il considérait toujours Rogue comme un Mangemort avoué, elle murmurait encore et encore en son for intérieur _: in dubio pro rea. In dubio pro reo. In dubio pro reo_1_. Professeur_.

Durant le repas elle s'était en permanence forcée à ne pas regarder vers la table des professeurs. Elle l'avait promis à Severus. Sans parole. En son for intérieur. Un pacte de silence.

Le seul souvenir de la chaleur de son étreinte avait tant nourri le désir de tenir sa promesse qu'elle avait même refoulé son envie de le chercher des yeux.

Elle avait tenu sa promesse jusqu'à ces deux coups d'œil volés. La première fois elle avait vu que son regard était fixement dirigé sur l'assiette devant lui. La seconde fois il l'avait aperçue en retour. Ron avait d'accord. Son visage n'était plus rien, rien qu'un masque fixe de mauvaise humeur. Il y avait même eu en lui quelque chose comme l'ombre du malheur. Hermione avait été saisie d'une agitation qui n'avait plus rien en commun avec la précédente. Trop de choses étaient arrivées. La certitude que ce qui s'était passé dans le cottage n'avait pas été un rêve. Le dévoilement de sa mère et sa réaction à cela.

Elle savait que l'Hermione qu'elle avait été auparavant lui aurait en ce moment battu les oreilles de ses reproches. _Tu as ensorcelé ta mère, à quoi pensais-tu à ce moment ? Tu n'es pas mieux que le Prince de Demi-Sang_. Tais toi, je l'ai fait pour Severus. Tu n'as jamais aimé, alors tais toi.

« Allons dans la salle commune. » dit Ron. « J'ai encore un cadeau pour toi, Hermione. De ma mère. »

Oh Ron, pensa-t-elle et elle sourit légèrement, bien qu'elle ne sache pas très bien ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment. Une joie frétillante se mêlait aux soucis causés par l'expression tendue du visage de Severus. Des milliers de pensées tournoyaient dans sa tête. A nouveau l'ancienne Hermione prit à nouveau la parole. _N'as-tu pas vu son visage ? Il a l'air encore plus malheureux que d'habitude. Tu ne sais même pas s'il veut te revoir_.

Hermione serra les lèvres. La vieille Hermione avait raison. Il pouvait à tout moment changer d'avis.

Mais il m'aime. Il m'aime tant qu'il est resté après que j'ai eu les visions. Il m'a rendu si heureux, à un degré que tu n'imagines même pas.

_Il t'aime. Qu'est-ce que cela change ? Il est dissimulateur. Compliqué. Plus âgé de vingt ans. Il est-._

Tais-toi ! Je l'aime. Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Nous sommes à Poudlard. Ici tout est plus compliqué.

_Il est ton professeur, Hermione, ton professeur. Tu as dormi avec ton professeur. Hermione Granger n'aurait jamais fait une telle chose._

Je suis Hermione Granger. Il est Severus Rogue. Je l'aime. Je vais encore un an et demi à l'école, et après-.

_Tu ne sais pas ce qui arrivera. Tu ne sais pas –qui il est- tu ne sais rien-_

Tais-toi, je ne suis plus toi.

Ensemble ils montèrent dans la salle commun, où Ginny, Seamus et Neville étaient déjà assis. Hermione leur fit un faible sourire en guise de salut, avant qu'elle ne se laisse tomber sur le canapé aux côtés de Ginny. Dans la cheminée brûlait un feu et il répandait une chaleur agréable. Hermione laissa son regard dériver vers les cristaux de glace à la fenêtre.

« Tu n'as pas l'air le moins du monde reposée. » remarqua la rousse, qui était assise à côté de Seamus. Ron disparut dans le dortoir des garçons, pour farfouiller dans sa valise à la recherche du cadeau. Harry lança un regard amouraché après l'autre en direction de Ginny, qu'elle récompensait de temps à autre avec un clin d'œil gêné. Mais comme elle était encore avec Dean elle n'osait pas montrer d'avantage d'émotions, bien que chacun sache qu'elle était plus qu'agacée par leur relation.

« Noël à la maison est toujours très exigeant chez moi. Surtout avec mon père. »

« Oh oui, c'est sûrement très difficile avec de tels parents. »

« Non, c'est mon PERE- il se comporte chaque année comme un trouble-fête, tandis que ma mère tente de sauver la fête de Noël. »

Ginny sourit d'un air gêné. Elle appréciait toujours autant les Noël au Terrier et elle savait qu'Hermione aurait aussi aimé être là-bas. Elle n'avait jamais pu s'habituer à la pensée que des parents pouvaient se séparer. Mais peut-être que c'en était autrement chez les Moldus. Certes ses parents se disputaient aussi, mais cela faisait partie de leur mariage tout comme la respiration et cela finissait toujours avec des petits baisers et des sourires de réconciliation.

« Mais cette année ça a dû particulièrement mauvais. Tu as l'air si pâle, Hermione. Comme si tu avais été malade. »

« Seulement un refroidissement. Et la dispute de Noël avec mon père. Mais maintenant je vais mieux, Gin. Et qu'avez-vous fait ? Chassez des trolls ? »

« Oui, d'où le sais-tu ? » répondit Ginny en souriant. « Ils étaient vraiment pénibles cette année. Ron, Harry et moi nous sommes également un peu entraînés au Quidditch. Mais pour une raison ou une autre ce n'est pas la même chose dans la neige. »

A côté d'eux Rogue explosa dans un grand bruit. Neville essuya gêné son menton roussi, tandis qu'une carte fumante planait vers le sol. Ginny se retourna et se pencha vers Hermione. « Harry est intéressé par moi ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

Hermione regarda un instant Ginny sans aucune inspiration. Elle-même n'avait encore jamais eu de petit copain dont elle doive se débarrasser. Elle devait penser au visage endormi de Severus. En cet instant une profonde satisfaction l'envahit et elle sut qu'elle avait juste à penser à ce visage lorsque le doute reviendrait l'envahir.

Elle savait qu'elle ne voulait personne d'autre. Aussi difficile que cela serait.

« Et qu'en est-il avec Dean ? »

Le visage de Ginny prit une expression torturée. « Il m'énerve. Il m'énerve depuis plus d'une semaine. Il parle toujours de tellement de choses qui ne m'intéressent pas le moins du monde. Mais-. »

« Oui ? »

« C'est si difficile de dire à quelqu'un que tu- enfin tu vois, que tu ne veux plus de lui. »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure d'un air songeur. « Et tu t'intéresses aussi à Harry ? »

« Oui. » souffla-t-elle. « Avec tout ce qui va avec. Je me sens toujours drôle quand il me regarde. »

« Alors finis-en donc avec Dean. »

La rousse la regarda d'un air presque angoissé. Hermione la comprit, tout comme elle n'avait que trop bien compris Ron quand il avait parlé de Lavande.

« J'en ai peur. Après tout je le vois tous les jours. »

« Quand même, on doit savoir où on en est. »

« Cela semble si raisonnable, Hermione. Pourquoi est-ce si difficile d'être raisonnable ? »

Je ne suis plus la bonne personne pour ce genre de questions depuis bien longtemps, songea Hermione. Elle inspira profondément et rassembla les mots sur sa langue. « Dumbledore m'a un jour dit quelque chose. Il a dit, le chemin le plus facile n'est pas toujours le bon. »

A ces paroles Ginny se mordit pensivement la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne pouvait se douter que la fille assise en face d'elle avait souvent pensé aux paroles de Dumbledore ces derniers jours.

« Il y a quelque chose de vrai là-dedans. » murmura la rousse.

Hermione soupira doucement. « D'après l'opinion que je me fais de Dean, il y survivra. »

« Harry a de si beaux yeux. J'aime ses yeux verts. Ils me rendent toute rêveuse. »

Hermione dut soudain rire tout bas en voyant le sourire rêveur de Ginny. « Alors tu sais donc ce que tu dois faire. »

Ginny se redressa et offrit à Harry un autre clin d'œil timide.

« Voilà ! » Hermione entendit la voix de Ron. L'odeur de la laine Weasley lui monta dans le nez. Il pressa un petit paquet dans ses mains. « Avec de joyeux vœux de bonheur de la part de ma mère. Tu sais déjà sûrement ce que c'est. »

Oui, Hermione le savait. Mrs Weasley avait de célèbres aiguilles à tricoter magiques. Elle sentait l'étoffe molle du cache-nez multicolore sous le papier cadeau crissant. Elle fit semblant d'être surprise. Et tout à coup, tandis qu'elle déballait le cadeau sous les regards chaleureux et amicaux des personnes présentes et s'enroulait heureuse le cache-nez tricoté autour du cou, elle sentit qu'elle était heureuse. D'une façon remarquable, vibrante. Pas même l'incertitude concernant le comportement de Rogue ne lui parvenait.

En ce instant elle ressentit à quel point elle s'était renfoncée dans sa coquille ces derniers mois. Même si elle ne pouvait parler à personne de sa relation avec Severus, elle savait que ces personnes autour d'elle ne la laisseraient jamais tomber.

« Il est magnifique, Ron. Envoie à ta mère mes chaleureux remerciements, veux-tu ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ? Est-ce que l'écharpe est si horrible qu'elle te fait pleurer ? »

Hermione qui remarqua seulement maintenant que de fines larmes couraient sur ses joues, s'essuya précipitamment les joues. « Non ! » répondit-elle avec un rire doux, clair.

« Le plus beau cadeau que j'ai eu, vraiment. Je suis seulement tellement contente d'être à nouveau ici. Avec vous. »

Ginny regarda Ron d'un air autoritaire. « Laisse-là, Ron. Elle a un Noël horrible derrière elle. Elle se réjouit seulement d'être à nouveau parmi ses amis. »

Elle passa le bras autour d'Hermione et lui sourit. « C'est bien cela, ou bien ? »

Hermione s'essuya une dernière fois les joues. « Et comment. » répliqua-t-elle et elle caressa de ses doigts la douce, chaude laine Weasley.

1 Formule latine renvoyant à la présomption d'innocence


	54. Chapitre 54

**3. Battements de cœur**

Ce matin l'homme vêtu de sombre n'était pas pressé de retourner dans la salle de classe où il devrait immédiatement recommencer à enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal aux sixièmes années. Toute la matinée un étrange voile étouffant était resté posé sur lui. Cela était probablement dû à la nuit passée éveillé. Oui, il avait encore réussi à trouver deu heures de sommeil avant de sortir à nouveau du lit avant l'aube pour faire parvenir à Albus ses soins contre les effets de la malédiction. Celui-ci était reparti immédiatement après le discours de bienvenue dans le grand hall, pour poursuivre d'autres indices qu'il avait ressemblés durant son dernier voyage. Et quand il reviendrait, il investirait ses dernières forces en Potter et l'introduction dans le monde des pensées du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore.

Severus s'arrêta net et demeura planté là. Il vit derrière le socle d'une statue deux silhouettes entremêlées. Il en était presque reconnaissant à ces deux là de l'arracher à ses rêveries. Il avait déjà attrapé le jeune homme par le col et l'avait tiré du coin sombre. Severus savait qu'il devait être ce matin une apparition encore effroyable qu'à l'ordinaire. Il avait pu observer ses yeux cernés de noir ce matin dans le miroir. Cela lui avait encore une fois rappelé qu'il n'aimait pas s'y voir. « Nom ? » grogna-t-il et il regarda le garçon tremblant d'un air sombre. La fille, qui était encore à l'instant accrochée à ses lèvres, s'écarta précipitamment d'eux et se cramponna à son paquet de livres. « Sir, nous étions juste-. »

« Silence ! » adressa Severus à la fille aux cheveux noirs et il se tourna à nouveau vers le garçon. « Je veux savoir ton nom ! » Celui-ci l'observait avec des yeux élargis de peur. Cela faisait du bien.

« A-andrex Fetherston. »

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas en cours ? »

« Tout de suite, Sir ! Nous étions en route-. » vint anxieusement en retour.

« Cinq points de moins pour Serdaigle ! » Il relâcha le col du garçon et lança un regard sombre et interrogateur à la fille. Cela faisait du bien de se laisser détourner de la rêverie par quelques occupations. Peut-être pouvait-il oublier que son cœur avait commencé à battre de façon presque douloureuse dans l'attendre du cours avec Granger.

« Nom ? »

« Lizzie Perkins. » souffla la fille intimidée. En cet instant il sut pourquoi il aimait Granger. Pourquoi elle faisait battre son cœur. Elle était courageuse. Suffisamment courageuse pour lui faire front.

« Egalement cinq points de moins pour Poufsouffle. » dit consciencieusement Severus. « Pour avoir traîné dans les couloirs durant les cours ! »

A peine eurent-ils échappé à son regard noir et perçant que les cinquièmes années prirent leurs jambes à leur cou. Et Severus sentit que l'agitation envahissait à nouveau son corps. Aujourd'hui il allait lui-même venir en retard en cours pour la première fois depuis longtemps, quelque chose qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes ordinairement. Il aimait ôter des points aux Gryffondors arrivés en retard et cela n'était possible que si lui-même n'arrivait pas en retard. Qu'ils conservent leurs points aujourd'hui. Il avait d'autres soucis.

Il poursuivit son chemin. Le sévère regard de pierre de Percy Perseleus était posé sur lui, alors qu'il ouvrit à contrecœur la porte de la salle de classe. Les contrôles du couloir lui avaient apporté un peu de satisfaction, mais pas assez, pour marcher comme au bon vieux temps jusqu'à l'estrade avec une fausse fierté.

Cette fois-ci il ne marcha pas. Il se jeta vers son estrade. « LIVRE PAGE TROIS-CENT VINGT-TROIS ! Repoussement du sortilège de Feu » lança-t-il dans la pièce alors qu'il marchait en direction du couloir qui séparait les Gryffondors des Serpentards. Quand il eut atteint son pupitre, sans même jeter un seul regard sur son auditoire d'élèves, il l'abaissa et se mit à feuilleter le livre de la classe. « Bien que le niveau de votre formation en D2fense contre les Forces du Mal soit risible, vous n'avez pas encore oublié comment lire. J'exige un calme et une concentration absolus. »

Severus s'attendait presque à ce qu'il entende sa voix. Un de ses célèbres « Mais, Sir, êtes-vous sûr ? » ou un « Sir, ne ferions-nous pas mieux de … » Mais tout ce qui pénétra dans son oreille fut le froissement studieux des pages. Aucun d'entre eux n'allait protester bien qu'ils ne soient pas habitués à lire dans son cours. Ils savaient qu'il préférait qu'ils lisent dans la bibliothèque ce qu'ils ne feraient qu'effleurer avec lui. Et en plus il y avait encore les compositions, auxquelles tant d'eux échouaient lamentablement. Presque tous.

Severus osa lever le regard. Un silence absolu régnait. En cet instant il était plus bruyant que jamais. Toutes les têtes étaient penchées sur les livres. Certains mâchouillaient ennuyés leur lèvre inférieure. Une expression torturée par la concentration était sur le visage de Weasley, comme toujours quand il devait solliciter son cerveau. Potter leva brusquement la tête et le regarda. A peine eut-il pris connaissance du regard sombre et perçant de Rogue, Potter posaà nouveau le sien sur le livre ouvert devant lui. Granger. Il pouvait voir sous ses cheveux en bataille le bout du nez pâle. Sa bouche remuait de temps à autre en rythme avec la lecture, tout comme son index qui suivait ses yeux sur les lignes.

Severus se souvenait aux temps dans les cachots, lorsqu'ils avaient préparé le Morsamoris et qu'il ne s'était pas encore douté qu'elle allait prendre possession de lui. Sans aucune parole. Il sentait que son cœur recommençait à battre fort. Avant qu'elle ne puisse lever le regard, il détourna le sien nouveau. Il cacha aussi bien qu'il le pouvait son visage derrière ses cheveux. Le sang lui montait sûrement en ce moment même au visage comme à celui d'une petite fille. Mais il y avait encore quelque chose d'autre. Le souvenir de mains qui montaient le long de son dos. Un baiser. Un frémissement sur sa peau. A nouveau ses membres frémissaient, mais avant que quoi que ce soit ne puisse s'agiter, il s'empara précipitamment de la plume et prit des notes.

Andrex Fetherson- cinq points de moins pour Serdaigle, Lizzy Perkins- cinq points de moins pour Poufsouffle-.

Motif- traîner dans les couloirs durant les horaires de cours.

Severus serra les lèvres. Un baiser. Un long beau excitant baiser. De la chaleur. Une magnifique chaleur. Son estomac se serra. Une douce douleur rampa dans son ventre. Rapidement il ôta la plume du parchemin quand il vit qu'il avait laissé une grosse tâche là-bas.

« Encore dix minutes. » grogna-t-il dans la pièce. « Après vous allez vous entraîner au sortilège de repoussement du feu. »

Les dix minutes passèrent péniblement lentement. Tandis que la plupart était encore penchés sur les pages du livre, Granger feuilletait déjà d'autres pages. A en juger d'après son regard elle en connaissait déjà la plupart.

Aucun étonnement, Severus. Qu'elle sache toujours tout mieux que tout le monde. C'en est presque effrayant. Elle est presque comme toi. Non ! Elle est adorable. Adorable. Aurait-il pensé cela ?

Son regard glissa à nouveau vers les êtres cramponnés au parchemin. Il vit que ses mains agitées tournaient page après page en tremblant. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Il y avait de nombreux indices que la tempête faisait rage en son for intérieur. Mais comme déjà dans le grand hall, elle garda son regard baissé. Il le ressentait à nouveau. Qu'il était fier.

« Cela suffit ! » lança impatiemment Severus et il s'empara de sa baguette. A quoi servait la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, quand on ne faisait pas d'exercices pratiques ! Malgré la torpeur qu'il ressentait, il avait encore l'ambition brûlante en lui d'enseigner la matière qu'iol avait toujours voulue d'une façon aussi excellente qu'elle le méritait. Il allait bien faire de ces lanceurs d'étincelles des sorciers qui puissent survivre à l'attaque d'un mage noir. Peut-être pas sans perdre une extrémité ou deux. L'occupation qui survenait tout à coup fit diminuer les battements de son cœur. Il sentit soulagé que sa professionnalité le rattrapait à nouveau. Quand tous se furent positionnés pour l'exercice, il commença à passer les rangs en revue.

« Comme vous l'avez déjà lu, il s'agit du sort Frigus. Il sert à étouffer les effets des flammes provoquées par la magie. Pour ce sort vous devez faire tout particulièrement attention à la tenue de la baguette magique. Il ne s'agit pas d'un jeu pour enfants comme l'Expelliarmus. Le mouvement de la baguette exige ici la plus grande précision. Ce sort est un sort purement défensive et il ne sert pas à enfermer votre adversaire dans un bloc de glace. Alors ne l'essayez même pas. En raison du fait que le sortilège du feu ne soit pas autorisé dans les murs de Poudlard, nous allons devoir nous contenter de nous entraîner à froid. Mais je suis certain qu'aucun d'entre vous ne se languisse d'être porté dans l'infirmerie. »

Après ce monologue, Severus s'arrêta net et se mit en position. Aussitôt les élève se poussèrent pour venir à sa droite et à sa gauche.

« Frigus ! » lança-t-il et effectua un double tourbillon avec sa baguette levée. Un éclair bleu pâle, presque blanc, quitta sa baguette magique et s'écrasa en des milliers d'étincelles contre le mur. Le blason de l'école qui était suspendu un peu plus loin sur la droite, trembla avec les effets du sort.

« Ainsi que vous l'avez lu, il s'agit d'un double tourbillon vers la droite. Essayez-le maintenant vous-même. Chacun pour soi. Dans l'heure suivante j'attends que vous appreniez à maîtriser le sort de façon non verbale. » Severus termina sa présentation et ajouta avec une tonalité menaçante. « Cela vaut également pour tous les autres sorts que nous avons vu. J'entends encore partout des marmonnements. Ceci est un cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et pas un jardin d'enfants ! »

Sur ces paroles il recula et confia le champ d'exercice à ses élèves.

Soudain il vit que le regard de Granger l'effleurait. Un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne se détourne et ne lève la baguette. Il put à peine entendre un murmure. Dès l'instant d'après un léger éclair blanc se leva de sa baguette, se lança quelques peu dans les airs, avant de se dissoudre peu après.

Pas mal pour la première fois, songea Severus et il s'avança le cœur battant vers quelques Serpentards qui ne faisaient que peu d'honneur à leur maison.


	55. Chapitre 55

**Chapitre 55: Les Soucis de Harry**

« Un double tourbillon vers la droite, Mr. Weasley » fut grogné derrière le rouquin. Celui-ci laissa, comme toujours quand Rogue s'approchait de lui, retomber sa baguette magique avec un air figé.

Rogue se plaça à côté de lui et leva sa baguette et exécuté le sort devant lui. Hermione, qui se trouvait à côté de Ron, l'observa pendant qu'il le faisait. Elle tenta de diriger son regard sur ses mains. Pas de regards _à vous scier les nerfs_ ! Mais lorsque son regard glissa néanmoins vers son visage, elle y vit l'expression concentrée d'un professionnel. Il ne lui prêtait pas plus d'attention qu'il n'en aurait eu à l'ordinaire, ou qu'il n'en aurait accordée à un autre élève.

Son cœur, qui durant tout ce temps avait battu douloureusement fort, se calma quelque peu. Mais seulement quelque peu.

A peine l'éclair clair et brillant se fut-il dissolu dans l'air, Rogue laissa retomber sa baguette et recula. «Maintenant à vous. » vint de sa bouche dans l'attente d'une performance peu éblouissante. Le rouquin leva hésitant sa baguette, tandis que Rogue attendait les bras croisés que quelque chose n'arrive.

« Mr. Weasley, en temps normal je dirais : d'abord penser, ensuite jeter le sort. Mais dans votre cas je conseille l'inverse, sinon nous serons encore ici après-demain ! »

« _Frigus_ ! » lança Ron d'une voix faible et accomplit deux tourbillons, qui ne produisirent guère plus que quelques étincelles blanches à la pointe de sa baguette.

« Aspic, Mr. Weasley. Rappelez-vous ce mot. » dit doucement Rogue, avant qu'il ne continue vers Seamus qui avait à traiter de problèmes similaires.

Hermione, qui avait observé figée la scène, posa sa main sur l'épaule de Ron.

« C'est un sortilège fichtrement difficile. Ne te laisse pas enfoncer. »

« Non, ça je ne laisserai pas arriver. » laissa entendre Ron furieux. « Pas par la chauve-souris. » ajouta-t-il en grognant doucement. Il fit un hochement de tête déterminé à Harry et leva sa baguette magique. « Tu sais Hermione. Nous les Weasley ne nous laissons pas avoir si facilement. »

Hermione dut sourire à ces paroles. Si même l'hésitant Ron prononçait ses paroles, alors la fierté d'être un Weasley devait être incommensurable.

« Weasley ! Granger ! On continue ! » Ils entendirent soudain la voix sèche de Rogue. Hermione se remit en position. Son regard glissa vers l'homme vêtu de sombre qui se tenait auprès d'un Seamus peu heureux. Un court instant leurs regards se rencontrèrent avant que Rogue ne détourne le sien. Elle n'avait pu reconnaître aucune émotion dans les yeux noirs. Cela avait été les yeux de son professeur et non ceux de l'homme qui l'avait tenue dans ses bras dans le cottage.

Et pourtant son cœur battait. Il battait sans s'arrêter.

Son regard à elle. Avait-ce été un regard _à vous scier les nerfs_ ?

Elle leva sa baguette.

« Frigus ! » lança-t-elle et envoya un éclair blanc de la pointe de sa baguette, qui fusa en brillant de clarté dans l'air et fit s'arrêter stupéfaites toutes les personnes présentes durant un instant. Même Rogue se détourna, quand il prit conscience de la lumière éblouissante. Durant un moment une expression étonnée flotta sur son visage, avant qu'il ne le fige à nouveau en un masque fermé, sans expression.

Harry lui sourit. Hermione fut traversée par un sentiment de bonheur. Elle ne voulait peut-être plus être l'ancienne Hermione, mais elle parvenait encore à maîtriser un bon sortilège.

Rogue ne dit rien à cela. Il ne lui avait jamais donné de points pour ses performances, que ce soit en potions ou en Défense. Comme prévu il mit fin au cours peu de temps après, non sans avoir réparti encore quelques gentillesses.

A peine Hermione eut-elle rangé son livre dans son sac qu'il était déjà sorti de la pièce sombre, sans même la gratifier d'un regard.

« Un double tourbillon vers la droite » se moqua Ron avec une voix grave, grondante. « D'abord penser, puis jeter le sort, Mrs. Weasley ! » Il gesticula théâtralement avec sa baguette avant de la laisser retomber et de l'enfoncer dans sa poche de pantalon sous sa cape. « Allons manger quelque chose ! Je meurs de faim ! » dit-il du ton résigné qui s'imposait toujours à lui après le cours de Rogue. Seule l'attente d'un copieux déjeuner pouvait en ce moment chasser sa mauvaise humeur.

Harry lui posa d'un geste apaisant sa main sur l'épaule, avant que lui et Hermione ne le suivent hors de la salle.

« Il a eu un foutu week-end, Ron ! » remarqua Harry d'un ton mordant. « Cela en avait tout l'air ! »

« Oui, pas seulement un foutu Noël ! » lança Ron d'un ton plaisantin derrière lui. « Il nous a même laissés lire ! »

Hermione les suivait en silence. Les deux avaient raison. Il avait déjà eu l'air en meilleure forme. Son visage n'avait certes pas la teinte blanc de craie d'il y a quelques semaines, mais ses yeux étaient injectés de sang comme s'il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de sommeil.

Pas de sommeil. A cause de toi ? A cause de son travail pour l'Ordre ?

« Lire ! Il nous a fait confiance pour ça ! » répliqua Harry sarcastique et il rit silencieusement de ses paroles. « Difficile à croire ! »

« Professeur Rogue vous pense capable de certaines choses ! » échappa à Hermione, sans qu'elle puisse faire quelque chose contre.

Les deux garçons commencèrent cette fois à rire, alors qu'ils bifurquaient dans le grand hall. Là-bas une activité frénétique régnait déjà en raison du déjeuner. Le hall était rempli de bruits de voix et du claquement des couverts.

Hermione prit une expression amère à la réaction des garçons, même si elle ne s'était pas attendue à autre chose. D'un geste brusque elle laissa tomber son sac à côté d'elle sur le banc. Ron et Harry souriaient encore amusés sur ses paroles, tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient à table et que les mets apparaissaient devant eux.

« Comment en viens-tu à cela ? Je sais bien que tu veux voir quelque chose de bon en chaque homme et que les professeurs sont de toute façon des saints pour toi, mais pourquoi par la longue barbe de Merlin prétends-tu que Rogue nous ferait confiance pour quoi que ce soit ? » demanda Ron intéressé, tandis qu'il commençait à entasser la nourriture en lui. L'éclair amusé dans ses yeux n'avait pas encore disparu.

Tout à coup le regard interrogateur d'Harry tomba également sur elle. « Il ne ferait sûrement pas un tel cours, s'il ne faisait pas confiance à ses élèves. » dit Hermione d'un ton décidé.

« Il est blessant avec moi à presque chaque heure. » répliqua Ron. « Il me traite d'incapable. Et toi aussi il t'a souvent traitée méchamment. »

« Oui ». dut-elle admettre en grinçant des dents. Bien qu'il se soit donné beaucoup de mal durant cette heure. Gryffondor n'avait pas perdu autant de points que d'habitude. Et même Draco avait dû encaissé une gentillesse aujourd'hui, car même après le vingtième essai il n'avait pas réussi à tenir le sortilège plus de deux secondes.

« Tu as bombardé Rogue de sortilèges de choc l'an dernier ! » la contra Harry avec adresse. « Je pensais que tu le détestais. »

« Je n'ai jamais affirmé cela. » répliqua calmement Hermione et elle prit une bouchée. Mâcher. Avaler. Bien joué, Hermione.

« J'étais très en colère contre lui. Mais c'est passé. Je peux être heureuse d'encore pouvoir aller en cours à Poudlard. »

« Mais tu n'as sûrement pas à remercier Rogue pour cela. Mais Dumbledore. »

« Oui, Harry. Il se peut que de temps à autre il soit détestable- mais cependant il fait relativement bien ce cours. Et il ne ferait pas cela si ses élèves n'étaient pas importants pour lui. »

« Non, il le fait seulement car cela est la matière qu'il a toujours voulu enseigner ! » répliqua Harry d'un ton définitif. « Et les Gryffondors ne lui tiennent sûrement pas à cœur ! »

Hermione le sentait- le réflexe de vouloir défendre l'homme qu'elle aimait à tout prix- et même si il allait encore se comporter souvent de façon aussi détestable.

Mais elle ne devait pas s'abandonner à ce réflexe en permanence, sinon à un moment ou à un autre elle allait en dire trop.

_Tu ne me connais pas. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de qui je suis._ Hermione se souvenait très bien de ses paroles. Et elle sut qu'il avait raison. Elle ne le connaissait pas.

Mais elle l'avait observé suffisamment longtemps pour se douter de l'homme qui se cachait en lui.

Et deux nuits plus tôt elle l'avait vécu. Un chaud frisson parcourut ses membres.

« C'est bon, Harry ! » elle se rendit en serrant les dents, sachant très bien que c'était un projet ambitieux que de vouloir défaire Harry de ses préjugés nourris par des années de haine durant la pause du déjeuner, et elle prit une autre fourchette de nourriture en bouche. Elle sentait qu'elle avait faim, bien qu'elle n'ait aucun appétit. A nouveau sa raison devait s'assurer qu'elle mange. Elle allait à peine tenir le coup durant l'heure d'Occlumencie qui l'attendait encore, si elle avait un attaque de faiblesse après l'autre en raison des papillons dans son ventre.

Elle devant s'assurer qu'elle ne tombe pas de sa chaise.

« Au moins tu manges à nouveau. » remarqua Ron, à peine furent-ils de retour dans la salle commune. Hermione décida de laisser tout d'abord ses livres dans leur sac et de s'assoir avec Harry sur le sofa. Il l'avait tout le temps couverte de son regard interrogateur et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait l'éviter éternellement.

Ron s'assit avec eux et se plaint de la composition qu'il devait écrire pour le cours de sortilège, jusqu'à ce que tout à coup Lavande entre par l'ouverture du portrait. Précipitamment Ron se leva, avec le prétexte de devoir encore chercher quelques livres et il disparut en vitesse dans le dortoir. Harry le suivit de son sourire amusé.

« Quelle malchance ! Je viens juste de le manquer ! » se plaint Lavande en elle. Elle observait Hermione à la dérobée, tandis qu'elle s'approchait du sofa. « Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive donc Déjà l'an dernier il était parfois si étrange. » murmura-t-elle. Bien que Hermione ne puisse souffrir Lavande, en cet instant elle avait de la peine pour elle. Personne, pas même la plus grande des scieuses à nerfs, ne méritait de rester ainsi dans le doute. Oh Ron, songea-t-elle. Ne prends pas trop ton temps. L'incertitude est horrible.

Lavande offrit à Hermione un regard dur, jaloux. « On a à peine le temps, quand on doit faire autant de devoirs que lui, pas vrai, Hermione ? » sortit de sa bouche.

« Il se donne du mal ces derniers temps. Et en plus il y a encore l'entraînement de Quidditch ! » répondit Hermione calmement.

« Je sais très bien que Ron ne fait ses devoirs avec toi que pour pouvoir traîner avec toi. » siffla-t-elle furieusement. « Tu peux lui dire que ça ne me conviendra plus très longtemps ! »

Sur ces paroles elle se retourna et disparut également dans le dortoir qui se trouvait au bas des escaliers.

Hermione suivit la pauvre créature maltraitée des yeux avec le cœur lourd, ce qui l'étonna elle-même.

« Hermione, je sais-. »

L'intéressée se tourna vers Harry et le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Le garçon aux cheveux en bataille jouait d'un air gênée avec les pompons d'un coussin.

« Je sais que Poppy a dit que je ne devais pas t'énerver avec mes questions, mais-. »

« Tu veux savoir comment je vais ? »

« Oui, je veux dire, l'an dernier tu t'es tout simplement effondrée. Tu es restée deux jours à l'infirmerie. Et Madame Pomfrey a dit que tu avais eu une crise de nerfs. Et ce à cause de Rogue-. » Ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans son agitation dans l'étoffe du coussin. Hermione vit qu'il serrait les lèvres. « Elle a dit quelque chose à propos d'une vision. De cauchemars. Et je voulais te poser des questions, mais je devais toujours penser à ce qu'elle m'a dit. »

« Que-qu'est-ce que Poppy t'a dit ? »

« Que ton état n'autorisait pas que je t'assaillise de questions et que tu pourrais à nouveau t'effondrer, si je te sollicitais trop avec cela. »

« Harry-. »

« J'ai tenté de tirer quelque chose de Dubmeldore ! » sortir soudain. Ses yeux verts passaient nerveusement d'elle à ses mains qui s'enfonçaient dans le coussin.

« Mais il ne m'a rien dit, comprends-tu ! Il a seulement dit que tu devais lentement reprendre des forces. Et quand j'ai voulu parler avec lui du comportement de Rogue, il m'a évité. »

Harry arracha sa main au coussin et la laissa tomber dessus avec bruit.

« Tu peux me croire, ça a vraiment été dur pour moi de me tenir en retrait. Mais maintenant-. »

« Je vais à nouveau bien, Harry. » répondit Hermione et elle lui sourit. « Tu sais, l'été dernier a été dur pour moi. A cause de-. »

Les sourcils d'Harry se haussèrent d'un air interrogateur.

« A cause de Viktor. » mentit Hermione, non sans ressentir de la honte que LUI doive servir ici d'excuse. Mais il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. « Il m'a rendu visite cet été et-. »

« Oh, ok. Je comprends. »

Hermione inspira légèrement de soulagement. Harry était encore à l'âge où de telles confiances de la part d'une jeune fille étaient trop lui demander. Mais il ne se souvenait que trop bien qu'elle avait écrit de longues lettres à Viktor Krum. Il n'avait certes pas pu se douter qu'elle n'avait fait cela que par pur désespoir.

« Peut-être que tu devrais baisser un peu le régime, Hermione. » dit soudain Harry d'un ton presque sérieux. « Tu t'en demandes trop. Je crois que j'aurais aussi une crise de nerfs si j'avais lu la moitié de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. »

« Harry. » répliqua-t-elle en souriant. « Je n'ai pas fait cela. »

« C'est vrai, pas même toi pourrais y arriver sans Retourneur de temps ! »

« Est-ce qu'elle est partie ? » Ils entendirent soudain la voix de Ron derrière eux. A nouveau ils ne purent faire autrement que de rire. L'expression torturée de son visage était simplement trop drôle. Il leur rappelait un certain garçon qui se trouvait devant un Magyar à pointes et avait oublié sa baguette magique.

« Assieds-toi, Ron, et détends-toi. Elle est partie. » le rassura Hermione et elle indique le fauteuil qui se trouvait près du sofa. Le rouquin jeta un dernier coup d'œil autour de lui avant de se laisser tomber soulagé dans le fauteuil. Pas même la perspective de la rédaction d'une composition dans l'après-midi ne pouvait lui gâcher en cet instant la joie d'être libéré de Lavande pour un moment.


	56. Chapitre 56

**Chapitre 56 Le Professionel**

Hermione s'empara de la plume et la plongea dans la bouteille d'encre. Par bonheur ils n'avaient jamais de compositions en histoire de la magie. Binns faisait sa présentation et partait en flottant dans les airs une fois le cours fini. Mais il y avait encore deux compositions qu'ils avaient reçues avant les vacances qui attendaient d'être grattées sur le parchemin. Une pour les potions et une pour la métamorphose. Histoire de la magie ! Elle était probablement la seule qui ne s'endormait pas pendant ce cours. Mais quand elle y réfléchissait vraiment, elle avait déjà maintenant trop peu de temps pour faire tout ce qui était attendu d'elle, grâce à la propension exagérée du Professeur Snape à la punition. Et là encore il y avait le cours d'Occlumencie. Elle ne devait pas y penser. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il allait se dérouler et elle ne voulait pas se l'imaginer en cet instant, sinon elle ne parviendrait plus à formuler une seule de ses pensées correctement.

Harry et Ron étaient penchés sur le parchemin, comme d'ordinaire davantage ennuyés que passionnés. Ils étaient davantage pour la pratique, surtout en ce qui concernait la métamorphose.

« J'aimerais que nous puissions acquérir des compétences d'animagus. Qui a donc besoin d'un long nez ou d'une grande barbe ? » se plaignit Ron. « Et je suis également satisfait de la couleur de mes cheveux. »

Comme Ron était mignon quand il montrait une atteinte d'auto-perception ! Hermione laissa son regard retomber sur le parchemin, quand elle devint consciente de ses yeux bruns. Ils étaient encore pleins d'affection non exprimée. Et c'était un sentiment étrange de ne pas pouvoir la rendre de cette façon.

« Tu sais bien que les animagi sont surveillés par le ministère. Et si le ministère les considère comme dangereux, Professeur McGonnagal ne va sûrement pas non apprendre comment nous transformer en animaux _dangereux._ » répondit-elle.

« oui, tu ne te souviens pas de l'histoire avec mon père et Sirius ? » lança Harry, qui était déjà à nouveau en train de feuilleter le livre du Prince de sang mêlé. Il avait repoussé la composition sur la métamorphose du visage pour se consacrer à sa nouvelle matière préférée libre de Snape. Les potions.

Hermione s'était mordue la langue pour retenir ses commentaires concernant ce livre maudit. Elle avait d'autres soucis que de rappeler à Harry qu'il avait à faire à de la magie dont il ne savait pas quels étaient les effets.

« Oui, c'est vrai. » murmura Ron et il s'empara d'un livre. « Mais qui nous dit que cette capacité ne pourra pas nous être utile un jour ? »

« Elle te rendrait plutôt cool, Ron, et Lavande ne serait pas la seule qui te courrait après. » répliqua Hermione avec un demi-sourire, tandis que sa plume survolait indécise le parchemin.

« Et alors ! »

« Alors laisse tomber, Ron ! Ecris plutôt quelques phrases. Je ne peux pas t'aider aujourd'hui. » lui rappela Hermione, dans la voix de laquelle le sérieux était de retour. Elle écrivit rapidement quelques phrases qui lui étaient venues à l'esprit.

Ron ne dit rien à ses paroles. Il ne l'avait que trop bien senti ces dernières semaines, qu'elle avait à peine encore le temps de les aider, lui et Harry, avec leurs compositions. Il soupira doucement et se mit au travail avec un dernier regard pour la fille penchée sur le parchemin devant lui.

Il n'y eu pas moyen de dissuader Harry de l'accompagner dans les cachots. Hermione savait ce que cela signifiait. D'ordinaire il n'était jamais pressé de se rendre dans les couloirs froids et sombres. A peine étaient-ils descendu de quelques marches dans la cage d'escalier qu'il commença à poser des questions. « Poppy a dit que tu avais eu une vision. »

« Je sais ce pour quoi tu te fais du soucis, Harry ! A propos de Voldemort. »

« Cela est possible. »

« Est-ce que Ron ne te l'a pas dit ? »

« Il a dit que tu aurais dit, que tu n'as plus eu de visions. Mais je veux l'entendre de ta bouche. »

« Je vais à nouveau BIEN, Harry. Je n'ai plus de cauchemars et plus aucune vision, vraiment. » mentit Hermione et elle se força à ne pas serrer les lèvres de dégoût à ce mensonge. Elle ne se rappelait que trop bien des douloureuses visions dans le cottage.

Mais son silence n'était plus une simple mesure de sécurité, non – elle ne pouvait pas commencer à bavarder et à dire des choses dont elle n'aurait que trop aimé se soulager la conscience. Sa mère avait eu à le sentir.

Elle regarda Harry et su qu'elle aurait aimé tout lui raconter. Les visions, la conversation avec Dumbledore, même son escapade amoureuse avec le Professeur Snape. Cela faisait mal que lui- son meilleur ami- soit le dernier à qui elle puisse se confier. Mais même face à Ginny elle devait se taire. Pas seulement en raison de la mesure de sécurité. L'histoire avec Severus était trop neuve et trop fragile pour être mise en danger.

« J'ai eu un été horrible à cause de Viktor et a-après il y a eu Noël et la dispute avec mon père et-. »

« Et qu'est-ce que Dumbledore t'a dit ? »

« Que je dois aller voir le Professeur Trewalney. Mais cela ne m'a pratiquement rien apporté. Tu sais donc à quelle point elle est toujours désespérée. »

« Et tu n'as vraiment plus aucune visions ? »

« Harry, non. Tu crois que je ne te le dirais pas ? » répondit Hermione d'un ton déterminé, qui l'étonna elle-même. Qu'es-tu donc devenue, Hermione ! Une menteuse. Une menteuse effrontée !

Harry enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon tandis qu'ils attendaient que les escaliers aux pieds desquels ils étaient arrivés les laissent continuer. Une faible vibration leur annonça qu'ils pouvaient continuer. Son regard vert l'effleura de manière presque timide.

« Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire à Ron et à moi ! » murmura-t-il. « Tu nous as déjà si souvent aidés. Tu étais toujours là. »

« Harry, je le sais donc ! »

Ils atteignirent les escaliers les plus bas et quittèrent la cage d'escalier. « FERMETURE DES PORTES ! » leur cria une peinture. « FEEEERMETURE DES PORTES ! MISERABLES VICIEUX ! »

« Mais j'ai le sentiment que tu ne dis pas toujours tout. » répondit-il et il la suivit rapidement. Hermione secoua la tête. Elle devait mentir. Elle devait. Pour Severus. Pour tous les deux.

« Que veux-tu entendre ? Que j'ai passé la nuit avec Viktor cet été ? » lui échappa-t-elle.

Harry la regardé choqué.

« Vois-tu, Harry. Je ne peux pas tout te raconter ! » Hermione sentit que le rouge ne lui montait pas seulement à lui, mais également à elle, aux joues. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de telles choses.

Elle fit un geste désespéré de ses mains, tandis qu'ils traversaient le couloir qui menait aux escaliers des cachots.

« pas TOUT. »

« Et tu en as fini avec Viktor ? » demanda soudainement Harry, de façon totalement inattendue.

« Oui, Harry. J'ai surmonté le pire. Je ne plus ni visions, ni cauchemars, ni de nostalgie envers Viktor Krum. Ne te fais pas de soucis s'il te plait. »

De plus tu as suffisamment de soucis, pensa-t-elle.

Ils atteignirent l'ouverture vers les escaliers des cachots et s'arrêtèrent. La gêne qui les avait saisis quelques moments plus tôt demeurait.

« Il faut mieux que tu rentres, Harry. Nous ne devons pas être seuls dans les couloirs sans raison ! »

« Je connais un bon sort. Du prince de sang-mêlé. Au cas où la retenue avec Rusard devient trop ennuyeuse. »

Hermione dut sourire bien que le nom de l'idiot au sang-mêlé ne lui déplaise. « On croirait entendre Fred et George ! » dit-elle amusée.

« Oui. Ne pas toujours tout prendre aussi sérieusement. Parfois cela ne peut pad faire de mal. » répliqua-t-il d'un ton peu convaincu. « A plus tard ! »

Et déjà il était parti, les mains encore enfoncées dans ses poches.

Hermione le suivit brièvement du regard, avant de s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité des cachots.

Professeur Snape. Severus. Professeur Snape. Severus. Professeur Snape.

Elle frappa doucement à la porte de son bureau. Il faisait froid dans les couloirs des cachots. Presque aussi froid que dans le cottage non chauffé. Oui, elle savait quelle porte elle aurait préféré franchir en cet instant. Entrer dans un salon, dans lequel elle aurait déposé dans la cheminée le bois de chauffage stocké dans un petit établi à côté du cottage et l'aurait allumé, pour que cela soit chaud quand il viendrait.

Elle soupira doucement, redressa le dos et frappa de manière plus énergique cette fois. La porte s'ouvrit, mais au lieu d'un homme assis à sa table qui baisserait sa baguette magique, il était debout directement devant elle. Son regard sombre la survola d'un air exigeant, tandis qu'il recula pour la laisser entrer. Professeur Snape. Severus.

« Bonsoir. » dit-elle d'une voix faible et elle passa le seuil après s'être arrachée de son regard. Son cœur battait. Une douleur aigre-douce rampait dans son ventre. Elle l'appréciait. Autant elle avait redouté le cours d'Occlumencie tout au long de l'après-midi, autant elle s'était réjouie, d'être seule avec lui durant un seul maudit moment.

Il laissa la porte se refermer et fit quelques pas avant de se tourner vers elle, à sa table de travail. Hermione qui ignorait ce qu'elle devait faire alla vers la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise durant le cours d'Occlumencie, elle y resta debout. Ses mains glissèrent sur le bois du dossier.

« J'aimerais mettre des choses à plat, Miss Granger. » dit soudainement Rogue d'une voix basse, claire.

L'intéressée le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« Vous vous rappelez de ma lettre ? »

« oui, Monsieur. »

« Elle est encore valable ! »

« Monsieur, j'ai fait de mon mieux. Je ne vous ai pas regardé, je-. »

« Non, vous ne l'avez pas fait. » résonna rauquement. Sur ces paroles il s'empara de sa baguette. Hermione tenta de découvrir quelque animation que ce soit dans son visage mais elle dut constater qu'il avait encore une fois réussi à en chasser toute émotion. Ressemblait-il également à cela, lorsqu'il se trouvait face à Voldemort. Son regard glissait encore et encore sur son visage.

Des yeux fixes. Cernés. Il ne va pas bien. Elle n'avait pas besoin de poser la question. Son cœur commença à battre encore plus fort que jusqu'alors, elle vit qu'il retournait sa baguette dans ses mains. Elle voulait l'embrasser.

« Nous devons poursuivre le cours d'Occlumencie, Miss Granger. »

« Oui, Monsieur. » souffla-t-elle à contrecœur.

« Je n'ai rien dit à Albus Dumbledore de ce qui s'est passé. Vous pouvez vous imaginer ce qui m'a poussé à garder le silence. »

Elle hocha la tête au lieu de prononcer le « oui, Monsieur » tant détesté. Elle savait que cela était nécessaire et pourtant elle le détestait. Elle n'aurait eu qu'à faire quelques pas pour le toucher. Ils étaient seuls. Pas dérangés. Mais il y avait ce mur. Il n'autoriserait pas cela. Ses yeux fixes et ses gestes plein de retenue en témoignait.

« Le directeur part du principe que vous avez déjà fait des progrès. Mais-. » Severus s'arrêta brièvement et il sembla à Hermione que son regard plein de reproche la fouettait. « Ce n'est pas le cas. »

Oui, car je vous aime, MONSIEUR !

Severus se retourna tout à coup et lui fit signe de s'avancer avec lui vers l'étagère de fioles. Hermione s'approcha de lui à pas hésitants. Plus elle s'approchait, plus elle se sentait mal car elle savait qu'il ne permettrait pas qu'elle le touche. Elle inspira son odeur et ferma les yeux l'ombre d'un instant, pour l'apprécier.

Le tintement de fioles de verre la ramena à la réalité. « Celle-ci. » elle entendit sa voix. « est la potion, que nous avons fabriquées, Miss Granger. » Il lui tendit une potion, dans laquelle un liquide orange mat se trouvait. Une faible lumière en émanait.

« Oh, mince ! » lui échappa alors qu'elle observait le résultat de son manque d'attention. Elle n'avait plus accordé à un regard à la fiole de morsamoris depuis qu'elle l'avait enfouie au fond de sa malle, retenant ses larmes.

Severus l'observait les sourcils haussés. Il semblait à Hermione que quelque chose d'amusé se glissait sur le masque figé qu'était son visage. Mais non- il n'y avait rien.

D'un geste brusque il reposa la fiole sur l'étagère et se détourna pour retourner à son bureau. « Je suppose que vous avez ressenti l'effet désiré après l'avoir prise. »

Avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu répondre il continua.

« Après vous aviez une attaque d'agressivité et vous avez ressenti une forme de dépression. »

« oui, Monsieur. »

La baguette toujours dans sa main droite, il indiqua la Pensine qui jetait sa lumière soyeuse sur la table.

« Comme vous êtes toujours visitée par des visions, dont l'origine demeure obscure, il est inévitable que nous poursuivions le cours d'Occlumencie. Je ne peux pas prêter attention à votre état mental. »

« Etat mental, monsieur ? » Je-. » échappa à Hermione dans une soudain envie de protester.

« Le seigneur des ténèbres » l'interrompit Severus avec un ton menaçant et la gratifiant au passage d'un regard sévère « ne prendra pas davantage cela en compte ! Nous devons continuer sans le morsamoris, que vous le vouliez ou non ! »

Elle sentit qu'il était furieux. Que ce soir il en fallait peu pour le mettre en rage. Seulement à cet instant remarqua-t-elle que sa main gauche se fermait et s'ouvrait lentement.

Elle s'avança avec détermination vers la Pensine et attendit qu'il mette sa baguette à sa tempe. Peu de temps après elle sentit le bois froid contre son front.

« Reducio cogitatum, Miss Granger. » grogna-t-il doucement, comme s'il lui murmurait des mots doux. « J'ai vu aujourd'hui en cours, que vous avez été la seule à effectuer un sort difficile de façon à ne pas faire honte à votre maison. Voulez-vous m'expliquer que vous n'arriviez pas à faire le reducio ? »

« Monsieur, j'ai trop peu de temps. Comment dois-je faire tout cela ? » répondit-elle d'une voix ferme.

« Aucune crainte, Granger. Vous aurez suffisamment de temps. Je ne vais pas vous retenir. REDUCIO COGITATUM ! PENSEZ ! »

Hermione pensa et se souvint. Elle aurait suffisamment de temps ? qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Quand Severus recula et fit tomber le fluide de ses pensées dans la Pensine, elle sut qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à former une seule pensée digne de ce nom. Elle sentait que ses mains tremblaient sous la tension. L'homme qui lui intimait à cet instant du regard de s'assoir et qui reculait d'un pas en levant sa baguette, était un professionnel. C'était le Professeur Snape.

« Préparez-vous. »

Hermione leva le regard, vaincue, pour rencontrer le sien. Un court instant ils se firent face, avant que ses lèvres ne commencent à bouger.

« LEGILIMENS ! »


	57. Chapitre 57

**Chapitre 57 Le second plus grand ennemi de l'Occlumencie**

_Fermez votre esprit, Granger !_

Une jeune fille grande aux cheveux bruns bouclés est assise à la fenêtre dans une chambre sombre et regarde les toits enneigés du voisinage. Son visage pâle est sans expression. Elle tient un petit livre dans sa main et l'ouvre. Elle en sort un morceau de journal chiffonné à force de le toucher et l'observe. Les commissures de ses lèvres frémissent, comme si elle voulait sourire. Ses doigts caressent un visage noir et blanc qui fronce les sourcils face à la caméra.

_Je ne vous aime plus, Professeur. J'espère que vous êtes heureux_, murmure-t-elle d'une voix faible face à l'image. _Joyeux Noël…Severus_. Le nom, pas plus qu'un souffle.

La jeune fille ne prête aucune attention à l'homme vêtu de noir qui se tient debout aurpès d'elle avec un regard fixe et qui regarde par-dessus son épaule.

_Concentrez-vous, Granger !_

Un éclair. La jeune fille est assise en tailleur sur son lit et regarde le petit livre qui est posé sur ses genoux. Elle murmure quelque chose, lève la tête et ferme les yeux. _Fermer son esprit…fermer son esprit…_murmure-t-elle…_fermer l'esprit…à peine as-tu pris le morsamoris…tu ne sens rien…sens rien…_

La jeune fille est assise à table. A côté d'elle est assise une femme avec une permanente, qui est plongée dans une conversation avec son vis-à-vis. La jeune fille tient de manière lâche la fourchette dans sa main, tandis qu'elle regarde la flamme des bougies, adossée contre son siège. _Cela ne te convient pas ? _résonne une voix masculine ennuyée sur le côté.

Un tremblement.

_De la neige blanche, si pure et si belle, allons donc jouer, Noël est bientôt là, oh ce n'est pas merveilleux ? Des petits gâteaux au sucre, des petits cadeaux préparés avec soin- qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione, chante avec moi !_

La petite fille aux cheveux bruns est assise sur les genoux de sa mère, tandis que celle-ci travaille de la pâte dans un bol. Un homme aux cheveux bruns se penche au-dessus d'elles et sourit. Il embrasse sa femme et s'assoit avec une tasse de thé à table.

Allez viens, chante avec ! dit la femme_. De_ _la neige blanche, si pure et belle_- elle ébouriffe la tignasse brune de sa main libre. La petite fille laisse échapper un rire cristallin.

La femme est debout à la porte d'un séjour. Sur son visage ébahi se glisse un sourire émerveillé. Elle lève sa main et fait signe à quelqu'un de s'approcher. _Richard viens là et regarde ça ! Elle a sorti le Dickens de l'étagère !_ lance-t-elle excitée. Un homme s'approche d'elle. Ensemble ils regardent la petite fille aux cheveux bruns, qui est assise devant un livre et qui indique la couverture. _Da-david_ dit la fille d'une voix faible mais néanmoins agitée, tandis qu'elle regarde ses parents avec de grands yeux.

La fille, plus âgée de quelques années et grandie, est assise au bord de son lit et boutonne sa chemise. Ses cheveux sont ébouriffés. Derrière elle un homme aux cheveux sombres et au nez crochu se lève. Il pose sa main sur son épaule. Dans son visage on peut voir de la tension. Elle lève son regard et regarde l'homme vêtu de sombre, maigre, droit dans les yeux.

L'homme vêtu de sombre lui lance un regard fixe par-dessus son nez. La fille se lève précipitamment et le contourne, se dissolvant dans un éclair de lumière.

« Regardez-moi, Granger ! » lui intima Severus, à peine eut-il à nouveau conscience de l'air froid de son bureau dans les cachots, tandis qu'il laissait retomber sa baguette magique. Ton cœur- il bat- pourquoi bat-il – Il était un professionnel ! un Professionnel.

« Concentration, Miss Granger ! » dit-il d'un ton ferme.

Hermione leva la tête. Elle la gardait baissée après chaque attaque de Légilimencie, tandis qu'elle cherchait son souffle. En tous cas elle n'était toujours pas tombée de sa chaise. Le reproche avait disparu de son regard. Elle savait qu'il devait demeurer difficile. Elle était intelligente.

Il ne devait pas penser aux yeux du cottage.

Il attendit un court instant avec de tout de même relever sa baguette magique. « Tenez-vous prête ! »

« Oui, Monsieur. » répondit-elle. Il sembla à Severus qu'il entendait de la résignation dans sa voix. Il voulait allez vers elle et la serrer contre lui. _J'espère que vous êtes heureux_.

A peine eut-elle levé le regard, que le sort fit feu sur elle. Il ne devait pas se perdre dans ces yeux. Il n'avait pas le droit d'y penser- de penser à tout ce qui était en train d'arriver. Elle était entrée dans sa vie et en avait chassé son indifférence.

Un éclair lumineux l'aspira dans ses pensées.

_Il s'en va, Maman ?_ La petite fille aux boucles brunes est debout à la porte d'une chambre et regardait un homme avec une valise qui avançait furieux dans un couloir. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains et commença à pleurer très fort. VA-T'EN ET NE REVIENS JAMAIS PLUS ! cria une femme derrière lui.

_Tout va bien ? _demande la petite fille avec les cheveux bruns et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'une femme tremblante aux cheveux en bataille. _Oui, tout va bien, Trésor. J'arrive tout_ _de suite-_

_Et que préfères-tu faire_ ? demande la femme, assise au volant d'une voiture. Elle lance un regard souriant sur le siège arrière, sur lequel une fille est assise avec un chat dans son panier. Elle sourit jusqu'aux oreilles_. Oh, Maman, l'arithmancie est géniale. Et la métamorphose. Je ne sais pas du tout ce que je préfère_. La fille fait de grands gestes dans les airs avec ses mains.

_Tu t'intéresses à beaucoup de choses, pas vrai, Trésor ?_

_Je trouve également les potions vraiment intéressantes. Mais le professeur est un peu étrange. Il n'aime pas Harry. Et il ressemble à une chauve-souris._

_A une chauve-souris ?_ La femme au volant glousse de rire.

« Cela suffit, Granger ! » lança fermement Severus. « Vous ne vous donnez pas la moindre peine. Je ne sens pas la moindre résistance ! »

Il laissa retomber sa baguette magique et fit agité un pas en arrière. « Je ne vous ai pas fait parvenir un livre de ma collection personnelle sans raison ! »

« Vous savez très bien pourquoi je ne peux pas me protéger ! » échappa à Hermione sans retenue, à peine eut-elle retrouvé sa respiration. « Croyez-vous que cela me fasse plaisir de vous avoir dans ma tête ! » Elle leva sa tête et le regarda en face, à la fois furieuse et triste. L'estomac de Severus se resserra. Il fit encore un pas en arrière, de façon à ce qu'il touche presque son bureau. Son regard glissa sur la Pensium aux éclats soyeux, revenant vers elle. Elle fait bien son travail. Elle aurait sûrement fait des progrès- sûrement- si il n'avait pas été là.

Pourquoi dois-tu entrer dans ma vie ! voulait-il cracher. Précisément maintenant, où je n'ai plus rien, à part ma dernière tâche ! PRECISEMENT MAINTENANT ! Il serra les dents, tandis que son visage demeurait fixe et qu'il levait sa baguette.

« Nous allons continuer. » continua-t-il d'un ton plus calme. « Nous devons continuer, Miss Granger. Faites un effort. Je- vais vous aider. »

« Je le sais, Monsieur. » vint étouffé en retour. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait.

« Regardez-moi. » dit-il calmement.

« C'est ce que je fais. »

« Un-deux-. »

Sa bouche à elle s'ouvrit et il sut quels mots étaient sur sa langue. « TROIS-LEGILIMENS ! »

_Severus._

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a- chante avec-

Une femme est assise à une table et parle avec une fille grandie qui est assise en face d'elle. Elle serre sa tasse de thé. _Est-ce que tout va vraiment bien ?_

_Oui, Maman, je m'en remettrai déjà_-

La fille est couchée sur son lit dans l'obscurité moite d'une soirée d'été et serre la couverture contre elle. Elle ne porte qu'une fine chemise de nuit. Ses yeux fixaient l'extérieur de la fenêtre. Son visage se déforma en un masque de désespoir. D'un geste brusque elle le dissimula dans son coussin.

Un brouillement.

_Est-ce à cause de cette potion que tu as prise ? Cette potion calmante ?_ demande la femme, qui est assise sur le bord d'un lit. Elle étendit sa main et caressa la jeune fille qui est couchée sur le côté dans le lit. Dans son visage on peut voir de l'inquiétude non dissimulée.

_Peut-être, Maman,_ murmura platement la jeune fille.

_Mon Dieu, Hermione, que fais-tu donc ! Tu sais à quel point j'ai eu peur. Et cela seulement à cause de-_

_Dis donc de qui il s'agit-_

_Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?_

Severus voulait faire un pas en arrière, car il était aspiré dans une pièce sombre et froide. Il tenta d'y reconnaitre quelque chose.

Un soupir força son chemin dans son oreille.

Une jeune fille, son visage a une expression d'excitation. Un homme aux cheveux noirs est penché sur elle et pressa sa bouche sur la sienne, tandis qu'il s'enfonce entre ses jambes. Ne t'arrête pas !

L'homme s'arqua en réponse à ses mouvements. Son inspiration à lui, bas et étouffée, se mélange avec son soupir à elle.

Le cœur de Severus se serra lorsque le noir recula pour faire place au cachot. Il se rappelait de chaque instant. Et pourtant-il lui semblait avoir aperçu un étranger.

Il arracha son regard des ses yeux et le fixa à un bocal contenant des vipères de lune.

Un professionnel. Tu es un professionnel. Sa main gauche s'ouvrait et se fermait.

« Comme vous voulez, Miss Granger. » dit-il d'une voix doucement grognante, qui ne laissait rien transparaître de sa colère et de son agitation. « Vous n'avez plus besoin de la Pensine. Dois-je dire à Dumbledore que vous n'avez plus rien à cacher ? »

Il la couvrit d'un regard sombre, furieux, auquel elle réagit peu, car elle récupérait encore de l'attaque. « Dois-je lui dire que vous êtes une honte pour l'Occlumencie ! Que vous ne vous donnez aucun mal ? »

« Vous vouliez m'aider, Monsieur. » hoqueta-t-elle.

« Vous aidez, Granger ? Comme cela doit se passer, hé ? J'ai tenté de vous aider. C'est vous qui avez ruiné la potion ! » poursuivit-il d'une voix dure. Il ferait son effet. Son cœur battait. Il battait sans s'arrêter.

C'était une potion difficile. Cela était dans le livre : seul un maître des potions-.

« Je vous ai fait confiance, Granger. Je ne fais pas une telle chose à la légère ! »

« Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? » lui demanda-t-elle tout à coup. Sa voix était faible et épuisée.

« Vous allez vous donner du mal, Granger ! Et même si je dois vous jeter mille fois ce maudit sort. Jusqu'à ce que vous appreniez à fermer votre esprit. »

« Mais c'est ce que j'essaie-. »

« Mais vous ne le pouvez pas. »

Severus s'avança d'un pas et baissa les yeux vers elle, le menton haussé. Son cœur battait. Il voulait l'embrasser. « Je suppose que c'est exactement comme avec Potter. Une personne qui n'arrive pas à maintenir sa bouche fermée, aura les mêmes difficultés avec son esprit. Je devrais dire- le Seigneur des Ténèbres aura un jeu facile. »

« Arrête ! » cracha Hermione et elle se leva précipitamment. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait. Elle voulait aller vers la Pensine, mais Severus l'attrapa par le col de son pull. Il la regarda d'un air sévère, tandis que sa main gauche se serrait sans relâcher dans l'étoffe.

« Vous allez vous asseoir sur cette maudite chaise et continuer ! » grogna-t-il avec de la vraie colère dans la voix.

« Et vous allez me faire parvenir le respect exigé. Je vais mettre fin au cours si vous ne vous y tenez pas, Granger. »

Il la tira vers la chaise et l'y pressa. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu protester il avait déjà reculé. « LEGILIMENS ! »

_Ce n'est rien, Maman…toi et Viktor… Harry, tu ne peux pas simplement affirmer quelque chose, sans savoir…et je sais que les professeurs sont des saints pour toi, mais pourquoi par la longue barbe de Merlin prétends-tu que Snape nous confierait quelque chose…écris plutôt quelques phrases avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…pourquoi est-ce que tout est toujours aussi facile pour toi, Hermione, je- oh regarde-la, Richard, elle a à peine cinq ans, regarde-la, comme… de la bonne vieille littérature moldue, avant tu l'aimais- Hoggi-hoggi-Hogwarts…l'aime…je t'en pris…ne peux plus reculer…rien regretter_,_ qui soit si-_

« Donnez-vous du mal Granger ! LEGILIMENS ! »

_Quelque va mourir…nous devons être patients…partez, avant que je ne m'oublie. Aidez-moi, Monsieur, je vous en prie- morsamoris…Etes-vous ici pour me dire que j'ai échoué…pour vous dire, que vous devez vous sortir cette histoire de nous deux_ _de la tête-_

Severus laissa retomber sa baguette magique. Son cœur battait encore rapidement, mais il était sûr que le sien également. Son regard épuisé croisa le sien. Durant un long moment leurs regards demeurèrent plantés l'un dans l'autre. Il ne pouvait pas lui donner davantage. Il deviendrait fou, si elle le serrait contre elle. Sentiments d'affection. Amour.

Il était la raison pour laquelle elle ne pouvait fermer son esprit. D'un geste mou il se tourna vers son bureau et s'assit. Hermione se leva avec hésitation de sa chaise et alla vers lui.

« Le morsamoris, Miss Granger. » dit doucement Severus.

« Il est ruiné, Monsieur. »

« Non, pas tout à fait. » répondit-il sans lever le regard.

Hermione se laissa tomber sur la chaise devant son bureau. « Cela signifie,- je dois le prendre malgré les effets secondaires ? » demanda-t-elle avec prudence.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres-» continua calmement Severus. « est un très bon Legilimens. Vos visions n'étaient sûrement rien de plus qu'un avant-goût de ce qui pourrait encore vous arriver. Vous appartenez au cercle le plus intime de Potter, possible qu'il- l'ait prévu pour vous. »

Durant un long moment tout fut silencieux. Severus leva le regard et fut touché par la ferveur de ses yeux brun noisette. Il y vit du courage en train de s'y rassembler. Son cœur commença à s'apaiser. L'aider était mieux que ne rien pouvoir lui donner.

« le Morsamoris n'est pas tout à fait sans effet, Miss Granger. Il peut vous plonger pour quelques heures dans un état qui rend possible de se concentrer. Il mettrait à bas le second plus grand ennemi de l'Occlumencie. »

« Ce n'est qu'une potion. » murmura-t-elle et elle soutint son regard. Severus ne savait plus combien de temps elle était restée assise là et avait soutenu son regard, avant qu'elle ne se lève pour récupérer ses pensées dans la Pensine. Il suivit les doux mouvements de ses mains tandis qu'elle cherchait le fluide de pensées pour les ramener à sa tête.

« Dormez bien, Professeur. » dit-elle et elle disparu avec un dernier clin de ses yeux brun noisette.


	58. Chapitre 58

**Chapitre 58: Patience**

Lorsqu'Hermione sortit de la salle de bains ce matin elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait penser. Elle n'y avait pas pensé jusqu'à cet instant.

« Enfin fini ? » elle entendit la voix de Farelli derrière elle. Hermione hocha la tête d'un air indifférent. Cette nuit elle s'était seulement endormie aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Elle était certaine que pas même l'eau glacée et le massage de son visage n'avaient pas effacer les traces du manque de sommeil.

« Hermione, tu n'as pas l'air bien ! Tu t'es de nouveau retournée toute la nuit ! » répondit Farelli et elle la regarda d'un air interrogateur. « Et tu as l'air fichtrement pâle ! Ne voudrais-tu pas plutôt aller chez Mme Pomfrey ? »

« Non, c'est seulement-tu sais bien-. »

« Ah-je vois. La plaie mensuelle ! » Hermione hocha faiblement la tête en guise de réponse. Cela n'avait jamais été facile pour elle de parler de telles choses.

Farelli disparut dans la salle de bain avec un sourire entendu et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Hermione se tourna vers son lit, pour peigner comme chaque matin sa chevelure traitée à l'essence de ver à soie. Tandis qu'elle écoutait les bruits de crissement produits par la brosse ensorcelée lors de la coiffure, elle sentait les effets du soulagement, qui l'avait saisie quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle avait réussi à refouler avec succès la pensée d'être enceinte, jusqu'à ce matin. Pourtant le sentiment d'avoir un problème de moins rendait même la déprime qu'elle ressentait un peu plus supportable.

_Un coup de chance, Monsieur. Severus._

Avec quelques mouvements déterminés elle acheva de brosser ses cheveux, déposa la brosse sur sa table de nuit et caressa sa masse de cheveux afin de la tester, pour constater que sa chevelure avait adopté exactement la douce consistance que certaines mains savaient apprécier. Le fait de penser à ces mains la fit sourire et frissonner un court instant.

Derrière la porte de la salle de bains résonnaient l'eau qui coulait et une voix qui chantait. Autour d'elle ses colocataires se levaient. Maintenant Hermione savait pourquoi elle avait renoncé la chambre unique qui lui revenait de droit en tant que préfète. Car les bruits des autres lui auraient manqué. Surtout dans les mois où elle avait à peine pu dormir de chagrin, ces bruits l'avaient appaisée. Et même si elles ne l'avaient pas toujours comprise, Hermione n'aurait pas pu s'imaginer ne pas les avoir autour d'elle.

Elle se pencha pour préparer son sac. Elle sentait qu'elle ne se réjouissait plus des cours, comme depuis longtemps. Aujourd'hui ils avaient les potions avec Slughorn, une de ses matières préférées.

_Toutes les matières sont tes matières préférées,_ entendit-elle Ron dire à cet instant. A nouveau elle dut sourire. Il avait raison.

Harry et Ron attendaient en bas dans la salle commune et ne se doutaient pas de ce qui se passait en elle.

A pas pressés elle quitta le dortoir. Pas enceinte. Elle inspira profondément. Elle allait le lui dire. N'y pense pas continuellement !

Durant tous ces jours elle n'y avait pas pensé. Pas une seule seconde.

« Tu as déjà eu l'air plus reposée ! » la salua Harry.

« Tout va bien, Harry. Pas ce que tu crois ! » répliqua précipitamment Harry, tandis que tous deux suivis de Ron sortirent par le portrait.

« Et qu'est-ce que je crois ? » lui demanda Harry en se penchant vers elle. Quelques habitants des portraits levèrent la tête d'un air curieux, sans se soucier beaucoup des bonnes manières qu'ils prêchaient si souvent.

« J'ai mes jours, Harry. Evite de m'énerver ! » lui répondit-elle, à moitié sérieuse. L'expression gênée qu'elle récolta, elle ne la connaissait que trop bien. Elle pensa à son exigence de garder des choses pour elle. Celles-ci en faisaient partie. La constatation de ne pas être enceinte de l'homme, avec lequel elle était tombée dans le cottage, avec lequel elle se tenait au doux début de quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment nommer. Cela avait quelque chose à voir avec de l'attirance réciproque. Cela elle en était sûre.

« Harry, tu devrait vraiment plutôt la laisser tranquille. Ma sœur est aussi toujours étrange, quand elle-. »

« C'est bon, Ron » l'interrompit Harry, péniblement touché et il serra ses livres contre lui.

« Je voulais seulement savoir si tu allais bien ! » Il reprit le fil de la conversation.

« Je vais bien, Harry ! » le rappela-t-elle à l'ordre. « Vraiment ! »

« C'est bon. » vint en retour.

Hermione demeura davantage qu'à l'accoutumée au petit déjeuner dans le grand hall. Non pas car elle aurait ressenti de l'appétit, non, elle savait que son corps allait la trahir si elle ne mangeait plus. Et cela entraînerait à nouveau des questions désagréables. Des questions très désagréables. Les yeux verts d'Harry la frôlèrent plus d'une fois durant le repas.

Hermione réussit à cet instant à ne pas laisser sa mauvaise conscience prendre le dessus. Elle avait d'autres pensées en tête.

Précautionneuse elle se cacha derrière la Gazette du Sorcier que la chouette postale avait apporté. Aucune nouvelle victime de Magie Noire. Le ministre de la magie Scrimgenour se sentait confirmé par cela dans sa croyance qu'il ne fallait pas se laisser envahir par l'inquiétude. Au moins une semaine calme en-dehors de ces murs, songea Hermione piquée au vif. Bien qu'il y ait là-dehors des masses de problèmes.

Elle se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'elle pensa à combien elle s'était renfoncée en elle-même ces derniers mois. Voldemort était là dehors. Mais il étendait ses griffes-, pas seulement vers Harry- mais sûrement aussi vers elle. A cette pensée un frisson lui parcourut le dos. Aussi peu se réjouissait-elle des tortures des attaques d'Occlumencie, elle savait que ce cours était nécessaire. Et que pour cela elle devait prendre la potion avec les terribles effets secondaires.

Mais au moins elle le verrait. Severus. Un frisson de joie parcourut son ventre, qui chasse pour un moment toutes ses peurs et ses incertitudes. Sans jeter un regard à la table des professeurs, elle quitta le grand hall après le petit-déjeuner, dit au revoir aux garçons et se mit en route pour la salle de cours des runes anciennes, sûrement la pièce la plus faiblement dotée en meubles de tout le château. Il y avait là-bas uniquement des bancs d'école et les murs étaient recouverts d'étagères de livres. Le seul embellissement était les quatre parties des armes de l'école, qui étaient accrochées au-dessus de la chaire du professeur.


End file.
